Mistaken Identity
by SeaEmerald
Summary: "I'm Prince Brandon. It's great to finally meet you," he formally introduced himself while gazing down at her with a soft smile. The blonde smiled tightly and respectfully curtsied with a bow. "Bloom. I'm Princess Bloom."
1. Run Away

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

So...I published this EARLIER but took it down since one of the reviewers were extremely rude to the point that I wanted to slap the arrogance right off their face. You know who you are, so I won't be bothered with any names.

But I'm uploading it AGAIN because I've received a couple of private messages to rewrite this story. Hence...

 ** _Do let me know if this is worth continuing xo_**

* * *

 **~ Kingdom of Solaria - 8:00 AM ~**

The sounds of muffled cries filled the room as the older Princess of Solaria sobbed her heart out. "This is so unfair! I hate my life!" she cried into the pillow. She heard a knock on her bedroom door which made her look up with hateful, red puffy eyes. "Go away!" she hollered angrily.

"It's me," a soft comforting voice spoke out from the other end.

Her eyes instantly widened as she raced over to the door and opened it to reveal none other than her twin sister, Stella.

"Bloom? What's wrong?! I asked dad and he wouldn't tell me!" Stella asked worriedly seeing her sister's puffy eyes and reddened nose. "Did you guys fight?"

Bloom sobbed, "I can't believe he would do this to me, Stel! It's just...so unfair!"

Stella frowned. She hated seeing Bloom like this, especially since the redhead always poised a cool and collected manner. She was the rational one out of the two. The twin sisters, Bloom and Stella Solaria, were both born into Solarian descent to their parents, Radius and Luna Solaria. Bloom Solaria inherited most of her father's genes. The mostly strikingly indistinguishable is her flaming red hair, a little darker than her father's coral colored one. Her eyes shown a brilliant blue, that nearly matched Solaria's oceans and Luna's teal colored ones. Stella Solaria, on the other hand, inherited her mother's features. Her hair, however, was slightly a more golden hue contrary to her mother's platinum blonde. Stella's eyes were a light brown, honey colored ones, clearly from her father's side.

Both of the girls were blessed with the Great Dragon's powers. Bloom, being the older sibling, was born with the dragon's flame whereas Stella was born with the power to rightfully to possess the ancient Ring of Solaria, carved from a breath of the dragon's flame.

"Calm down. Tell me what's wrong," Stella said as they both sat down on Bloom's bed.

"Dad...he just ruined my life," the redhead cried again. "H-h-h-h-h-he...just-"

"Bloom!" Stella snapped. "Could you get on with it?!"

Bloom sobbed into her hands. "Dad just told me that...I'm e-engaged to s-s-some p-p-prince!"

Stella's eyes widened. "What?! Seriously?!

The redhead tearfully nodded. Tears flowed from her sapphire eyes.

"With whom?" Stella asked.

"I don't know and I don't care, okay?! All I k-k-know is that I have to l-l-l-leave t-t-tomorrow to m-m-m-meet him," Bloom hiccuped trying her best to coherently say the dreadful words.

"You didn't tell him about Sky? He's a prince too!"

Bloom nodded. "Of course I did. He said it's too late."

Stella rolled her eyes. "Well it is too late..." Bloom glared which instantly made the blonde shut up.

Stella slyly said anyway. "But really, sis. I did tell you. You and Sky have been together for like six freaking years. When the hell were you planning on telling them about you guys?!"

"I was scared, okay?! Sky is the prince of Eraklyon. And we both know that dad and Erendor are not exactly on the best terms. There was no way he would've agreed."

Stella rolled her eyes. "Bloom, you're twenty two years old! You can take matters into your own hands. Wait. Did you tell Sky?"

"I can't reach him. I called him like twelve times and all I can reach is his stupid voicemail!" the redhead bawled. Stella covered her ears, making Bloom glare. "You're so freaking childish," the redhead snapped.

Stella beamed. "Thank you, thank you."

"Stella, I'm serious! I'm in a crisis over here and you're laughing your head off! Think of something!" Bloom yelled.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Bloom, we are Enchantix fairies. Please, we've battled way worse situations than misfit matchmakings!"

"Easy for you to say. You're not the one engaged to some unknown dude."

"We're like five minutes apart. Dad will probably announce about me in a few days too," Stella frowned. "You're taking this way too well," Bloom raised an eyebrow.

The blonde shrugged. "I heard the news from you, didn't I? So it's just a matter of time before I start bawling my eyes too."

Bloom sighed and nodded. "Layla is so lucky with Nabu...The guy she was engaged to is the same guy she fell in love with." Stella bit her lip. She didn't say anything while Bloom poured her frustrations out. "The other girls are just so lucky. They're lucky that they're not princesses. They can marry whoever they want while we have to marry people for the sake of wealth and business expansions!"

"I don't want to get married to that guy..." Bloom trailed off as tears formed in her already glassy eyes.

"Then don't," Stella suddenly said.

Bloom sniffled. "Dad said it's for the benefit of my people. I can't leave that responsibility. I'm a guardian fairy of this world. I can't abandon my people. It's not that easy. I'm serious, okay?"

Stella stood up. "So am I. Protecting our people doesn't involve getting married to someone we don't love, Bloom. You don't wanna get married? Then don't. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be right back."

Stella smiled as she took out her Ring of Solaria. It shone brilliantly in the morning sun. It was a silver platinum ring with a sun and moon crystal engraved in the middle of it. "Solaria!" Stella yelled as the ring flew up and rotated a few times transforming into a sceptor.

Bloom stared wide-eyed as Stella stood in front of her with the sceptor. In a few moments, her eyes widened to the point of popping out their sockets as she realized what Stella was up to. "Stella, no!" Bloom held her arm out, but it was already too late. The second Guardian Fairy of Solaria vanished right in front of her.

* * *

 **~ Kingdom of Eraklyon - 8:30 AM ~**

Stella opened her eyes to see herself surrounded by trees. _What the hell? This isn't the Eraklyon I know..._ she scratched her head as her sceptor transformed back to a ring and inserted itself into her finger. The last time she saw Eraklyon was during its 1000th anniversary. How could she not remember it? It was where Sky went berserk on everyone claiming Diaspro was his girlfriend. It was where she transformed into an Enchantix fairy while saving her father from a hungry dragon.

She aimlessly walked around and found herself near a path in the forest. She stopped when she heard a rustle. She turned around sharply when she heard another rustle of leaves. Her eyes carefully scrutinized the area. _Nothing..._

Turning around cautiously, her feet followed the path. She carefully took each step in case there were any traps. Stella stopped when she heard a 'whish' of sound. She knew that sound. It was the swing of a... _sword._ She was all too familiar with the Red Fountain specialists' weapons. Someone was here.

A gasp emitted her when her ears picked up on a low grunt from behind her. She sharply turned around.

"Solar Flare!" she yelled as she summoned a glowing yellow orb from her palms and hurled it at the culprit, whoever it may be. Her eyes widened when she saw the man in front of her effectively block it with his sword with a smirk.

"Sky?!" Stella shouted. Ohhh. Now she understood why her sceptor transported her into an unknown place.

Before she earned her Enchantix, she can only transport herself if she knew the destination very well. Otherwise, with her Winx form, she can be teleported anywhere. But Enchantix was incredible. It amplified the ring's powers significantly.

"Well well well, if isn't the Princess of Solaria. Honestly, I wish the other princess came. No offense," he smirked as he put his blade down.

Stella rolled her eyes and stormed up to him. "None taken. Where the hell were you?! Bloom called you like a gazillion times and you apparently were too busy to lift the phone!"

"I was out hunting. Why? What's wrong?" Sky's eyes grew concerned as Stella frowned.

* * *

 **~ Kingdom of Solaria - 8:55 AM ~**

Bloom sobbed into the pillow as she lay on her stomach. Her vibrant crimson hair was sprawled out around her messily. Her makeup, although subtle, must be ruined by now.

"Bloom?"

She sucked in a breath and stopped doing everything. She instantly sat up and turned to the source of the familiar voice. "Sky!" she cried as she stood up and ran into his awaiting arms. Stella coughed awkwardly. She turned away with a frown as they kissed. She's happy for Bloom. She really is, but...she wished that she found a love like her. Sky was charming and sweet and he's perfect for Bloom. He treated her with love and respect and adored her.

Bloom and Stella met Sky a few years ago, just minutes before the girls enrolled in Alfea. They were walking in the woods with their suitcases when an fat blue ogre appeared out of nowhere, scaring them half to death. Their powers were still new at that time, so they weren't able to defend themselves that well. Sky and his team arrived suddenly to save the day. The entire team were rookie specialists from Red Fountain at that time. Apparently, the ogre has escaped from their custody. Oh whatever. Since that day, Bloom and Sky had this fatal connection that somehow always pulled them together.

But for Stella... _nothing._

She didn't find anyone. She quickly grew popular because of her title and beauty, but other than that...she didn't find love. She knew she was attractive. But many guys only wanted to exploit her beauty for vile means. It made her feel disgusted so she didn't bother going on dates at all. And now, it won't be long till she gets engaged to a suitor. Who knows what he's going to be like? What if he's going to be just like the others? Disrespectful and lustful towards her? She sighed. She had no choice. She can't marry the man she loves because well, he kind of didn't exist. So she has no choice but to bow her head and get married to the man of her father's choice.

She sighed. She frowned as reality set in. This was her life then. She experienced the glory years of her youth when she was a part of Alfea...

She and her best friends went on missions to save the day as usual but it all changed last year. The six girls had to split up, not counting the twin sisters, to take care of their home worlds.

She went back to the real world when things seemed to heat up between Bloom and Sky. "Um guys...this room is kind of _not empty,_ you know..." she crossed her arms as she waited for them to give her the signal to turn around.

Sky chuckled. "Sorry, Stella. We're decent. You can turn around now."

Stella rolled her eyes and turned around to see a smirking Sky and a blushing Bloom. _Ugh._

In a few minutes, the three of them were sitting in Bloom's bedroom on her bed. "What do we do now?" Bloom cried in Sky's arms.

"Stella, can you teleport us out of this palace? Someone might hear us," Sky said apprehensively as his eyes darted towards the door. Bloom sighed sadly.

Stella shook her head. "No. My mother put a spell on Bloom using the magic from Solaria's second sun. It disables her from using her powers for the next two days. The only way she's leaving is through that door."

Stella closed her eyes for a moment and summoned an orb. She threw it directly above her. The couple watched quizzically as magic surrounded the room and the walls started to glisten.

"Stella, what did you do?" Bloom asked eyeing the glowing walls.

"I made the walls soundproof. I'm not Musa, so the spell won't last long. So whatever we need to do, we need to do it now."

"What can we do?!" the redhead slumped.

Stella sighed. "...run away?"

The couple's eyes instantly widened and they looked at each other. "WHAT?!" they yelled simultaneously. Thank God the walls were soundproof. Otherwise, they would've been in some major trouble.

"Bloom, it's the only way you can escape the marriage, okay? You love Sky. I know for a fact that mom would want you to be happy on the inside. She might be supporting dad right now but I know she'll come to accept your love eventually," Stella sighed.

Bloom sniffled. "Stella, you'll be in trouble if they know."

"They won't know. It will only look like you ran away. And even if they did find out...they can't do anything other than yell," Stella smiled comfortingly.

Sky shook his head. "What? No way. Do you know what will happen the moment we run away? Stella, instead of worrying about their missing daughter, your parents are going to worry about that abandoned suitor."

Bloom's eyes widened. Sky's right. If she ran away...then...Stella will be forced to marry the prince. She looked at Stella, who didn't even flinch at the news.

That means...the blonde fairy _knew_ what she was doing. She was also aware of the consequences behind their actions.

"You're willing to do that...? For me...?" Bloom's eyes formed tears once again.

Stella's eyes glistened. "You're my sister and best friend. Of course I'll do anything for you. Besides, it doesn't matter who I'm married to. It'll just be a little earlier than I expected, that's all." A tear fell from her eyes. She looked up when she felt an arm around her shoulder. She saw Sky smiling tenderly down at her. He hugged both of the girls while they cried into his shoulders.

"I love both of you. I swear I'll protect you both," he whispered as he hugged them tightly. One was his fiancee and one was like a younger sister.

"Bloom?! Stella?!" a voice interrupted them making all of them.

"It's mom!" Bloom frantically got out of Sky's embrace and Stella did the same. "We have to get Sky out of here now!" Stella nodded. She threw her ring into the air and grasped the rotating sceptor.

"We're right here, mom!" Bloom yelled.

"Bloom! Stella! What are you girls doing?!" Luna yelled out from outside. The sisters looked at each other in confusion. "I'm coming in!" Luna yelled making their faces pale.

"Stella's spell! Luna can't hear anything, remember?!" Sky pointed to the walls.

Stella slapped her forehead. _Duh._ In their tension, they clearly forgot. She withdrew the spell and grabbed Sky's hand. The door clicked which only scared the living daylights out of Bloom. _Get out of here, Stella! Now!_ Bloom frantically prayed. Stella's eyes widened as she closed her eyes.

The door fully opened, revealing Luna. Bloom sighed heavily in relief. _Just in time. Phew,_ she sighed again. Any more delay and they would've been caught.

"What are you doing? Why were you so late in opening the door?" Luna asked suspiciously as she looked around the room. Bloom shook her head with a cheerful smile, "Nothing, mom! Just uh...getting dressed, that's all." Her mother narrowed an eye, wondering if her daughter is telling the truth or not. A second later, she nodded.

"Look, honey, I know you're upset, but it's for the best. Even your father and I had an arranged marriage. Look where that got us. We're happy together and we have two beautiful and brave daughters," Luna smiled.

Bloom sourly muttered, "Mom, you and dad were in love. It was by coincidence that you two were arranged. I love Sky, okay?! I can never give my heart out to another man."

"I'm sorry, sweetie. But sometimes, for the welfare of our people, we have to make sacrifices. Even it concerns our life. You need to prove to them that you care about them," Luna sighed. Bloom's eyes filled with tears, "Mom, how could you say that? I do care! I do care about Solaria. I earned my Enchantix after nearly dying to save this planet! So did Stella!"

Luna smiled and patted her daughter's head. "You can't keep score, my beautiful girl. Life doesn't keep score of the good things you do. You're the keeper of the Great Dragon. You're powerful, I admit, but that doesn't mean the rules of a princess don't apply to you. You will marry the prince of Audelia."

Tears flowed from Bloom's eyes. Luna's heart ached. "I'm sorry, Bloom. I really am."

"Mom, please...I love Sky. I can't live without him. What if your marriage had been arranged with someone else other than dad?" Bloom asked painfully.

Luna sighed. She had wondered that many times too. "No matter what you do or say, I can't fight your father. You know that very well. But I can do this." Bloom looked on curiously as Luna closed her eyes. She saw a burning flame erupt from her mother's heart and come to her. Bloom gasped as the flame immersed itself into her heart. Her powers... _they have returned._

"This is all I can do for you," Luna said sadly. Bloom's eyes widened as she touched her heart. It still felt surreal. She felt her magic flow within her once again. "You have until tomorrow morning," Luna whispered. Without another word, she hugged Bloom tightly.

Tears flew from Bloom's eyes as she realized what her mom meant. The young princess heard a soft telepathic voice inside her head. _Run away with Sky and never look back. I love you, Bloom,_ Luna cried. Bloom embraced her mother tightly and replied in the same manner. _I love you too, mom. I love both of you so much._

Luna pulled back and nodded slightly with teary eyes. She took another look at her daughter. Maybe she was being selfish right now by choosing her daughter over her kingdom. But she didn't care. When it came to her, she will _always_ be a mother first. If she hadn't chosen to save her daughter from a life of heartbreak, then she can never forgive herself. This will probably be the last time she'll ever see her baby girl again in a while. She gently kissed Bloom's forehead and without another word, she crept out of the room, leaving Bloom to collapse to the floor in tears.

* * *

 **~ Kingdom of Eraklyon - 9:10 AM ~**

"Sky, take this. This will teleport you to Solaria's gardens, where you'll be closest to Bloom's bedroom window," Stella said as she handed him a magic-induced coin. "If I come to Eraklyon at night, my father will know. I'm sorry."

Sky shook his head as he took the golden coin, "No, Stella. Don't be. Thank you."

Stella nodded. "Take care of yourself and Bloom."

Sky nodded as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "You too. We'll keep in touch, okay?"

Stella nodded as she sniffled, pulling away from him. She waved her sceptor once before she vanished right in front of the prince.

"Thank you, Stella," he smiled as he clutched the coin tightly.

* * *

 **~ Kingdom of Solaria - 9:15 AM ~**

"Stella!" Bloom cried happily. Stella smiled weakly as she stumbled. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Bloom clutched her arm and led her to the bed.

"I don't understand...I feel a little weak," Stella closed her eyes for a moment.

"It must be the teleporting. You just need to rest and you'll be good to go," Bloom reassured. The long distance interdimensional travel must've tired her out. Plus the coin Stella gave Sky is also powerful. It's only for a one-time use, but still.

"Is Sky okay?" Bloom asked. Stella nodded as she lay down on the bed. "He'll be here at midnight, so uh you better be ready by then," the blonde fairy informed. Bloom nodded.

"You'll never believe what happened here!" the redhead suddenly grew chipped. Stella looked at her confused. But her doubts cleared when Bloom clapped her hands and the lights went out, darkening the room instantly.

"Your magic is back?!" Stella sat up shocked.

* * *

 **~ Planet of Melody - 11:30 PM ~**

Musa lay down on the couch and silently read her music sheets. "Hey, dad," she momentarily interrupted herself to greet her father as he entered the living room.

"Hey, honey," Hoboe smiled. With a grunt, he sat down on a recliner chair and switched on the TV.

 _"...oohhh la la! The latest news in Solaria is the news of Princess Bloom's engagement is finally out! That's right, folks!"_

Musa smirked. "You stupid idiots. She's been engaged to Sky since last year." She went back to studying, clearly amused. The media always brags about knowing about the latest news.

 _"You heard it right, ladies and gentlemen! Princess Bloom of Solaria is officially engaged to the-"_

"...Prince of Eraklyon..." Musa muttered finishing the prehistoric news.

 _"-Prince of Audelia!"_ the news reporter finished with a satisfying smile.

"WHAT?!" Musa yelled suddenly sitting up and scaring her father half to death. The papers she was holding suddenly went flying as she tumbled on the floor.

"Musa, honey, what's wrong?!" Hoboe stood up startled out of his wits.

"Dad, I gotta go to Solaria. Like right now!" Musa stood up and ran to her room.

"What?! Why?! And it's nearly midnight!" her father yelled after her.

"No time to explain. See you! Bye! Love you!" Musa hollered as she grabbed her jacket and some money and dashed out of the house. She took out her phone and instantly set a conference call to three very familiar girl friends of hers.

 _"Hello?"_

Musa sighed a little in relief as she heard three of them pick up simultaneously. "Girls, hey! It's me!" She waved to the three mini holograms frantically.

"What's wrong, Musa?" Tecna replied getting up from her bed.

"Oh my God, are you okay?!" Layla answered without a second delay.

"Is everything okay?! Don't worry, we're coming! ENCHANTIX!" Flora hollered as she immediately transformed.

Musa slapped her forehead at the replies. "Dramatic much?! Especially you, Flora. You can power down now. Just check out the latest news for Solaria and you'll know what the hell I'm talking about."

Musa silently counted up to three.

 _1...2...3..._

"What the-?!" Layla started but was unable to finish.

"This is completely illogical," Tecna crossed her arms as she stared at her computer in bewilderment.

"We have to go to Solaria now," Flora said seriously. "And demand an explanation."

Musa nodded. "We need to find a way to go there like right now. And I don't mean the shuttle bus."

Flora sighed, "If only Stella were here. She can teleport us right away."

"There still is another way. Remember the portal we used to get to Andros in the beginning of third year at Alfea? We can use that. I'll come pick you girls up in fifteen minutes," Tecna informed.

Musa nodded and so did the other two. The four cut the line and waited anxiously. What was going on? Why didn't Bloom and Stella inform them of the engagement?

* * *

 **~ Kingdom of Solaria - 11:50 PM ~**

"Bloomy, hurry up! Sky will be here any second now!" Stella furiously whispered. Bloom franticaly rushed in and out of her closet to finish packing.

"Stell, I need a dress change!" Bloom furiously whispered as she waved her arms wildly.

Stella rolled her eyes and worked her magic to give Bloom a more casual touch. In moments, she was dressed in a sleeved lace shirt and jeans. _Perfect attire for running away._ The redhead tried her best to not use any of her powers in case she needed them for emergency situations. Plus, she didn't want to leave a magical trail for her father to follow in the morning.

Just then, a small burst of light emerged from the middle of the room. Bloom's eyes instantly lit up as Sky appeared. The coin in his hands vanished from his sight as its powers are now essentially gone. "Sky!" Bloom rushed to him and hugged him tightly. He smiled and looked around. "Ready?"

"No, wait. Here, take these," Stella handed them a small pouch filled with coins.

"You're giving us money? Stella, we have more than enough," Bloom raised an eyebrow.

Stella shook her head and slightly panted. "No. These are special teleportation powers. I...I whipped them this afternoon just in case. Anytime you're in trouble, just take one and say a new destination three times. You'll instantly be teleported there. And when you do, I'll automatically know where you are. Plus, you won't leave any magic trial."

Bloom's eyes widened as she took the small bag. "You did this? Your powers...you need to rest."

Stella shook her head. "I'll be fine by tomorrow. I'd give you my ring. But since you can't access it, this was the next best solution."

"Stel, thank you soo much!" Bloom cried as hugged her best friend tightly.

Stella's eyes brimmed with tears. She didn't want to cry. Why should she? She'll know where Bloom is at all times and this isn't a goodbye. But why did it feel like it is...?

"Bloom...we have to go," Sky gently said to the both of them. Bloom pulled back. She was so close to crying. She never imagined herself as the eloping type but fate had a funny way to prove her wrong. From this moment on, she's no longer the Princess of Solaria. By tomorrow morning, Stella will become the next in line to rightfully possess the throne of Solaria. _Until she's married, of course._ Bloom took a deep breath to keep the tears at bay.

"This isn't a goodbye, you know. I'll visit you after things settle down," Stella softly said with a light smile. "Take care, you guys. And if you do get married, send me lots of pictures!" the blonde joked. Although the three smiled, they were in no mood to. Stella took a deep breath and removed the ring from her finger. She threw it in the air and caught her transformed sceptor mid-air.

She was about to wave it before another burst of light interrupted her.

Their eyes widened when another light emerged out of nowhere. It appeared to be a portal, hollow and black surrounded by numbers and Greek letters.

"Stella, are you sure your coin doesn't have any side effects?!" Sky said as the three instinctively took a few steps back. Stella stared wide-eyed. Well, if that's the case, she needs to take that stupid pouch back. _What the hell?_ she thought when the portal thingy started to vibrate.

She was about to transform when four girls spontaneously jumped out from the portal. Stella's eyes widened and so did Bloom's. Sky stared dumb-eyed at the scene before him.

"Girls!" Bloom and Stella greeted as they ran out to hug their best friends. But they didn't look too happy. In fact, they all looked royally pissed off and hurt. Even Flora, who normally possessed a cool demeanour, crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Hold it right there!" Musa stopped with her hand. "When were you planning on telling us that you were engaged to the prince of..." She stopped when she saw Sky behind them. The girls looked at each other and then back at the sisters.

"What's going on here...?" Tecna asked after a long moment.

Sky came forward and held Bloom's hand tightly. Stella sighed. They didn't have time for this. Bloom and Sky needed to leave _now_ if they're ever going to get a head start. But it seemed that no explanation was required. The four stared wide-eyed at the three of them. It actually took no brainer. Bloom and Sky looked showered and ready to go whereas Stella looked sleepy and lazy. Plus, the couple wore daily wear whereas Stella remained in a fluffy nightgown.

"...I think I know what's going on here...I think they're thinking of running away?" Flora started and looked at the others.

"Yeah, we figured it out too, Flo. Thank you for your brilliant insight," Musa snickered.

Stella interrupted. "Okay, ladies. I'll tell you what's going on later, but if you figured it out, then you should know that these two need to leave ASAP."

Tecna shrugged. "Um why? You have a sceptor, Stella. You can teleport them whereever you want."

The blonde shook her head. "Even if I do, there will be traces of my magic trail. They'll need to go as far away from here as possible."

The four looked at each other and then back at Bloom. "...this is a goodbye, then...Isn't it?" Flora asked while tears stung her eyes. They all hugged Bloom at once and tried their best not to cry. Their best friend was leaving. It must be harder for her. Bloom pulled back after a few seconds. "Stella will know where I am. I'll talk whenever I can. Goodbye, girls. I love all of you so much." The redhead sadly turned to Stella. "Please...the longer I stay, the harder it will be. Send us off."

Stella nodded. She held her sceptor tightly and waved it across once. A tear slipped from her eye as Bloom and Sky vanished into thin air right in front of her.

"Let's go to my room," Stella said. With another wave, she transported all of them to her room.

 _ **A few hours later...**_

Stella was left alone again. The girls left just a while ago. They promised to be there for her and assured her that they were just a phone call away. She knew that. Of course she did. Their friendship wasn't just limited to the halls of Alfea. It extended to so much more than that. They all shared a common bond. It was just sad that they had to split up like this. Even if they did get together, it just wasn't the same. It wasn't that light-hearted anymore because they're all busy women now.

Stella's eyes pondered to the days of Alfea. Those three years were the best years of her young life. She was a promising young fairy who wanted to use her powers for the greater good. But now...days of education were over. Life got in the way. It was the natural process of things. Life goes on and on and there's nothing anyone or anything can do to stop it.

She shut her eyes trying to get a wink of sleep. It won't be long till Solaria wakes up to a missing princess. She needs her sleep to handle that nuisance in the morning.

Stella finally fell asleep as a final tear leaked from her honey-colored eyes.

* * *

 **...Please review...?**


	2. Switch and Suffer

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

Thank you so much for the support. I was and still am super nervous about whether I should continue this or not...? So this is the second chapter. And if you guys _still_ want more, then I'll think about continuing :)!

 **One specific user that I just want to address before continuing:**

 **Sunshinestelz:** Hi! Now, I have no idea if you're reading this. But in case you are, I saw your review for _Dorming with the Player._ First of all, thank you so much :) And second, you mentioned that you're an author yourself. So there's no need to be apprehensive. You'll do great. I was sooooo scared when I wrote the 1st chapter of Shattered Heart. I was afraid of heavy criticism and censure. My point is: just write from your heart and go with the flow :) Whatever you write, I'm sure we'll all support you :) It's natural to be cautious about the unknown, but we can't grow without giving it a shot. Don't be nervous and just act :)

* * *

 **~ Palace of Solaria - 7:00 AM ~**

Stella sat up straight in full-blown panic mode when she heard her door being pulverized to death by two strong hands. She eyed the clock which read seven o'clock. _Okay...this timing of this reaction was a little too soon for her liking..._

"STELLA, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Stella's eyes widened when she heard her martinet of a father's voice command her. The walls shook with tremor as his throat rumbled with anger.

"Coming, dad! Uh...give me an instant! I'm...uh...indecent!" Stella yelled back before flying off to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth into a pearly white before splashing her face with cool water. She looked at her face in the mirror and sighed in relief when it didn't look that bad. She fell asleep last night with a tear-stricken face. If her father sees her so disheveled, he would definitely _know_ that she had something to do with Bloom's disappearance.

And even though Stella understood the consequences, she was still scared of her father's wrath.

Wasting no more minutes over pondering, she ran to the door and opened it.

She composed her face to one of confusion. "Dad, what's wrong?" she asked cluelessly while her father didn't pay attention. He mimicked an angry and predatorious beast. He stormed into the room with Luna silently in tow.

"YOUR SISTER! She ran away!" his voice bellowed.

Stella's eyes widened. "W-w-what?!" she stuttered, pretending to be shocked.

"WHERE IS SHE?! STELLA, I KNOW YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS!" Radius yelled indignantly.

"What?! Dad, what the hell!?" Stella yelled back.

"Or maybe I should ask your mom to track your magic trail for you to spill the truth?!"

 _Good luck with that,_ Stella inwardly smirked. There's a reason she gave Sky the coin yesterday. The trail she left behind to get Sky from Eraklyon yesterday afternoon would've vanished long ago.

"Just because Bloom is missing doesn't mean that you have the right to be angry with me. I'm twenty two years old, dad. I'm not a kid!"

"What did Solaria do to deserve such unworthy princesses?! You're a royal misfit!" he bellowed before storming out of the room muttering a stream of inhumane curses, clearly inappropriate for human ears.

Luna shook her head at her husband's fits of temper. Honestly, he needs to get that under control. She smiled at her daughter, who stood there angrily with crossed arms. Luna took a few steps towards her daughter.

"How is she?" she whispered. Stella's eyes widened but then remembered that her mother was responsible for Bloom's powers being back. The blonde nodded. "She's fine, mom. She left with Sky at midnight," Stella whispered assuringly. Luna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Sweetie, you know what this means, right?"

Stella nodded. "Yes. I know what I've done and I'm prepared for it," she smiled, but there was no light in Stella's eyes. It was admirable of the blonde to save her redheaded sister. But, good or bad, all actions have consequences. And Stella's role as an accomplice to Bloom's escape means that the former will eventually step up in line to take the latter's place as the bride for the prince of Audelia.

Luna patted her daughter's head sadly before leaving the room. Stella snapped her fingers and the door instantly shut close. The second the door screamed shut, she collapsed to the floor exhausted. She wasn't too physically exhausted, but...she's tired mentally. She fell into a restive sleep last night worrying sick about Bloom and Sky. They can take care of themselves, but she couldn't help but feel anxious about their safety. Thankfully, she hasn't gotten any signal that they've used one of the coins. So that means they're okay for now, right?

Now, coming back to her life...she couldn't help but feel like her heart is being squeezed tightly. Now that Bloom, the elder princess of Solaria, is gone...it's the younger princess's turn. It's her turn to uphold that place. A tear rolled down her cheek at the thought. She didn't want to go anywhere. And she definitely didn't want to marry some stranger. _Who knows what he's like?_

* * *

 **~ Palace of Solaria - Council - 8:30 AM ~**

A meeting was in order where every royal advisor took his/her place in the grand room. The King of Solaria was seated in the middle with Queen of Solaria beside him.

"We need a solution and I need all of you to think!" Radius bellowed angrily while slamming his fist down on the table. The table shook with tremors produced from the king's fury.

"Your Highness, please do calm down," one of the members spoke calmly trying to appease the king. Even Luna placed an arm on her husband's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

Radius took a deep breath and smiled at Luna. "Alright. My apologies. But I sincerely request all of you to put your heads together and think of a solution."

"The solution is obvious. Princess Stella of Solaria is to be wedded with Prince of Audelia. There's no other choice here," one of them protested.

Radius slammed his fist on the table in anger again. "I won't spare Erendor for this! That arrogant king has just broken all peaceful amendments between our two planets. Clearly, he's asking for a war."

"Your Highness, I'm afraid that will only lead to the downfall of the kingdom. Eraklyon has one of the strongest bastions in the magic dimension and so does Solaria. The citizens will ultimately be the ones who'll suffer. Besides, this news _cannot_ get out at any cost. If it does, we don't know what to expect from Audelia," another warned firmly.

Radius's eyes widened at the prospect. The members were right and had proved a very valid point. A war _cannot_ occur between Eraklyon and Solaria. They're both strong and are an equal match. The citizens of both countries will be the ultimate victims anyhow. A feud of this length simply can't occur because two kings had children who think it's okay to elope with each other.

And...

A chill ran down the king's spine as he sat there deep in thought. If this news were to leak...then who knows what to expect from Audelia? Audelia is practically the strongest kingdom in the entire Magic Dimension. It's famously known for its skilled warriors. Swordsmen, archers, wrestlers, samurai, ninjas, and what not. The walls surrounding the castle were reinforced with powerful bastions with a 24-hour meticulous surveillance.

Basically, it is one of the fortified structures in the entire magical dimension. No other kingdom even came close to it. And Radius didn't want to take any sort of risk with Audelia.

"What if..." he trailed off and shut his eyes.

The council members stayed silent and waited for the king to go on.

"Your Majesty?" one prodded.

"What if my daughter takes Bloom's place?" Radius asked as he opened his eyes.

"I think it's the only option we have. We don't have any other choice but to push Princess Stella's wedding forward."

The auburn haired shook his head. "No, I meant...what if Stella disguises herself as Bloom?" he asked with great difficulty. The council members sat in a hushed silence. Luna looked shocked and stared at her husband with an open jaw. _What?!_

"Your Majesty-"

"Audelia will never know about this. A war will definitely ensure if this news comes out," Radius pleadingly hoped for every council member to agree despite hating the idea himself. "I can't lead my kingdom through that."

Radius took a deep breath. "This is the only option we have," he finished as the council members watched unblinkingly in shock.

* * *

 _ **One hour or so later...**_

 **~ Palace of Solaria - Stella's Room - 10:30 AM ~**

"WHAT!" Stella sat up with a jolt. Her eyes peeled open with shock, ready to pop out of their sockets any second now. The three sat on her bed.

"You should've known better," Radius sternly crossed his arms, clearly not believing that Stella wasn't an accomplice to Bloom's escape.

"You can't make me do anything, Dad," Stella said acidly.

"You put this kingdom in danger! You unworthy brat!" Radius bellowed angrily. "You're nothing but a worthless and selfish princess!"

"RADIUS!" Luna yelled in shock. Stella's eyes swarmed with tears. That hurt. _A lot._ How can her father say such a thing? It wasn't her who chose to run away. It was Bloom! Why isn't he saying anything against her?!

A tear slid down Stella's cheek as she watched her father in shock. His eyes softened and apologetic. Why was he angry at Stella? She wasn't the one who threatened to drag this kingdom's name to the drain. "I'm sorry," he said softly while taking his daughter's hand. He stood up and patted her head.

"But I do hope you understand. We don't have any other choice."

"Dad, don't you think that Audelia will find out somehow? They're not totally stupid, you know," Stella said.

"The council agreed too. If you're careful, then they'll never have to find out."

"Then what about the younger princess of Solaria? Don't you think people will start asking questions about her?!"

Radius sighed. "We'll worry about that later. Right now, you need to get ready to meet the prince. We leave in two hours." He sighed sadly. He wasn't too pleased about this decision either. He's practically asking her to leave her whole life and assume the life of another's.

"I'm sorry," he uttered as his final words and turned around to leave the room.

"Mom, please..." Stella started to cry. "I can't do this. It's wrong and it's..."

Luna smiled sadly, unable to offer anything else. "No matter what happens, I'll never abandon you, baby. Don't worry about anything else." She kissed Stella's forehead before gently ushering her to get ready.

As her mother, Stella started to cry uncontrollably. She sobbed into her hands. Why is she to make the ultimate sacrifice?! Why should she leave her life?! She never imagined that her father would encourage and coerce her into such a decision.

* * *

 _ **One hour later...**_

 **~ Palace of Solaria - Stella's Room - 12:00 PM ~**

Stella watched her face in the mirror unblinkingly. She had just finished taking a shower. The wide and full-length mirror illuminated in her bathroom clearly showed how haggard and drained she appeared. After furiously crying for a continous period, her eyes seemed wide and red even after a hot shower. She stood there damp and towel-clad as she memorized her features.

A tear slid down her cheek. She shakily raised her fingers. She heartbrokenly snapped her fingers and sadly watched the magic swirling around her fingertips. Her eyes of liquid gold turned into a brilliant ocean blue. Her golden blonde hair became wilder and shorter. A bunch of layers installed themselves into her hair. Wild bangs framed around her face and her sunny blonde hair turned a bright crimson in a matter of moments. With the help of another illusion spell, Stella blinked back more tears as she found herself staring into a familiar yet distant face.

Within the mirror, she saw Bloom staring back at her with sad eyes.

"Goodbye, Stell..." the once-blonde murmured to herself.

She stood in her bathroom and stared at herself. This was too much to take in. She patiently watched her hair or rather, _an illusion of her hair,_ get air-dried. She snapped her fingers and she was soon dressed in one of her favorite golden-colored dresses.

Her eyes narrowed slightly and her face marred into a frown. It didn't suit her anymore. Maybe because...she isn't herself anymore. She's now a completely stranger to herself. Stella sighed. Bloom never did look that good in anything other than blue or pink or any other shades of the two.

Stella's usually choice of color varied. She practically looked good in anything, but she preferred gold or silver as her standard color.

Sighing in melancholy, she snapped once again and the maxi dress was soon transformed into a beautiful aqua color. She didn't feel like doing her makeup manually. It was times like these that she truly felt blessed to have magic naturally flowing through her veins.

She applied makeup on herself using her fingers. It wasn't too much but just enough to accentuate her blue eyes and soft lips.

 _Ugh,_ she frowned to herself. As much as she loved Bloom, she definitely didn't appreciate looking like her. Bloom is definitely beautiful and beyond gorgeous, but still...

She grew up with one face for the past two decades and now she's supposed to just steal her sister's face? Ugh. Talk about a never-ending nightmare.

"STELLA!" her mother's voice penetrated through the polished creme doors of her room.

Stella sighed as she turned around. _Here goes nothing..._

She dully walked out of her room. Dragging her feet towards the door, she grudgingly opened the door. Luna's eyes widened immediately as she looked at...what seemed like _both_ daughters at the same time.

"Oh my sweet baby girl," Luna's eyes widened with tears as she embraced Stella tightly.

"Mom..." Stella's voice squeaked with tears as she struggled not to cry in her mother's arms. A mother's embrace is one of the safest havens in this universe and it didn't feel any different today. Except this time, it lasted _way too short._ Stella started to cry as they separated.

"Please don't make me do this," Stella begged, her voice barely above a whisper. "Y-Y-You're endangering the kingdom as well!" she tried to come up with other excuses. _Anything!_ Any pathetic excuse was better than nothing.

"Blame your sister for your predicament," a gruff yet soft voice bellowed from beside her.

"Daddy," Stella croaked out as tears flowed down her cheeks. Radius looked pained as he stared at Stella. It was Stella but also Bloom at the same time. He looked ashamed of herself for a few moments. Just yesterday, his oldest daughter had cried like that and begged him to give her his seal of approval about the marriage with the Prince of Eraklyon. And now...because of his greed for the kingdom's prosperity and welfare, he's condemning his youngest daughter's life and happiness.

"Radius..." Luna said heartbrokenly, unable to watch Stella cry anymore.

Why should Stella pay the price for Bloom's mistake? It was so unfair.

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart," Radius said solemnly while hugging the crying blonde. He won as a king but failed miserably as a father.

 _Sometimes...it is an infernal curse to be born into royalty._

* * *

 _ **Many, many hours later...**_

 **~ The Same Night - 9:30 PM ~**

 **Stella's POV:**

I sat quietly within the four walls of the familiar yet eerily looking ship. I felt too alone and abandoned to register everything that's been going on around me. I hated every feeling I felt at this moment.

 _Alone..._

 _Abandoned..._

 _Deserted..._

 _Lost..._

 _Hopeless..._

I know, I know. They all essentially mean the same thing, but each has a small and subtle yet meaningful difference with the others. I tried not to cry as I looked out the reflective wind shield outside. The King and Queen of Solaria as well as Princess Bloom of Solaria are on their way to the Royal Palace of Audelia.

My eyes shimmered with tears as I found myself crumbling from within. My marriage...

It's scheduled to happen in a week or two. My parents are literally the biggest liars in this universe right now, so I _know_ that they'll ship me off with the stupid prince in less than a week.

 _Get married._

That's what I'm supposed to do. If...

If I had known that this was going to happen, I...I don't know if I'd help Bloom like that. I truly love her, but...

I don't know. I don't know anymore. I don't know what I'd do or feel. Whatever it is, it's not happening. We're all in the familiar golden and red colored ships. The ships are similar to that of Red Fountain except there are golden and red dragons on the sides of the ship along with Solaria's coat of arms.

We're already in Planet Audelia and that's what I hated the most. Our destination isn't that far away and frankly, I don't ever want the precious ten minutes to come. I don't want to see the prince. I don't want to get married to him. To the outside world, I'm Bloom. To myself _and only myself,_ I'm still the blonde Stella.

I don't have Bloom's sense of leadership. I was clumsy and carefree.

I don't have Bloom's level of confidence. I was more of the 'go with the flow' type of girl.

I don't have Bloom's 'prim' and 'proper' manners. Despite attending classes that supposedly taught etiquette, manners, and decorum, it doesn't take a lot for me to burst out laughing in the middle of nowhere even if I'm present in one of those BORING yet 'important' meetings with the council.

 _But most of all..._

I don't have Bloom's memories. _I was stuck with mine._

I looked out the transparent window and tried not to cry as I saw the reflection staring hollowly back at me. Honestly, it was beyond exhausting having this illusion spell on. I've had it for the past twelve hours.

Frankly, I blew up at my parents earlier and asked them why in the world I can't have this spell on when I reached here. _But noooooooooooo._ They said that they didn't even want to take the slightest risk of the Bloom's eloping news getting out. Jeez, they're such geniuses. What the hell are they gonna do when the media realizes that 'Stella' is not at the wedding?! I can't be in two places at the same time!

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, please get back to your seats and buckle in. We'll be landing shortly."_

I had to _resist_ the urge to roll my eyes at that. The only people on this ship are the three of us and a bunch of security guards. I always found it pretty funny that these security guards don't have any magic. Okay, they're highly trained ex-specialists from the infamous school Red Fountain. But you gotta admit this: magic _always_ has the upper hand.

I let out a small gasp when I saw a brilliant palace come to view. My eyes widened to the point of popping out of their sockets. The aerial view wasn't enough to illuminate the palace's brilliance. Even though it was night, the castle shone spectacularly throughout the entire region. It was so _big._ Coming from me, that's a REAL statement because I've lived in a palace myself.

But Audelia's kingdom was to a whole another level. It was literally the size of two Solarian kingdoms put together. My mouth grew dry as I can only imagine the power of this country. A large castle definitely signifies a powerful army and magnificient ruling. It is a symbolic epitome of the ultimate ruling power.

I sighed as my breath grew ragged and haggard as the ship slowly started to descend. I could make out people who looked dressed to the nines. Oh jeez, that's not scary at all. I nearly started to hyperventilate when I realized that they're the king and queen.

The seats jerked slightly as the ship finally halted to a smooth stop. I took the seat belt off. I turned to my parents as I stood up. My heart churned when they seemed just as desolate as I appeared a few minutes ago. And that's when I realized that this isn't hard for them either.

I was being selfish. Their daughter ran away or more like _eloped._ And their remaining child is literally being told to sacrifice her entire life. I immediately walked over to him. Treating them like this isn't fair to them either.

I embraced them both whole-heartedly. _NO._ I wasn't going to let my parents suffer because of Bloom. Whether I love her or not, we're all in this mess because of her.

I know I'll get married to some stranger some day, so that's not something that I'm affected by. I _am_ angry that I had to use an illusion spell.

I don't care that she was prompted by my suggestion. It's not going to change the way things are.

"I'm sorry for everything, mom and dad. I love both of you. I won't let you down," I whispered confidently. They both looked stunned and taken aback. Who could blame them? I acted like the world just ended till five minutes ago.

I only took on Bloom's face but I will _never_ let go of who I am. I can always be my true self and none of that can be overshadowed by an illusion spell or some other form of deception.

The trusted security guards around us bowed. Some of them looked me in complete awe while many others looked upon me with admiration. They bowed as my parents walked through the opening doors. I followed suit.

My parents soon disappeared but I lingered for a few moments. I sighed and turned around.

"Thank you," I said to all of them from the bottom of my heart. They're the only ones who know who I really am.

"Stay safe, dear Princess," one of the royal guards warmly smiled at me. These were the people I grew up with. While I underestimated them throughout my entire life, they were responsible for my safety in my initial years. Tears welled up in my eyes as realization dawned in.

 _I...I won't return to Solaria any time soon..._

... _Will I?_

* * *

 **~ Kingdom of Audelia - Gardens - 10:00 PM ~**

 **No One's POV:**

Stella's heart pounded with a unsurmountable anxiety and nervousness. She followed behind her parents quietly as palace guards took the luggage inside. Solaria's palace guards' colors were in shades of blue and yellow. Here, the security was dressed in a majestic red and black. They looked so... _powerful_ that made Stella cringe on the inside.

"Your Majesties," Radius and Luna bowed slightly and smiled at the King and Queen of Audelia standing before them.

"Oh, cut it out, Radius," the king exclaimed while patting Radius's back. "We're literally in-laws now. No need for such formalities! Call me Lucas."

 _In-laws?! Are they kidding me?! People, let me enjoy my bachelor life while it lasts!_ The blonde internally screamed and silently hoped for them to hear.

"And Heather," the queen smiled.

"Yes, of course," Luna tightly smiled.

 _My turn._ Stella took a deep breath as she stepped to the side to show herself. "Your Majesties," she bowed elegantly.

"Ahhh, the lovely Bloom," Heather smiled. "Please, dear, just call us by our names."

Stella momentarily shut her eyes before standing up straight. She opened her eyes again and tightly revealed a small smile. They seemed like nice people...maybe? It was hard to imagine that wars would ensure between the two planets if the truth were to ever come out.

"Please. Come on in," Heather smiled. "We wanted to personally receive you, so I do hope we didn't scare your daughter."

Luna shook her head. "Of course not. It's a pleasant welcome."

Lucas chuckled. "Princess Bloom seems to be nervous for some reason."

Stella's eyes slightly widened. _Think, Stell! Think! Think of a lame excuse!_ "I don't see the prince anywhere," she slyly commented while pretending to search for him. Honestly, she didn't give a damn.

Heather's eyes widened approvingly. "Well, that's a good daughter-in-law that I'm sensing. Rest assure, dear. You'll see him in a short while. But first, I'm afraid you need your rest. As do we all."

Stella breathed a small sigh of relief. She looked over towards her parents who glanced at her in reassurance. She was honestly scared. _Really scared._ She wanted her parents to get out of here as soon as possible. She was ready to bear any kind of punishment for this lie, but she'll never be able to live with herself if something were to happen to her parents.

 _Oh Great Dragon...please protect us,_ Stella prayed silently as they followed the Heather and Lucas into the throne room. A few royal guards entered into the room as well.

"Please show them to their quarters," Lucas ordered.

The guards nodded respectfully. "Yes, Your Majesty."

The couple bowed towards the Solarians for a second before bidding them a good night.

Stella's eyes widened all of a sudden when the guards guided her parents and her in opposite directions.

"Princess," one prodded as she stood there stumped for a few seconds.

"Go on, sweetie. It's fine. We'll see you tomorrow," Luna kissed Stella's forehead.

Stella nodded and followed the patiently awaiting security. She remembered how, even in Solaria, the king and queen resided in chambers opposite to the quarters for princes and princesses.

She breathed long and hard, not fully understanding why she was so anxiuos.

 _...I'm gonna die at this rate._

* * *

 _ **Ten minutes later...**_

 **~ 10:50 PM ~**

Stella yawned as she closed the door behind her in relief. She collapsed against the door in complete exhaustion. She eyed the room that was supposedly her quarters for tonight. It was beautifully decorated in a baby blue and white.

 _"The king and queen have specifically requested that this room be custom designed for you," the guards smiled at her as they escorted her to outside her room._

Stella looked around the room carefully. The walls were covered in a cyan blue overlapped with wisps of white smoke that resembled the Great Dragon's fiery breath. A chandeleir hung from the ceiling, illuminating the entire room brilliantly. The bed was covered with light pink sheets. The carpet was covered with baby pink and sky blue stripes.

Stella groaned. Even this whole room is to _Bloom's_ liking. _Curse you, Bloom!_ Stella huffed. This was _so_ unfair. She stood up from her sitting position and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She went straight for the bathroom and sighed in sheer relief to see that it's been spared from _customized_ decoration. With an fatigued sigh, she looked at herself in the mirror.

Angrily, she snapped her fingers. And instantly, the illusion spell that deceived so many people on the way here disappeared just like that. Stella touched her face tentatively with a finger disbelievingly. She never thought she'd be _this_ happy to see herself. All day, she's been battling and trying so hard not to look at any kind of reflective surface.

 _At least...I can be happy for a while..._ Stella smiled to herself as she glanced at her fair face for a few moments.

A sudden knock to the door outside her room made Stella instantly freeze. She gasped as she realized that she was _really_ Stella. Switching the illusion spell back on, she ran outside.

Just as she neared the door, she composed her face to one of indifference and adjusted her gown. She took a few breaths to help her accelerated beating. _Maybe it's the maid or someone._

She opened the door slowly to reveal...

Stella's lips parted open in shock and awe as she found herself gazing into the eyes of the most handsome man she ever saw. His eyes were a dark brown and nearly black. He had a strong jawline that accentuated into a perfectly symmetrical face. He was attractively muscular with broad shoulders and a well-built torso. He stood in front of her confidently at a towering height of nearly 6'3''.

"Princess Bloom?" his smoothly deep, rich said.

Stella blinked out of her shameless ogling. Her cyan eyes widened when she saw the royal attire being donned by this unbelievable attractive man. "...Yes?" she answered in a meekly timid voice, hoping that whatever she was thinking wasn't true.

 _Please don't let it be the..._

"I'm Prince Brandon. It's a pleasure to meet you, princess," he smiled down at her gently.

 _...the prince,_ she finished mentally.

She tightly smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."

"I hope your journey went well?" he asked hopefully.

Stella melted for a few moments at his gentle voice. It's official.

"Yes, Your Highness," Stella answered as she lowered her head a little.

"Please. Call me Brandon."

Stella's eyes widened as she looked up for a second. Future husband or not, she can't call him that yet. There are still some rules of etiquette that 'proper' princesses need to follow.

"Your Highness, that's against the rules here-"

"Would you call me by my name if I said it's an order?" he cheekily grinned. His smile sent an arrow through her heart. Her nerves raced as her toes curled inwards.

"Um...yes, sir. I mean...B-Brandon," she stuttered while unable to look him in the eye. For some reason, saying his name alone was enough to somehow send her over the top.

Stella's breath hitched when she felt a finger under her chin. "Rule number two," he smiled. "Don't look away while you're talking to me," he finished as he held her gaze with his penetrating eyes.

Heat rose to her cheeks at the intensity of his gaze as Stella flushed a light pink. "Okay," she smiled. He nodded with another mesmerizing smile.

"Please take rest. We'll speak in the morning, princess," he smiled. Stella nearly swooned. Oh, Bloom was _definitely_ forgiven! This prince was soooo cool and dreamy!

"You said that I should drop the formalities with you. It's only fair that you do the same," Stella smiled at him.

His gentle smile upturned into a smirk. Stella's breath stopped at how handsome he appeared in one of the sexiest smirks she has ever seen in her life. "Who said I was being formal?" he smirked.

Her eyes widened. What does he mean by that? _That...he's..._

 _Oh that's so cute! He already has a nickname for me!_ Stella blushed rampantly at her newfound discovery. Yup, it's official. She has a crush on her very own fiance.

She gasped when she felt a palm on her cheek. Her heart either stopped or just started to run at hundreds of miles per house. Stella saw him lean in. Her eyes fluttered close for a fleeting second as his lips gently made contact with her cheek.

"Good night, princess," he whispered in her ear as he released.

Stella looked at him in shock as he let his hand retreat. He smiled at her one more time before turning around.

She blushed as her fingers gingerly held the cheek he just kissed. She shyly gazed after his retreating figure, unable to get his face out of her mind.

 _Wow._

 **...**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Note: I haven't done any proofreading for silly grammatical mistakes, so excuse me this one time. I have a class in like twenty minutes and writing a story is what I'm doing xD Well, I hope you at least found it remotely entertaining. If not...I hope the next one will be better for you.**


	3. An Unexpected Day

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

Hi, everyone. First, I want to apologize for not answering to reviews especially those that are users. I usually thank everyone in personal messages. The reason that I've been inactive is because I suffered a bone fracture on my left hand that's preventing me from writing quickly. So, I've been working on this chapter for a few days now.

 _ **This is for all of you! Thank you to every one of you from the bottom of my heart. I promise to reply to all of you guys when my hand is better. Please don't be offended or anything like that. Thank you :)**_

* * *

 **~ The Next Morning - 7:00 AM ~**

Stella groaned as the morning sunlight penetrated its way through her closed eyelids. She rubbed her eyes and covered herself with the blue silk covers. She blinked a few times before opening her eyes. Although she slept for more than eight hours, she felt so tired and deprived of energy.

Why, you ask?

 _For starters, I wish someone would just figure out my secret so I can ditch this spell!_ she cursed as she scrambled out of her bed. She yawned as she somehow managed to tumble into the bathroom without tripping or falling. Grumpily, she eyed the mirror and saw Bloom monotonously staring back at her.

"Dear God...you're lucky you ran away. Otherwise, I would've blasted the living daylights out of you myself!" Stella cursed Bloom angrily in her mind. She didn't remove the fake face spell last night because she didn't want to risk the chance of someone sneaking into her room. It's a long shot, but still. Her parents would be the ones who will be affected _first_ if this news gets out. So, she wanted to take all possible measures to protect them at any cost. _Just until they go back._

Her eyes welled in sadness when another realization troubled the back of her mind. The day they'll go back is...

 _The day of my wedding..._

Stella sighed and brushed her teeth. She splashed her face clean with cool water.

As part of proper princess etiquette, she showered early. Stella removed the horrendous and immensely tiring spell while taking a long, hot shower. She needed some relief badly. It's such a sinful shame that the only privacy she can afford is confined to the narrow walls of the shower. She used her magic to fill the bathroom with some of her favorite music.

She stepped out after a long while and stepped out into the bedroom. She hummed a soft tune and went to the wardrobe cheerfully.

She's still a fashionista at heart. If this room's been custom designed for her _darling_ sister, then she's gotta take a look. She excitedly opened the wardrobe.

As soon as she did, Stella internally let out a groan. It was a walk-in closet and a light at the top of the large extended room illuminated the clothes. There were racks for every type of occasion: dances, princess balls, casual outings, fancy dinners, etc. A dressing mirror lay in the corner with cosmetics and other products placed on the table. But that's not what bothered her.

Stella sighed at the bland color choices. It seems as if Bloom's limited taste to blue and pink is known to every single kingdom in the universe. The majority of these dresses were adorned in shades of either blue or pink: royal blue, sky blue, navy, pink, dark red, etc.

 _Talk about beyond unoriginal,_ Stella rolled her eyes. Oh well. She picked a royal blue sundress with a white belt clutched to her waist.

"Aww! These shoes are so cute!" Stella gushed excitedly as her eyes lit up at the various styles of heels and shoes. At least the footwear was spared from limited colors. There were drawers filled with accessories and jewelry.

"Heh. I could definitely transport some of these shoes to my closet in Solaria in case I ever get caught," she laughed humorously to herself. She picked a pair of white bow-embellished satin pumps to match her dress. She picked a set of white matching earrings and bracelet to finish her look.

Stella skipped over to the dressing table. She definitely loved dressing up. She grinned at her appearance. "I soooo look good in blue!" she smiled to herself as she twirled around.

"Now...time for the live horror movie," she rolled her eyes.

"Fairy dust!" she exclaimed as she raised her fingers. Gold crystalline-like powder fell from her fingertips and onto her face. She relished in the golden powden's magical touch which restored her lost strength and removed the bags and dark circles from her eyes.

"Illusion," she murmured as she waved at herself. Instantly, her eyes turned blue and her hair turned crimson. Her facial features, however, stayed the same. Keeping up the fake face took out a lot more energy than she had initially anticipated.

Stella sighed as she sat on the chair in front of the dressing table.

"I never realized how much I hate your hairstyle until now, Bloomy," Stella mused as she surveyed herself from every angle. The hairstyle looked sooooo off and utterly ridiculous on her while it somehow managed to suit Bloom perfectly. She had no patience for manual ironing and curling, so she put her magic to good use. Her new red hair soon fell in soft wavy curls.

When she was done, she shifted her facial features to that of Bloom's. She applied a light coat of makeup. As she was applying it, she realized another thing. Bloom definitely used a lot of foundation. Her face now looked fresh and clean as opposed to the real Bloom's mature look due to extraneous cakey makeup.

"All done," she smiled in satisfaction as she looked at herself.

She stood up and turned around. She stepped out of the closet and looked at the door to her room in apprehension. These four solitary walls provided so much solace. They felt like a motherly embrace for her at the moment. She dreaded going outside.

 _But I have no choice thanks to a special person in my life!_ Stella gruffly complained to herself as her feet dragged themselves to the door. Maybe she was resenting Bloom too much, _especially_ since she's the one who told and practically encouraged the redhead to elope with Sky. But still! It's a fairy's nature to resent the bad things happening in her life.

* * *

 **~ 8:00 AM ~**

Stella's new icy blue orbs widened as she roamed around the castle's corridors with awe. There were so many paintings of former and ancestral kings and queens. _Woah,_ she breathed. The grandeur of this place is just breathtaking. She didn't have a good chance to eye all this last night partly because she was deadly tired from the _(goddamn)_ spell and it was dark. But now the lighting was superb, giving the castle's hallways a radiant glow.

Stella's breath stopped when she neared the portrait of current king and queen. She blushed when she saw Brandon standing behind them with an arm wrapped around each. He looked drop dead handsome in the family portrait, but the real Brandon was even more gorgeous.

"Like it?" a deep voice asked from behind.

Stella jumped a little and let out a small squeal of fright. She clutched her racing heart as she turned out with widened eyes.

Brandon looked amused for a few moments before starting to laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized gentleman-like. "I didn't know you were a morning person."

Stella blushed. "I'm...um...actually not. I just wanted to make a good impression, I guess?"

"For me?" he smirked.

Heat rose to her cheeks as he took a step towards her. She stood speechless in front of him. First, his intense, molten brown eyes were doing no justice to her racing nerves. Second, his height cast a shadow over her that intimidated her to no end. And third...his outfit was hugging his chiseled physique sinfully that, _again,_ didn't help her case at all.

Finding her quiet, he chuckled. "I'm definitely impressed, if you must know," he smiled.

She simply blushed in response. "What're you doing here?"

He stared at her for a few moments before answering. "I wanted to wake you up," he admitted softly.

"Oh." For some reason, Stella felt guilty at that moment. _Seriously guilty._ He seemed to take a liking into her. And Stella obviously didn't have the heart to admit that she's not who he thinks she is. _Curse you, Bloom! May you trip and fall into a muddy puddle today!_

She looked down at her toes and curled her toes inwards, not really knowing what to say at the moment. She stiffened a little when she felt a chin under her finger.

She met his gaze again as he lifted her face gently.

"I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable? I didn't mean to catch you off-guard," he apologized.

Stella's heart melted instantly at his saddened eyes. For some reason, this prince seemed to really care about her. Part of her felt elated and the other part of her wished he hadn't. He's looking into the eyes of a liar and cheater and the poor guy doesn't even realize it.

"Do you like me?" Stella blurted out automatically before covering her mouth in shock. Her cheeks flushed a bright red when he looked at her in amusement.

"Princess, what exactly gave you that idea?" Brandon asked with a smirk, taking another step closer to her. Stella took a step back in retaliation.

She blushed heavily before placing her hands to her sides. "You just seem to care a lot about me. Or...am I wrong about that?" she asked.

She felt his stare on her for a few moments.

His lips straightened into a thin line as he drank in her curious eyes. "You're my fiance. Of course I care about you," he answered. "You're the one expected to leave your kingdom and your whole life behind to live here with me. The least I can do is...make _you_ comfortable."

Stella looked at him in awe as he admitted it sincerely. Her lips automatically upturned into a soft smile. This...this was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to her. His words just proved that he...he isn't just a prince. He's a worthy heir to his renowned kingdom. She's impressed by his sense of morality and the lengths he tried to take to make her feel at home.

She gasped slightly when she felt his hand coil around hers. She looked up at him again.

"...But I don't have any romantic feelings for you..." he trailed off.

 _Oh._ For some reason, that sent a small pang through Stella's heart. Why did it hurt like that?

 _"Yet,"_ he finished with a small smirk.

 _OH._ And that one word warmed Stella to the toes. She blushed

"C'mon," he ushered, chuckling slightly at her reaction. "Breakfast is being served."

Stella nodded and followed him.

Her eyes darted towards their interwined hands. She looked up at him again and he sent a charming smile towards her way. She blushed when he gave no indication of letting her hand go. Her skin tingled with small cooes of pleasure at his touch.

* * *

 **~ Palace of Audelia - Dining Room - 8:15 AM ~**

Stella's parents and Brandon's parents turned their glances towards the sounds of clicking heels and shuffling boots. The four were quite surprised to see the engaged couple walking inside hand-in-hand, but none were displeased at the unexpected sighting.

"Good morning," Stella greeted everyone with a smile.

"Good morning, young princess. I have to admit. I like what I see," Heather grinned wolfishly referring to the interwined hands, making Stella blush in return. The blonde swiftly freed her hand from him to join her parents at the table.

"Hi, mom. Hi, dad," Stella smiled at them. Radius nodded with approval while Luna greeted her back with a smile. She took her seat beside her parents and saw Brandon doing the same in front of her. She picked up her fork and looked ready to dig into the scrumptous food.

"So, Bloom, I hope you like your new bedroom," Heather smiled.

Stella tightly smiled and nodded in agreement. _As if!_ If it were up to her, she'd decorate it to her style. She would first fill the whole room with windows. There are literally two windows in there. For a room that's as large as a cottage in middle-class language, two measly windows are nowhere near enough. But then again, _Bloomy_ never appreciated the sunlight. Stella sighed. She should stop thinking about the redhead for a few days.

Lucas laughed. "It's only temporary, of course. Until your wedding tomorrow." The adults laughed merrily, but no one noticed Stella's immediately paled face. Her fingers shook as she clutched her fork tightly. She bit her lip and shut her eyes momentarily before opening them again. _Tomorrow?!_ She looked at her parents in disbelief who had the _nerve_ to hide such important news from her.

She faked a smile and addressed the table of presumptous fools. "Please excuse me. I'll be back in a few moments," she said before standing up. She bowed a little before turning towards her parents. A deep look of treacherous betrayal crossed her face and she made sure that both of her parents saw it.

With an inaudible sigh, she turned around on her heel.

As soon as she did, she got out of there as quickly as she could while still managing to look like a 'properly mannered princess'. Tears pooled in her blue eyes and she knew that she can't stay at the table.

When she was out of vision, she picked up her pace. Tears threatened to stream down her face. She can't believe that her parents would do this to her. She can't believe _her life._ This was her life now? This wasn't the life she wanted. Yes, she wanted to get married and live the cliche 'happily ever after'. But...Prince Brandon isn't marrying her. In _his_ eyes, he's marrying _Bloom._

She ran outside and escaped into the lively gardens. Hopefully, she can find solace in here. It was better than staying at a table filled with lies. _I'm a liar myself,_ Stella thought sadly as she walked towards a bench nearby. She collapsed into it. She sniffled, but refused to let the waterworks out.

If she started crying, then it means _she lost._ She _lost_ the fight before it even started. And that can't happen. This is all because of...

Stella shut her eyes as she tried her best to wake up from this nightmare. "How can they not tell me beforehand?" she whispered sadly to herself. She buried her head into her hands.

She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She sighed, not even bothering to look around. "Leave me alone," she snapped bitterly.

"If you say so," a deep masculine voice softly uttered earning another surprised gasp from the blonde. She sharply stood up and turned around in shock. Brandon silently stood there with hands in his pockets. "Your H-Highness!" she stuttered. "I...I'm so s-sorry. I thought it was my m-mother," she stammered with fear dripping from her voice.

She stood rooted as he travelled around the bench and stood in front of her.

"Are you scared of me?" he asked with a small and soft smile.

Her eyes widened. Is she? Of course she is! She's scared to death that he'll realize the truth someday, but a part of her also wanted him to find out that she's a fake before it's too late.

"Y-Yes..." she admitted and fidgeted with her fingers.

"Call me by my name," he said.

"W-What?" she asked a little startled.

"Call. Me. By. My. Name," he ordered firmly, taking a step closer to her.

She blinked in confusion. Why is he so insistent on making her address him on a first name basis?

"Princess, I care about you. I-"

"WHY?!" Stella suddenly snapped, momentarily losing her cool. Why did he care about her?! Why can't he hate her?! Why can't he despise her with all his heart?!

She sadly looked away. "Why do you have to care about me?! You don't even know me."

"I care because you're my fiance. It's that simple," he said, unfazed by her earlier outburst.

She looked at him incredulously. "So you would've been okay with anyone being your fiance?! For all you know, I could be a spoilt brat or an assassin in disguise!" she rambled.

He raised an eyebrow in amusement at her last phrase. A second later, he started to laugh. "Assassin? Princess, you wouldn't be able to lay a finger on me unless I'm okay with it," he chuckled. Stella nodded in understanding, although she wasn't convinced. Audelia was famous for its skilled warriors, so it's no wonder that the righteous prince and future king of the planet is also quite adept.

Skilled or not, he surely can't win over magic.

She blinked. "I'm a fairy. Don't you think you're being a little too overconfident of yourself?"

He smirked and took a slight step back. "Try it. I'll give you a minute. If I can mobilize you under that time, I win. If not...you win."

She blinked. So...she had to run away from him for one minute and she'll win? _Overconfident, sleazy, arrogant prince._ "Fine," she accepted.

"You can transform, if you want," he shrugged.

Stella's eyes widened. _Hell NO._ She didn't have Bloom's fairy form! It's not that easy to disguise her own Enchantix with hers. Uh uh nope. The moment she transformed into an Enchantix fairy, she'll blow her cover immediately and expose herself as a big-time fraud.

"Um. No, I'm good. I'll play fair and stay on the ground," she held her stance. "So what happens if I win?"

He smirked. "It kind of won't happen. But you can ask for anything if you do defeat me in our bet."

"Okay," she smiled. Great. Then she'll ask him to get her the hell out of this marriage in the nicest way possible. Either that or ask him not to be angry when he realizes that she's not Bloom.

"But...if _I_ win? Can I ask for anything?" his lips turned into a sinful smirk.

"...um...what do you want?" Stella asked feeling a little uncomfortable under his intense gaze.

He paused for a moment and looked at her. "I'll take it myself when the show's over."

 _Um...okay?_

"Okay. Whatever. Let's just get this over with," Stella shook it off and took her position.

"I'll give you a two second headstart," he shrugged and stood casually in front of her.

"And that's your biggest mistake," Stella snapped as she summoned a fiery yellow sphere in her hands.

Angrily, she aimed to hurl it at him. She didn't care that she might hurt him. The pent-up anger overshadowed her moral compass and left her vulnerable to emotions. Stella threw the sphere at the handsome man standing in front of her.

Brandon smirked when she threw it, but at the last second, he dodged it with less than zero efforts. He took a few strides towards her and in these quick moments, his hand swept over the hidden weapon in his ankle. Stella gasped when she saw him move as fast as lightning. Within a second, she felt her body being turned and her back hitting his well-built chest.

Recovering from her shocked senses, she summoned another sphere, only to freeze when she felt a cold tip against her neck.

"Magic or not...I _guarantee_ that I'm faster than you," he smirked against her cheek, holding the knife's blade against her throat. She powered down immediately, but not because she was scared. She's... _impressed._ Clearly impressed. He practically left her drooling with his slick reflexes.

As soon as she lowered her guard, she felt him cast the blade aside. His arm around her waist, however, stayed put. "Admit defeat yet?" he mused.

She blushed when he tightened his grip on her. She didn't know why or how, but she liked this. She was attracted to him and she knew it. She definitely didn't mind him touching her like this, despite knowing him for less than twelve hours.

Many moments of silence passed. She just stood in his arms and faced the mountains in the distance, feeling a serene sense of mind envelope her.

"...Say yes to the wedding," she heard him suddenly say after a long while.

She stiffened and looked at him over her shoulder. "W-What?"

"You keep asking me why I care about you, right?" he asked. "You're the first girl who wasn't afraid to speak her mind in front of me. You...you're just so different that it's almost refreshing and pleasant."

He sighed. "You're the first woman I met who didn't acknowledge me because of my stature. You saw me as a man instead of just a prince."

"...Are you basing all of that on the one conversation we just had?"

"Can't I?" he chuckled. "Princess, I'm the future king of the most powerful kingdom ever to exist in the magical dimension. And you tried to attack me. Not once but twice."

"...It wasn't a duel!"

"I didn't see it as one, but...you attacked me out of anger. You didn't see this as a friendly conversation." He gently let her go and turned her around. "Say yes."

She blushed. "What...what if, hypothetically, I say no?"

His eyes slightly widened before they stilled again. Sighing a little solemnly, he nodded his head towards the entrance of the castle. "Your ship is still here. You can leave anytime, no strings attached. You won't face any problem from my side."

"R-Really?" she asked in wonder and amazement in her eyes.

He smiled at her happiness, although a part of him cringed internally at the thought of her leaving. "Really," he nodded firmly. He's not a cold-hearted bastard. He's not some snobby prince who thinks it's okay to force a girl into sleeping on the same bed as him. He believed in a long-term, stable, and loyal relationship instead of an force-arranged one.

Stella stared at the man in front of him. She didn't meet anyone like him ever before. He obviously cared for her feelings in such a way that made her feel nothing but a serene happiness on the inside. And he didn't look like he fell for her appearance (she was thankful for that). He said that her confident (haha) personality attracted him.

Stella blushed when she thought about how even the slightest contact from him seemed to daze her out of her mind. The cheek kiss last night and the embrace just a few moments ago...

She felt safe. She felt protected. She felt peaceful.

But most of all...

 _She felt happy._

She felt innocently happy. She didn't feel the need to think about anything else. It's like all the worries on her shoulders have been lifted from her. Isn't that what any girl would want? What could any girl want more than this?

She just coincidentally found a man who is not only sweet, but also proved that he had caliber to protect her.

Making up her mind, she smiled. "Yes," she said.

His eyes widened. "Yes?" he asked. A dazzling smile widened onto his lips and Stella blushed at seeing that.

"Yes," she repeated.

She blushed again when she felt his calloused and rough, yet, soft hand on her cheek. "Thank you," he said with a handsome smile.

He bent down, his lips against her cheek, brushing it slightly. Stella blushed heavily at the close, yet distant closeness. The light touch sent shivers through her nerves and made her body tremble. His arms encased her in a protective, yet demanding embrace. "If you want me to stop, tell me now," he whispered in her ear. Smirking at her silence, he ghostily left his lips to linger near her jawline before moving dangerously close to her shaking lips.

His proximity made Stella go nuts. She found herself closing her eyes in bliss when his lips brushed against hers. Before she knew it, she let out a soft moan as their lips met in a soft kiss. He kissed her gently and carefully, but it made her crazy enough to make tiny fists out of the folds of his shirt, making little creases.

She limply left him to hold her against him. He bent back her head and kissed her softly. Then, the intensity increased swiftly that made her cling to him as if he's the only solid thing left in this world. Stella's senses hopped around in dizziness, sending wild tremors throughout her already shaking body.

A lack of proper circulation of oxygen made them break apart. Stella collapsed her body weight on him as he held her tightly against him. She laid her head on his shoulder and looked out into the far and wide grassy plains in the distance.

Oddly, no words were needed to be exchanged. Stella sighed blithely when she realized how her day just turned around for the better. She initially came to vent out her frustration to nothing in particular, but...

Things just spiraled out of control and she was now submerged into the arms of an incredibly amazing man whom she thought would only exist in the dreams of her dreams.

 _Maybe...for once...life isn't so bad afterall,_ she thought with a smile as she looked into the horizon.

 **...**

* * *

 **I hope...it's okay. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone because I did make you people wait a long time. So, I don't know what kind of feedback I should expect this time.**

 **But...review anyway? If you can?**

 **Thank you so much!**


	4. Fly Away, Fire Away

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

 _ **Thank you SO much for all of your support.**_

 **For those of you who're followed _Shattered Heart,_ I'm sorry I couldn't update it by the posted date. But I'll try to update ASAP! So, I hope to remediate that by posting a chapter of this story!**

I hope you guys like it?

* * *

 _ **A few hours later...**_

 **~ Palace of Audelia - Stella's Bedroom - 10:00 AM ~**

Stella lay down on the pristine blue covers in her blue sundress. _So much blue._ She twirled the chain around her neck absentmindedly between her fingers. A gorgeous blush bloomed on her cheeks as she felt herself unable to rip her thoughts away from that _kiss._

A sudden turn of the door knob made her sit up with a sharp gasp. She looked at herself and quickly waved her hand. Instantly, she transformed into a cyan-eyed redhead. Her heart started to hammer when she saw none other than the prince walking in nonchalantly. She pouted angrily before adjusting her dress to appear a little dignified.

"Excuse me! Couldn't you have knocked?!" she yelled while picking herself up from the bed.

He smirked. "Why? Were you doing anything inappropriate?" he asked huskily.

She blushed immensely. "N-No," she stammered, caught off guard. "But still! I could've been indecent!" she turned a beet red, finding it ridiculous that they were even having this conversation.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't have minded," he winked, igniting yet another inferno within her. She blushed furiously reminiscing how this man just kissed her thoroughly two hours ago.

"But on a serious note, do I really have to ask to enter my fiance's bedroom?" he asked while smirking and making himself over to her bed smoothly. With a plop, he landed on the soft blue satin covers. She blushed and slowly sat beside him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "Lunch isn't for another few hours."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is there a rule that says we get to meet only during meal times?"

Her eyes widened. "No, no. Sorry, that's not what I meant." She looked away from his piercing gaze.

Brandon stared at her for a long moment. For some reason, he wanted to keep looking at her, but also...he wanted to stay away. He didn't and couldn't exactly pinpoint it, but something in his gut told him that something was severely wrong. The more he looked at her, the more he observed how uncomfortable she seemed to be. She barely held any eye contact.

But...the kiss earlier was just...something else. He never felt such overwhelming power from any other female before. Her lips ignited an instinctive attraction within him. Even so...he didn't feel normal with her. It was like...the more he tried to be open and free towards her, the more she tried to push him away by placing an invisible 'stay away from me' barrier. And he didn't like it one bit. _No, not at all._

"...Something on your mind?" he asked.

She looked at her lap. It's funny he should put it that way because there is a _lot_ on her frenzy mind. Past her initial reservations for this unexpected fake face, she was worried about Bloom. Ever since they left, there's been no indication or any communication from Bloom. Stella only hoped that they're all right.

The teleportation coins that she gave them both...

She didn't feel any sudden power surge within her since that night, so she assumed that everything was going well. She only wished that she was right about it.

And...

She bit her lip as she glanced right using her peripheral vision. Her cheeks turned a little red when she felt his stare on her. She shifted uncomfortably. She sighed internally, praying for some way to let her secret be revealed. Brandon seemed to take a liking into her and she wasn't entirely sure if it was because of her personality or her flaming looks. Her eyes dimmed visibly.

Guilt pricked her heart. She really wished that he hated her or something. Liking her would just...end up hurting him in the near future. It's not a matter of _if_ he'll find out. It's a matter of _when._

 _Secrets don't stay hidden no matter how much we want them to._

"Bloom?" he said so suddenly that she jerked out of startlement. She looked at him with wide eyes and saw him glancing her in profound concern. He slowly stood up.

He sighed and Stella stood as well in confusion. "I'm...sorry. I apologize for barging in like that earlier," he said sincerely. "I'll leave if that makes you feel better."

Stella looked as his hand reached up to touch her shoulder. But at the last moment, it dropped back to his side. "I'll see you at lunch," he smiled.

And with that, he turned around. Stella frowned as he walked away from her. _What was happening to her life?_

Tears welled up in her eyes. Why can't she be at liberty to enjoy? She's getting married and...she hated it. In a twisted way, she _wasn't_ getting married. Bloom was.

In reality, it was her getting married to the most caring and sweetest man she ever met, but...

Stella shut her eyes. She pushed everything away from her mind. She can worry about that later. Right now, it pained her to see him walking away from her.

 _Run after him!_ her subconscious yelled at her.

 _And I will,_ she thought to herself. She liked Brandon. _She liked him a lot._ So why...why give that up? Why should she hesitate? Making up her mind, Stella took a deep, unwavering breath. Her feet moved as she sprinted outside. Her heels clicked against the beautifully marbled tiling of the corridor.

"Where is he?" she whispered to herself as she peeked outside her bedroom.

"Right here," a husky voice whispered in her ear, earning a surprised squeal from her. She heard a roar of laughter coming from beside her. A blush formed on her cheeks when she realized that he hadn't really left at all. She crossed her arms angrily at his endless laughs.

Stella stood with her back against the door and glared at him to stop laughing. "You're completely unbelievable," she muttered.

"Really?" he smirked as he leaned towards her. Her lips parted in surprise when he placed his arms on either side of her head.

She watched him unblinkingly as he intimidatingly towered over her. There was a charming and charismatic characteristic to him, but he also, at the same time, carried a dangerous aura. Every step that he took, every breath he inhaled, and every word he uttered gleamed with an effortless confidence that accented his masculinity.

"Tell me what's bothering you," he suddenly asked.

She looked taken aback for a second. "W-What?"

"You look like you're upset about something. Tell me what it is," he repeated.

"N-Nothing..." Stella stuttered.

He sighed. "C'mon...give me a little credit here. Am I bothering you? Do I make you uncomfortable?"

She instantly shook her head. "No, not at all. I...I'm just a little worried," she trailed.

He pulled back a little. "About what?"

"Um..." Stella knacked her brain for an appropriate excuse. "...I'm worried about...um...my sister?" she said nervously. To be perfectly honest, it wasn't an entire lie. She was worried about Bloom.

His eyes widened in understanding. "Princess Stella?"

Stella so badly wished that he was referring to her. But he wasn't. In a twisted way, he was referring to the same girl he had been talking to.

"Why didn't you all four of you come?" he asked curiously.

"...Um...Bl-" she stopped herself. "I mean...um...S-Stella had something to take care of."

"Is that all?" he asked. "Are you uncomfortable because of that?"

She slowly nodded, not knowing what else to say.

Suddenly, Stella squeaked when she felt herself being pulled into a protective embrace. "Then why didn't you just say so?" he asked softly. "Just call her and tell her to come to the wedding."

"...w-wedding...?" Stella asked incohorently, enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

"Can't she come here by tomorrow?"

Stella sadly shook her head. "...N-No..." An overwhemling sadness filled her heart as she realized that Bloom won't be there to see her get married.

"Then we'll postpone it," he pulled her back from his embrace just by a few inches. He was surprised to see her eyes and wide glistening. She looked so sad and upset that the intensity of her emotions made something inside of him ache.

"Bloom? What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

 _Bloom._ He called her _Bloom. BLOOM._

In all her life, Stella never hated that name this much before. She felt like crying because she didn't know how long she could keep up with this. Brandon is literally the most caring guy she ever met in her life and she always hoped to settle down with such a guy. And now she finally met and developed feelings for him, he doesn't even know that he's seeing a totally different person.

Brandon clenched his jaw when her face grew even more upset. Did he do something wrong? Ever since she came here, he made sure to not scare her away. Maybe...he did something unintentionally to make her unhappy. "If you don't want this marriage to happen, just say the word," he said while placing a gentle hand on her cheek. "Please. I promise you. _Nothing_ will happen to you or your family."

He leaned in closer to emphasize his point. "Just say the word. I swear to you that you'll leave this kingdom unharmed and without any other strings."

Stella bit her lip. How...how can someone be so _considerate?_ How can such a man be crafted so beautifully on both outside and inside? His heart is literally made out of gold. And that's when she realized.

She can't allow this marriage to happen. She _can't_ marry him. It's not about Bloom anymore. Stella genuinely felt a deep and instinctive connection to Brandon that she'd rather die than coerce and cheat him into a false and fraudulent marriage.

In a moment of temporary weakness, she launched herself into his arms and buried her head deep into his shoulder. "Please postpone," she started to cry. "I can't..." Stella sobbed.

Brandon wound his arms around her tightly half out of concern and half out of panic. He patted her red hair. "I'll talk to my parents, okay? I'll cancel the wedding," he said, his heart aching with a disheartening disappointment. He slowly let her go but she pulled him back to her again.

"N-No..." she yearned for his presence. "I...I don't want you to cancel," she admitted while placing her head against his shoulder. The rhythmic and steady beating of his heart soothed her that she found herself feeling free.

Meanwhile, for some reason, Brandon felt himself feeling elated. A small smile made its way onto his lips. _She doesn't want to cancel._ She just needs a little time. And it's completely understandable. Afterall, she's missing her younger twin sister. And besides that, she literally woke up to the sudden news that there'll be a wedding tomorrow. _Literally tomorrow._ It's bound to shake her and make her feel scared and vulnerable.

"Please don't cry, princess. I'll speak to my parents," he said softly.

She stiffened when he mentioned the king and queen. Sensing her fear, he added quickly, "Don't worry. I'll take care of it. Just stay here and wait for me, okay?"

Relaxing once more, she nodded against his chest. He gently pulled away from her. He smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her cheek. "I wish you told me sooner," he whispered in her ear before pulling away. She touched the place he just kissed with a soft blush on her face. He nodded towards her before swiftly turning around and exiting the room.

Stella collapsed onto her bed and wondered if she took the right decision. Tears leaked out of her eyes. She didn't think that it would be this hard. This facade is too unbearable to put up with and she hasn't even been here for twelve hours!

But how can _any_ of that matter? Stella looked out the door. _Did she really make the right decision?_

She sniffled. _Yes, I did,_ she answered with zero hesitation. She didn't want to see the day where Brandon would wake up and look at her with a detesting hate. She didn't think she could handle or bear that. She wanted him to always look at her with the same warmth. She barely knew him but he already carved a place into her heart with admirable ease.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, referring to him. "I'll find a way."

 _I promise._

Stella stood up and went off to the bathroom. She looked at her (NOT) troubled face in the mirror and frowned. She honestly hated this face.

"I hate you so much," Stella whispered furiously as she pounded her fist on the marble countertop. Her eyes gleamed viciously. "I _hate_ you so much _._ You ruined my life!" she acridly yelled as her hands glowed in anger.

 _"Oceans of light!"_ Stella yelled and threw a bright yellow sphere at the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces. The pieces evaporated into oblivion before her eyes. Tears fell from her eyes as the initial rage turned into a bitter resentment.

Her shoulders shook as she sniffled. Wiping the tears away, she pondered on what to do next. Postponing the wedding will definitely give her time. And she needed to utilize the time to find out where the hell Bloom and Sky are. She...just _can't_ marry Brandon with this face. It would kill her and it would ruin his life. He's an innocent and a wonderful man who anticipated a happy life with his future bride. And who is she to take that away from him? She'd rather _die._

"How do I...how can I contact Bloom? They could be anywhere by now..." Stella whispered. Telepathy will be extremely difficult if they're dimensions away. And that too with this horrendous spell on herself, she wouldn't be able to manipulate her powers without tiring herself out.

She looked outside twice before locking the bathroom. Stella closed her eyes and focused on her strength and magic. The teleportation coins that she forged had embodiments of traces of her magic. It may be a small amount, but still. It was worth a shot.

Stella focused on her strength on finding the coins. Her body started to glow as she focused harder and concentrated hard. Her eyebrows furrowed together as her hands formed into fists. She held her breath to help with the concentration. _Where are you?_

She released a sharp exhaled breath when she felt her power. But...it felt so distant and cold. _C'mon...just a little longer..._ Stella focused attentively as her magic grew stronger. _Just a few more seconds..._

She bit her lip harder when she practically felt the location growing stronger and closer. "C'mon..." she whispered to herself as her eyes shut tightly.

"BLOOM!" a loud, booming voice interrupted her.

Stella jumped out of fright. The bright glow enveloping her form instantaneously vanished. She looked towards the closed door with scared eyes when she heard her father's voice echoing loudly. She quickly opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom.

She stopped in her tracks when she saw her parents standing before her. _Oh dear Lord..._

Stella gulped internally when she saw her father completely beet red from rage. Even her mother, who was silent up till now, seemed as if she's waiting for an explanation. Luna closed the door and snapped her fingers to make the room sound-proof to prevent unwelcome eavesdroppers from listening in.

"STELLA, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" her father bellowed. "HOW COULD YOU POSTPONE THE WEDDING?! WHAT IF THEY FIND OUT BEFORE YOUR WEDDING, STELLA!"

Stella felt her anger rise. She was already in a bad mood right now and her father wasn't making it any easier. "Seriously, dad?! This is my choice! It's none of your business!"

"You made it my business when your sister _eloped!"_ Radius fired back. "And now everything is going so well until you had to ruin everything again!"

Luna's eyes narrowed in concern when Stella's hands start to glow out of anger. The blonde obviously won't hurt her father, but Luna was still concerned. This verbal argument is going to turn ugly soon if they don't try to contain it.

Stella took a step towards her father. "Who's to say that they won't find out after the wedding? What are you going to do then? Solaria will be ruined because of my mistake!"

"They won't if you're careful, Stella!"

Stella felt smoke coming out of her ears. Her face turned red, nearly matching the color of her red hair. "So you want me to pretend for the rest of my life?! How can you say that, dad?! That's cheating!"

"Sometimes, you _have_ to cheat for your kingdom!"

"Prince Brandon is an innocent man. If I'm going to marry him, then he will either marry me as Stella or he'll know the truth. I'll _never_ marry him as Bloom."

"Stella!"

"Is this even about the kingdom, dad?! I think you're only forcing me to do this to save your ass!" Stella yelled, her voice raising with an uncontrollable anger word after word.

A loud crack of skin contacting skin echoed off the walls. Vibrations of pain spread throughout Stella's face as her head snapped to the side, a bright red hand print showing extreme force of the hit. Her hand shakingly and painstakingly slowly made itself to her fiery red and stinging cheek.

"Radius!" Luna finally yelled. "What do you think you're doing?!" she screamed as tears welled up in her eyes. She scrambled to Stella's side and gently lifted her face.

Stella, out of anger, gently pushed her mother away from her. Tears streamed down the blonde's face as she stared at her father's face. His eyes looked blank. No emotions were visible on his face even though Stella searched earnestly.

 _Guilt._

That's what she wanted. But not even one ounce of remorse was visible. Stella ignored her burning cheek and turned around on her heel. Sprinting over to the nearest window, she threw open her ring. The ring transformed into a silver, gleaming staff. She looked back one more time before she vanished right in front of her parents.

Luna glared at Radius with tears in her eyes. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Radius, however, stared at his palm.

"RADIUS!" Luna yelled, making the king turn to her with wide eyes. "I've always remained silent while you took on the decisions, but this time, you've gone _too far._ "

"This is the first time I hit her..." Radius said blankly.

"How could you?! Stella already has a lot on her plate. We have to support her-"

A knock on the door interrupted them. Luna's eyes widened as she quickly removed the sound proof spell from the four walls and scattered towards the door. She smoothed out her dress and composed her face to one of indifference. She opened the door slowly and it revealed none other than the beloved prince of Audelia standing on the other side.

"Your Majesties," he bowed with a smile.

Luna smiled. "Brandon."

"Is Bloom here?" he asked while glancing behind the queen.

"Oh...uh...I think she left to take a walk," Luna smiled tightly.

"Is everything alright?" he asked in concern.

The queen nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Alright then," he bowed once more. Luna nodded and watched him leave.

...

* * *

 **~ 10:30 AM ~**

Brandon entered his room, feeling a little anxious. He wanted to see Bloom so badly. He was _sure_ that a huge fight happened between the three of them. Queen Luna looked like she's been crying and King Radius looked red in the face. But Bloom...the redhead was nowhere to be found. "Where could've she gone?" he whispered to himself.

Sighing, he walked over to the balcony. Placing his hands on the railing and sighed again. He looked up to see homes among beautiful grassy plains, hills, and mountains in the far, far distance. His eyes narrowed when he thought he saw some kind of glow among the trees in a forest nearby.

"What the-?!" he gasped and let go of the railing in alarm when the forest _indeed_ glowed. A loud explosion rang in the sky and the once clear sky was now bright. Brandon grunted and shielded his eyes and turned away from the intense bursts of light emitting from the sky. "What the hell?!" he muttered ridiculously.

The radiation of the light died down almost instantly a few seconds later. Brandon, regaining his senses again, ventured to his pockets and took out an emerald pocket sphere. He let it go and watched as it transformed into a hoverboard. He jumped over the railing and effortlessly stood on the board. He travelled down to the castle's entrance, where a few soldiers were gathered around.

"Your Highness," they all bowed when they saw the brunette hovering a few feet away from them.

"Everyone stand back. Stand guard in the castle," Brandon ordered.

"But, Your Highness, the light from earlier originated in the forest-" one soldier started.

"I'm well aware of it. It could be a distraction from one of our enemies. Protect the people. No one should come until I give a signal," Brandon said. The soldiers nodded obediently and they instantly scattered away to carry out the tasks.

Brandon turned around and projected his board to travel to the forest. Wind blew his hair back but it didn't snap his concentration. His eyes narrowed and perused the surroundings as he flew between the thicket of trees expertly.

He suddenly stopped when he heard the distant scream. _What in the world?_ he thought. It only got closer and closer as he flew among the thick trees, avoiding poking branches and pointy bushes. His eyes narrowed as he focused on the sound. It sounded like the voice of a... _female_. Brandon found himself flying slowly as he came to a small opening. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that the forest looked like a tornado hit it.

He suddenly stopped when the girl's voice sounded eerily familiar. _So familiar..._

His breath stopped when he saw the girl just a few feet from him. Her back was to him. He slowed his movements even more when he saw... _Bloom_ emitted bursts of energy from her bare hands. The trees in front of her shook as a few tumbled down. Her flaming red hair hung wildly around her, flying synchronously to her movements.

He sent a signal through his phone to his army and ordered them to stand down before placing his phone back in his pocket.

"BLOOM!" he shouted suddenly and dropped from the hoverboard and into the ground. He noticed how her body, which was just seconds ago shaking violently with rage, was now frozen solid. Her entrenched themselves into the hard, forest floor.

She slowly turned around with tear stains on her face. He appeared momentarily stunned and frazzled from her disheveled state. "Bloom?" he asked tentatively again.

She took a step back. "Stay away from me," she furiously whispered as she held up a hand to stop him. Tears flowed down her cheeks rapidly. Brandon's heart hurt in agony when he studied her. She appeared so damaged and fragile that he wanted her to be _okay_.

"Bloom, I won't hurt you-"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" she yelled ferociously. Brandon's eyes widened when he saw a bright sphere bursting from within her hands and heading towards his face. His eyes narrowed as he dodged easily and rolled off to the side. His shoulder scrubbed the forest floor as he rolled away from him.

Picking himself up swiftly, his hands ventured to his back where his trusty phantom blade rested. He sighed before letting his hands drop to his sides. Standing in front of him was no enemy. So why did he need a sword? "Bloom, stop," he warned before taking a step towards her.

"Don't come near me!" she yelled, her senses nearly on the brink of insanity.

 _What had happened?_ his lips pursed as he took another step towards her.

"Have it your way. I warned you," she furiously whispered while threatening him with her glowing hands. Her hair flew upwards and around her as a bright yellow aura enveloped her slim form. Fire burned in her eyes as she angrily summoned all of her strength. Brandon sprinted towards her and ignored her bursts of energy. Stella hurled sphere after sphere at him, but to her frustration, his slick reflexes enabled him to escape her anger easily. The balls of light hit everything around her... _except for him._

Tears rolled down her face rapidly as he avoided her every attempt of attack. He was no less than a few feet away but Stella didn't stop her attacks, forgetting that this man is the future king of a _very_ powerful kingdom.

Stella screamed in fright when she felt the wind knocked out of her lungs. She felt her back hit a tree and she winced at the throbbing pain. A hard body collided against her and she moaned in pain and fatigue. "LET. ME. _GO!_ " she screamed loudly.

"After what you just tried to do?! I don't think so!" Brandon angrily yelled, his voice echoing and bouncing off the trees. "Look at me, Bloom!"

Stella nearly growled at that name. _Bloom..._

Her eyes planted themselves to the forest floor and refused to look him in the eye. She was scared to look at him. He appeared like such a calm and collected guy, but one wrong move from her side was enough for her to realize how _dangerous_ he really was. Magic or no magic, it was impossible to restrain this man for even a split second.

She gasped when he came closer to her and she felt her own back being pressed to the thick tree trunk behind her. When his arms pinned themselves to either side of her head, she knew that she was trapped and completely at his mercy.

"Are you insane?" he demanded, his voice unforgiving and merciless as he interrogated her. Her sudden fit of a psychotic temper endangered the peace of the near vicinity. Fiance or not, she wasn't allowed to pull a stunt like that. He didn't care that she tried to attack him, but he _did_ care about the people of this nation.

More tears welled up in Stella's eyes as she heard every fierce breath he exhaled. She didn't dare to look him in the eye, but he wasn't having it. Tired of her silence, he grasped her chin and enslaved her orbs with his beautiful brown ones. "You sure had a lot to say before. I'd like to hear you say it now!" he dared, his eyes burning with such intensity that Stella cowered in fear.

"You have _every_ right to be angry, but you _don't,_ I repeat, you _don't_ have a right to express it. _Not while I'm here,_ " he warned her. "You may be my fiance, but I wouldn't have a damn to throw your ass in jail if your actions here had hurt anybody else," he snapped angrily. That explosion from the forest earlier could've hurt someone seriously! The explosion was enough to cover a large perimeter with unwavering bursts of light.

"Do you understand?!" he shook her shoulders slightly to emphasize his point.

Stella sniffled as he growled. She tried her best not to cry in front of her and due to that, a huge choking lump formed in her throat. She nodded in understanding as a few tears leaked out of her eyes. His eyes softened slightly, _just slightly,_ at how upset she appeared. He, for a moment, closed his eyes and sighed. "Stop crying," he muttered.

Stella gasped when he raised his arm. Ignoring her frightened face, his hand gently wiped the cascading tears away with his thumb.

Stella winced when his thumb accidentally ran over her burning cheek. It still stung from the pain of the hit earlier. She impulsively pushed his hand away and clutched her cheek in pain. Raising an eyebrow at her reaction, he placed a palm over her hand. He removed her hand from her face as well the hair covering her face behind her ear.

His lips parted in shock when he saw a large hand print on her face. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed in alarm as he observed the wound. Stella looked down ashamed as she looked at the floor.

"Who did this to you?" he asked as his blood boiled with anger.

"...Nobody. It's my fault," she whispered brokenly.

He stared at her in confusion before...he blinked in realization. He put two and two together and he blurted out his thought before thinking about filtering. "It's your father, isn't it?" he asked blankly as his hands fell to his sides.

She didn't answer. Instead, a lost and hurt expression crossed her pale face. "Please leave me alone, Your Highness," she whispered as a wave of mental fatigue washed over her. She took a step away from the handsome prince and nabbed at her eyes to keep at least a little of whatever dignity she had left. A hand clasped itself around her wrist and she looked up to see Brandon staring at her with an amount of overwhelming concern.

He yanked her back to his arms. He looked as if she really needed a hug at the moment and that's exactly what he gave caught a strong whiff of an intoxicating earthy scent from him. His impressively strong arms wrapped themselves around her comfortingly. "For the ten thousandth time...it's just _Brandon..._ to you," he whispered to her. His lips gently moved over to kiss her reddening cheek. "Don't cry, princess," he clutched her tightly.

As angry as he was at the so-called king of Solaria for hitting his fiance, Brandon didn't think that the girl in his arms would appreciate his interference. Stella sniffled as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. His heart, which was beating faster just a few moments ago, now slowed to a steady and rhythmic pace that Stella found herself calming down as well. Her face was tightly pressed to his chest but she didn't mind one bit. This man right here showed her very well that he cared so much about her than her own _father._

"Will I be arrested now?" she asked.

He half-smiled. "No. But if you are going to be arrested, then you'll be stuck with facing the walls of _my_ bedroom, princess," he smirked, leaving her to blush.

"What the hell were you doing here in the first place?" he asked her. "How did you get here? I asked everyone and no one saw you leave."

Stella froze in his arms. She teleported. _Duh._ She can say that, if not for the fact that _Bloom can't teleport_.

"Oh. I...uh...I flew?"

He raised an eyebrow, impressed. "You were pretty fast. This place is _miles_ away from the palace," he mused, remembering how quickly he flew earlier to get here.

He stroked her hair but Stella remained solid and frozen.

Her eyes sparked with a newfound determination and willpower. She's not going to ruin her life nor is she going to lie hers way into a marriage. Thankfully, the wedding seems to have postponed. She had until the wedding to do one thing and hopefully preserve her integrity.

 _She needed to find Bloom._

...

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	5. Assassins' Target

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

* * *

 **~ Kingdom of Audelia - 11:15 AM ~**

"I demand some respect. You do realize that I can arrest you any second, right?" Brandon smirked as he and Stella walked through the thick and dense forest. The redhead hopping beside him smiled, "For what?"

He rolled his eyes. "You attacked me like a gazillion times and nearly made this whole place explode," he muttered incredulously in a _'duh'_ tone.

"I did say I was sorry about the last one," Stella grumbled as she tossed her annoyingly layered crimson hair into a high ponytail. In the last five minutes, the branches have poked and prodded around her skull, frustrating her to a whole new level. "BUT! I wasn't attacking you..." she blushed.

He raised an eyebrow. "...Riiggghhhhttttt," he dragged. "You were _just_ busy trying to make a crispy toast out of me. My mistake."

"You dodged all of my attacks! Technically, I did _not_ attack you!"

"You tried to. I don't know how things work in your home world, but any attempt of harm against royalty is a serious offense in this place," he explained in a matter-of-fact tone, still a little pissed that the redhead tried to pulverize him to death.

"I'm sure being your fiance is enough for me to get out of punishment," Stella said with a small smile on her face, earning a silent small smirk from him.

"Ugh, why are we walking through this rude forest again?! I feel like I'm gonna be cut open by the time we're out of here!" Stella snapped rudely while referring to her bloody cuts everywhere.

Brandon shook his head. "Because you refused to transform and you didn't want to get on my hoverboard with me," he rolled his eyes, blaming her for her own predicament.

"I told you to go! What if I fall off?!" she glared back. "And I didn't want to transform and fly out of here in front of you, _thank you very much."_ Stella suddenly realized the irony of that sentence and bit her cheek to keep her big mouth shut.

He raised an eyebrow at the bizarre sentence. _Okay...?_ "And why is that?"

"Just because! I didn't want to leave you alone and miserable," Stella smiled. _Smooth save,_ she sighed internally in relief.

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "So my world revolves around you now?" he asked, slinging an arm around her shoulders. She blushed and kept mum. _I kind of wish it did,_ Stella thought wistfully. But at the same time, she _so_ didn't want that. She didn't want him to love her as Bloom. She wanted him to love her as herself. _As Stella_.

"I told my parents," he said softly, making her turn to him. He traced her wounded cheek with the back of his hand, earning a shiver from her. When he told her earlier to heal herself using her powers, Stella refused.

The slap she received motivated her to a maddening determination.

It willed Stella to find Bloom and give that selfish redhead a piece of her mind.

"What did they say?" Stella asked, looking away. He turned her face towards him again.

"Two weeks," he informed. "Is that...is that okay?"

Stella looked ahead. _Two weeks. Fourteen days._ It's perfect. She just needed to find Bloom before that. The blonde honestly had no idea what she's going to say to her sister, but that was gonna happen later.

"It's perfect," she whispered to his awaiting eyes. His eyes blinked in relief. "I'm glad," he shrugged.

"Can I...can I ask you something?" Stella hesitantly asked, eyeing her arm which was currently coiled around his. He hummed a silent yes as he waited for her to continue.

"...why do you want to marry me?" the blonde asked tentatively. "I'm...I'm...I'm just plain and boring."

He stared at her for a long moment. They both suddenly stopped in their tracks and were busy glancing into each other's eyes. After a small sigh, he spoke up. "What makes you think that?"

"I...I could very well be a spoilt princess who's marrying you for money and fame," she said bluntly.

He smiled. "You're not," he said softly.

"How could you know that?!" Stella yelled, bursting into yet another fit of temper.

"You're an Enchantix fairy," he replied, unfazed by her outburst. "You're the Guardian Fairy of Solaria. You can't get such titles that easily. Princess or not, no spoilt girl can get that," he said softly.

Her eyes silently screamed for him to see the _real_ her. She didn't what she did in her past life to deserve such an agonizing and tormenting punishment. She was only twenty two, yet she felt as if she had the whole world's problems weighing down her head. She'd honestly face the Trix, Darkar, and EVEN Valtor a thousand times than this.

"Even if you're a spoilt brat," he chuckled at her choice of words before continuing, "You'll be _my_ spoilt brat," he finished.

Her eyes widened.

Brandon sighed at her expression. "I'm sorry if I overstepped, princess. But that's what I feel. You make me feel alive. You make me want to risk danger for you. That stunt of yours earlier...had it been anyone else, they would've been given a death sentence," he said seriously.

Stella's eyes widened to the point of popping out of her sockets. "W-What?"

"I wasn't joking when I said that an attack against royalty is a serious offense here. They would've received a life sentence or death. Depends on the intensity of their actions," he shrugged.

"Brandon..." she sighed, feeling hopeless. _How do I get through him?!_ she berated herself.

"Don't you want me to like you? Is that what this is? Do you really want me to go away?" he asked in confusion, not understanding her at all. One minute, she's fine. And the next...she's pushing him away.

"...Aren't you scared that I may betray you one day?" Stella asked with pleading eyes, fully aware of what she's saying. One day... _she'll be the traitor_ that he oh-so-lovingly willed to protect.

Brandon narrowed his eyes slightly. He turned his body completely towards her. He placed a strong arm behind her on the tree and leaned in dangerously, trapping her without touching her. "What can you possibly do that's going to scare me?"

"...What if I was an assassin or something?"

He chuckled. "I already proved to you that I'm capable of immobilizing you in seconds, _magic or not._ But...to answer your question, you have full liberty to harm me. If you're paid to kill, then so be it. _But_ before you can even lay your shadow on the people that I love or care about..." he trailed off as he looked at her seriously.

 _"I'll cut your head off,"_ he said with zero emotion in his eyes as he hovered dangerously close to her.

Stella gasped in fear as her eyes clouded with a foggy mist. She covered her mouth instinctively with her hands shakingly as she looked at him unblinkingly. _How can he say such a thing so easily...?_ she thought in fright.

His eyes turned more gentle as he looked at her. "I didn't mean you, you know," he said softly. "You don't have to be scared of anything while I'm here."

"...Have you killed anyone before?" she whispered in disbelief.

He looked away for a moment. "...Ever since I was a child, I've been trained heavily in every type of martial arts there is. I can wield every type of weapon with ease. Swords, bows and arrows, guns, magical staffs..." he sighed. "There's a reason for that, you know."

A long pause ensued and he appeared hesitant to look her in the eye. He didn't like the look of fear in her eyes. And he didn't want her to look at him like that. Like he's some kind of a criminal.

 _I'm no criminal,_ he profusely tried to convince himself. Yes. He _did_ kill before, but none that didn't deserve to die. But he _never_ dared to touch a hair of an innocent. Women and children...he'll _never_ hurt them in any way.

He has never killed a female before. Hurting a woman, even if she's a murderer herself, wasn't in his books. But the vile and gruesome men that he has killed before without showing any mercy...

Even though they truly deserved it, the young prince always felt so upset whenever someone died on his hands. The burden was just too heavy. Because somewhere else, someone would've been left without a father, son, and friend. He frowned and closed his eyes tightly as he always tried to make the deaths of the people he killed as painless as possible. Even if they deserved pain, Brandon couldn't bring himself to torture someone _like that._ What would be the difference between the prince and the criminal then? He would've been just as bad as them.

He has tortured men, of course. But...not through death. Maybe for interrogation purposes?

He sighed.

Suddenly, a low grunt escaped from his lips when he felt Bloom hug him, her arms wrapping around his neck. His eyes widened slightly when she kissed his cheek.

"It doesn't change anything between us. I was scared of the lifestyle you're living in," she said sincerely. He looked at her in surprise and shock, wondering how she was able to voice whatever he's thinking. Stella frowned as she buried her head into the crook of his neck by standing on her tiptoes. She...she felt bad that he had to do that with his own hands. He didn't seem like someone who would be too harsh.

He seemed merciful and forgiving, yet... _something_ compelled him to slice his enemies off the face of this dimension. And _that_ scared her.

Aside from that, Stella was also scared of the response he just gave her. _"I'll cut off your head."_ Despite saying it with much difficulty, he still said it. But it doesn't...it doesn't apply to her, right? For all she knew, she'll definitely not be harming her in-laws in any way. _And,_ she won't be marrying Brandon without revealing her true identity. So...whatever punishment she gets...it'll be less than getting her head chopped off of her body.

 _Right?_

Brandon placed an arm around her shoulders. He stayed still and closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them again. "We should get going. People are going to wonder where we are," he said quietly.

She pulled away just slightly. "Wouldn't that be good news?" she smiled, ruffling his hair.

He raised an amused eyebrow at her cocky antics. "Really?"

"We _are_ engaged, afterall. There's nothing wrong with rumors," she blushed.

"There is something wrong if we can't let those rumors come true," he smirked, grabbing a hold of her slender waist. "...Is there, princess?" he asked with a small smile playing on his lips. His hold on her tightened when their lips brushed together. Stella's breath grew shallow and her heartbeat sped up. Unlike their earlier passionate kiss in the gardens, this was gentle, yet exhilarating.

Finally, their lips connected into a synced rhythm. His hand drifted to below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek, while another pressed into tightly against her mid-back. When he pulled her even closer, Stella inhaled sharply. She was pressed against his warm broad chest, chiseled and sculptured to pure perfection.

Her mind warned in horror to pull away. It was then that she realized that the more they grow attached to each other, the more he'll end up hating her at the end. She placed a palm on his chest to push him away in order to control the dangerously tapering distance between them. But...she found herself unable to do that. The way his lips gently caressed hers so softly and lovingly...it made her feel so special and beautiful.

She felt as if she was walking on air and floating to paradise. He chewed on her lower lip, pulling it slightly before resuming his electrifying ministrations.

"Brandon..." she breathed, trying to warn him that she's a liar and a total fraud.

He kissed her once more before pulling away just slightly. He attached her forehead against hers. "Shh..." he whispered, coaxing her trembling frame. "I trust you. And even if you are an assassin, I'll take that risk," he joked, making her bloom with laughter.

"Let's go," he said while wrapping an arm around her shoulders, leading the way.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Stella said out of nowhere. It was the sound of rushing waters. "It's a stream!" she said excitedly and skipped forward towards the delectable sound. All this fighting and walking dehydrated her. Brandon chuckled at her excitement and silently followed her with his hands in his pockets.

The fond smile on his face suddenly dropped as his movements grew tense and cautious. Stella felt the wind knocked out of her lungs when he suddenly placed an arm in front of her, colliding with her waist sharply. The sharp impact left her to frown and rub the sore spot. But Brandon seemed oblivious to the possible mild bruise. Instead, the sound of his footsteps grew nonexistent as he turned Stella towards him.

He placed a finger on his lips, warning her to keep quiet. He was sure he heard _another_ set of footprints rustling against the fallen leaves on the forest floor. _A set of footprints that was neither his or hers._ It was subtle and barely audible, but he picked it up with ease.

"What's wrong?" she scratched her head in confusion. She didn't hear anything. He shook his head slowly and motioned for her to keep quiet. His hand rested against the blade of the sword resting on his hip.

 _Silence._

"Brandon, chill. Nothing's here," she smiled and kissed his cheek. But Brandon didn't relax. His two decades of training taught him otherwise. She suddenly stepped away from his grasp and began wandering, making his eyes widen.

"Bloom!" he furiously whispered in panic.

"Are you out of your mind?" she giggled. "Who's gonna be here at this place of-"

Stella let out a startled scream when Brandon pounced on her, sending them both tumbling to the floor. The blonde blinked her eyes open in shock. Just then, she looked up to see two arrows whiz past the place she just stood. If it hadn't been for Brandon, she would've been history by now.

Brandon swifted himself off of her and lifted her off the floor. "Are you okay?" he asked in a calm manner. Stella nodded. She was just shaken. However, she stared at him in disbelief. How the hell is this man not scared? How is he not even a bit tense? How can he fight in such a calm and collected manner?

Despite his face being calm, he appeared deadly lethal. His eyes glowered with fire as he turned to her. Grabbing her hand, he suddenly turned them around and ran.

"You need to get the hell out of here _now,_ " Brandon said as they both ran through the forest. Stella screamed when she heard arrows being fired at both of them from behind.

"BRANDON! Can we please run in a straight line?!" Stella yelled angrily. He was twisting and turning them both around in random directions that the blonde felt dizzy and pissed.

"Then we'd be providing our enemies with excellent targets," he laughed.

"...Did you just laugh?" she asked in panic. _How can he LAUGH at a situation like this?!_

"I find it especially funny how you can be so naive," he chuckled as he sped up even more. Stella growled. She'll give him a piece of her mind later when they escape this fiasco. "Can't we fly out of here?!"

"We don't know how many of them there are," he instantly replied. "They'll be expecting it."

"Then I can use my powers! Why are we running?!"

"When you come across an enemy you don't know or have no idea about, you can't run in blind. We don't know anything about their abilities or their quantity. You'll die if you take that risk," he said.

"So we're supposed to run forever?" Stella panted. She...she already felt a little weak for nearly blowing up this forest earlier. And she was practically flying right now to match his ludicrously long strides.

"Just for a few more meters," Brandon said. He held onto her hand tightly as they ran. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked behind them. His stance faltered in confusion when he noticed that...they weren't being fired at anymore. His eyes widening at an acute realization, he suddenly stopped, making Stella crash into him with an 'oomph'.

"BRAN-" she moved to yell at him but stopped herself when she saw him looking around the thick forest. Honestly, what can he see? There was nothing but trees around them, so how can he notice _anything?_

"Why did we stop?" she unconsciously moved closer to him and held his arm in fear. She didn't like this silence. A forest was supposed to be lively and filled with echoes of animal sounds. But...this looked like a death trap.

"They're not firing at us anymore," he unveiled.

"...Isn't that a good thing?" she stammered at his cold and collected voice. She realized now that the more calm his voice is, the more they're in danger. The more hushed and still he is, the most predatorious he was to mess with. He resembled a lion. Waiting and waiting for just the right time _and then_ moving to pounce on his prey with no mercy.

"It means that we're headed straight for a trap ahead," he said quietly, his head nodding towards the direction they've been running in. Her eyes widened as she caught his drift. She found herself musing in awe at his intelligence. If it was her, she would've definitely kept running foolishly. In fact, she probably would've flown out of here first. As he said before, her attackers probably know she's a fairy. _Honestly. Which girl in the Magic Dimension isn't a fairy these days?_ So they definitely would've accounted for that too.

"Brandon...please, let's get out of here," Stella stammered. She wasn't used to such impromptu danger and she was in no condition to transform at the moment. The least she could do is use her spells to the highest volume. But if the dire need arises, she'll have no choice but to blast her disguise open and start fighting.

Sensing her fear, he pulled her closer and kissed her cheek gently while keeping a vigilant eye. "Don't be afraid," he assured her, still perusing their surroundings. He took out his sword silently and held it firmly.

The sound of a metal clang disrupted the tense atmosphere. Brandon's eyes widened as he yelled, "DUCK!" He pulled Stella down with him as he squatted instantly. A dagger cut through the wind and Stella gasped in his arms when she felt the wind rush through her skin. Her heart started to violently hammer against her chest. _What the hell?!_ she thought in frazzled senses.

She was so used to enemies using magic that she never faced anyone using direct hand weapons like this. Oh hell.

He started to panic. He was scared, but not for himself. He needed to get Bloom out of here _now._ "We need to get to a clearing. We can't defend ourselves here," he spoke up. "They have the advantage since we can't see anything," he said as he stood up again and took her again.

They started to run again but this time in a different direction. "Can't see anything? Boy, you can see just fine!" Stella yelled as they ran. She was obviously referring to him noticing _and_ effortlessly escaping the incoming swords and arrows while she was too busy sightseeing. He allowed himself to smile lightly at her compliment.

"Brandon, do you actually know where we're going? This whole place is a death trap! Everything looks the same around here. I swear we passed this tree like a gazillion times," Stella rambled while clutching his hand to dear life.

"How in the world did you survive all these years, woman? Anyways, yes, _I know_ where we are. Shut up and keep running," he shook his head, wondering how she ended up getting her Enchantix. Not that he doubted her courage and will to sacrifice herself for the greater good, but he found himself being amazed at how she stayed alive. From what he gathered, this girl was the most powerful fairy, _yet,_ she doesn't have the basic knowledge of surviving in the wild life.

Maybe she's only used to fighting monsters and magical creatures. But _not_ true killers who _don't_ use any magic but instead...who resort to using fatal weapons.

They soon came into a small open clearing. The sun shone brightly, illuminating the area with splendor. Stella closed her eyes in bliss as the sun shone brightly and kissed her face. He didn't observe how her energy replenished itself, giving her a surreal boost of arduous zeal.

They both stopped running and instead went straight to the inner center of the area. Brandon rolled his eyes when he heard thunderous footsteps surrounding them both. Stella yelped and huddled close to the brown-haired man when ten ninjas jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of them both just a few feet away.

Brandon observed the attire of the men. They were lanky and lean. He narrowed his eyes at the positions of their feet and hands. He could guess nearly all of their next moves. _Amateurs,_ he thought in relief. That was good to know.

"I'm...I'm never stepping out _ever_ again," Stella's eyes widened at the goons. They all had shining swords resting on their hips, ready to break free any moment now.

"You think?" Brandon smirked from beside her, assuming a composed fighting stance. "Gentlemen, can't we talk about this?" he addressed the ten of them.

"Of course we can," one of them spoke haughtily. "But we have to share a present with you before that." In a split second, one of the ninjas hurled a black colored cube towards them both. They both immediately ducked out of the way and rolled away from...whatever the hell that thing was.

The black box dropped to the floor with a loud clang and then... _nothing._

Brandon raised an eyebrow. "You brought toys to a showdown? C'mon kids, you can do better than that."

"You're right. We can," one of them started to laugh like a true evil psychopath.

Instantly, a blinding flash emitted from the box, illuminating the area for a split second. Brandon brought out his sword and resumed his fighting stance again. He looked at himself. He wasn't hurt in any way, so why the hell are they all laughing?

"No, no, no!" Stella succumbed to the floor, looking at her hands.

Brandon's eyes darted towards the fallen redhead. "Bloom!" he raced over to her and knelt to match her level. "Are you okay?"

Stella sucked in a gasp. _No, no, no, not now. Please!_ She prayed and willed her hands to summon something. _Anything._ She knew this feeling all too well. Ms. Faragonda did it plenty of times before when the blonde and her friends caused havoc in Alfea. Her powers... _they're gone._ She looked at her hair in confusion. If her powers are gone, how is she still able to retain the illusion?

"It's a negation spell," he answered, realization dawning on him. "It temporarily suspends your powers."

Stella's eyes widened. _Of course._ She heard of this spell before. The Trix had used it once on Bloom in the Golden Kingdom while she and the rest of the Winx went to get the Water Stars to defeat Valtor. That's why she still has this illusion. _Thank God for that._ She remembered that Bloom was in her Enchantix even though Icy had unleashed the box's contents.

"Hey fairy, looks like your magic's out of batteries!" evil laughter cackled maniacally thorough the air.

The attackers in front of them started walking towards them. Brandon activated his green phantom sword and a translucent blade emerged from the handle.

Brandon lifted Stella up. The redhead felt drained and weak, but that didn't stop her. "Stand behind me," he said as he gently pushed her behind him.

"Actually, I've got a better plan," Stella smirked while eyeing his back. Another handle was lodged into his belt and swiftly, she took it off of him. Brandon's eyes widened when he felt the action.

"What the hell?!" he asked incredulously.

Stella rolled her eyes. "Man, I need to defend myself," she said as she activated the sword. It was a little shorter than Brandon's and instead of his forest green one, hers was a lime green sword. Whatever. Without her powers to help, this was the best she could do.

Before Brandon could retaliate in return...

"We can't let them escape! Attack!" one of them, presumably the leader, yelled and the gang ran towards them.

"Can you even fight?!" Brandon yelled through the noise of that annoying laughter.

 _Watch me,_ Stella smirked to herself. And the irony gets worse. Bloom isn't trained in martial arts as well as she was. Stella, however, attended many self-defense classes while she was at Alfea and she could only hope that her muscle memory's still intact. When the Trix stole her ring, she became utterly powerless and useless. Her pride had been hurt and with that injury to her ego, she hated not having magic and enrolled herself in self-defense in the immediate next semester.

Before neither could comprehend or plan about _anything,_ the men advanced towards the engaged couple. The two were instantly separated with Brandon handling six guys and Stella handling three.

Stella stepped back for more room and instinctively blocked the first blow aimed directly to her chest. "Woah, peeps! Can't we talk about this?! Who the hell are you?!" Stella shouted while defending herself from three different angles. She just had to temporarily hold them off until her powers function again. By her estimate, she had a solid ten minutes for such possibility. When you're in a life-and-death situation, every second is important and every second counts.

"We're not answering, you brat!" Guy 1 yelled while attempting to whack her with another slash. The three attacked simultaneously and Stella's eyes widened as she blocked the blows by holding her sword horizontally.

The sound of metallic clang echoed in the air. Stella's hands vibrated from the intensity of the vibrational hit and she held the sword tighter to push them away. She panted as the men screamed at their futile attempt and started to attack her viciously. Adrenaline pumped itself through Stella's blood as she began to gain advantage over them.

Their eyes burned with rage as they all attacked the volatile female. One of them slammed her against a tree with his fist colliding against her chest. She fell back a few paces with a disgruntled grunt escaping from her lips. She felt the wind knocked out of her lungs but instead of feeling shock or pain, she felt adrenaline pump through her blood, igniting each cell with boosts of energy.

She aimed a well-performed roundhouse kick with a 'hayah!' to put a distance between them. And with neither of them expecting it, each felt the surface of her heel scraping through their faces. She smirked at the temporary victory but failed to notice a distinctive weapon being aimed directly at her.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Brandon sighed in frustration. With half a dozen guys sticking their swords and ninja toys out from every direction, he was left with only defending himself as well. His eyes occasionally scoured the redhead for any signs of physical injury. He was impressed with her abilities as well. She fended off three guys with not much problem except for a few blows.

 _Wait a sec...weren't there ten of them before?_ he glanced around in confusion. He saw the guys attacking him and his instincts suddenly told him that something was severely wrong. He was positive there were ten of them.

But...despite being amateurs...the six weren't attacking him viciously. In fact, they were just merely... _defending_ as well as he recognized their blocks to each of his blows. That's when he heard it. A rustling of leaves made him glance up at a branch perched on a tree. His eyes widened when he saw the remaining assailant fixing a crossbow directly at... _Bloom._

 _So...they're not trying to attack me at all. Their target is Bloom,_ Brandon thought as understanding dawned on him.

If he shouted her name, she'll definitely be distracted. With guys wielding double-edged swords at her, she can't afford a distraction in any way. His eyes narrowed with protective anger as he let out a frustrated growl. He was done with defense. He flipped back and before the six could advance, Brandon slashed his sword through them, cutting and piercing through their stomachs.

He jumped and kicked them all to the floor where they started to write and roll around in pain, unable to get up as blood oozed from the gashes and piercings.

Meanwhile, Stella felt frustrated as the duel between her and the three only grew vicious and feverish. They weren't falling or even shraggling while she was this close to drop in fatigue. She wasn't this used to fighting. Back in Alfea, she had her powers to help her with.

Brandon raced over to help the redhead, who was still oblivious to the perpetrator perched on the branch, finally aiming his bow. The brunette's eyes widened as the ninja pulled an arrow through the bow and looked just about ready to click.

Racing over, he pulled a dagger perched as part of his belt from behind. "BLOOM!" he found himself screaming automatically. _Anything_ to get her to duck.

The blonde could barely hear him with three fierce men trying to kill her. Wielding her sword through the air, Stella panted. The sword was getting heavier and heavier to hold as she felt herself giving up due to diminishing energy. She screamed in pain when she felt another sharp kick to her stomach. "NOO!" Brandon shouted as he watched her fly backwards, colliding her back towards the tree and her arm scraping against a branch. The sword fell from her hands.

She moaned in pain as her body ached. Blood oozed from the gash from her arm. She closed her eyes as her body screamed for mercy and begged for her to stop. She suffered so many blows and yet, she was still unable to fend them off. What good is self-defense if she can't take down three guys?

Seeing her frozen condition, Brandon growled angrily before his eyes turned to the laughing idiots. His eyes glowered dangerously as he held his phantom weapon tightly, his fingers closing in and out tightly on the blade.

 _..._

Three screams rang in the air and finally, a hushed silence fell over. Brandon watched mercilessly as he watched the three fall. The sword that he threw pierced through all three of them through their stomachs. His eyes turned towards the foolish individual on the tree who looked momentarily shocked at his fallen teammates' fate.

Brandon looked uncaring as his eyes turned ice cold with a fury that is enough to scare a herd of lions. Before the ninja could think about anything else, the brunette gripped his dagger tightly for a split second before hurling it through the air. The last and remaining one as the knife pierced through his left shoulder, shy a few inches from lodging itself into his heart.

He fell from the tree, spraining his foot as his leg made contact with the verdant forest floor. Brandon approached him and hovered above him and death glared at him. The brunette crossed his arms.

"Please don't kill me! Please!"

Paying no attention, Brandon ripped the ninja's mask. The brunette packed a fist into the ninja's face and watched the latter bleed profusely through his nose. "Who the hell sent you?! WHO?!"

"They'll kill me if I tell!" he begged. "Please let me go!"

Stella opened her eyes as she clutched her head tightly. Her eyes widened in horror as she witnessed the gory scene in front of her. What the hell? When did all this happen? The three she was fighting just a minute earlier were laying in their own pool of blood with a sword embedded through all of their bodies. She wobbled as she stood up, wanting to throw up at the explicit killing. Her eyes blurred as she witnessed six more guys lying unconscious in hot red liquid many meters away.

A sharp cry of pain interrupted her sightseeing as she turned around.

The ninja cried out in agony when Brandon suddenly pulled the dagger out of his shoulder, causing hot blood to spurt out in streams with no pressure to stop it. "And I'll kill you if you don't," the angry brunette hissed. "I'm sure you know that I'm more than capable of keeping my word. I'll ask again. Who sent you?"

"WHO?!" Brandon yelled again while looking just about ready to stab him somewhere else. The ninja yelled in fear.

Stella's eyes widened. "BRANDON!" she screamed, afraid of his suddenly flaring temper. The brunette didn't react. Instead, his fiery red eyes were frozen on the assailant's face. Stella ran to him as best as she could with a throbbing headache and blurry vision.

"BRANDON, STOP!" she yelled as she halted before him. She has never seen him or even contemplated that he'll get this angry. The dagger he's holding was disgustingly dripping with blood, drop by drop. His body was practically shaking with a savagery fury and maddening rage. His normally collected demeanour was nowhere to be seen as he stood there with tempestuous and blustering ferocity.

She gripped his arm and sharply turned her towards him disapprovingly. "Stop it! What the hell do you think you're thinking?"

He looked at her, his anger not dissipating even the slightest bit. His hands itched to attack and strangle something or someone, _precisely_ the idiot cowering away beside him, so he's not the best person to be with around right now.

"If you don't want me to accidentally kill you, _stay the hell away from me,_ " he hissed as he pushed her arm away and turned back to resume his torturous interrogation. Stella looked momentarily stunned and stepped back at his fierce anger.

Just then, she felt a jerk in her body as her palms started to faintly glow. _My powers! They're back!_ she happily thought as she embraced the magic wholeheartedly.

"Tell me who sent you!" Brandon yelled while moving to lodge the dagger straight into his knee.

"NO!" Stella instinctively yelled as she held her palm out. The ninja screamed in frozen fear.

Brandon let out a grunt when his dagger clashed violently against a golden yellow barrier that erupted out of nowhere. His eyes narrowing, he glared at the redhead who got in his way. "Stay the hell away from this," he warned her.

"NO!" Stella's eyes sparked with determination. Whispering a spell from her lips, she encased the remaning nine of them in barriers as well, trapping them effectively. Using her fairy dust, she let the powder restore the ten of them to their full health before knocking them out within the barrier's encasing with a sleeping spell.

Then, she murmured a dislocation spell that made them both vanish from the point

* * *

Brandon sucked in a gasp and opened his eyes to see a whole new scenery standing before them. The dense forest disappeared and they were in a large clearing where mountains were visible in a smoky white silhouette miles away. Stella panted and clutched her head while Brandon stormed up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Didn't I tell you to stay away?! How could you heal him, Bloom?!" he yelled.

"Seriously?! You were going to kill him!" she fumed.

"And for good reason!" he fired back. He shoved her bleeding arm in her face. "You just nearly died and this is the thanks I get for saving you?!"

Her eyes warmed when she realized that he was angry because she had gotten hurt.

"...Saving one life doesn't justify taking another," she said softly.

Brandon's lips parted slightly at her words. The bubbling and thunderous rage he felt inside of him slowly dissipated as he registered her words in.

"I can't let you kill someone because of me," Stella said. "I can't let you go through that. _I_ can't let someone die because of me."

"...If you want me to regret...then you're falsely hoping for it," he said with zero emotion.

Stella looked down for a few moments. "Is killing someone really that easy for you? You were torturing the guy and the worst thing is that _you were enjoying it,_ " she said sadly. "How...how can I watch that?"

He looked at her for a long moment. She looked very upset and appeared hesitant to look at him. "...Then maybe I'm not the guy for you," he hissed while letting go of her shoulders with a sharp shove before turning around. He closed his eyes shut, trying to calm his racing nerves.

Stella's eyes clouded with tears. For some reason, that hurt. _It hurt a lot._ He might as well drive a wooden stake right through the arteries of her heart. "Do...do you really mean that?" she whispered. She felt as if her heart's been shattered into a million pieces.

He turned his head to the side. "...This is who I am. I can't change that and I won't. If you're afraid of it, you should probably stay away from me," he said. "I'll kill _anyone_ who endangers the people I'm close to. No regrets."

"...Please don't say that..." she whispered. She moved in front of him but he averted his gaze away from hers. "...Why do you have to kill? Doesn't the weight of that decision feel heavy?" she asked with teary eyes, pleading for him to turn to her.

He sighed and finally looked at her, piercing her with his dark chocolate colored eyes. "No, it doesn't. The weight of the decision saved _you_. And I'll do _anything_ if it means that you can live," he said.

"Why would you make such a decision for someone you haven't even known for twenty four hours?" she asked painfully.

"Because you're the first girl I've chosen to accept wholeheartedly into my life," he replied right on cue.

A tear fell from Stella's eyes at his answer. His eyes softened at her distressed state as he wiped the tear away with his thumb. "I couldn't stand to see you hurt," he murmured while taking her injured arm. The bleeding has stopped by now as the blood clotted and turned into dark crimson. "I...I just can't," he repeated while encircling her in his arms and resting his chin on top of her head.

Stella choked on a sob. _Dear God...what did I do?_ She so desperately wished to take this mask away. She just...she wanted this whole drama to end and start a life with this amazing man. He was incredible and already engraved a special place into her heart.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, the burden of the lie growing heavier on her shoulders to carry around. She wrapped her arms around him and cried silently while he started to breathe calmly again.

...

* * *

 **~ Somewhere Else - Planet of Callisto - 5:00 PM ~**

A young couple fell into their mess of sweat and pants as they just finished one of their endless lovemaking sessions. Bloom fell on top of Sky as he wrapped a tender arm around the redhead.

"I love you, Sky," the redhead whispered to her fiance while kissing him sweetly.

"I love you more, Bloom," he said just as lovingly.

She lay on top of him again and listened to his melodious heartbeat, reminiscing about the events from the past two days.

She was first engaged to the prince of some realm that she could care less about. Then she ran away with Sky with Stella's help.

Bloom frowned. _Stel...I wonder what she's doing._ The redhead sighed heavily. She was worried. When they ran away, the couple chose not to communicate with the outside world until things sizzled down for a bit. They would wait until things could calm down at their respective kingdoms before they can initiate a call to their friends.

Bloom had initially debated on using one of Stella's seeds of teleporation spells, but decided not to do that. _Just in case._ Instead, Bloom changed the couple's appearance temporarily as they hopped onto a shuttle bus and escaped to the planet of Callisto.

 _Callisto._

Bloom smiled as happy tears clouded her cyan blue eyes. During their first year at Alfea, Bloom had forgotten to submit the application for Alfea on time. Hence, her name wasn't present in the roll call. Therefore, she introduced herself (with Stella's help, of course) as Princess Varanda of Callisto. Callisto's princess had chosen to take homeschooling and therefore, she had asked Stella to submit a letter in return. Stella had cleverly used it to serve for Bloom's advantage.

Despite the initial lie, it held a special and sentimental value to Bloom's heart.

They've currently rented a small and cozy cottage using the money they ran away with. Due to Callisto's friendly terms with Solaria, Bloom and Sky had to use disguises to hide their true selves. They only let their guard down when they were completely inside the cottage with closed windows and doors.

It was a beautiful place with gardens surrounding the little house. It was isolated and was perfect for the two of them.

"What're you thinking of?" Sky asked, observing a small smile the redhead's features.

"Sky...do you think Stella's okay?"

"Of course she is. She's a strong girl. I'm sure she can handle herself," Sky reassured.

"I haven't checked news from Solaria. I'm scared of what I'm gonna find," Bloom started to tear up. "I'll never forgive myself if something happens to Stella because of me."

Sky shook his head. "Don't. You know that the moment we ran away, Stella would immediately be forced to step up and marry your suitor. And she was prepared for that."

"I know...but...I just feel so off. Like something's wrong," she sighed.

A long moment later, "Do you regret it?" Sky asked.

Bloom profusely shook her head. "No, not at all. I wouldn't give up on us for anything. I'm just a little worried, that's all."

"C'mon. Let's check out what's going on at our home worlds," Sky urged her to get up while hoisting himself up.

Nearly one hour later, the two, after a long and hot shower together, emerged out into the living room. Bloom picked up her phone and searched for the latest news in Eraklyon. Sky's breath hitched as he took the device from her and anxiously for any degrading articles of any sort. When he didn't find any, his breath was somewhat relaxed as he typed in the search query to search for Solaria, not realizing how their minds would be blown away by the next bit of information.

 _"The wedding between Princess Bloom of Solaria and Prince Brandon of Audelia set for the end of this month!"_

Bloom and Sky looked at each other. "That's two weeks away," she said, turning to him. "That's not bad. I mean, they're all probably deciding what to do and all..." she trailed.

 _"Love blooms between the newly engaged couple!"_

Sky's eyes widened at a photo as he stopped breathing for a second. "Or not. Bloom...look," he said breathlessly. The redhead followed his line of sight and she nearly dropped the tablet in shock as her eyes widened at the digital picture which laminated itself into the article. It was a photo of...herself and presumably Prince Brandon _kissing_ in some garden or something.

"Is that...me?" Bloom exclaimed in shock as she nearly screamed. She clicked on the picture and double tapped on it to zoom in on the thing.

"...Stella. She...Bloom, they're forcing her to _assume_ your appearance," Sky said flatly, petrified to express any emotion at the moment.

Bloom's eyes clouded with tears. "No...no, they can't. They can't!"

Sky frowned as he told her to calm down. They both went back to greedily search for the latest new articles.

 _"Beloved Princess of Solaria nearly killed by assailants! Stay tuned for more!"_

"EXCUSE ME?! WHAT THE HECK?!" Bloom's eyes popped out of her face as she screamed in fright. They both read the article as quickly as possible, desperate to know about Stella's state of health. She was reportedly attacked earlier today by unknown masked men with lethal weapons. She's fine, although, she did suffer a few bleeding injuries.

"Bloom, calm down!" Sky assured the hyperventilating redhead.

"SHE NEARLY DIED, SKY!" Bloom fired back.

"No, she didn't. There isn't anything the media doesn't exaggerate," Sky informed firmly. "She's fine. She's a strong girl. This isn't the first time Stella was in a life-and-death situation. Remember Darkar's castle? Stella fell through the pit but she came back to us safe and sound."

At his words, Bloom began to calm down. "But...she's living in that palace as me. I need to go. I can't stay here when I know she's in trouble."

"Woah. Cool it, baby. Let's wait for a short while. Stella didn't take a risk so that we can go back to our old lives again."

Bloom nodded slowly after hesitating for a long while. It sort of made sense. They can wait for a few more days. If the dire need arises, Bloom wouldn't hesitate to go there and give herself in. There's no way she'll let her best friend be in trouble because of her.

 _No way._

...

* * *

 **~ Palace of Audelia - 7:00 PM ~**

Stella emerged out of the shower, dressed in the most comfortable pair of nightwear she ever wore in her entire life. It was a royal blue silk nightgown that clung to her frame loosely. Or maybe it's the feeling of relief she's experiencing after this whole ordeal. She used her powers to negate the burns and stings of the attacks. She kept the pain to a minimum. As contraire as it sounds, the pain motivated her and alerted her that she had an important task at hand.

She can't afford to give up. She can't afford to be careless. Mostly...she can't afford to cheat Brandon anymore. It was not about the welfare of her kingdom now. As much as she hated to admit it, she could honestly care less about that given her current circumstances. This was much more personal and private. This part of her wanted to shield Brandon from experiencing hurt. And the faster she found Bloom, she'll have a chance of lessening the inevitable pain she'll cause him. She honestly didn't know what she'll do if she does find Bloom, but she can worry about that _later._

She ruffled her wet hair with her hands as she stepped out of the bathroom but stopped her movements when she saw her parents waiting for her in her room. Her eyes hardened as she saw them both in front of her.

"What do you want now?" Stella glared as she tossed the towel in the laundry.

Radius looked wounded. "I can't ask my daughter how she's doing after getting attacked by lunatics?"

Stella hollowly laughed. "You sure as hell didn't ask when I was slapped," she glared crudely.

"And I heard that you fought them with swords," Radius said slowly.

Stella raised an eyebrow. "...So...?"

"Stella, Bloom _can't_ use a sword to save her life. I can't believe you would take such a risk!" her father said.

The blonde's eyes widened at the implications. A pang of hurt vibrated through her nerves. "...this is why you came?" she whispered. Her father wasn't worried about her. He was worried about slipping away their secret.

"That's not fair," Radius frowned.

"Shut it, dad. What's not fair is that you want me to be a statue in the midst of a sword fight," Stella spat angrily.

"No. But you could've let Brandon handle it. He's a very capable young man."

Stella clenched her fist. She _so_ didn't have the patience for this. She wanted to relax in her bed and go to sleep. "So, if mom knows how to fight, you're just gonna there stand still like an idiot?"

"Stella," Luna warned her to be in her limits.

"No, I'm not a coward, alright?! I'm not gonna live under Bloom's shadow my whole life. I don't deserve that. It's cruel enough that I'm living like her. But you two...you two are monsters for forcing me to adapt to her tastes," Stella hissed.

"Stella-"

The blonde held up her hand, interrupting them. "LEAVE. BOTH OF YOU. I want a night with peace. _PLEASE."_

...

* * *

 **~ Palace of Audelia - 8:00 PM ~**

Stella spread herself across her bed. She sighed. She felt bored out of her mind. She hasn't seen Brandon ever since he carried her on his hoverboard (much to her chagrin). He told her to go to her room and told her that he'll be with her shortly.

 _But that was hours ago,_ Stella thought.

She debated on whether or not to call him. She wanted to see him. Smilin to herself, she played with her silver chain with a silver moon locket. Blushing at the thought of him, she didn't hear the door abruptly click.

She gasped when the door softly swung open and Brandon walked in casually. Her eyes widened to see him in black track pants and t-shirt. Other than his royal attire, she didn't see him in any other clothes. She slowly sat up as he moved closer to her.

"Hey," he waved with a sigh and stopped at the edge of her bed.

"What took you so long?" Stella crossed her arms with a small huff.

He raised an amused eyebrow. "If I knew that a princess was so dearly waiting for me, I would've come running to her," he flirted charmingly.

She blushed and grabbed his hand to make him sit. "What happened?" she asked instantly, diving right in.

Brandon averted his eyes away. "...Six of them died before you used your fairy dust," he said. "...The remaining four are currently in the dungeons being interrogated."

Stella's eyes widened. "...W-What? They're dead?" she asked.

He nodded. Stella looked away in pain as she felt guilt and remorse. Even though they were trying to kill them both, she can't find it in herself to kill someone without regretting it later.

Brandon gently lifted her chin and turned her towards him. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Will they die too?" she whispered in fear.

"I...I don't know. I'm not the one who hands out sentences," he shrugged.

She nodded tearfully. She sniffled as she felt a pair of lips gently touch her forehead. "Stop that. I was the one who killed them and I don't feel any guilt. I've only apologized because you were upset," he admitted.

She scoffed. "SERIOUSLY? Dude, where the hell is your humanity?"

He chuckled. "Anyways, rest up, alright? I'll see you tomorrow."

Stella's eyes widened as he stood up. "Wait," she halted him by grabbing his arm. "You're leaving already?"

The brunette placed a gentle palm on her cheek. "I'll explain tomorrow," he smiled while giving her a quick hug before bolting out of the room. Stella looked after him, feeling confused.

Heaving a sigh, she stood up from the bed. _And now, I can have some lone time._ She scurried to her safe haven: the bathroom. _How disgustingly comfortable._ Honestly. The only solace she had was within the four walls of the bathroom.

She locked the door behind her and removed the ugly illusion spell of her face.

The last time she tried this, she was so close to finding Bloom's location. She could practically feele the coin's energy. All she had to do was focus really hard on her magic and _hopefully,_ she'll get an approximate location.

 _I should've just put a tracker on both of them!_ she sighed stupidly to herself. If she had known that she'd be slapped and attacked, all in one day, she'd definitely be reconsidering the whole prospect of helping Bloom elope.

 _And my answer would've been no!_

Or...maybe not? Stella found herself blushing and floating to cloud nine as she thought about the one good thing that came out of this lie. _Brandon..._

The brown-haired highly attractive male was not only a feast to the eyes, but...his features and personality accentuated a level of masculinity that made her swoon with delight. He was just so manly in everything he did. He displayed no unwanted emotions.

And she experienced that back in the forest. Till the time she had been hurt, he had done nothing but fight comfortably with no visible signs of unease. She barely spared him a glance while trying to defend herself, but from what she remembered, he didn't look bothered or scared. He showed no signs of emotions that could potentially be a weakness and hinder his attacks.

 _What a man..._ Stella blushed heavily. Ahh, good times.

She only hoped that these good times can last everlastingly.

 _Anywho..._

Stella closed her eyes. She took a great deep breath to relieve the tension off her nerves. The stress she had been feeling for the past few days rolled off of her in waves. She slowly began to concentrate on the bits of magic that lay innocently in a possibly far away dimension. As her concentration deepened, a golden aura surrounded her, intensifying each passing moment in time. She bit her lip as she finally felt the presence of her magic in a dimension that seemed familiar.

Blurry images ran across Stella's mind as she started to hold her breath, lest she let her concentration slip from her gasp. _Just a little bit more...so close...so close..._ she encouraged herself. Her focus shifted to a small bright crimson pouch with radiant red coins on the inside, just waiting to be used to fulfill their purpose.

 _Where is this place?_ Stella thought as the near surrounding vicinity looked awfully familiar but she couldn't place her finger on the place. Her breathing grew labored and haggard as she heaved for air. She refused to inhale the oxygen her lungs desperately craved for. She took in all the images that flashed through her mind. Sign boards, houses, old-fashioned vehicles, traditional and conservative clothing...

 _Where have I seen this place before?_

Finally, unable to bear the lack of air, Stella let go. She started to breath heavily as she snapped her eyes open. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she greedily gulped in the much needed air. She grew dizzy and cupped the countertop, wrapping her fingers tightly around the marble surface for stability. She clutched her head as she suddenly felt drained and weak.

 _Then it clicked._

A victorious smile spread across Stella's gorgeous face. She looked at herself in the mirror and started to smile widely. Her eyes soon turned giddy and happy as she deciphered the images.

 _The fourth world of Magix's upper ring..._

 _Callisto._

 _..._

* * *

Please excuse me for any mistakes. I didn't have time to proofread the chapter. I deleted like 30 percent of the chapter and transferred to write it in the next chapter. Um so...I'm not that good with writing fight scenes (clearly), but I've tried my best to write a moderately okay chapter in the short amount of free time that I have.

I'm honestly scared of the readers' reception, so I'm just gonna go take a nap now. Okay, bye!


	6. Keeping Up the Facade

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

* * *

 **~ The Next Day - 6:30 AM ~**

An incessant chiming echoed off the four walls of the bedroom, annoying the sleeping blonde to no end. "GAHHH!" she sighed out of frustration as she sat up and threw a sun bolt at the thing, smashing it into two.

She pouted when she realized that she needed to get up. "I can't believe I'm sacrificing my beauty sleep over this!" Stella grumbled as she dragged herself to the bathroom.

 _Today was the second day._ It was the night before yesterday that she landed in here although it felt like it was ages ago. She caused a fiery fiasco in the forest and got attacked by crazy, loony assassins on the way back. And all of this drama just _yesterday._ Oh boy. This sure is gonna cause an uproar in the news channels of both Audelia and Solaria.

On the bright side...she traced Bloom to Callisto. The blonde prayed to find the redhead there. It was the last known location of the coins. If Bloom had somehow left the coins behind (highly unlikely), Stella would find herself in some deep shit. "Nope. I'm gonna be positive," she encouraged herself.

The blonde showered and walked hastily towards the ridiculously large walk-in closet. If she wasn't in such a dire dilemma, she'd love to lose herself in this place. She got dressed in a black off-shoulder top and white jeans. She topped off the look with black boots.

Sitting in front of the mirror, Stella smiled at her reflection. She wasn't Bloom. Her golden hair hung loosely in beach waves. _Time to get myself dolled up!_ she laughed to herself giddily.

She remembered how much she loved playing dress up. She hasn't done that since she got here. How could she when she feels like she's dressing someone else? Anyways.

She gingerly applied a light coat of makeup. A brush of natural grey eyeshadow with little eyeliner as well as coral lip balm. Brushing her hair, she left it loose in beach curls. Spraying on a little perfume, she stood up. She exited out of the closet and looked at the time.

It was only seven in the morning. _Perfect._

Breakfast starts at around eight-thirty, so she has an hour and half to go and make it back on time without arousing suspicion.

Stella clumped her hand into a fist and watched the ring on her finger sparkle. Taking a deep breath, she took out the Ring of Solaria and threw it up in the air.

"SOLARIA!" she exclaimed while catching the transformed sceptor mid-air. Her eyes widening, she tiptoed towards the room while stepping out of the walk-in closet. _What if someone comes for me before I...?_ Stella trailed off, wondering what to do then.

 _I know!_ she thought happily. Using her magic, she summoned a little black device with a victorious smirk. _Bluetooth._ She placed the little chip on the back of the room's door and placed an earpiece in her right ear, covering it effectively with her blonde tresses. If someone does knock, she'll definitely know.

She sighed as she looked around. With a snap of her fingers, she closed the windows, drew the curtains, and shut the door to the balcony. Making sure that everything was intact and nothing was suspicious, she grabbed her sceptor tighter.

She waved the magical object through the air once and watched as her surroundings slowly disappeared.

Closing her eyes briefly, she opened them moments later when she saw herself standing in the middle of quite a thick forest. _What in the world were they doing here?_ she mumbled to herself while looking around in exasperation. She used her scepter to push past the hovering branches which threatened to cut through her skin yet again.

She gasped when she heard a small rustle of leaves a few meters away. She stood still and hid herself behind a tree. She pressed herself against the tree and kept her ear wide open when she heard voices.

"Grocery shopping is not my favorite forte, Skander," a girl whined.

"That's because you've never been there, Bliss," an amused chuckle rang out.

The girl had bright blue hair that was thrown into an elaborate updo. A young man walked beside her. He had dark magenta hair which grazed his shoulders. They were too far away to make out any piercing details. _Not that Stella cared enough._ "What is up with those funky colors?" the blonde shook her head at the hair colors. Not that they were abnormal. God knows that nothing is abnormal in a world where magic is as essential as air.

Stella sighed in desperation when she saw a young couple walking while carrying a huge shopping bags. "I asked to show Bloom and Sky, not a random couple, you dumb scepter!" the blonde hissed at her silver relic while wiggling it from side to side out of pure frustration.

She must've been loud because the couple has suddenly gone strangely quiet.

"Is someone there?" Stella heard the guy, _Skander_ (is she right?), ask.

The blonde gasped when she saw out the corner of her eye that the couple was now moving closer to her. _Damn it!_ she cursed to herself while looking for a way out.

 _Actually,_ she really didn't have a way out. Callisto was fairly far away from Audelia, so she needed to rest for at least a few minutes before disappearing again.

She waved her scepter and in seconds, she vanished. The funky couple reached the exact spot where Stella had been and looked at each other in confusion.

"Guess there's no one?" Bliss scratched her head while Skander still looked around suspiciously.

"Hope so..." he said, not convinced.

Stella, meanwhile, watched her surroundings vanish. She opened her eyes again and saw herself in the middle of a bustling street. "Good God...where the hell am I?" the blonde felt the urge to rip her hair out. Okay, she hasn't been looking around for long, but time was running out for her.

She had less than two weeks to find Bloom and convince her to come back. She walked through the streets and looked around. In the distance, she saw a forest and presumed that it was the one she was in earlier. "Guess I couldn't teleport far away," she thought sadly.

She weakly walked, her energy giving away. She felt so weak and with each passing second, the urge to give up bubbled strongly in her veins. She didn't even know where to look. She didn't even know where to start.

Tears brimmed her eyes as she felt the familiar feeling of helplessness again. She disappeared into a dark alleyway before slowing her pace. Stumbling against a building, she fell to her knees as she felt hot, salty tears falling freely down her cheeks. Bloom's cellphone was off and now her scepter had let led her to some random place. Stella felt tears stream faster down her cheeks. She started to cry in muffled sobs, not knowing what to do. Her last hope...was gone.

Stella suddenly gasped when she heard a knock in her ear. Her hand flew to her earpiece as she hiccuped slightly to keep the tears at bay. The knocking grew incessant and a little urgent. She needed to return to Audelia _now._

"But I don't have enough strength..." Stella bit her lip. _Screw it. Whatever._

She held her scepter tightly and cursed. Closing her eyes, she summoned all of her strength and imagined her bedroom in Audelia.

In a flash, she disappeared but not before feeling her power and senses drained out of her body.

Stella, meanwhile, saw her surroundings shift and she closed her eyes. In a flash, she was again in her bedroom. Her teleportation powers were really exhausting. A light bulb clicked when she realized why. She never tired herself out during teleporting but...

Callisto was a dimension in the fourth upper ring of Magix. The planet was built to prevent unauthorized interdimensional travels. _But,_ Stella's ring surpassed those protocols. However, it took a great toll on her as a consequence. Audelia...she can't even imagine the security they had on unauthorized inter-dimensional travel.

She watched her scepter transform into a ring and settle back on her finger. Her knees shook as she fell to the floor with sweat trickling down her forehead. She started to pant heavily.

Stella suddenly gasped when someone knocked on the door. _This kingdom has the worst timing ever!_ she cursed while willing herself to stand up. She panted as she walked. She felt slightly dizzy and could only wonder how far away Callisto must be to completely power off her magic.

Her legs threatened to give away. Her hands shook as she turned the knob. She brushed over her face and in moments, her appearance transformed into that of Bloom's. Opening the door, Stella weakly smiled when she saw none other than Brandon standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Good morning, princess. How are-" he stopped suddenly when he caught a good look at Bloom who looked just about ready to pass out.

"Bloom, are you okay?"

Stella clutched her head to somehow stop the dizziness and finally, her knees gave away.

"Bloom!" Brandon exclaimed in concern as he caught her in his arms. He watched the redhead faint all of a sudden. _What the?!_ he wondered in heightened alarm as she lay against him unconsciously. He picked her up gently before opening the door fully with his foot. Carrying her inside, he walked over to the bed.

His eyes rested on her obviously tired face. _But why?_ He set her down gently before pulling the duvet down.

His eyes widened slightly when he saw the bed covered with pillows. What were so many pillows doing underneath a blanket? He looked at her sleeping form and then back at the pillows again. His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw what Bloom is wearing. "Did she go somewhere?" he whispered to himself in confusion. He took her heels off and placed them to the side of her bed.

A few seconds later, he shook his head. "Maybe she didn't change last night," he shrugged while pulling the duvet over her. He took her hand and gently stroked her knuckles. He kissed her hand softly before pulling it back.

His attention was suddenly directed to a silver ring with a sun encrusted in between resting on her finger. _Such a beautiful ring._ He admired the handiwork of it, but in his opinion, it didn't suit her at all. It looked like it didn't belong on her finger. _Plus,_ for some reason, it looked _awfully_ familar.

Sighing, he stood up to let her rest. Without another word, he turned around. He gently shut the door behind her. His eyes narrowing slightly, he adjusted his collar before breaking out into a sprint.

Today was... _odd._ He took a deep breath before pressing the intercom on the collar on his wrist. "Dr. Hall, I need your help," he spoke.

In a few seconds, the intercom buzzed again. "Your Highness, are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, no. It's Princess Bloom," he said simply while sprinting his way to the throne room. "Make your way over there as soon you can, please."

"Yes, sir. I'll head over there right away."

"Thank you."

Brandon took out his trusty green sphere. He threw it and watched it with a small smirk as it transformed into a transculent, avocado-green hoverboard. He jumped on it and flew through the castle's corridors.

"Dad! Mom!" he nearly yelled as he entered the throne room. He saw a few people as well as guards gathered around the room. Not caring whether or not he was interrupting them, he flew and hovered gently, stopping just in front of his parents.

"Where are the king and queen of Solaria?" he asked with a voice made out of steel.

"Son, what's wrong?" Lucas asked while standing up.

"Bloom," Brandon answered in one word. Heather's eyes widened as she, too, stood up in concern.

"Lucas, stay here. I'll go with Brandon," Heather said. The king nodded and sat back down. Heather closed her eyes and clapped her hands once before a maroon magical carpet appeared.

Brandon nodded at his father while going to fetch Bloom's parents, followed by his mother on the carpet. "What happened?" Heather asked urgently.

"I don't know. She fainted all of a sudden," Brandon explained.

Heather raised an amused eyebrow. "While I admire you caring for your fiance, I hardly feel that fainting requires a need for widespread panic, darling."

"Why don't you head back to Bloom? I'll get her parents," Heather informed with a knowing smile.

Brandon didn't respond but simply _nodded_. It's just... _something was off._ He had been experiencing that feeling ever since the day Bloom stepped foot in here. Sometimes, his gut told him that something was really wrong. If there's one thing he trusted his life with, it's his instinct and gut. He couldn't pinpoint what, but the way that Bloom talked or said certain things sometimes...

 _She just didn't seem right._

His lips narrowed into a straight line as he thought. Maybe he was overthinking this. If she had been in her pajamas in a sleep-filled state, would he have thought differently?

 _NO,_ he answered himself immediately.

It was the fact that she looked dressed for the day and it was the fact that she was sweating like her life depended on it. He suddenly remembered yesterday's events.

 _Bloom was nearly assasinated._

 _Well it wouldn't have happened if she didn't go to the forest in the first place,_ he thought with a cold expression. He most definitely didn't appreciate her anger management issues in the first place. She could've seriously hurt someone or herself. She's literally the most powerful fairy in the magical universe and a girl like her should be cautioned a little restraint.

He stopped when he reached her room. It was open. Sighing, he stepped inside and jumped off his hoverboard. It fisted into a little sphere again and he threw it back into his pocket. He saw Dr. Hall as well as a few other attendants hovering at the edge of Bloom's bed.

"Dr. Hall?" Brandon spoke lowly.

The doctor turned to the young prince and turned around with a small smile. "Your Highness," he bowed.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" the brunette asked while moving closer towards the bed.

"Princess Bloom is fine. She needs for a short while before she can wake up. She's heavily exhausted."

"Is there a reason for that?" Brandon crossed his arms while looking concerned.

Dr. Hall frowned slightly. "I would say stress, but it's not mental. She's physically drained for some reason. We can find out more when she wakes up."

Brandon sat at the edge of her bed and took her hand in his. "Thank you, doctor," the brunette smiled in gratitude.

Dr. Hall simply nodded with a respectful bow and smile.

Brandon turned his attention back to Bloom. _What happened to you?_ he thought while rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He wasn't thinking about her in concern. It was more like curiosity. Thankfully, she's just exhausted. But what did she do?

"Bloom!"

Brandon turned his attention towards the door when four adults stormed into the room hurriedly.

"What's wrong? Is she alright?!" Luna started to panic. Radius placed a hand on his wife's shoulder while Brandon's parents walked over to other side of the bed.

"She's just tired, that's all," Brandon smiled in reassurance.

"She needs to rest," Radius stated in a low voice. The prince sneaked a glance at Bloom's father. He didn't particularly like his in-law, mostly, _if not all,_ because Radius slapped his own daugther. If she wasn't hurt, she wouldn't have been stupid and flew to the forest. She wouldn't have tried to destroy the place and if not his timely intervention, God knows what damage she could've done to the vicinity. _And,_ who could forget the nearly fatal attack? If he hadn't been there...

Brandon frowned, not even wanting to entertain the idea.

"We should let Bloom rest," Lucas informed before ushering his wife out of the room. Brandon chuckled at his father who, just a little while ago, promised to be at the throne. Luna kissed her daughter's forehead before grabbing Radius and going out of the room.

Brandon, however, stayed put. He wanted a little privacy and with attendants threatening to barge in and out every second, he wasn't going to get much of it. He stood up a few seconds to get up and lock the door. Walking back to the bed with his hands in his pockets, he sat closer to her and silently watched her sleep.

It was actually disturbing. _It's weird._ Usually, when your loved one is sleeping, movies and novels make it seem so comforting and cozy. But...Brandon felt off. Maybe he was imagining it, but he could make out imaginary lines of a secretive pain on her face.

 _What are you hiding from me, Bloom?_

* * *

 **~ Palace of Audelia - 8:45 AM ~**

Stella stirred slowly when she felt fingers grazing her cheek. _What's going on?_ she breathed deeply before trying to get her eyes to open.

 _Callisto._

She suddenly gasped and opened her eyes wide. She sat up with a jolt and started to hyperventilate. She looked around her surroundings in fright.

"Woah! Bloom, you're okay," a soothing voice spoke from beside her. Stella looked at Brandon with wide eyes. Her fuzzy memory slowly returned to her.

She turned her head into her lap immediately when she remembered that she fainted straight into Brandon's arms. _Oh no..._ she gulped slightly and cursed the hell out of herself for screwing things up.

"So...how are you feeling?" that same gentle voice asked her.

"I'm fine," Stella tightly smiled at him. _Why isn't he asking anything?_

"What happened?"

 _And here it is..._ Stella shook slightly. "I...I...um...I-"

"I just went for a walk," Stella said softly while avoiding eye contact with him.

He rolled his eyes at her pathetic excuse. "That must be some walk," he said sarcastically.

"...Yeah..."

Brandon sighed. "Bloom, we both know that's not true. Where did you go?"

Stella bit her lip at his tone. "...To be honest...it's really none of your business," she said carefully with a calm voice. "I'm not your slave," she stated while moving off from her bed and standing up straight.

Brandon stood up as well. "No, you're certainly not. _But,_ make no mistake, I'm more than capable of making you one," he fired back.

"Excuse me?" Stella exclaimed in startlement.

He stepped towards her. "You're no one's property, but you don't get to disappear to somewhere and not expect for me to ask questions."

"So...you're basically saying that you'll turn me into your personal slave if I don't let my life revolve around your ass?!" Stella fired angrily. She was already pissed that her morning had been wasted. She had _only_ mornings. During the other timings, she would be monitored and a lack of presence would only arouse suspicion. _Or heighten the opportunity of slavery,_ she finished bitterly.

He breathed deeply, trying to control his bubbling anger. "...I barely know you. In fact, I don't know you _at all._ So, while you're in _my_ castle, if you go somewhere, you have the minimum obligation to inform _someone._ "

"And you have the minimum obligation to trust and respect your fiance," Stella snapped. "What I do in _my_ time is _my_ business. You don't see me asking you where you run off to," she said. This was unfair. Did he seriously think that she disappeared to commit a crime? Actually, she disappeared to save herself from commiting a huge crime. Too bad this idiot doesn't appreciate it.

"Well, for one thing, this planet is my home. _You_ are the stranger here. If something happens...or if something goes wrong _and_ you're not around, people will automatically assume that it has to do with you. It's for your own safety," he explained calmly.

"I have to go," she sighed after playing the stare game for longer than necessary.

Just as she turned around, she felt a strong hand coiled around her wrist. "Let me go," Stella said calmly while trying to wiggle her hand loose. Brandon held it firmly before sharply turning her around.

"Why are you always angry at me?" he said softly. Stella fell speechless. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked away in shame. Well, if there was one thing this illusion did, it made her angry. Not resenting or anything, but It didn't take long for someone to make Bloom angry. She would unleash a titanic fury upon them and Stella was following her footsteps.

The blonde's eyes clouded as she bit her lip. This spell...this charade...being a charlatan was destroying her from the inside. "Maybe there's something wrong with me," she replied while sniffling.

"Bloom..." he started, noticing how she went rigid at the sound of her own name. He moved closer to her and gently lifted her face to look at him. "Can't you tell me? I can help you. I _want_ to help you," he stated sincerely.

She looked into his warm, brown eyes. _What did I do to deserve this?_ Each moment with him only made her fall deeper for him. This was cruel. She was supposed to be here as herself! She wanted to just sit and cry because this was splitting her from the inside. It won't be long before Brandon knows the truth. She knew that she'll never have the courage to admit it to him. Therefore...he'll end up hating her. That was the harsh truth.

Stella sniffled. She moved closer to him and kissed his cheek. "You deserve someone so much better," she replied in a dejected voice while pulling away. Her anger dissipated.

Before she could pull away completely, he wrapped her in his arms. "Why? Don't you want me to like you?" he said while placing his hand on her cheek.

"...Brandon... _please._ Just...don't ask any questions. I swear to you, I'll never bring you any harm-"

"I didn't ask where you went off to because of what damage you could. I was worried about _you_ ," he calmly explained.

"...I need some space," Stella closed her eyes and said. "Maybe...we should...we should take a break."

Brandon's eyes widened. "W-What?"

"...You're right. I don't like you. I don't want you to like me. Just leave me alone!" Stella furiously said as her vision grew blurry. She started to push him away but he didn't let go. A few tears rolled rapidly down her cheeks.

"You don't mean that," he said concerned.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what I meant! I meant what I said-"

"Then why are you crying?" he asked gently.

She fell speechless again and blankly stared at him.

"What's _really_ wrong? Bloom, tell me what's bothering you," Brandon said with a hard voice. She was clearly bothered with something and he wasn't going to let it go. _Not this time._ She has evaded this subject matter far too many times for his liking.

"...I'm...I'm really sorry for blowing up on you," she hiccuped.

He smiled before gently kissing her forehead. "It's okay," he spoke against her temple.

She wrapped her arms around him and placed her head against his chest. She calmed down while listening to the recurring melody of his heartbeat.

"You're still not going to tell me, are you?" Brandon chuckled after a long moment.

"...I miss my sister," Stella lied. It wasn't a lie. Actually, it was. She did _not_ miss Bloom. In fact, with the rage she's feeling right now, the redhead better be off somewhere distant. Otherwise, she'll end up dead. Stella was _angry._ She was sure that news would be telecasted all over this planet and on Solaria as well.

If Bloom wasn't so _selfish,_ she probably would've looked at the news. She should've understood that Stella was an imposter right now. That redhead should've understood that Stella is miserable and hurt, so _, WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!_

 _Selfish brat._

A knock on the door interrupted their moment. "Your Highness."

Brandon let Stella go and smiled comfortingly at her before moving to open the door. A messenger stood respectfully at the entrance.

"Yes?"

"It's time for the prisoner reduction, sir," the messenger said.

Brandon's eyes hardened instantly. "I'm on my way," he said.

The messenger nodded and left.

"What happened?" Stella hurried to him.

Brandon took a deep breath and turned to the side. "I have to go."

"Yeah, I figured that out, genius," she rolled her eyes, making him slightly smile. "You told me that I had an obligation to tell people where I went. So I sure as hell deserve an explanation too," Stella pouted curiously.

He sighed. "The attackers from yesterday. I have to go see them."

"...what is prisoner reduction?"

He stayed silent. "I have to go."

Stella grabbed his arm, hoping against hope that whatever she's thinking may be false. "Tell me what it is," she demanded.

"...An attempt of murder, successful or not, results in death. It doesn't have to be royalty. Even attempt of murder on a common man without concrete reason results in death," he stated.

"WHAT?! Are you insane?!" Stella nearly screamed in fear.

"Bloom, there's a reason that this kingdom is the most powerful and most feared."

"B-B-But b-but we're both okay now! Can't you just lock them up?!"

He took a deep breath. After a few seconds, words flowed out of him in a richly deep voice. "Do you really want them to live?"

She nodded.

"They're assassins. They murder innocents _like you._ That means men, women, children, and even newborns," he said. "You still want to set them free?"

"I didn't tell for you to set them free!" she snapped, insulted that he'd _ever_ think like that. "I just don't want people to die because of me. Is that too much to ask for?"

"You've killed before. I want to know why it bothers you so much _NOW."_

She gasped. "What? I've never killed anyone before!"

"Shadow creatures and ogres, for starters. Darkar. Valtor. The Ancestral Witches," he smirked, listing them off one by one with his fingers.

She scoffed. "Shadow creatures?! _That's_ your defense? Really?!"

"You extinguish them with a spell. I prefer using a sword. There's no difference to it except for our choices of weapon," he stated firmly, wondering how they were so different.

She fell speechless for a few seconds. "T-That's different!" she protested.

"No, it isn't," he retorted right on cue. "You merely... _vaporise_ them. You're just too scared to admit it."

He continued. "You could've been seriously hurt. _You were hurt._ Bloom, I'm sorry, but that is something that I'm _not_ okay with. I don't regret killing the others either. You can't convince me. So _don't even bother to_ ," he stated firmly. He sighed once more. "I'd feel the need to kill even if the guard protecting me was given a scratch."

Her eyes widened, half out of amazement and awe while the other half...she couldn't describe it. "Brandon-"

She was interrupted when he pushed her hard against the door and pressed his lips firmly against her own. The kiss was brief, yet Stella felt every nerve of hers electrified with intense bursts of pleasure. She couldn't contain the moan that escaped her lips. She opened her eyes after relishing his pleasure for a few seconds.

"I won't listen to you no matter how hard you try," he spoke. "If you hadn't stopped me, I would've killed them all anyway."

"B-But..." she stammered, still dazed from the kiss earlier.

"Bloom, you're asking me to let criminals _go._ _Set free._ They're murderers!"

"Have you seen their faces? They're barely twenty years old-!"

"They're old enough to know what's right or wrong. They're old enough for me to put a bullet in them with _zero_ hesitation and remorse," Brandon snapped angrily.

"B-But-"

"If it was _your_ parents attacked, would you be okay? Or, say, if it was Princess Stella?" he interrupted her firmly. She looked stunned for a second at hearing her own name come from his lips. When she remained speechless and averted her eyes, he knew he made his point.

"...Killing someone in cold blood...is that really okay with you?" she asked with her eyes cast down. "...Didn't you ever feel shaken because of that? I heard that when you kill in cold blood, it changes you. And I don't want to be the reason for that change," she admitted sadly.

His eyes softened at her distressed face. She was worried for him. It warmed him somewhere that this girl cared about him and his feelings. He gently lifted her chin and caught her cyan orbs with his own. "I'm doing this so that you can live. So that the people of my planet will sleep peacefully every night without having to worry about the ugly shadows lurking in the dark. If I can make a child sleep fearlessly at night in peace, losing a part of myself is _completely_ worth it," he said with an unshaking smile on his face.

Stella's eyes shone brilliantly while he explained his perspective. How can a man, despite growing up with all this magnificience and splendor surrounding him, be so brave and awe-worthy? He truly deserves every bit of praise that the Magical Dimension can sing about. _Every. Single. Bit._

"...Whichever girl you choose to love, she's one lucky girl," she whispered inaudibly.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," she smiled sadly. "Nothing at all..."

He nodded and turned around once again. Her eyes clouded with a familiar mist when she realized that _he'll NEVER love her._ Not the way she wanted him to. He'll see her as Bloom but he'll _hate_ her with a cruel passion when he realizes that she's nothing more than a charlatan. Stella gasped inaudibly when he turned around and locked her with his gaze.

He calmly walked back to her with a neutral expression on his face. She searched his eyes for some kind of emotion. _Why do these Audelians stand still like robots?!_ she thought, frowning at the lack of emotional display on his face.

"I'll let them go under one condition," he suddenly stated while setting a few escaped strands behind her ear.

"What is it?" she asked curiously.

"Tell me what's bothering you," he stated.

"What?!" she gasped suddenly. "W-What do y-you mean-?"

He held up his hand and interrupted her. "I'm not stupid. And I am most definitely not an idiot. You've been hiding something ever since you got here. And you're a fool to think that I haven't realized it."

 _So he caught on._

Her breath caught in her throat in raw fear as adrenaline pumped through her body. Her mind signalled her to run away. Run away as far as you can and never look back. She'll never be able to bear it if those beautiful and warm brown eyes of his looked at her with utter disdain. She can't lose that. She wished for the ground to open up and swallow her whole. She messed up. She messed up so badly. She came here with the motivation that she'll calmly marry this dude, not fall in love with him!

She'll never forget the joy he brought her, despite being with her in only a short time. They shared less than five kisses, but each one was enough to last her in paradise. At least...even if it was short, he loved her. Even if it wasn't _really_ her as a whole, he still opened his heart for her. At least he gave a damn about the way she felt.

Her _parents,_ however, now they were a whole new story. They could care less. If she had died yesterday, it probably would've been a relief to them since their secret would've died right along with her. Her sorry excuse of a sister, probably the most selfish one of all in this story, would live her life happily ever after with her Prince Charming while she was left to rot away as a living corpse.

It's officially official.

Stella hated her life.

She'll _never_ forgive Bloom for this. She didn't blame the redhead for running away but she did blame Bloom for choosing not to come back. Surely, she would've read the Solarian news, right?! She should've known! Even then...there's _no_ sign of her. _Absolutely nothing._

"Bloom?"

Stella jumped a little as she pranced back to reality. "...Y-Yes?"

"...I'll take that as a no," he sighed. There was nothing short of disappointment all over his face. He turned to leave and sighed. He stopped and turned his face to the side. "...Don't worry. I won't kill them," he said in a low, dejected voice.

Stella's eyes brimmed when she saw him walking away. He was disappointed and clearly upset and that's something that broke Stella's heart. A tear slipped down her eye because she's clearly hurting him. She never hated herself more than now. With a newfound resolve, she began running after him.

"Brandon!" she panted while grasping his arm. He turned around with pursed lips. His eyes looked at her questioningly as she clung to him. Looking at his eyes, she can't but notice how beautiful they were. _He_ was beautiful. He was made out of heart of gold on the inside and mimicked an adonis on the outside. She would consider herself blessed for a hundred lifetimes if she can have a genuine chance with him.

Her face crumbled as she took in his every feature, wanting to memorize it as if it's the last time she'll get to see him. He blinked curiously, wondering why she was staring at him like that. He suddenly let out a low grunt when he was abruptly pushed backwards against the wall. Slender arms snaked around his neck and a pair of soft lips crashed tightly into his. His eyes widened as he suddenly stiffened in shock when Stella kissed him like her life depended on it.

Heartbroken tears fell down her cheeks as Stella continued to kiss him. She can tell that he was in shock and caught completely off-guard at her suddenly display of overwhelming passion. Breaking it off after many moments later, she pulled back and attached her forehead to his. He stared at her with wide eyes. "You're literally the best present that life has ever given me. But...I can't accept it," she sniffled. "I'm sorry," she whispered before letting him go. Turning around, she ran down the hallway and moments later, she disappeared from view.

Brandon glanced at her retreating figure, unable to grasp what just happened. He touched his lips almost shakily and could still feel the heat of her breath and her lips. He didn't understand what she said. _How can I when she doesn't let me in?_ he sighed a little sadly. She just kissed him like there's no tomorrow and he had to admit that it was the most powerful, electrifying kiss he ever received. He also never told her that... _she_ was his first kiss.

She's the first woman who wasn't afraid to be herself in his presence. She wasn't scared of his and she proved that many times. And he...gave in. He gave in to her. Taking a deep breath, he got a hold of himself and eyed the direction that he just disappeared to.

He talked into the communication device on his wrist. "Protect Princess Bloom. Don't let her out of this castle by any means. She could fly out of here, so be careful."

"Yes, Your Highness!" one of the commanders under his control answered.

"Prince Brandon!"

Brandon turned his attention to a female messenger headed his way. "Yes?" he asked while approaching the female.

"Sir, there are guests who are requesting your presence. His Majesty is asking for you."

Brandon nodded. "I'll be there right away."

* * *

Brandon composed a look of indifference as he entered the throne room. "Son, there you are!" Lucas greeted him while beaming.

"Dad," Brandon lightly smiled in informal acknowledgement. "I was informed that we have visitors-"

"Ohhh Brandon! There you are!" a shrill, drawling voice greeted his ears. "I'm soooo glad to see you!"

Brandon's eyes widened at the female who was rushing enthusiastically towards him. "Oh my god, are you okay?!" she screamed as she launched herself into his arms.

"Oh. Hey, Mitzi," Brandon awkwardly greeted as he struggled to remove the clinging female. Mitzi is his father's friend's daughter. In other words, she's a family friend who has had a crush on him since forever and does NOT bother keeping it a secret.

 _Ugh._ What good is martial arts if you can't remove a overly hugging girl?

"Are you okay?! Oh God! I heard about the attack!" she frantically while clutching his collar. Her hands moved up to face as she caressed his cheekbones. Feeling a little uncomfortable, he removed her hands and lightly pushed her away.

"I wasn't hurt," he informed her, feeling uncomfortable at her public display of over affection in front of the king and guards. He looked up and glared at some of the guards, who were also his friends, quietly laugh to themselves. They paid no heed to his glare as they smirked to themselves. "Ugh," Brandon quietly muttered under his breath. "Can we go somewhere else?" he asked uncomfortably.

"Of course!" she drawled as she latched onto his arm and pulled him away from the throne room. He tossed a pleading look at some of the nearest guards but they had the gall to wave happily at him. Ugh. He'll teach them a lesson to never abandon him again.

Minutes later, he found himself battling with Mitzi's arms in the gardens. "Look, Mitzi. I'm fine. I wasn't hurt," he told her firmly.

"Let me see!" she squealed. "Take off your shirt."

His eyes widened. "Excuse me?!" he stuttered while walking backwards.

"Oh come on. Take off your shirt. I want to make sure you're really okay..." Mitzi drawled seductively while flirtatiously stroking his shirt with her shirt. Brandon gulped when she moved closer to him and hovered her lips near his neck. "Mitzi, please," he struggled to pull her away from himself.

"Look, this isn't appropriate-"

"Oh come on," she whispered into his shirt. "No one's gonna know."

His eyes flared lightly. "That's enough. Mitzi, I have a fiance and she's not going to like this."

"She doesn't have to know," Mitzi winked while pushing up her chest against his tightly.

"If you still want to keep that hair from getting burned, I suggest you move it," a ferocious voice spoke from behind. Brandon's eyes widened when he saw Bloom standing in front of them with crossed arms. Mitzi turned around with a roll of her eyes.

"And who the hell are you?!" she barked.

"I'm the princess of Solaria. Get the _hell_ away from him," Stella growled while taking a few steps toward them. Her fingers started to shine a bright yellow while her eyes turned lighter as they nearly shone the color of the sun. "MOVE. NOW," the blonde growled while holding out her hand as if to blast them any second now.

Mitzi gulped and slowly stepped away from Brandon. She, however, didn't choose to look scared. "You're the reason he's attacked!" she suddenly yelled, making Stella freeze.

A second later, the blonde's hair started to glow a faint yellow. Seeing this, Brandon intervened. "Mitzi, you need to leave. _NOW,"_ he hissed heatedly. He may not be brave enough to slap the hell out of her, but he wasn't going to stand here and let her insult his fiance.

"Whatever," Mitzi rolled her eyes as she slowly turned and left. _She'll be back soon._

His eyes widened when he heard the sounds of clicking heels move away from him. "Bloom, wait!" he turned around as he ran towards her.

Stella stopped but didn't turn around. "Did I overstep?" she asked softly, making him stop in his tracks.

"W-What? You're not...you're not mad at me?" he asked in confusion. He expected her to blow up or, worse, accuse him of cheating or something.

"She's the one trying to eat you alive. Not the other way around," she laughed softly to herself. Sighing a second later, Stella turned to leave again. She stopped again when Brandon grasped her wrist.

"Don't leave," he whispered. "Stop running away after every conversation we have," he said almost pleadingly.

"...I'm not running away," she said quietly.

Fed up of not being able to see her face, he sharply turned her around, earning a soft gasp from her. "You're not allowed to kiss me like that and just _leave_ ," he said pointedly. Her eyes widened as a little color filled her cheeks.

"It...it was nothing," she stammered. "It didn't mean anything, okay?" she said while nervously biting her lip.

"...Really?" he asked sarcastically with a raised eyebrow. He took a few steps toward her and encased her in his arms. "Your lips beg to differ," he teased while tracing her cheek with his thumb.

Stella blushed softly under his hold. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "You intelligent man," she whispered with a laugh.

He rolled his eyes. "You will tell me where you ran off to and you will tell me _right now."_

Stella bit her lip. She tried to run out of the palace. When she saw the extra security that appeared out of nowhere, she knew that Brandon did something out of the blue. She came back to find him again only to see a slut begging for trouble. She suppressed the sadness in her eyes, knowing that she can't tell him the reason she's _really_ here.

She gasped suddenly when she saw him gazing intensely at her. His eyes darted back and forth between her eyes and lips. He didn't forget how mesmerizing she was or how...she enticed him in mere hours of meeting her.

"What exactly are you hiding?" he whispered while leaning in closer.

It turned out to be a rhetorical question as his lips brushed hotly against hers. Stella trembled against him, feeling the power of his intimidating figure pressed against her own. He teased her with his touch, cruelly drinking in her urgent, shuddering whimpers.

"Your Highness," a timid voice slowly spoke from behind.

Brandon sighed against her lips while Stella blushed and pushed him away immediately. "What?" he groaned in irritation.

"My apologies, sir. But, His Majesty is asking for Princess Bloom," the messenger replied.

Stella's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Me?"

The messenger nodded meekly. _Why would the king want to see me?_ Stella paled. "I'll be there..." she trailed off nervously. Heat rose to her cheeks and this time, it's not out of embarrassment. It's out of fear.

"My parents..." she whispered inaudibly. Her heart seized in fear when she realized that they were still here. Her running around like a maniac will attract unwanted attention and therefore, thwart her plans of finding Bloom.

"I have to go," she told him with fear clouding her cyan colored eyes.

"You okay?" he asked questioningly.

She bit her lip and nodded. She turned to leave but not before hugging him tightly for a quick moment. Somehow, his embrace soothed her and rocked her to tranquility, something that's been lacking in her life ever since she changed her freaking face! Before he could reciprocate, she broke it off and moved towards the throne room.

"I'll see you soon," she told him with a forced happy smile. He smiled and nodded while placing his hands in his pockets.

 _Dear Great Dragon...please don't let me be in trouble,_ Stella whispered and prayed frantically as she turned around. Her face grew hot with anxiety as her stomach coiled and twisted upon itself in dread.

She grew a sickly pale as the throne room approached a few minutes later. Her breathing grew heavy and she started to pant in quick, short gasps. She shut her eyes momentarily in fear as she entered the room noting that it was guarded heavily with security. She bit her lip and looked up at Lucas who was dressed to the nines in royal attire. Heather was seated beside him, looking every bit like the suave and classy lady that she is.

"Your Highnesses," she greeted the king and queen timidly while bowing respectfully.

Stella cleared her mind slowly and assumed a face of composed indifference. Whatever the case was, she'll make sure that she's the one punished for it. She'll die before she let them touch a hair of her parents.

"Ahh, Bloom," Heather smiled, puzzling Stella. "Dear, it's just Heather. You are hereby ordered to call us by our names," she said in a motherly voice.

Stella tightly smiled. "...Okay. You called for me?"

"Ahh, yes. It is truly an honor to have the Company of Light visit us," Lucas informed as he grinned. "Your friends, the Winx, are here," Heather smiled while she gestured her hand to a hallway to her right.

Stella's eyes widened. "WHAT?!" she screamed. She didn't know if it was out of delight or if it was out of dread. _What the heck are they doing here?!_ Stella panicked while bowing lightly before bolting her way to the hallway.

Watching her leave so suddenly, Heather's eyes quizically narrowed. "I'm curious to know why Princess Stella hasn't arrived yet," she spoke to Lucas.

Lucas's eyes widened. "You're right. I see only four young women and...Princess Stella doesn't appear to be present."

Heather shook her head. "No, she isn't here. I wonder why the princess is not present for her own sister's wedding."

"Well, she is, in fact, the reason that the wedding is postponed," Lucas frowned.

Heather nodded, thinking the same thing as her husband. Whenever they asked about Princess Stella, the king and queen of Solaria always averted away from the topic and indirectly insisted on changing the subject. Question is...

 _Where is Princess Stella? Why are her whereabouts kept hidden?_

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. OMG OMG OMG!" Stella furiously whispered to herself as she started to hyperventilate. She tried to breath but she could barely keep her fingers from shaking. She panted as she entered the room where she heard very familiar voices.

She stumbled into the room and all of a sudden, quiet silence filled the atmosphere. Four faces stood up with their eyes wide open as they quit chattering and stood up sharply.

"Flora! Musa! Girls!" Stella's eyes watered in nostalgia as she rushed over to them. They hugged her back in concern but it was clear that all waited for an explanation. And they deserved one.

"Bloom, what the hell is going on here?!" Musa furiously whispered as she clapped her hands to close the doors and lock them tightly.

"Not here," Stella wiped away her tears. "We need to go somewhere private," she told them.

Tecna frowned. "Where? You know, it took us almost an hour to pass through security. Bloom, they're gonna want answers."

Layla snorted. "This place is a fortess. It's literally the most fortified structures in the history of fortified structures."

Stella bit her lip. "We can teleport out of here," she whispered as she took out the ring that shimmered brightly on her fingers.

"Wait. I thought only Stella could control the ring," Flora said in confusion but her words were lost and faded away as they all vanished from their spots.

* * *

The scenery swiftly changed as the majestic splendor of the guest room faded away and changed into an open, grassy land surrounded by mountains.

They were up in a high altitude but not as much as the castle. Down below, they could see Audelia's many lush forests while the other half seemed to be technologically advanced. "Woww..." Flora beamed as she looked at the nature surrounding them. "It's so beautiful out here!" the brunette's jade green eyes widened at the marvel.

"Is that a melody...?" Musa opened her ears with wide eyes. A soft, beautiful humming rang through the air subtly. It was calming and soothing as Stella, too, listened carefully.

Tecna's eyes piqued with interest as she looked over at the technology down below. It seemed light years advanced of even her home world Zenith.

Layla smiled at the deep blue oceans that grazed peacefully around the planet. This world was absolutely beautiful and breathtaking. Most of all, although it stood for power, it protected the peace of the citizens.

After sightseeing for ten seconds, their attention soon turned to Stella.

Flora's eyes curiously widened. "Wait. I thought only Stella could control the ring."

Stella remained silent for a long moment. She looked downright ashamed.

Tecna crossed her arms with a frown. "That's because only she could. Am I right?" she asked the redhead.

Musa snorted. "Speaking of, where the hell is she, Bloom? Why are you back here?! Where is Stella?!"

Stella's eyes started to water. "Right here," she said as her appearance soon started to shift. Red hair disappeared and golden hair weaved itself past her waist. Cyan eyes turned into a golden amber while pink lips turned into a peach coral. Soft, slender figure turned into a firm and fit one as the four gaped in disbelief. As the transformation completed, a light golden aura surrounded her before falling still.

Tears fell faster down her eyes as the four gawked at her in complete shock. "Girls?" she asked in a low voice. Out of everyone in her life, she cherished them above everyone else. Her parents literally discarded her as a puppet. And Bloom left her to die out of despair and humiliation. And...it won't be long before Brandon realizes the truth and hates her.

If there was anything worth living for...it was _them._

Layla was the first to come out of the shock and speak. "Stella...? What the hell is this!?" she screamed while going up to the blonde.

"I had no choice," the blonde replied as she started to cry. The four watched in concern as she stumbled to her knees. Flora bent over immediately and placed her arms around the blonde's shoulders. "It's okay, sweetie. We're not mad at you. And we're not judging you. God knows what you're going through. Here, tell us everything."

Stella hiccuped slightly before telling them everything. They know till Bloom's escape. From there...going to Audelia, meeting with Brandon, postponing the wedding, getting slapped for it, running away, getting reprimanded by the prince, being attacked by lunatics, getting hurt in the process, and finally trying to find Bloom and _failing_ miserably.

But the best of all is that she was...breaking down amidst all of this.

They gaped at her as she finished. "...All of this happened in one day?" Musa asked with her eyes wide open.

Stella nodded. "I tried to find Bloom this morning. But I couldn't. I got lost in some freaky forest in Callisto."

Layla sat cross-legged on the grassy plain. "What're we gonna do even if we do find Bloom?"

"We?" Stella asked curiously but had a smile growing on her face despite her salty breakdown earlier.

"Uh yeah! You're a dumber idiot than I thought if you think we're gonna let you go through this alone!" Tecna frowned disapprovingly.

Flora sighed. "Girls, don't you think it's just better to admit everything? The longer we postpone this...the harsher the consequences are going to be."

"Oh wow. Gee, thanks for the rousing pep talk, coach. K," Musa groaned.

"But, Flora's actually right," Layla said. "Stella...if you don't tell them upfront, it won't be you who'll suffer. Audelia's going to wage a war against Solaria for treachery."

Stella bit her lip, knowing it was true. This king and queen are going to blame Stella and her parents if they do get to know.

"I tried so many times to give hints to Brandon," she spoke with watery eyes. "He even once said that he'll literally cut my head off if that were the case."

The troop fell silent for a moment. "...What a peaceful fella," Layla nervously said.

Tecna spoke after listening to the ongoing, but going-nowhere conversation. "Look. Let's just find Bloom first. If we do find her, she can take her place back. We can then try to sabotage the wedding and somehow convince the prince that she's already engaged to someone else."

Stella nodded. "I've already tried. I thought that Bloom is in Callisto, but...I don't know. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Look, Stell. Last time, it was just you. But this time, it's gonna all four of us. We'll trace Bloom somehow," Tecna smiled comfortingly.

Musa nodded. "Of course. We can't let you go through this alone. I mean, our home worlds won't stop talking about you in the news!"

Layla nodded vigorously. "I know, right?!"

Stella scratched her head in confusion. "Why?"

"It's not just _our_ planets. Almost every world we've ever visited or any planet that's technologically advanced knows about this," Flora said.

"EVERY WORLD?!" Stella's eyes bugged out.

"Because we're the Company of Light now. We're not _just_ Enchantix fairies anymore. I hate to sound like a braggart, but a lot of people know us," Tecna informed. "And we came as soon as we heard that you were attacked. But this paranoid planet doesn't support last minute inter-dimensional travel. And we had to go through at least a hundred security protocols to just land here."

Stella's head spinned at the new information. Till now, she thought that Solaria, Audelia, and if her luck is worse, her friends' planets would be airing this information since they're all the infamous Winx. But she never once thought about the Company of Light prospective. Oh wow. This is just...

 _Great._

"Stell...we're the Winx. Nothing's impossible for us," Musa smiled at her blonde friend while the rest started to hoot.

"And we don't abandon one of our own," Flora smiled comfortingly.

"We find Bloom and we make sure those assassins get what they deserve. Anyone got a problem with that?!" Layla said.

"Not at all," Tecna grinned.

"Thank you, girls," Stella smiled gratefully with tears of gratitude in her amber eyes.

"Group hug!" Musa yelled as they laughed and hugged each other.

For the first time since she got here, Stella laughed and smiled without anything weighing on her shoulders. She can always count on her best friends.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later...**_

 **~ Palace of Audelia - 2:20 PM ~**

Prince Brandon entered his room with dew drops trickling down his forehead. A white cotton towel was hung loosely around his shirtless, broad-shouldered frame while his hair glistened damply. He had just come back from his daily sword training session and showered immediately.

He frowned a little when he thought about Bloom. After being summoned into the throne room, he hadn't seen her once. He smirked slightly and laughed to himself when he remembered the look on her face when Mitzi tried to seduce him.

Suddenly, his bedroom door, which was only partially open, slammed shut and he instinctively turned around sharply. His eyes narrowed with impatience when he saw strolling towards him in a black nightgown.

"Hey, Brandon...what're you doing?" she smirked while greedily eyeing his shirtless frame. His freshly showered skin was moist and shone in the light. Mitzi licked her lips almost hungrily as she stood there gawking at him.

"Look, Mitzi. I have to get dressed, so do you mind showing yourself out?" Brandon resisted the urge to snap as he turned around and picked up his shirt. She swooned and sighed in bliss when he gave her a full view of his back unintentionally.

Unable to resist, she took a few steps forward and moved to wrap her arms around his torso. He stiffened instantly.

"Brandon, please. I could offer you so much more than that ugly redheaded girlfriend of yours," she cooed seductively. "Just say the word and I'm yours..." she whispered while placing a light kiss on his chiseled back. She took her nightgown with a quick tug and she stood there in her black lace lingerie.

"Come on, Brandon. You know you want to," she whispered while she turned to him, nearly naked.

Brandon shut his eyes at seeing her in a half naked state. She suddenly let out a yelp when he glared at her words and flipped her around. He twisted her arm behind her and held her firmly. "That's enough," he hissed heatedly.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed in fear as she fidgeted in his arms.

"Get this straight. The only reason that I've been patient with you is because you're a family friend and because we grew up together," he glared as he twisted her arm further.

She cried out in pain as she clutched her shoulder. He loosened his grip slightly but the death glare on his face didn't go anywhere. "Try this again and I'll banish you without a second thought," he growled ferociously that Mitzi whimpered in fear.

"Do you understand?" he warned heatedly.

She nodded as tears of rejection leaked out of her eyes.

"I didn't quite hear that!" he snapped as he twisted her arm just a little.

"Y-Yes!" she cried out, unable to tolerate the pain any further. "Please! Let me go!"

With a shove, he released her. As Mitzi turned around, she felt her face collide against her own nightgown. "Put that on and get the hell out of here, Mitzi," he told her.

"How could you?!" she cried out while raising her hand to slap him. "How could you break my heart like this?!" she screamed agonizingly.

Pursing his lips, he caught her flying fist effortlessly. A sharp bolt of pain traveled through her wrist but she didn't care. She loved him ever since she was little and she wasn't going to let him throw all of that away like it was nothing!

"You and I both know that I never loved you, Mitzi," Brandon frowned.

Mitzi growled at the revelation and cried furiously. "WHY?! I loved you so much but you never showed me any affection! Do you have any idea how much I changed for you?!"

"I think that was the problem," he told her calmly. "I don't want anyone to change for me. Besides...you never regarded anyone or their feelings highly."

Mitzi scoffed. "Do you really think that every person is worth the same?!"

"If I don't, then I might as well throw my royal title in the trash," he snapped. "We're done talking."

"What does Bloom have that I don't?! I'm pretty, I'm funny, and I'm smart!" she growled. "I'm a princess!"

"...Bloom is deserving of her title as a princess. You, on the other hand, don't," he growled while gesturing to her behavior earlier of seducing an engaged prince in a half-naked state. "We're _DONE_ talking," he snapped.

Crying, she put the nightgown back on. Tears of humiliation streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed. She ran out of the room, crying like there was no tomorrow. Brandon's angry gaze dropped and an apology formed on his face. "I'm sorry, Mitzi," he said softly. He didn't really want to hurt her, but this was the only way to make her understand. He had politely rejected all of her advances since they were little, but clearly, the nice guy approach hadn't worked.

He locked the door after she left and approached his bed once more.

He sat on his bed and softly smiled to himself at the thought of the redhead. She was certainly exquisite and interesting. The best thing about her is that she has a funny sense of humor even during dire times. He chuckled at her stubborness and her natural love for fashion. He picked up on those things while talking to her on the conversations they had thus far.

His smile, however, turned upside down into a frown. Just as they were good qualities on her, there were...enigmas as well. He set his lips into a determined line as he thought about her. She was _definitely_ hiding something but she didn't even let a little slip out at what she could be keeping hidden.

Sighing, he fell back on his bed. He tried calling her earlier, but she didn't pick up yet. Feeling a little dejected, he turned on the TV to distract him.

 _"Fireworks erupt between Princess Bloom and Prince Brandon! That's right, folks! The newly engaged couple..."_ the anchor chimed on and on while Brandon chuckled at the photo.

It was the same picture of Bloom and him kissing in the gardens. They had been airing it for the past twenty four hours. Obviously, media is always intrusive and is hyped at the exclusive shot.

Brandon surfed the channels and to his amusement, almost every channel aired the same photo over and over again.

 _"...oohh la la! Love is in the air, ladies and gentlemen!"_ Nope.

 _"True love redefined..."_ Uh uh.

Brandon's amusement turned into boredom. Honestly. He wanted to distract himself from being worried about Bloom and these idiots keep showing her photo in every corner.

He sighed as he slowly flipped through each channel.

 _"Wedding postponed by two weeks!"_ Flip.

 _"Sources say that reason for postponing is none other than the bride's younger sister Princess Stella!"_

Brandon scoffed. They're saying that it's a crime or something. It's only natural to want your whole family in your wedding. _No big deal._ FLIP.

 _"Missing Princess Stella spotted on the planet of Callisto!"_

Brandon sat up with a jerk at the photos being cirulated on screen. It was a young blonde woman with what looked like a scepter in her hands. She looked so out of place as she stood cluelessly in the streets of Callisto.

"Damn...she's gorgeous," he whispered automatically to himself as he looked at a side image of her. Her hair fell around in luscious, curly waves. Her eyes sparkled with light brown streaks as she seemed to be searching for something. Her lips were full with a tint of red that he felt the sudden urge to feel their softness against his own.

Gasping at what he just thought, he suddenly stood up sharply and turned off the TV immediately. "What the hell?!" he mumbled in shock as he placed a hand over his heart, trying to calm it. _No, no, no._ He did _NOT_ just think that! This was his fiance's little sister, for God's sake! And he can't urges like these for claiming to marry another.

He looked at the floor, feeling upset and a little disappointed in himself for letting his thoughts stray away so inappropriately.

He let out a small sigh before getting fully dressed.

He needed to speak with Bloom.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 **~ Somewhere Else - 10:40 AM ~**

A dark-haired woman with jet black glossy tresses sulked angrily as she walked out of the castle after being thoroughly humiliated by the very man she loved all her life. And it's all because of the incoming slut that grazed these castle walls with her presence so suddenly.

"You just wait, you bloody _bitch._ Clearly, you haven't learnt your lesson from yesterday," Mitzi muttered darkly and evilly as she tightly clenched her fists.

 _It's time for payback._

* * *

 _ **Preview for the next chapter:**_

 _"King Radius and Queen Luna, you need to get out of here!" Flora spoke in urgent, hushed whispers as she frantically ushered Stella's parents to get out of the door._

 _..._

 _"Bloom isn't here. She obviously doesn't want to be found," Tecna spoke with a dark frown on her face while clutching a pouch filled with scintillating red coins._

 _..._

 _"NOOOOOO!" Stella screamed as guards grabbed her shoulders while one placed a knife against her throat._

 _"Throw her in the dungeons!" King Lucas unleashed his fury as his angry voice resonated violently off the walls. "And find the imprudent royals who dare disobey us!"_

* * *

 **Hey, guys :)! So I _hope_ you enjoyed that. I wanted to publish this before I finally left for home.**

 **Anyways, I hope it wasn't too disappointing/boring. Let me know in the reviews section!**

 **Thank you for reading :D Love you all!**


	7. Blown

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

Yes, I'm very much aware that I didn't update this story in over a year, but I do have plans to someday finish my stories. *sigh* Wouldn't be wonderful if time freezes for a while, you guys?

My god…and I was reading the previous chapter a few days ago so I could remember what happened (that's when you know that the fic _really_ needs an update), and I can't believe how many mistakes I found in my own work O_O Did you guys really read that without complaining O_O? I cringed SO. FREAKING. BADLY! *embarrassed sobs* Okay, from now on, I'm going to strictly proofread my work. No exceptions. I was being lazy till now, so I ended up learning the lesson the hard way.

Anyways, back to the topic…erm, this chapter isn't that long, but I hope you still enjoy! Thank you :)!

* * *

 **~ 7:00 PM ~**

The king and queen of Audelia welcomed the Winx with warm hearts and insisted that they stay for at least a few days before taking their leave. And the girls were more than okay to comply with the arrangement. The four girls were each offered separate quarters to accommodate their stay, but the fairies insisted that they'll all split into two rooms for now.

After meeting up with Stella, they knew that they just HAD to talk.

 _But..._

Despite being under watchful scrutiny, _who_ knew that they could manage to land miles away from the palace without attracting attention?

"Girls! Hurry! We have to get to the palace!" Stella started to panic as she started to facepalm in frustration at her friends' wrongly timed antics. They were all either taking photos or playing sightseeing.

Flora went off somewhere a while ago to scour for some rare flowers that grew only on this planet. _Typical._

Musa was recording the natural, harmonious music that glided through the winds and air. Tecna was frantically snapping pictures and recording virtual, holographic scans of the light-years-advanced technology in the city thousands of feet below. Layla threatened to go for a dip in the crystal-clear waters, but Stella grabbed her before she could go anywhere.

Honestly! Why do the girls' powers have to be connected with every single element out here?! Their powers were all so unique and diversely ranged that it was impossible to restrain them.

Getting these girls to hurry and check the time was like trying to appease a group of crying babies in a daycare.

"Why are we hurrying anyway?" Layla asked curiously.

"Dinner," Stella replied hastily. "Brandon would always come by my room to take me. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's got some questions from my freaky behavior this morning."

Layla nodded in understanding. "Alright, ladies! Hustle up," she yelled while clapping her hands rudely.

Musa gave her the stink eye. "Congratulations! I'm trying to record music here, and you just ruined my notes!" she sarcastically snorted. Layla rolled her eyes and Stella sighed in exasperation.

"Would you girls grow up a little?! Where the hell is Flora?!" the blonde shouted while looking around.

"Right here, Stella," Flora's sweet voice chimed from behind the blonde. "I was introducing myself to the trees."

"You have got to be kidding me," Musa snorted. "Is that even a thing?"

Flora shot her a little frown. "Yes, actually! I'm pretty sure that making friends with them would give us an advantage in case we or, rather most importantly, you have to run away!" she said in her defense, pointing to Stella.

Stella instantly fell sullen and silent at her words. Seeing this, the girls started to gather together. _Run away..._ that's probably the only option she had right now. "I'm sorry, Stella. I didn't mean to make you upset," Flora apologized with a kind, yet sad frown.

"Stell, it'll be okay. You have all of us now," Layla tried to comfort to which the blonde shot a grateful, yet tired smile to both of them.

Tecna cleared her throat. "Not to be a party pooper but rousing pep talks won't get us anywhere. We need a contingency plan to find Bloom," she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Let's go back to the palace first," Stella said as she curled her hand into a fist. The ring sparkled as the blonde's eyes turned a fiery orange. Her appearance started to shift and change. Gone were the lustrous golden hair and enchanting amber eyes and in their place, flaming red waves and sapphire blue eyes appeared. Her figure transformed slightly to match Bloom's. She became an inch shorter and her body turned softer and slender.

The four girls watched in awe but also in distress because it won't be long before the truth spills out. They could only hope that their friend knows what she's really doing, otherwise, she'd be making a lot of enemies, _assuming_ she hasn't already.

"Solaria!" Stella cried out before clapping her hands.

* * *

 **~ Palace of Audelia - 7:40 PM ~**

The scenery shifted and faded away as the girls found themselves standing in a... _bathroom_. Musa was comically perched on top of the closed toilet bowl, and she shrieked instantly at the disgusting position.

"Stella, what the _heck_?!" Musa cringed as the five stood in the middle of a bathroom. "Move it, people!" she shouted as she started to shove them around to hop to the floor.

"Woah!"

Tecna yelped and Flora cried out as they both slipped and fell into the marble white shower tub behind them. The rest of the three looked at each other before they all started to laugh.

Stella wiped a little tear off as she laughed. The bright smile on her face reminded her that she's not alone. Not anymore anyway. She didn't deserve to be. She has spent years with these girls and now it's time to rely on them like she should.

"Sorry, guys. This is probably the only place in the palace where people don't just randomly barge in," Stella snorted before helping up Flora while Layla and Musa lifted Tecna up. "Privacy is just another word in the dictionary, I guess."

"Seriously?" Musa scrunched her nose in disgust. "Even in a freaking bathroom? …Even if it is the nicest bathroom I've ever seen..." she trailed off in awe, taking in the brightly lit tiles and luxurious decor.

Layla groaned. "Can we please not have a conversation near a damn toilet bowl?!" she grimaced while pushing past the Winx to head out the door. The girls laughed as they followed her and stepped out of the bathroom.

They all huddled into Stella's room. Tecna used her magic to make sure the doors are locked. The balcony's doors closed automatically and bolted themselves to prevent unwarranted intruders.

"Gather around, ladies," Layla called out, sounding very much like a gym teacher.

"And for Pete's sake, take the freaking illusion off," Musa cringed in distaste. "It's so weird."

Stella sighed. "What if someone walks in? I'm gonna go dead if that happens," she groaned tiredly.

Musa shook her head and tapped her ears with her index fingers. "Sonic hearing here. I can hear pretty well. Or wait," she said. _"Sound barrier,"_ Musa whispered before a red aura surrounded her body to make the room absolutely sound-proof from the outside.

Stella smiled in relief. "I've been doing that as well, but the spell doesn't last long for me," she shrugged.

"Ahh, see? That's why you need me," Musa grinned proudly.

The girls huddled around Stella's bed before sitting in a circle. Stella waved her hand to remove the illusion away before it faded and restored her normal appearance. She let out a relieved breath. The spell is actually taking away a lot of her energy, considering she's been sleeping as Bloom sometimes too. It had been really nerve-wracking, and she didn't realize it until she actually took the spell off. It didn't cause her physical pain, but she definitely felt the discomfort and power drain of wearing it all day.

"Alright. So, this is the plan," Tecna strategically informed while the girls listened closely. The technology fairy did always make the best logical and reasonable plans. "Stella, you need to keep that prince distracted," she informed.

"From what...?" Stella blinked.

"From the shit we're about to do. _Duh_ ," Musa claimed while rubbing her hands together in excitement. The girls laughed at the musical fairy's humor.

Flora sighed. "Look, we need to stop this wedding somehow. This marriage can't take place at any cost. Not while you're under this spell anyway. Audelia might go to war with Solaria."

The girls' faces turned solemn and gloomy. Tecna nodded, "We're not going to cheat Prince Brandon. Butwe _are_ going to find Bloom."

Stella nodded. That was what she initially planned to do too.

"We'll find her first and then we can decide from there," Layla pointed out.

"Stella, where did you say Bloom was?" Tecna asked while taking out her palm-top.

"I don't know," Stella tried feebly. "I mean, I tried to locate her with my powers, but I teleported to a random forest in Callisto. I didn't see her anywhere."

Musa asked in confusion. "Did you even look around?"

Flora snapped her fingers. "Wait! The news channels! What were you even doing out in the open streets?"

"I don't know! I had to move away because this random couple with funky hair colors came out of nowhere and heard me. I didn't want to get caught by them!" Stella defended herself pathetically.

Musa snorted. "So, you ran away and got caught by the rest of the world. _Perfect._ "

Stella rolled her eyes. "Whatever." It was accidental. She didn't have enough time or energy to teleport herself to a good hiding spot.

"Callisto is pretty far up in the universe. We need a lot of power just to surpass its security protocols, let alone explore the place," Tecna frowned at the rings that orbited the planet. "I'll go to Callisto and look for Bloom."

"I can teleport you there," Stella offered.

Tecna shook her head. "No, save your strength. Teleporting to a location like that willdrain you of your magic, Stella, and cause suspicion. I can try to hack and override my way in there _._ " Hacking was better since manually sitting through the protocols would take at least most of a day. And they didn't want to stretch the time-interval any longer than they have to. The longer they stayed here, the higher the risk will be for all of them.

Stella frowned, knowing that was true. Teleporting herself was one thing but teleporting someone else to a high-level dimension will surely drain her for sure. Not to mention retaining this illusion spell was frustrating enough. And her role to keep Brandon distracted will totally fail if she can't keep herself up. The guy already doubts her plenty.

Musa nodded. "Then I'll go with you. You can't go alone."

Tecna concurred in acceptance before moving on to further continue the explanation. It wasn't a genius plan but it sure will work. _Hopefully._ "Flora and Layla, one of you watch over Stella's parents while the other informs me of the security patrols in the palace."

"I've got the security part covered," Layla gave her a thumbs-up.

Flora nodded. "I'll take over Stella's parents then."

Stella's eyes glistened at the responsibility the Winx took over. They didn't have to. They really didn't. But they did it anyway.

"Thank you so much, girls. You know you don't have to," the blonde sniffled while wiping away the flowing tears.

Musa responded first in concern. "Stell, come on. We're the Winx. We'd always go to help anyone out, so why wouldn't we help one of our own?"

The rest nodded with soft, reassuring smiles. "Yeah. Don't worry. Bloom's got Sky and you've got us," Layla smiled, trying to cheer the blonde up.

Stella smiled gratefully. "Thank you." She'll never be able to repay them for being such amazing friends.

"Group hug!" Layla cried before the girls laughed and huddled together.

"...which kinda needs to be cut short," Musa suddenly gasped while pushing the girls away. "What a timing! Someone's coming!" she whispered frantically before taking down the soundproof barrier.

Flora nudged Stella in panic and gestured for her to cover her face. Stella's eyes widened as she waved a hand over herself. Her illusion covered her true identity once more as they waited with bated breaths.

And sure enough, a soft knock interrupted them. Stella bit her hand, suppressing a frightened squeal. "Oh my god," she whispered in fear, totally hyperventilating.

The knocking grew louder. The girls glared at Stella and pushed her off the bed to answer the door. "Gooooooooo!" they whispered.

Stella breathed a prayer before adjusting her dress and waltzing up to the door.

The blonde opened it breathlessly to see Brandon standing there with a smile. A light blush colored her cheeks as she remained entranced with the prince's presence.

The Winx looked at each other in concern, neither of them missing the way their friend smiled at the prince. She was practically glowing. She obviously liked the dude and as an impersonator, that's really not something she should be doing.

Stella forgot her worries for a hot second before smiling back at him.

"Hi," he whispered with a little wave. "Ready?"

Stella looked at the girls who waved to her and gave her a nod to go on.

Brandon observed Stella looking away. "Oh, is someone here?" he asked before peering around the door and into the room where four girls sat on the bed. Seeing him glance at them made them self-conscious as they instantly stood up in respect.

"So, you're the infamous Winx. It's an honor to meet all of you," he smiled while bowing like a gentleman.

"You too, Your Highness," they all replied.

"Please. It's just Brandon," he smiled. "Dinner's ready, if you would like to join?"

The Winx looked at each other before turning to the prince. "We'll join you shortly. Thank you," Layla stepped forward and bowed slightly.

Brandon nodded before turning to Bloom, who looked a little fumed. "Shall we?" he asked with an amused eyebrow before extending his hand for her.

"Why didn't you ever bow to me?" Stella scoffed before taking his hand.

He chuckled as they went out of the room. "I kissed you. Isn't that enough?"

He watched with a chuckle as Bloom's cheeks nearly matched the color of her hair.

Meanwhile, the girls in the room kept their gazes on them for a few seconds before frowning silently, similar thoughts running through each of their minds. Tecna snapped her fingers to close the door shut while Musa put up the soundproof barrier again.

Layla threw up her hands in the air. "Alright. I'll say it. They look way too chummy for my liking."

Musa shrugged before sitting back on the bed. "Why are we even surprised? We saw Bloom, err...I mean, Stella kissing him in the articles."

Flora crossed her arms worriedly. "No wonder she's so upset. But I don't understand why she bothered dragging this issue for so long."

Tecna, who's been quiet till now, leaned against the wall. "Yeah, getting involved with the prince of the most powerful kingdom in the universe as a total fraud..."

Musa snorted, "Not helping, Tec."

Tecna frowned. "I'm sorry, but it's the truth, girls. If Audelia finds out, they mightwage a war on Solaria. And it's not the king or queen or their two princesses that will suffer for it. Wars never end well and especially not with Audelia's strength in numbers and highly trained armies. It's the citizens of both planets who will ultimately pay the price. Inter-realm treaties will be compromised, and Solaria will gain Audelia's allies as enemies. We can't let all of that happen."

Layla snapped her fingers in another realization. "And maybe even our kingdoms will be at jeopardy since we're here now as her friends."

Musa sarcastically snorted. "Great. We're officially accomplices and soon-to-be fugitives."

Flora rubbed her head tiredly. "Okay _._ Let's calm down, girls. Let's not get ahead of ourselves. What do we do _now?_ "

Tecna and Musa looked at each other before nodding slowly. "We'll leave for Callisto," they simultaneously replied.

"What?! _Now?!"_ Flora exclaimed in alarm.

Musa sighed. "We have no choice, Flo. Without Stella's teleportation, Callisto is way too far from here and will take at least a day for us to get there, magic or not." Tecna nodded in accordance.

Flora and Layla frowned at each other before walking up to the girls. The four joined together in a group hug. "God's speed, guys," Flora wished.

"You too. You realize that you two have the hardest parts. Layla, I need you to observe security patrols. They'll mostly be randomized but we need at least a vague idea," Tecna instructed. "And Flora, prepare to get Stella's parents out of the palace. Hide and protect them in the forest somewhere in case anything happens. Your powers should help you blend in and not leave a magic trail."

Layla and Flora nodded with determinant eyes.

Musa sighed. "One more thing, guys. If, _God forbid_ , somehow something happens, we won't be able to come back in time. So, you three are on your own. We don't know where Bloom is at, so, we have to find her."

The girls nodded.

"See you, girls," Tecna sighed nervously before the four hugged each other once again sweetly. After pulling apart, the fairy of technology summoned out a portal transporter, exactly the one they used to get to Andros in the beginning of their third year in Alfea. This portal won't be enough to travel all the way to Callisto, so they'll have to reconfigure it.

Musa and Tecna nodded to each other before stepping into the portal. They looked back one more time before silently wishing a prayer of good luck. Musa's barrier slowly vanished as she disappeared.

Flora and Layla looked at each other. "How will we even communicate?" Flora sighed. "We can't speak about these things in the open."

Layla shrugged while scratching her head, "Texting then? It's the universal communication."

Flora giggled before giving her a high-five. "Alright, so what do I do? Do I tell Stella's parents about the plan?"

Layla thought for a moment before replying. "Not yet. Let's just wait and watch. We don't want them to be creeped out every second. It's only been like two days, so I think we'll be fine. I have to worry about how I'll do the stealth part though."

The two girls sighed, slowly realizing what big of a conspiracy they've got themselves into.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Brandon and Stella walked along the corridors leading to the dining hall.

She remained deep in thought, wondering what the girls are up to right now. _If only she could help..._ She closed her eyes in guilt before sighing slightly.

"You're unnaturally quiet," Brandon commented.

Stella jumped a little at his voice before rubbing her forehead tiredly. "I was just thinking, I guess."

"It's really great to meet your friends," he smiled. "You're all really worth of the praise I hear."

 _But I'm not,_ she sighed to herself before tightly smiling at him. "Thank you. That's really sweet of you to say."

Each sentence they spoke to each other felt wrong and forced from her side because honestly, she just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up in this nightmare again. She just felt like ripping this damn illusion spell off but...she constantly worried about her parents' well-being. As mad as she was at them, she still loved them.

 _I can't abandon them like she did,_ she begrudged at the mere mention of the redhead. She didn't know how to suppress this iniquity about swindling Brandon's faith in her nor lower the hostility for her so-called sister.

She exhaled softly, lost in her own trance, that she never noticed how wrapped up she was until she saw him snapping fingers in front of her face. She gasped. "I'm sorry, what?" she blinked, cursing herself internally at spacing out like that. _Focus!_ she chided herself.

Brandon stared at her, perplexed. He sighed. "Bloom, what's going on with you?" he asked, tired. "And please don't say that it's nothing."

 _Great._ "...I'm sorry," Stella sighed. "I just feel overwhelmed. I have a lot on my mind."

"Like what, for example?" he pressed.

His nosiness (or was it curiosity?) was starting to take its toll on her and…kinda annoy her too. "Like..." she started, knocking her already deep-fried brain for some idea. "Like...what happened to the um...the prisoners!" Stella inquired, a little too excited for _finally_ being able to answer. She distinctly remembered the fight they had. She was willing to spare their lives, but he was willing to dangle his dagger around their necks.

He raised an eyebrow at her blatantly obvious (and kinda pathetic) lie but decided to let it pass. _Just this once. For now._ "They're being interrogated," he said with an uncaring shrug.

Stella shook her head at his attitude. "Were you always such an asshole to everyone?" she said, a light teasing smile tugging at her lips.

"No one's accused me of that before," he replied with a smirk, giving her a look filled with pride for himself.

 _More like self-worship,_ Stella snorted. "They were probably afraid that you're gonna put them in "prisoner reduction,"" she mocked.

"Am I an ass to you as well?" he smirked, turning to her.

"Yes," she answered with a smirk of her own.

"Even if I am…something tells me you don't mind," he chuckled, not believing her one bit.

She playfully rolled her eyes in response but didn't say much after that.

They walked in silence for the next few minutes before Stella decided to interrupt once more. "So…" she started off.

He gave her a glance in response.

"…What's for dinner?" she asked, sheepishly scratching her head.

He stared at her for a second before laughing out. Seeing his deep, rich laugh, Stella couldn't help but smile but her moment of happiness faded away as she felt her worries return back to her just as soon. She felt even more nauseous and sick to her stomach. And it's only what? The second or third day here? How was she supposed to drag this for two weeks?

…

After dinner, Stella bid good night to the girls. Finally closing the door, she took a deep breath.

Another day has passed. She closed her eyes and raked a hand through her blonde strands. Musa and Tecna had left a while ago. Without bidding goodbyes. She only hoped that no one would note their sudden absence because things will seem a little conspicuous. The two should return maybe in three or so days if all goes well. Stella crossed her fingers, hoping this will work. _Please come back, Bloom,_ she whispered to herself, pleading softly.

Sighing to herself, the blonde turned to head to bed. Nothing was fun anymore. There was a full closet here with unexplored clothes. But it didn't cheer her up. There was a planet full of malls, ready to be raided senseless. But it didn't cheer up. The reason? The blonde looked around the bedroom and saw shades of azure and pink. Not yellow or orange. This was her bedroom, yet at the same time, it wasn't. This was her face, yet it wasn't.

The only solace she had each day was the few moments before bed where she had the chance to take this illusion off and remind herself that she's still…herself. She can wear just about any face there is, but at the end, she'll always be Stella.

"Time to take the spell off," the blonde sighed in immense relief as she literally felt the weight of the world lift off from her shoulders _._ She opened her eyes, now having turned to her normal shade of hazel, and breathed deeply. The illusion was seriously exhausting to wear for almost sixteen hours in a day. With a snap of her fingers, she locked the doors and fastened the windows. Wasting no more time, the blonde crashed into bed and closed her eyes in peace with her blonde hair cascaded around her in exhaustion.

The lights were soon switched off, but it was already too late.

Sleeping in peace, she was left completely unaware of the hidden figure in the balcony that saw the transformation with an open, shocked jaw, straight through the open cracks in the curtains.

* * *

 _ **A short while later…**_

Mitzi paced back and forth in her room, replaying the scene in her head. She was shocked, dumbstruck, and completely blown out of her mind.

"Oh my God..." she covered her mouth in shock while taking a few deep breaths.

She sat on her bed as she rewinded the scene of what she just witnessed. Princess Bloom isn't…Princess Bloom at all. It was actually…Princess Stella, the younger twin. Then what happened to the real Princess Bloom? Did she die or something?

Mitzi opened her phone before opening the inter-realm search engine and typing in _Princess Bloom._ At the query, images of the familiar redhead popped up. Articles swarmed the net. The media coverages were still hyped at the sneaky kissing pictures they took of the prince and his "fiancée", and it seems like that's all everyone can talk about. Mitzi scowled as she stared at the pictures with distaste. She kept scrolling down for older pictures and stopped when she saw the redhead with her family. And there she was. _Princess Stella._

 _The imposter,_ Mitzi branded, still reeling from the shock to realize how the princess who is supposed be married to the prince of this kingdom has successfully fooled _everyone_. "Princess Stella,"Mitzi whispered when she saw a photo of the two sisters. The redhead and a strikingly alluring blonde beside her, both smiling widely for the camera.

Mitzi's eyes burned with hate at the both of them. All this time, that redhead or blonde or whoever the hell that twit is…she'd been acting like she's some kind of righteous fiancée, who does only good, but in reality…the sweet little Solarian princess harbored a lot of secrets now, didn't she? And what's the guarantee that she's Stella anyway? It could be anyone. _I knew it,_ Mitzi smirked in victory. A sinister smirk soon widened on the noirette's face. This was it. This was what she needed to incriminate that righteous little _bitch._

* * *

 **~ The Following Morning – 8:00 AM ~**

At breakfast, the regal parents talked away while the young couple remained quiet. As usual, the kings and queens were discussing politics, business strategies, ruling tactics, etc. It seemed like the four of them found something to joke about even in such bland topics. Something that their children showed no interest in.

Brandon casually glanced at Bloom as she ate silently, barely uttering a peep. He turned back to his own food when something flashy caught his eye. As she picked around her food with her fork, her ring came into view. It was the Ring of Solaria.

 _Where did I see this before?_ he sighed while trying to knack his brain over it. This ring obviously belonged to the Solarian family, but something still felt _off._ As far as his understanding went, the ring can only be harnessed by someone who possessed the powers of light and especially the powers of sun and moon. And Bloom has the power of the Great Dragon's Flame, so why did she need it?

 _Or maybe I'm wrong,_ he thought off-handedly. But he was sure...studying magical artifacts was something he's been doing since he was a kid. _Maybe it's her sister's?_ he thought, wondering why it looked so damn familiar. But then again, how does that make any sense? Only the rightful owner can use the Ring of Solaria and as far as his knowledge went, the fairy of the Dragon's Flame is not.

He shrugged. _I'm pretty sure Bloom has a good reason to have it,_ he reasoned with himself. Or maybe he was just wrong. Jewelry wasn't really his forte.

* * *

 _ **Hours later…**_

In the meantime, somewhere up in the higher inner circles of space, Musa and Tecna sat aboard on their ship, discussing a plan of strategy.

"Tec…we kind of never discussed this, but what if Bloom isn't in Callisto anymore? You saw the news. Stella was in Callisto yesterday…maybe Bloom left already?" Musa suggested with a frown.

Tecna shook her head. "There's no way Bloom could've seen the news yet. If Bloom knows that Stella had followed her, don't you think that she would've come back by herself?" she offered a logical explanation.

"Even if she didn't watch the news…there's no guarantee that she's still in Callisto," Musa sighed.

Tecna frowned as she stared ahead. "We still can't give up on trying."

Musa remained silent, quietly agreeing to it.

"Buckle up," Tecna said, telling the musical fairy to go and sit down. "We're almost here."

"Do you think we should've asked Riven and Timmy to come along?" Musa suggested, strapping in.

"They'll only slow us down," Tecna refuted. And she hadn't said it in a demeaning way. This was a mission for fairies. The Specialists were good fighters, no doubt, but they have their limitations. They don't have magical powers and most of all, they can't fly. And it's impossible to cover so much ground on foot without saving time.

* * *

 **~ Palace of Audelia – Council Hall - 5:30 PM ~**

Back in the palace, Stella, Flora, and Layla tried their best to be as normal as possible. They were sitting in Stella's room when a messenger had arrived and informed the Princess of Solaria that she was summoned for a royal meeting. _Greaaattt. Just the thing she needed right now._

But rules are rules. Etiquettes are etiquettes. _Bloom is so much better than me at this kind of stuff,_ Stella shook her head in distaste. She always felt antsy to leave these meetings. It seemed like people would just debate on and on about the million choices and options they have, yet somehow each and every member of the so-called esteemed councils always seemed to be blind to the blatantly obvious decision in front of their eyes. She wasn't taught to sit and wait at Alfea. Yet…that's where she is right now. Sitting and waiting for the Royal Highnesses…

Plopping next to Brandon, Stella avoided all possible eye contact with her parents, who sat on the opposite side of her. The slap she received was still fresh and vivid in her mind.

Stella sat next to Brandon. "What's going on?" she leaned towards him and asked with confusion. "Did something happen?"

Brandon turned to her. "Why? Did you something wrong?" he teased with a small, playful smirk.

She slapped his arm. "I'm serious," she whispered though she couldn't help the smile that danced on her lips.

He smiled back at her. "Just a few political issues. Starting with the attack on us."

Stella was about to question further but was forced to stop when everyone stood up as Lucas and Heather entered the hall before seating themselves in the front, overlooking the entire table. Sitting down slowly, the members sat down and listened as the king and queen instantly got to the point.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming on prompt notice," Lucas started out. "As you may already know, my son and the Princess of Solaria were ambushed in the forest day before yesterday. Do we know who was responsible for this?"

"I'm afraid not, Sire," one of the members regretfully informed.

"They were just mercenaries. They were given a hit list. Finish the job and claim the money," Brandon chipped in with a frown, stating the obvious. "Even they don't know whom they were working for," he shrugged, revealing the present status of the investigation.

 _The bounties must've been really high if those guys didn't even care whom they were working for,_ Stella deduced in her head, slightly worried. Considering the assassins didn't quite finish the job, it was only a matter of time before some other bandit of rogues steps in.

"Did anything happen recently that might've triggered the attack?" Radius suggested in concern.

Brandon tapped his fingers on the table absentmindedly. Leaning inwards and turning to his parents, he answered simply. "The wedding." Thinking about it…Bloom had disappeared into the forest, he went to find out why, and ten minutes later, they were on the run. Either the attackers were very vigilant or…

The table fell silent momentarily as everyone seemed to understand his answer.

"They wanted to kill you because you're getting married…?" Stella raised an eyebrow. How does that make any sense?

He remained silent for a few moments before turning to her. "Not me…I wasn't the target yesterday," he told her, shaking his head. Her dark red eyebrows arched in confusion and she was about to ask what he meant by that when his next words surprised her. "You were." He remembered how the assassins were only holding him off but for Bloom, they went on a special rage-on mode.

Stella blinked. …Well, that sucks. "…Oh." _The hell did I do?_ She mumbled under her breath, inaudible to anyone.

 _Oh? That's all she has to say about this…wow._ Brandon suppressed the urge to confront her in front of everyone. This was her life they were talking about and somehow, _'oh'_ is all she can say? "You will have to remain in the castle until further notice," he said seriously.

"Until further notice?" Stella raised an eyebrow, repeating him.

"Until we've investigated the situation thoroughly, at least," Heather clarified with a concerned smile.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, I can take care of myself," Stella stated firmly.

Brandon made a mental note to talk about this girl's clear lack of respect for her own life.

"Perhaps you can," Lucas smiled, impressed with her defiance, "But as elders, we worry."

Stella kept mum before turning to her lap. She didn't know why this was such a big deal. You can't expect a princess to walk on rose petals her whole life. And she didn't understand the point of being confined to this palace and that too for what? To sit idly? A battle can't be won without sustaining injuries.

"Moving on, as everyone may know, the wedding between Prince Brandon and Princess Bloom of Solaria has been postponed by vaguely two weeks. That gives us little time to prepare, but I would like to set a definite date." Instantly, the hall fell into a lighter mood, obviously enthralled to discuss a happier topic.

However, Stella's stomach churned as her face paled. She already felt a migraine taking over. She hated this topic. She hated this wedding. She glanced towards her parents, who looked unnaturally calm. _Of course, why would they be worried?_ Stella sighed to herself. They're the ones who told her to put on this act. She jerked slightly in her seat when she felt a hand encasing her own. She saw Brandon looking at her with a worried frown.

"Are you okay?" he mouthed in concern.

Stella gave him a tight smile and nodded. _Hell, no, she's not okay._

He didn't look convinced but didn't trouble her with any more questions.

"King Radius and Queen Luna," Heather addressed with a smile. "When do you think Princess Stella will arrive to Audelia?"

Stella turned to her parents and looked pointedly at them. _Oh, yes. DO answer them, Father. I'd very much like to know that too,_ she scoffed to herself bitterly. Subtle as they may be, her parents' emotions seemed to momentarily rattle. _Good. They should be,_ she scowled internally. Just how on earth did they think this ruse was going to work?

"Perhaps in ten days," Radius answered with a tight smile before casting Stella an inconspicuous look that clearly stated that they needed to talk soon.

One of the members spoke up. "In that case, we should start the preparations immediately, Your Highnesses. Two weeks is barely enough time to—"

"Forgive the interruption, Your Highnesses. My sincerest apologies. But may I be given a chance to speak?" a familiar voice spoke, standing up from her chair respectfully and doing a little courtesy bow.

Stella blinked, surprised to see Mitzi from the other end of the table. She didn't know that Mitzi was such a prominent member to attend royal meetings. Stella scowled, not liking this one bit.

"Go ahead."

Mitzi smirked before turning to everyone in the council while momentarily locking her eyes with the 'elder' princess of Solaria, which didn't escape the latter's notice. Mitzi took a deep breath. This was it. This was her chance. This was her chance to make Brandon see the truth. The truth that the imposter has masked treacherously. And what better way to achieve that than a public humiliation?

"Before we all start preparing for the wedding, the people of Audelia have some questions that need to be given answers to," Mitzi stated in a matter-of-fact tone. "Prince Brandon, the heir to Audelia, future guardian, ruler, and king of our home—" she praised the prince in a seemingly never-ending fashion while an impatient blonde resisted the urge to bang her head straight on the table.

 _Oh, get on with it already!_ Stella muttered to herself.

"— has proved countless amount of times that not only he has the right to be crowned but also _deserves_ to be crowned as the future king and protector of our world," she commended. Brandon faintly smiled as he listened. No member of the council opposed a single word of Mitzi's dialogue as she sang praises for him. They all shot smiles of veneration and approval towards the young prince before turning towards Mitzi again.

"Disregarding his status, the prince has deservingly earned his place here. _But,_ what do we _really_ know about the Princess of Solaria? People of Audelia are wondering what she's truly capable of and why she deserves to be his wife," Mitzi spoke.

 _The people or you?_ Stella frowned but kept mum. It's official. She hated this tramp. Mitzi was obviously getting back at her out of spite for being the fiancée of this prince.

The members of the council considered Mitzi's words with speculation as she rubbed off her doubts on them.

"She's a member of the infamous group of girls, the Winx. _And,_ she's an extolled member of the Company of Light," one of them opposed. "Why should we fear our kingdom in her hands?"

"Good question, Minister," Mitzi smiled before voicing her thoughts once more. "But we seem to be conveniently forgetting she's _also_ the fairy with one of the most powerful gifts in the universe. The power of the Great Dragon should notbe underestimated. We have never once seen the Winx in action."

Stella frowned before glaring slightly at Mitzi. _What is she doing?_ she whispered to herself. Brandon's eyes narrowed in distaste as well. What were they all thinking? That Bloom was on the bad side?

"True, but isn't the word of multiple planets enough? She's a fairy, not a witch," the same minister spoke defensively on the princess's side. "The Trix. Darkar. Valtor. Shall I go on? Despite all odds, she fought with honor and valiance whenever she was needed."

"Two of those threats were because of her. The Army of Darkness would've never been resurrected if she hadn't lost her powers. She's also the reason that the dark phoenix, Lord Darkar, nearly conquered Magix and possibly could've ruled other worlds by opening the gates of Realix," Mitzi accused with venom.

The hall fell in momentary silence at Mitzi's words.

Stella's eyes widened as her jaw dropped, finally understanding what she was playing at. _Oh, no, she did not,_ she snarled to herself. _Is she kidding me?!_ That was years ago! Great. She had two qualms to say about that. 1) That wasn't her getting brainwashed. That was Bloom. And 2) Now Bloom can't get married because she fell under a dark spell during her initial years of training? What a weak and _pathetic_ argument. " _Objection,"_ she intervened, slamming her hand on the table in anger. "Those were both events that happened when _I_ was a fairy in _training,"_ Stella emphasized seriously. "You can't possibly say you've never been taken advantage of," she accused.

Mitzi gave her a fake smile. "I have been, of course, but I'm not the most powerful fairy in the universe, am I now? You have a more likely chance to get ambushed than I ever will. Oh, and what do we have here? You _were_ ambushed yesterday," she mocked. "Besides…how do we know that you won't fall under the same spells again?"

Stella stood up angrily, leaving Brandon's eyes. "Because I'm the Guardian Fairy of Solaria and an Enchantix fairy," she snapped while keeping her tone as curt and polite as possible, although she couldn't control the steam that escaped from her ears. "You don't get such titles easily," she said while giving Brandon a small glance along with a small smile.

Brandon cracked a small smile at her words of defense. She quoted the exact words he used in a conversation he had with her a day or two ago.

 _"...you're the Guardian Fairy of Solaria. You can't get such titles easily. Princess or not, no spoilt girl can get that."_

He continued to watch the exchange unfold without saying anything because clearly, his fiancée didn't need any help. He grinned in awe of her strength and independence.

"Titles do _not_ make you invincible, Princess Bloom," Mitzi mocked. "You're a fairy just like any other girl."

Stella crossed her arms silently but the fire in her eyes refused to stop burning. "I don't know if my powers will be stolen in the future. I don't know if I'll fall under a dark spell again. Maybe I will or maybe I won't. But one thing that I am? I'm a fairy. I'll fight till my last breath just like I have for years." Her best moments in her entire young life were fighting alongside with everyone in Alfea against the forces of evil.

A few people in the hall cracked smiles of reverence before nodding in approval. They admired the strength she possessed and the tenacity she harnessed. She considered herself first as a fairy and _then_ a princess. Her attitude alone is befitting for a queen.

"All I'm saying is…the people need assurance. Assurance that their future queen is not just a pretty face, but instead will really be able to protect them if such a need arises," Mitzi said, turning to everyone. "Assurance. Guarantee. Rules. Regulations. That's how the world works," she said, once again instilling moments of hesitation in everyone's minds.

Stella crossed her arms and resisted the urge to scoff. _Just a pretty face? You just wait and watch. I'll show you just how pretty I am,_ she glared silently. "Fine. Then I'll _prove_ it," she said with determination. "I'll battle anyone if, of course, that's what it takes for me to prove my worth."

A smirk finally widened on Mitzi's lips as she finally heard the words she wanted to hear. "That's the spirit. In that case, I propose a duel," Mitzi challenged. "I'll volunteer to stand as an opponent for you. Of course, this is just an opportunity for you to show us who you are. The _real_ you, that is," she smirked.

For some reason, Stella felt an uneasy feeling settle into her stomach at the victory that danced in Mitzi's eyes. Those eyes held…confidence. As she knows that she's going to win. And that made Stella falter.

The council seemed to agree with that while the two girls continued to glare at each other, their true faces masked under fake smiles. Prompted by Mitzi's suggestions, they unanimously agreed to conduct the match as soon as possible to "make the citizens accept the new future queen as soon as possible."

* * *

Word spread about the proposed duel and it wasn't long before the media rushed to the palace for exclusive coverage of the event. Within the next hour, citizens flocked to the place to be able witness a member of the infamous Winx battle. Netizens swarmed the net to watch live footage.

Meanwhile, in the palace, Stella and the girls locked themselves in the bedroom, pacing around busily.

"Honestly, Stel, publicity is the last thing you need right now," Flora frowned in disapproval, glancing outside the window.

Layla nodded vigorously. "Look at all those people," she pointed to the awaiting crowds out of the palace. A makeshift arena had already formed as people gathered as close as they can to the circle. "Man, word gets around here _fast,"_ she stared, wide-eyed.

Stella shook her head. "Yeah…I really didn't have a choice," she sighed, looking over her shoulder cautiously in case anyone comes barging through the room.

"So…you have to defeat her?" Layla scowled. She didn't like this Mitzi girl.

"Apparently."

"Remember, you can't transform," Flora pointed out. "You'll blow your cover."

"I know. I'll have to fight on foot," Stella nodded.

"But, Stell—" Layla started to protest.

"Look, guys. I don't have time to debate on this. I have to go," Stella said, shaking her head. "If anything goes wrong…you know what to do. Please get my parents out of there. Even if they don't want to, get them out."

"…That actually sounds a lot like kidnapping," Layla dryly chuckled.

"Strangely…I'm okay with that," Stella laughed, resulting similar dry laughs from the two. "I love you, guys," she whispered before pulling them in for a hug.

"Don't worry, Stell. Nothing's gonna happen. I bet she won't even last one spell," Flora encouraged as they pulled away.

"Yeah! You don't even need to transform!" Layla hyped up.

"Thanks, girls," Stella smiled gratefully. "Well, speak of the devil… and there she is," she sighed when she saw Mitzi down below, waving to everyone as she entered the makeshift arena. "That's my cue."

With that said, the girls watched as Stella walked out of the room before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

 **~ Streets of Callisto – 6:20 PM ~**

Parking the ship somewhere inconspicuous, Musa and Tecna walked through the streets in disguises, following some signal from the latter's palm-top. "There," the fuchsia-haired fairy pointed up ahead. "That's where Stella was photographed," she showed to Musa.

"She said she teleported from a nearby forest, right?" Musa asked. She stopped walking and closed her eyes, concentrating. She emitted a sonic signal, dispersing it throughout the area. "That way," she pointed northeast. "There are too many trees over there; I can't get a reading."

They nodded to each other before disappearing into a darkened alley and flying high out of there without attracting too much attention. The girls instantly spotted the dense thickets that extended for many miles and flew towards an open area before landing on their feet. They powered down and looked down.

"Why on earth would she teleport here out of all places?" Musa thought out loud.

"Exactly why we're here to find out," Tecna said. She opened her palm-top once more before inputting some parameters. "Scanning for solar emissions," Tecna muttered under her breath before holding out her palm-top out to detect at least a hint of the magic trail Stella might've left behind. The two walked as Tecna continued to scan her surroundings.

 _Beep, beep, beep._

The monitor started to faintly ping after ten minutes of walking. Seeing a fading glow of light on the screen, Tecna deduced that it's not too far ahead. "Come on," she ushered Musa before they picked up their pace, following the direction. As they grew closer, the monitor started to beep louder before it started to fizzle out as the girls halted. "…This is where she teleported. Right here," Tecna pointed to the forest with a small frown.

"…Here?" Musa asked, looking around them in confusion. "There's literally nothing here." All that surrounded them were a bunch of trees. What could Bloom and Sky be possibly doing here? The thickets were too dense to be doing anything productive here.

Tecna put her device away before starting to think. "Let's have a look around," the fuchsia-haired fairy suggested. Stella can't be wrong. She just can't be.

They continued to walk around though Musa didn't really know what she was doing. She could've sworn she passed the same tree at least a hundred times. She looked around, emitting low-powered sonic waves every now and then to get readings. But there were none. There were too many trees and the waves just kept bouncing back until—

"What's that?" Musa nudged Tecna, pointing to what seemed like a cottage not too far ahead of them.

Tecna scratched her head. They hadn't walked that far yet, so she wondered just how exactly Stella could've missed this. "Let's go," the technology fairy nodded.

The fairies covered the distance fairly quick enough, reaching the clear opening within minutes. The little house crouched low as if it's trying to hide. The cottage looked like it's been ripped straight out of a fairy tale about a lonely house in the woods. That's exactly what it looked like. The well-trimmed flower gardens around the home and the neatly kept pavement leading up to the front door didn't really seem like this house was abandoned.

Musa was the first to act. She immediately trespassed across the little lawn and marched straight to the front door before impatiently knocking on the door.

...

 _Silence._ No one answered.

"Bloom?! Sky?! Are you guys in there?!" Musa started to impatiently holler, wiggling her fingers around with the lock.

Tecna crossed her arms, looking around in the meantime. She blinked when she heard Musa pound against the door before starting to tinker with the lock. "Musa!" Tecna gaped in shock before grabbing her arm. "What do you think you're thinking?!" she asked, flabbergasted. "We can't do that! That's against—"

Musa snorted before interrupting her overly moral friend. "Tec, we didn't come all this way just to go back because a stubborn door refuses to get out of our way," she said, peeved. It's been a long journey here already.

Despite the situation they're in, Tecna gave her friend an amused smile, caving in almost immediately. "Alright, fair enough," she said, raising her hands in mock surrender.

Musa snapped the lock open, breaking it off its hinges with her magic. The door opened slowly, and she went inside.

Tecna followed slowly, still unsure about this burglary heist. "I'll say…if this isn't the right house…someone's about to be _really_ confused," she observed.

Musa shrugged before checking the place out. The lights were shut off. Everything seemed natural. There was nothing out of the ordinary. There were only two bedrooms in here, one considerably smaller than the other.

They both went into the presumably master bedroom. There was a beautiful vanity in the far corner though it was a little odd to see it in a cottage in the middle of nowhere. Makeup products filled the dresser. "Who in the world owns this much makeup?" Musa observed. "Even Stella doesn't."

Tecna frowned. "Musa, look," she said, pointing towards an open suitcase, containing female clothing. There were plenty of dresses in assorted hues of blue, pink, purple, and such similar shades.

Musa and Tecna stared at each other before glancing at the clothes. They've known only one fairy who practically overused the color blue, and that was none other Bloom. But that's not enough of a clue to go on.

Musa opened the drawers of the vanity one by one only to be greeted by…face paints? "Tec, I really don't think we're in the right house," she started to doubt with hesitation. She pulled open a few more drawers only to see wigs of just about every color there is. "Now those are some funky looking wigs," Musa commented with a dry snort, seeing one of the drawers filled with neon colors.

Tecna's ears perked up as she let out an inaudible gasp. _"…Funky…?"_ she murmured under her breath as she recalled what Stella had told them earlier. She joined Musa and peered into the drawers herself to get a closer look.

"… _this random couple with funky hair colors came out of nowhere…"_

Tecna felt a chill down her spine as a new realization hit her as hard as a brick right in the face. "…They weren't a random couple…" she trailed off with a shocked whisper as understanding flashing in her eyes. Why didn't she think of this before? Bloom and Sky could've been in disguises to avoid attraction. Stella managed to be in the news only after two seconds of being here, so it makes perfect sense that the eloped couple would've used _some_ form of deception to lay low. The face paint, the makeup, the wigs…it was all starting to make sense. So, that means…that couple that Stella saw… "…They _were_ Bloom and Sky. Stella didn't just know it," Tecna whispered in shock, blurting out the acute realization.

 _Huh?_ Musa looked clueless and scratched her head in confusion. "What?"

Tecna hastily looked around for something, _anything,_ that'll confirm her hunch. She continued to explore the drawers, hoping there's some secret buried in here somewhere.

"…What exactly are you looking for…?" the musical fairy raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms pointedly. She sighed, regretting breaking that lock. "If this isn't the right house, we're _so_ screwed," Musa snorted, seeing Tecna continue to make a racket.

Tecna kept looking before suddenly stopping to see a familiar, crème-colored pouch hidden deep into the last bottom drawer. "…Trust me…it definitely is," she said before holding up the pouch to show her friend.

 _Is that…?_ "No way," Musa gaped before snatching the pouch from her and opening it. And sure enough, peeking inside, they both saw the red teleportation coins that Stella had given to Bloom a few days ago.

"…What now?" Musa asked quietly with a frown. "This is good, right? We found them, right?"

Tecna looked around. What if Musa was right about what she said earlier…? What if Bloom and Sky aren't in Callisto anymore…? They're an eloping couple. They have access to magic. What if they left these coins behind in order to sweep everyone off their tail? "…Bloom isn't here…which means if she left already, she obviously doesn't want to be found," Tecna spoke with a dark frown on her face while clutching the pouch with the scintillating red coins.

Musa's heart dropped. They seriously traveled all this way just to know that Bloom isn't here anymore…?

The girls looked at each other with frowns as they contemplated on their next move when a familiar voice suddenly interrupted them out of nowhere.

"…Tecna…?"

Tecna and Musa both turned around to see two dark silhouettes blocking the doorway.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

 **~ Palace of Audelia – 6:30 PM ~**

Stella slowly walked down the stairs, trying not to feel overwhelmed at the gathered crowds that roared instantly at her entrance. She waved to them with a tight smile. She didn't know why she felt uneasy. A brat like Mitzi could never achieve a higher fairy form than the basic Winx transformation. So…powers wise, Stella had a feeling that she'll be able to beat her. Yet…the spark of dashing confidence in Mitzi's eyes earlier made Stella queasy. That wasn't overconfidence. There was not a single _speck_ of hesitation. It's as if Mitzi _knew_ that she'll win, hands down.

Stella felt a little better when she saw a smile of assurance from Brandon, who sat with some of the soldiers as a spectator. He gave her a thumbs-up and a gentle smile almost as if he believed this fight is her win as well. He didn't look like he was curious to know who will be bested in battle. It's like he already knew. That made her smile to herself. Well, at least, _someone_ is on Team Stella, _err…_ Team Bloom.

Getting down from the last step, Stella grudgingly stood in front of Mitzi, who gave her a sly smirk. Rolling her eyes, the blonde turned towards the royals. They were seated somewhere higher up on a balcony. The blonde glanced towards her parents, who were seated on another balcony.

Seeing that it's almost time, King Lucas stood up, silencing the crowd almost instantly.

"Beloved citizens of Audelia, welcome!" Lucas announced, eliciting cheers. "We've gathered here today to answer one simple question _together._ Will Bloom, Elder Princess of Solaria, the Fairy of the Great Dragon's Flame, be able to protect our planet? This is not a duel, but a mere demonstration of assurance that, yes, the future of Audelia, our home, is in good hands," Lucas finished, earning a few more excited cheers.

Stella felt her stomach churn at the build-up and publicity she's receiving. Paparazzi clicked cameras left and right and practically climbed and trampled on each other to get exclusive shots. She'll be humiliated for life if this goes wrong.

"Let it begin!" a minister announced.

Stella turned towards Mitzi. The blonde tuned out the cheers she heard as her palms started to glow a bright yellow. But she didn't transform like everyone thought she would.

"Aren't you going to transform?" Mitzi asked innocently but her eyes held unspoken victory already.

"I don't have to," Stella said with a winning smirk of her own.

"Suit yourself," the black-haired fairy smirked before summoning her Winx.

Mitzi glowed a dark purple for a few seconds before her Winx transformation revealed underneath. Her hair was parted down the middle into pigtails. She wore a dark magenta off-shoulder top with a grey-black bodice over it. Full sleeves covered her arms, all the way from her shoulders till her wrists. The top was paired with a lighter purple mini-skirt with navy-black chains hanging off of it. Completing the look with purple high socks and greyish, knee-high boots, Mitzi stood proudly, crossing her arms. Her translucent wings fluttered gently behind her.

Stella raised an eyebrow at that outfit. Her color scheme was dark. Fairies usually have lighter colors or, if not, their outfits at least hold _some_ sparkle. Honestly, this girl could easily pass off as a witch with wings. "And…what kind of fairy are you supposed to be?" Stella asked, unable to figure out her source of power.

"The night," Mitzi answered simply, holding her palm out and summoning a glowing, magenta-colored sphere.

 _Figures._ Stella readied herself to be attacked, leaving everyone to wonder why she hasn't transformed yet. Brandon sat patiently but wondered the same thing. Wouldn't transforming serve her a higher advantage?

Ignoring them, the blonde remembered one main important thing. Bloom can't teleport. Meaning…she shouldn't either. She can't use teleportation as her main line of defense.

Mitzi flew high in the air before tossing the ball straight at Stella. "Shadow Energy!" the spiteful fairy hurled three orbs without break.

"Enchantix Moon Shield!" Stella instinctively defended, summoning her shield and letting it absorb the blasts. She was pushed back by a few inches as her heels scraped across the ground. Her jaw clenched as she glared at the witch-but-not-witch. "Fury of the Sun!" Stella stood her stance, tossing a glaring yellow beam towards Mitzi. However, the latter dodged it almost effortlessly.

"That the best you got?" Mitzi taunted, flying around back and forth, giving Stella a hard target to hit.

The jeer made Stella's body glow brighter in sheer anger. Her eyes no longer held the brilliant ocean blue that Bloom naturally had. Instead, they burned a bright orange, flickered with golden specks. Brandon's jaw tensed slightly. Having been on the receiving end plenty of times, he was well aware of Bloom's anger. And right now, if the light that was emanating from her body was any indication, the redhead was definitely pissed off. She was practically…shaking. Anger is one of the most powerful emotions in a battle. It should never be underestimated.

The two girls continued to fight, neither holding the upper hand yet. Done playing defense, Stella hurled yellow beams one by one at the spoilt brat, causing Mitzi to snicker and open up a black-colored shield in front of her body.

Stella was about to send another wave to break through the barrier when she stopped suddenly after she saw exactly where Mitzi had deflected the attack. The blonde's eyes clouded with horror as the beams headed straight towards the crowd in the front. Men, women, children…

The children that were in the upmost front shouted in terror. Parents cried in fear as they huddled over their kids in reflex.

Brandon and a few other soldiers stood up immediately in panic. Their hands automatically flew to their swords out of habit as they readied themselves to race over and help.

However,…the attack never came. They opened their eyes only to see themselves surrounded by an orange dome.

Stella panted as she held the barrier with every bit of her strength as it absorbed the blast. She breathed rapidly, fear seizing her heart at what could've happened if she was a second too late. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she let go of the breath that she's been holding for the last few seconds. The crowd looked bewildered and wary by what just happened.

Stella viciously turned to glare at Mitzi. "Watch it!" the blonde yelled angrily, gently withdrawing the barrier from the frightened families.

Mitzi rolled her eyes and scoffed at her, riling up the blonde even more. And that was the snapping point for Stella.

"I wasn't gonna go this far, but now you're just _pushing_ it," the blonde growled in wrath. "Oceans of light!" Stella shouted, gathering every last bit of her energy and hurling an intense beam of light straight towards Mitzi.

Mitzi gasped at the attack and shrieked as the blast hit her at nearly the speed of sunlight. She fell to the ground and coughed, feeling the wind knocked straight out of her lungs.

As Mitzi lay down on the floor, grunting, Stella calmly stood over her, crossing her arms. "Give it up, Mitzi," the blonde warned, her eyes burning gold despite the illusion. Another bright yellow sphere formed in her hands as she held it in stasis.

Mitzi continued to cough as she panted. "…You think I haven't figured your secret out?" she smirked, keeping her voice low so that only Stella could hear it.

Stella stopped instantly, clearly stunned at the statement. The sphere in her hands dimmed into a dull shade of yellow as the blonde's eyes narrowed.

Continuing to catch her breath, Mitzi turned to the floating ball resting in the "redhead's" palms. "You fire that at me, and I'll have to introduce you to everyone…Princess _Stella_ ," she smiled wickedly, sitting up straight.

Stella instantly felt blood leave her face as Mitzi slowly started to stand up. The blonde's heart dropped to her chest as her breathing elevated by a few beats.

"Now. You're going to stand there and take whatever I throw at you. And preferably let me end you as well," Mitzi smiled sweetly, chuckling to herself as she manipulated the rules of the game. "Very publicly. And _very_ painfully," she smirked. "But if I see even a _flicker_ of yellow from you, your precious family is done for," she threatened, nodding towards the balcony where her parents sat.

Stella's lips quivered. The dash of confidence that was on her face till now was nowhere to be found as she resembled like a deer caught in oncoming headlights. She involuntarily swallowed, glancing subtly towards her parents with dread. _Oh my god,_ she breathlessly wavered. Mitzi cruelly drank in the fear that visibly set into her face. Stella's stance faltered as she took a step back.

"You should've really stayed back on Solaria," Mitzi smirked. "Oh, such a pity…you came all this way just to never see the light of day again," she cooed.

Stella's eyes narrowed at the purest form of hate that _dripped_ from Mitzi's lips. "…That day…it was you," the blonde whispered in shock, her eyes blinking with trepidation. "…You're the one who sent those assassins…weren't you?" she accused though her voice wavered.

Instead of denying the allegation, the smirk on Mitzi's lips widened as a demonic glint swirled in her eyes. "…But who's going to believe you?" she whispered mercilessly, not even bothering to deny it.

Stella barely heard the answer when she felt something painful collide against her abdomen. The blonde shrieked as her body flew by a few meters before crashing hideously against a wall and then falling on the floor.

Brandon gasped as his face scrunched into pain. He frowned, his feet itching to move. _Get up, Bloom!_

Stella panted and started to raise herself when she felt another painful blow to her back, leaving her to let out a cry of pain.

Brandon instantly stepped forward to help but was stopped by Stella. "Stop," she warned him pleadingly by lifting up her hand. "…Please," she mouthed, her voice coming out as a weak whisper.

He obeyed her request with a deep frown but still stood alert. _Why? Why was she bearing such an insult?_ he thought quizzically. He _knew_ that she can subdue and compromise Mitzi's situation any time she wanted to.

For the next few minutes, everyone watched with a horrific trance as the beloved princess of Solaria got tossed around like a ragged doll. Her cries of pain echoed throughout the arena.

Even Lucas and Heather looked at each other with concern as Bloom no longer bothered to defend herself. "Why isn't she attacking back?" Lucas whispered to his wife.

"More importantly, why isn't she transforming?" Heather replied with the same amount of concern.

Citizens watched with a deep frown. "Get up and fight, Ms. Bloom!" one of the children that Stella just saved shouted out loud.

Stella's eyes glistened with angry, frustrated tears. After a few hits, her body started to throb as she looked up through her pain. But she can't stop. She had to keep going. She sniffled to herself. This was her doing. Every action has a consequence. Just every like form of regret requires a penance to be served.

She looked up at Brandon with pain in her eyes. He looked at her with such concern and hope. She didn't deserve either. And poor guy…he doesn't even know whom he's worried about.

Stella's eyes flared as she continued to lock her eyes with his, paying no attention to the blows that inflicted her body with bruises. She won't let this man be humiliated because of her and frankly, neither will she allow herself to be played like this anymore.

If she's defeated...

 _"Princess Bloom of Solarian descent, infamous for being known as one of the most powerful fairies in the magical dimension, faced defeat earlier at the hands of another fairy."_

Stella closed her eyes at the imminent headline that will air through Solaria, Audelia, and other neighboring kingdoms. She can't let that happen.

She didn't have enough power to disguise her Enchantix with Bloom's. Honestly...she didn't know if she had that kind of patience anymore. She was tired and exhausted of this facade, lying to everyone who didn't deserve to be lied to…

She shrieked instantly and cried out in pain when she felt yet another blow to her back. She coughed and struggled to raise herself.

"Bloom, what are you doing?! Transform!" Brandon yelled angrily, unable to tolerate this anymore. She won't fight nor will she transform! How does she expect to survive?! And why the hell weren't his parents putting an end to this madness?!

Flora and Layla itched to blast the crap out of Mitzi to save their friend, but they couldn't. "Something's wrong," Flora breathed as they both struggled to see Stella stand up.

"What the hell did Mitzi say to her?" Layla whispered in panic, turning to Flora.

Flora remained silent as they both kept watching the one-sided fight continue.

Stella opened her eyes after much thought. She turned her attention to the higher floors of the castle where her parents watched in concern and anxiety. They looked at her with nothing but pain and seemed like they were debating on what to do.

 _Transform..._

 _...or..._

 _...surrender in defeat._

Those are the options in her hands. And regardless of the outcome, she'd rather die than give up on a fight, especially one she knew she can win. Alfea taught her better than to give up.

She locked her eyes with her family as they stared back unflinchingly. _I'm sorry,_ she mouthed to them, giving them a longing glance. They looked confused for a moment, but she broke the contact away and looked towards her friends who watched her with bated breaths, waiting for her decision. They were waiting on her. This was it. She has to either sacrifice her pride or risk her family's lives. They were waiting on her decision anxiously.

Making up her mind, Stella silently pleaded for her friends' help. _"Please,"_ she mouthed softly before signaling a nod towards them, directing the nod towards her parents. Flora and Layla looked at each other with confusion but only for a moment as horror set in. They understood what she was saying.

 _Escape._

Stella kept her eyes on them until they slowly stepped back into the castle with slow, cautious steps before disappearing behind the walls altogether.

With a deep breath, she stood up again with a little difficulty before turning towards Brandon. His jaw was tense as his eyes kept up with her every movement. "I'm sorry," she whispered with longing etched all over her face. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he hesitantly took a step forwards before she held up her hand, halting him. Before he could even ask her what was wrong, a nasally voice laughed from behind.

"How cute. Running to your precious fiancé for help, Princess Bloom?" Mitzi mocked while hovering in air.

Stella turned around angrily. "Hardly," she ferociously glared with hate burning in her eyes. "You picked the wrong fairy to mess with, you little _bitch,"_ she muttered darkly and inaudibly to herself. She stepped forward before stretching her palms out. Her hair started to glow as a golden aura surrounded her.

Mitzi's smirk faltered at the murderous look in Stella's eyes. Her eyes widened as she gasped and stepped back when Stella's hands burned a bright yellow.

Stella's hair flew upwards, a bright sunny aura covering her. "Enchantix!"the blonde screamed, summoning her full powers. As if shattering into a million pieces, her illusion ruptured through the barriers as her red hair disappeared and turned into cascading, luscious waves of sheer gold. The cyan in her eyes was fiercely replaced by a feral golden brown as she death-glared brutally at the royal _brat_ in front of her. Her gown shifted into her two-piece orange and pink Enchantix dress while royally majestic, orange, crystal-like wings grew out of her back.

The entire area was enveloped in a bright, blinding light for a few seconds, making everyone shield their eyes at the heat of the sun and intense white light that fled from Stella's body.

Soon, everyone's frowns turned upside down. Before long, they started to cheer and clap at her yell but only until the glowing aura faded away. Instead of seeing the beautiful redhead like they expected, a fearless and stunning blonde took her place.

Stella's wings fluttered rapidly as she jumped into the air and hovered to Mitzi's level.

Paying no attention to the downing noise and cheers, Stella glared at the _bitch_ who ruined _everything._ She wanted to be the one who told everyone, not be exposed _like this._ _"Fury of the sun!"_ she cried, unleashing her anger as a ray of bright yellow bolt emerged from her hands and shot forward to hit Mitzi straight in the stomach.

A few members of the crowd grew uneasy and began to cower away from the arena.

Mitzi shrieked as she felt herself falling through the air.

With a victorious smirk, Stella snapped her fingers and instantly, a shield surrounded the little monstrous _witch_ before lowering her safely onto the ground.

Stella let out a small breath of relief before suddenly gasping at the crowd that has gone eerily silent below her. Everyone stared at her with wide eyes. They all froze in their places. Even the flashes from the paparazzi stopped as everyone gaped. With horror, she immediately looked towards Brandon, who never took his gaze off from her. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was open afar.

 _Oh,_ _shit,_ she thought in fear. She slowly fluttered her wings before lowering onto the ground gracefully. Her transformation disappeared before her natural appearance took over. She no longer retained her illusion as her hair flowed around her waist-length with her bangs framing the front of her face.

The King and Queen of Audelia were the first ones to recover from the sudden shock. "Bloom! What is the meaning of this?!" Lucas bellowed angrily.

Stella ignored the piercing, shocking gaze she kept receiving from Brandon. She found unable to look at him. "Your Highnesses," she said quietly before taking a deep breath. She bowed her head down in shame and guilt as tears pricked her eyes. "Forgive me. I'm...I'm not Bloom. I'm her twin sister Stella, and I have been impersonating her ever since I got here," she said tearfully before bending down one knee, accepting defeat. _This_ kind of surrender...she can accept.

With the last courageous ounce left in her body, she looked up to meet Brandon's eyes. Tears pooled in her eyes when she saw that his face instantly hardened into a neutral gaze. The concern and the frown that were on his face just moments earlier were now nowhere to be found. The hand he used to hold his sword shook with an emotion she couldn't quite read. His grip around the handle tightened as he stared at her impassively with his lips set into a straight line, giving absolutely nothing away.

* * *

 _ **Just minutes earlier...**_

Flora and Layla looked at each other before nodding to themselves. They slowly stepped back from the scene with not much problem. Everyone's attention was on the duel between 'Bloom' and Mitzi.

Stepping into the castle, they instantly took off to meet with Stella's parents.

"What the hell? What went wrong all of a sudden?!" Layla protested as she ran with Flora as fast as she could.

"Mitzi knows," Flora breathed. "That can be the only reason Stella's not attacking back. C'mon, we have to get Stella's parents out of here," she spoke with determination before increasing her pace.

"OMG, we're going to be absconders for life!" Layla cried out in total panic.

Flora sighed. "We have no choice. Let's try one of Palladium's displacement spells and just focus on getting out of here. We'll worry about our inter-dimensional arrest warrants later."

Layla tossed her an annoyed look. "You just made me feel a thousand times worse."

They both continued to run without much problem except for curious glances.

After seeing a bright flash of light from outside, Flora turned to Layla. "Layla, transform," she said. "Flora Enchantix!" she summoned before a fierce fuchsia radiance emitted from her.

"Layla Enchantix!" Layla cried before a similar turquoise afterglow covered her and she instantly shot upwards, following along.

The girls flew upwards, ignoring the narrowed, iffy looks they received from some of the guards. They dashed left and right before seeing Stella's parents on the balcony of a corridor. They jumped back on the floor and returned to their civilian clothes once again.

They discreetly approached the standing couple from behind revealing their presence. "King Radius, Queen Luna," Layla addressed them.

They turned immediately and looked at the girls with worry. "Girls, what are you doing here?" Luna asked in concern. "What's going on down there?"

"Mitzi knows," Layla said in a hurry, looking over her shoulder. She spoke lowly so that the guards won't be able to hear anything.

Luna and Radius looked at each other with horror. "What?!" the queen scream-whispered in shock.

"Look, we don't have time to explain and forgive my impudence, but you need to come with us," Layla said.

"What?!" Luna gasped. "You girls cannot be serious. We will not run away no matter the cost. And besides, I'm not leaving my daughter behind," she spoke.

Flora and Layla looked at each other. "Stella can take care of herself, but King Radius and Queen Luna, you both need to get out of here!" Flora spoke in urgent, hushed whispers as she frantically ushered and gestured Stella's parents to get out of the door. "Look, Layla and I will come back later."

"No—" Radius started to deny when he was interrupted.

"Then we'll have to use force against you. I'm sorry," Layla said adamantly before turning to Flora. "Flo, get us the hell out of here."

* * *

 _ **Thirty minutes later…**_

The conversation was soon moved to the throne room for privacy and to minimize the wildfire that had already spread out of control. Security evacuated the crowds outside, which they had almost no problem with, considering almost everyone was convinced there was a witch in their presence. It was only a matter of time before this issue gets out, assuming it didn't already. Mitzi was escorted to the infirmary as she was injured pretty badly, whereas, Stella chose to bear her pain.

In the throne room, guards surrounded Stella, staying vigilant and watching her every move. The blonde sat on one knee and lowered her head as a soft sigh escaped her lips.

 _"Speak,"_ Lucas demanded with authority and steely voice.

Stella took a deep breath. "Your Highness...I'm not Bloom. I…I've impersonated my twin sister from day one," she admitted guiltily, bowing her head down. Despite the punishment she was sure she'll receive any time soon, Stella couldn't hold back the tears of joy and relief that escaped her eyes. Everyone thought it was the fear of getting caught, but it was the exact opposite. She was ecstatic that she was caught though she'll argue about the _how_ part of it later.

"Why?!" Lucas bellowed angrily.

Stella swallowed. Well, she could say that Bloom eloped with the prince of Eraklyon but that'd be kind of inappropriate. "…My sister didn't wish to marry your son, so, I came in her place…" the blonde answered quietly, looking up just slightly to catch a faint glance from Brandon. She hoped that she'd at least get to see a _whiff_ of emotions from him, but his gaze was as hard as steel.

Meanwhile, King Lucas couldn't contain his anger at this betrayal. He had warmly welcomed his future in-laws and daughter-in-law, and this is how they honor him? Through such _disgrace?!_ "Guards, throw her in the dungeons!" he yelled angrily as he unleashed his fury, his angry voice resonating violently off the walls and echoing throughout the room. How dare he be mocked at? How dare his family be mocked at like this?!

Stella gasped when she felt a spear behind her back. Two guards grabbed her arms and lifted to her feet forcibly before throwing her disapproving glares. The blonde sighed in disgrace as they shackled her with iron cuffs. "Move," she heard them instruct as the spear nudged her forwards. Pushing the tears down, Stella closed her eyes before beginning to walk.

"And find the imprudent royals who _dare_ mock us!" Lucas finished.

Stella, who had been silently suffering the humiliation till now, perked up at the names of her parents. She sharply turned towards the king and queen with horror written all over her face. _"NOOOOOOOO!"_ she screamed automatically before thrashing violently in the guards' holds. The blonde gasped when one of the guards placed a dagger against her throat, restraining her but only for a few moments. They started to drag her away, ignoring her crying protests. "You can't do that!" Stella screamed.

The only person who hasn't uttered a single word till now was the young, baffled prince who quietly stood a few feet beside the throne. His jaw was tense as he watched the entire ordeal unravel before his eyes.

He unblinkingly watched the guards drag her away with her screaming and thrashing all about. His eyes darted towards the ring on her finger, which sparkled under the light of the sun. Now he remembered where he saw the ring and why it was so strikingly familiar. He saw it on the news just a day or two ago on someone's hand.

 _Princess Stella's hand to be exact...while she was in Callisto._

* * *

 _ **Preview for the next few chapters...**_

 _"How are you not...weak?" he asked, clueless._

 _"Because food isn't my greatest strength," the blonde smirked while looking out the window where the sun's strong rays shone brilliantly on her._

 _"NOO!" Brandon yelled as she vanished right before him. "GUARDS! Find her now!"_

 _..._

 _"Your Highness, I'm Bloom," she bowed respectfully, hanging her head in shame._

 _"And the King and Queen of Solaria are hiding like idiots?!"_

 _"No. They're under my protection," Bloom glared. "So is Solaria, including my sister Stella."_

* * *

I know. I know that the fight scene was probably the cringiest thing you've ever read in your entire life. X_X I can't write action scenes. There's a reason some pictures are worth a thousand words. I believe a good, ol' fight scene is one of them, haha. But I hope it wasn't boring...? X_X Erm...

Anyways, thank you for reading! The story is almost finished. I can't be exact, but it will be completed in about 2-3 chapters. I hope there's at least someone reading the story :/ _Please_ leave a review! It will _really_ motivate me to finish writing this :)!

If I get enough a good response, I think this is the story that I'll focus on finishing first. Either this or Forbidden Romance (but let me know if you have other opinions). I know it took me just about forever to publish this chapter, but I swear the next one(s) will be up _way_ faster.

Thank you :)!


	8. Beauty and the Beast

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

I was so surprised by the super nice responses this story has received for the past chapter. It has been a year since I had updated, so I wasn't expecting to see so many people! Thank you so much and I'm really ecstatic that people are still reading this story. So, I've just decided to go ahead and finish this one because they are not that many chapters left anyway.

Oh, and in case you haven't noticed, I've changed the rating of this story from K+ to T. That's because there is a significant amount of violence (or there will be) that may not be suitable for younger audiences. So, to be on the safe side, I've flipped the ranking :)

Hope you enjoy this chapter as well :)! See you down below :)!

* * *

 **~ Callisto – 7:05 PM ~**

"…Tecna…?"

Tecna and Musa both turned around simultaneously at the insanely familiar voice only to see two dark silhouettes blocking the doorway. The lights were switched on, covering the room in a bright yellow glow.

"Man, you two couldn't have made it any more obvious that this was a break-in," Sky smirked in amusement, seeing the mess they've made.

"Bloom! Sky!" Musa cried in relief before going to hug them tightly. Tecna followed, giving an awkward side hug to Sky (she was never that interactive with him) and a genuine hug to Bloom. The couple looked at each other in concern. The four escaped into the living room to talk freely.

"Not that we're not happy to see you but…why are you here?" Bloom asked, her voice hardening into seriousness. There was no reason for the girls to come looking for them unless…something is wrong. Bloom felt her heart drop, fearing whatever impending news the two were about to reveal.

Musa and Tecna glanced at each other for a moment before turning towards the redhead. "It's Stella. She needs you," Tecna revealed.

Bloom didn't really look that surprised, having already expected that. Seeing the noticeable frowns on their faces, the redhead's eyes hardened into an icy blue. "…What happened?" she asked, her voice unnaturally low. The fear in her voice was as visible as day. Sky gently rubbed and down her shoulders before giving them a soft squeeze. If something had happened to Stella because of them…he'd never be able to forgive himself for that. _Please, please, please,_ Bloom prayed in labored breaths.

Tecna shook her head, seeing them immediately pale. "She's fine."

"She's a mess," Musa snorted, crossing her arms with a snort. "What? It's true!" she protested, seeing the frown Tecna sent her way.

"Look, the wedding is less than two weeks away. And…she can't marry that prince as you, Bloom," Tecna said seriously.

Bloom sighed and nodded before pacing around. "We know. We were waiting for things to…settle," she tried helplessly, looking towards Sky for help.

"It hasn't even been a week since we came here. We thought maybe it'd be best to wait and see how things go before…you know, taking an action," Sky sighed honestly.

"Well, not anymore," Musa shook her head. "I mean, Stella even came here looking for you guys."

Bloom's eyes bugged out. "What?!" she exclaimed, startled.

Judging from the hysterical dramatic expressions the couple gave the girls, it was obvious that they definitely didn't know.

"Dude, the news was all over Audelia and Solaria. How could you not know?" Musa threw up her hands in surrender. "The king and queen are beginning to question why "Princess Stella" hasn't arrived to her own sister's wedding yet."

Bloom gawked at the both of them. "You can't be serious," she whispered in shock before whipping out her phone to check the latest news from Audelia.

The four huddled around her as the phone raised holographic projections.

"It was quiet when we left, so—" Tecna started before trailing off in shock when they saw the headline that was posted not hours before, but just _seconds_ to see news (if any) of falsified pictures of the redhead along with the Audelian prince, the group was stunned to silence when they saw _Stella_ instead. In the flesh. Kneeling before the king and queen in defeat as she exposed herself humiliatingly.

Unchecked tears rolled down Bloom's cheeks without warning before she let out a choked sniffle at seeing the new headline that now buzzed around the net. Sky reaped her into his arms as she cried into his chest. "This is all my fault," she sobbed. "I should've been there!" she cried, clutching Sky's shirt tightly.

Sky frowned, not saying anything. He merely held her close, rubbing her back up and down gently.

"Bloom, this isn't your fault," Tecna frowned.

"Yeah, you couldn't have known this was gonna happen," Musa nodded, agreeing.

"…Stella must hate me so much right now," Bloom cried, sniffling.

Tecna and Musa awkwardly looked away. Despite Stella not uttering a word, they could see the specks of resentment and regret every time Bloom's name had come up in a conversation.

Sky stroked her fiery auburn hair before raising her head to meet her beautiful ocean-blue orbs which were now stained with tears. "She doesn't," he reassured. "But she needs us." Sky took a deep breath. "We can either be sorry for running away or we can go and help her. So, what will it be?" he asked her, silently telling her that this was no time or place to cry. There was much work to be done.

Sky's words had successfully gone to her head as Bloom immediately calmed down and cleared her face of tears, leaving small mascara and eyeliner stains underneath her waterlines. Bloom went into the bedroom before coming out with a small pouch in her hands. Seeing her pull out a red coin, the troop smirked.

The essence of her power burned brightly in her crystal blue eyes as Bloom realized that Sky was right. This really was no time to feel sorry. This was time to _fix it._

"I don't think Red Fountain would've lent us the ship if they knew it was gonna be a one-way thing." Musa chuckled.

"You guys came on a ship?" Sky asked rhetorically. He thought for a moment. "On the other hand…" he started. "I'll fly the ship back. You girls get to Audelia."

"Sky, it's not that serious," Bloom shook her head.

"I'll go to Solaria. And Eraklyon," Sky told her. "There's a lot of damage control to do there."

The girls looked at each other before nodding.

"Be careful, okay?" Bloom said softly in worry, looking at him with concern.

Sky smiled before leaning to gently kiss her and give her a bear hug. "I'll see you soon." He turned to the two girls. "Be careful. And good luck," he nodded towards them.

"You too, Sky," Musa nodded with a smile.

He took a few of those red coins just in case and instructions on how to get to the ship before giving Bloom one last, lingering glance, silently telling her not to worry. And then he was off. Seeing Bloom glance at his retreating figure, Musa and Tecna nudged her. "You do realize we have the hard parts, right? The guy's just flying home," Musa said.

Bloom blinked and nodded. "Right," she breathed, chuckling a bit. "Ladies…ready to go?" she smiled at them as the three stood in a circle, holding hands.

"Coin thingy, do your thing!" Musa ordered the shiny penny.

They watched as the coin started to glow a bright red before their surroundings started to spin.

* * *

 **~ Throne Room - 7:15 PM ~**

"Find the imprudent royals who dare mock us!" Lucas announced, instructing his guards.

Instantly, the blonde snapped her head up in terror. _"NOOOO!"_ she cried before suddenly pushing away from the guards, startling them. They readied their weapons and instantly surrounding the screaming princess, holding her arms down. The iron cuffs around her wrists clinked as she thrashed in their hold. "You can't do that!" she shouted in despair before the guards started to drag her away forcibly.

The royals in the room kept their gaze on the screeching blonde until she finally disappeared down the passageways. Almost every minister in the room witnessed the event with his or her own eyes. No one could believe what had taken place in the past hour. They could hardly keep their chattering, nosy opinions tucked in.

However, the only person in the throne room who hasn't let a single sound escape from his lips was the young prince. He was scary silent. His face seemed as if it's been eerily set in stone with not a single emotion breaking through that hard exterior. He hadn't taken his eyes off from his target since the past hour. Yes. _Target._ That's what she was now. Not a beautiful woman, not a princess, not a fiancée, but, rather, a _target._

He failed. He miserably _failed._ He strived to protect as many people as he could but _failed_ to protect himself. He failed to protect his heart. He had been training for the unknown all his life that he was never given a chance to really go explore. He never dated any other woman before. No, he had involuntarily locked himself behind swords and steel by going through excruciatingly painful regiments in order to master the skills that he's been obsessed with for years. Yet…having turned into a formidable warrior, he was taken down. Just like that without having to even equip his sword. How absolutely _pathetic_ is that?

Call him selfish or a setter of high standards, but no other woman managed to make a lasting impression on him. Granted he didn't meet that many, but this held true even for the princesses his parents slyly tried to match him with. Those girls always made it painfully obvious that they were trying to sway him. They openly agreed with whatever he said and obey his every word and whim like blind fools. Puppets, he'd call them. But _she…_ whoever she is…though she cared for him or, rather, put on the act that she seemed to care, she bluntly voiced her opinion as well. She didn't care he was a prince. She treated him as if she would treat any common man. That's what he wanted. He wanted a woman who'd not run around at his commands but, rather, who'd not hesitate to challenge him. Someone who's not afraid to show what a badass she could be. And now that he _finally_ met someone like that, she was gone. Just like that. In the blink of an eye. _In a flash._

He watched the guards drag this new stranger away. While everyone drilled her with questions, he had been busy eyeing her. His gaze was busy trying to bore holes into the red that turned into gold and the blue that turned into hazel. He didn't honestly know what to think. Stumped for the first time in his life, this was an emotion that he hadn't encountered before. One that he never dealt with before. One that he was never trained for. And that's saying something.

"Son."

He stiffened for a dull moment before unfreezing at the sound of his name and turning towards his parents.

"Are you okay?" his mother asked in concern.

He faintly nodded, giving nothing else away. He honestly didn't know. He didn't know if he was okay or not.

"We're sorry that this happened," Lucas sighed. He didn't know what else to offer.

After nearly an hour of pin drop silence, Brandon opened his mouth to speak. "This isn't your fault," he said quietly, his voice barely above the minimum audible levels. "I…" he started but found himself unable to go on. Stuttering…? Since when did he stutter? "I'm gonna go check on a few things," he stated rather quickly before giving them a small nod and turning on his heel. He wondered what "things" he was referring to.

Heather and Lucas watched him scurry off, which was so unlike him. He appeared…rattled. In all their years of knowing him, they never saw him being visibly _rattled._

"He must be so upset," Heather stated the obvious. Lucas nodded in agreement. They both saw how easily smitten their son had been with the redheaded Solarian princess but only until they realized that she was never whom she said she was in the first place.

"Your Majesties," a guard hurriedly entered the throne room before bowing to them with respect. Another followed almost immediately.

"Yes?" Heather nodded.

"The king and queen of Solaria are nowhere to be found," the guard frowned.

"Witnesses report two of the Winx flying in the corridors," the second guard informed. "We think they escaped from the palace before the princess transformed."

Lucas and Heather frowned. _The Winx._ Why didn't they think of them before? "Where are the Winx? There should be two more, correct?" Lucas recalled. "Where are they?"

"They haven't been seen since yesterday," the guards simultaneously said, informing the king with somewhat regret.

Steam flew out of Lucas's nostrils as he stood up enraged. "Audelia will not be ridiculed like this!" he growled, his eyes burning with anger at _such_ treachery and that too from such esteemed group of people. "Find them," Lucas ordered strictly. "I want every waking soldier looking for them. Search every nook and cranny and leave no stone unturned. I don't care what you do but I want every single of them found!" he declared angrily.

"Yes, my Lord!" The guards saluted before taking out their communication devices and informing the orders to other security personnel.

Heather stood up before intertwining her fingers through Lucas's in an attempt to calm him.

"We need to hold a broadcast and tell everyone what cheaters these so-called heroes are," Lucas growled in sheer disgust. _The Winx?_ That's what the self-absorbed fairies named themselves? They happened to be in the right place and right time when world-ending events occurred and that's how these "heroic" fairies earned their fame overnight. But apparently, these barely adult girls have no sense of honesty or integrity to their names. And half of them are princesses? And they all deserve to be the new Company of Light? _PLEASE._

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves yet," Heather wisely chipped in.

"Get ahead?" Lucas stared at her in disbelief. "We're actually behind, Heather. _Way_ behind!" he snarled.

"…Okay, there's no argument there," Heather surrendered. "But the fact remains. We _don't_ know the full story, Luke. Bloom&mdashI mean Stella…whatever she has done, she _is_ still a princess. We owe her that much respect."

"We owe her and all of them the same respect they bestowed upon us," Lucas slandered. "They _mocked_ us, Heather. They insulted us. Why shouldn't we take equally harsh measures?"

"Well," Heather took a deep breath. "…If we do that, how are we any different from them?" she silenced her hotheaded husband calmly.

* * *

In the meantime, down the corridor, Brandon found himself going to his room. He wasn't the type to hog in his bedroom long enough to call it his sanctuary. He was an outdoors kind of guy, always preferring to spend his time either in training or some sporting events or casually hanging out with his friends. That was his world. He only wanted to be a good son and not have a blemish to his name because he had a responsibility to be that way. He hadn't shown too much interest in politics. _Until today._

Locking the door swiftly behind him, Brandon let out the exhale he didn't realize he's been holding. He untied the belt that held the sword on his hip before taking off his princely outfit. He held his phantom weapon in his hands solemnly. For some reason, the double-edged sword felt heavier in his hands. The color of his once deep chestnut-brown eyes faded into a shade of rusted copper as he stared at it blankly. With a continued blank stare, he took off the rest of his armor before setting it aside and slipping into something casual. He decided to retire for the rest of the day. After what just happened this evening, he didn't think anyone would object to his unvoiced request.

He sighed softly to himself before closing his eyes and falling back on the bed. He was sure. He was _sure_ that the kingdom is overrun with hotheaded headlines by now. Grudging, he sat up again before grabbing the remote to switch on the TV. He flinched when the first thing he saw was excited news anchors competing desperately to spew the so-called "exclusive" footage all to themselves.

" _Prepare to be shocked and taken on the rollercoaster of your life! Members of the Company of Light involved in a conspiracy!"_

Brandon raised a disinterested, annoyed eyebrow. _Company of Light?_ Is there anything these journalists don't connect to? Such yellow journalism. Why tarnish the name of such a powerful and esteemed council because of something completely unrelated?

Sighing, Brandon changed the channel. _Flip._

" _Witness the shocking revelation of the century, ladies and gentlemen!"_

Brandon watched with fixated eyes as the footage showed a redhead jumping into the air before transforming and emerging out as a blonde. The same exact thing he had seen live over an hour ago. The footage continued to loop as the annoying anchor on TV ranted what a shocking discovery this was.

Brandon sighed before pressing a button on the remote again. _Flip._

" _Why not listen to what some of the witnesses have to say?" the anchor spoke with enthusiasm._

Brandon snorted. Honestly, this anchor didn't really look like she cared about what the people have to say as long they say something outlandish that might raise the channel ratings.

" _Sir, ma'am, what do you feel about what just happened here?" the anchor excitedly asked, following a couple hurrying out of the arena._

" _Hey, turn the cameras off!" a grumpy father answered gruffly. "We don't want to be involved in whatever that was!"_

" _Move, lady!" another brusque guy pushed her out of the way before hastily getting the hell out of there._

Brandon watched the scene play as the anchor continued to question for a five-second interview only to fail miserably but only until she saw a group of girls huddling out.

" _Ladies! How do you feel about what happened here?" the TV anchor asked._

" _All I know is that tramp better go back from wherever the hell she came from!"_

" _Yeah, how can she trick such a nice and caring man? She should be lucky that he even knows her name!"_

" _Such a bitch. I knew something was off when I first saw the pictures."_

Brandon flinched when he saw the girls abusing the Solarian princess left and right.

" _Well, you heard the girls, people. I guess the wedding preparations are on indefinite hold," the anchor said perkily with a short humorous laugh at her own dumb joke._

Brandon sighed, losing his interest. He got the picture. Either it was the princess of Solaria getting slandered or the people just didn't enough hoots to care. They all just seemed focused on getting to the safety of their homes. Good. They should. The brunet proceeded to turn off the TV but stopped when he heard the following words.

"… _I don't care who she is. She saved my child's life." The heartfelt voice of a mother, who had her son clinging to her hand, attracted a few nearby glances. "She risked getting hurt for us. If not for her, me, my son, and dozens of other families who were in the area could've been seriously injured," the mother spoke defiantly. "You can call her a cheater, but I call her a hero."_

With a frustrated mewl, Brandon slammed the key on the remote to change the damn channel.

"… _and as it seems, Prince Brandon of Audelia fooled! First time for everything, huh?"_

Brandon hit mute before falling silent at the blunt choice of words. He sat on his bed as mocking, humorous memes already began pouring in from frantic netizens.

Fooled? Oh, yeah. Definitely fooled. By whom? Oh, that's right. By a _hero. A hero…_ he repeated to himself. _A hero._ They called _HER_ a hero? _A hero?!_ Really?

For the first time since the hour passed, Brandon reacted. He broke his impassiveness as his mind played _hero_ over and over again like a broken record. His left eye began twitching. His lips pursed into a straight line as his face _finally_ began to unravel the emotions that he had been having trouble understanding for a while. His eyes slowly darkened. His brown pupils turned into liquid charcoal as he started to understand the brevity of the situation. He was played. He had walked straight into a _trap._

How does it feel to have something so precious in your grasp and then see being snatched away because it was never real in the first place?

Brandon's jaw clenched. How had he not seen this coming? How was he not prepared?! How was he such a _fool?!_ With an angry glare, the brunet stood up _fuming_ before switching the TV off. He was being made fun of. The signs had been crystal clear. He always _knew_ that something was wrong. His gut never told him otherwise. But because it was a princess, no, because it was his _fiancée_ and not just any other girl, he had foolishly chosen to walk on a little trust. And that mistake cost him dearly. _Very_ dearly.

That duel earlier—

Wait a second.

The duel. _Mitzi._ She had gotten seriously hurt when that so-called _fiancée_ — he point-blank _refused_ to speak of her name — blasted her to the ground.

Brandon's eyes narrowed by a smidge. Could she have known…? Had Mitzi known by any chance…? He recalled that Stella (ugh) had gained the upper hand sometime in the middle of the battle. But seconds later, she got willingly tossed around like a rag doll around. Until, of course, before she lost her cool completely and transformed.

Brandon let out an inaudible gasp at this new revelation before standing up and bolting out of the room.

See? He really can't stay in his room for long.

* * *

Brandon entered the medical infirmary which was filled with attending doctors and nurses. The place was filled with cubicles, each one separated to keep every patient quarantined from another.

"Prince Brandon, Your Highness," one of the doctors took notice.

"Please, it's just Brandon," Brandon said with a small smile. "I'm actually here to see the recent admit. Mitzi. How is she?"

The doctor checked something on the paper charts and on a phone-looking device before responding. "She's alright. She will wake up soon," the doctor smiled. "She's in Cube 38," he pointed.

"Thanks," Brandon nodded before making his way over but stopped for a moment. "Doc, was there anyone else hurt? Was anyone admitted in the last hour?"

The doctor shook his head no.

Brandon let out a breath of relief before nodding.

His eyes, now emotionless, held no warmth as he made his way over to Mitzi. Heh. Who would know something like this would happen?

 _36…37…38,_ Brandon counted before entering the cubicle. He entered the small room where he saw Mitzi lying motionless. He observed her with concern before pulling up a chair and sitting next to her silently. He closed his eyes and patiently waited for her to wake up.

A few minutes later, a raspy groan woke the brunet up to full consciousness. He adjusted himself in his seat. Mitzi emitted a few pained moans before hazily opening her eyes to face a white ceiling. Her eyes narrowed in confusion before she looked around only to meet Brandon's eyes.

"Hey," Brandon smiled lightly at her. "You're awake."

Mitzi's brows shot up to the roof when she saw none other than object of her obsession. "Brandon? You're here to see me?" she asked in surprise, her eyes lighting up almost instantly.

"Are you okay?" Brandon asked the injured girl before pulling his seat a few smidges closer to her bed. "You look pretty banged up," he said in concern.

"Now that you're here, I am," she cooed at his concern with half-lidded eyes.

Brandon nodded before taking a deep breath. He folded his hands into his lap before meeting her gaze again. He needed to know. Why did Mitzi suddenly gain the upper hand? She was subdued. Effectively. And he point-blank refused to believe that this was just a coincidence. "…Mitzi. I have something to ask you," he said quietly.

"Of course! You can ask me anything," Mitzi cooed, placing a hand on top of his.

Brandon smiled tightly before slowly withdrawing his hand from her. "…Did you know?" he asked quietly. "Did you know who she really was?" the brunet asked quietly. In the meeting earlier…Mitzi had openly challenged the Solarian princess for a fight. That confidence hadn't gone unnoticed.

At his question, Mitzi couldn't help but glare at the mere mention of that _ugly_ blonde. There was a reason she proposed this fight. If Stella had gained the upper hand, Mitzi knew her weakness to exploit it. If Stella was defeated…well, that blondie would've doomed herself. Either way, for Mitzi, it's a win-win situation.

Seeing the brunet glancing at her for an explanation, Mitzi placed her hand on his knee, making him subtly flinch though he didn't say anything. "You deserve better than her," she said with a caring smile, giving Brandon the answer he needed.

See? This was why she would be a _perfect_ match for Brandon. She knew him. She just knew him so well. She just knew what he wanted. Mitzi made a vow to herself that she would not let this opportunity escape her. No way. This was her time to shine. Her chance to reap the glory and turn everyone's attention towards her. And she had been waiting for _years_ to be handed such a golden opportunity on a silver platter.

* * *

 **~ The Dungeons - 7:30 PM ~**

"You have to listen to me; this is all just a mis—" Stella protested with high-pitched squeals as the guards forcibly dragged her into an empty cell. She yelped when she felt herself pushed forward harshly. She grunted as she tripped on her own feet and fell on the cold stone floor. She winced as the iron cuffs tightened around her wrists at the hit. "Hey, watch it, pal!" the blonde growled out of instinct. "Criminal or not, I am a princess, you know!" she fumed. "You better treat me that way!"

The guards looked at each other before awkwardly looking away and retreating back out of the cell. During her stay here, she had talked to them. Though it was nothing huge. Every time she tagged along with him for meals, he occasionally stopped for a quick moment to maybe discuss a few things with them or stop to say hi. She'd follow suit too. But now, seeing that she wasn't the shy, sweet princess they knew, they didn't know how to react.

"Wait. Stop!" Stella hurriedly sat up as she watched them leave. "Please!" she hollered after them, but they paid no attention. "You have to let me out of here!" she screamed, giving the cell bars one harsh kick before wincing at the way her toenails hurt.

Stella panted with misery as she gripped the cell bars with determination before letting out a frustrated screech. She anxiously looked around the room for anything. _Anything_ that can help her get the hell out of this hellhole.

The dungeons were somewhat like what she had thought. This was her first time being in one. She knew that Solaria had dungeons too, but she has never been there, nor does she know how the prison system really works. The dungeons in this place were as she expected: dark. They used the traditional, grey-lead hard stone walls and prisons were constructed with iron bars. She was honestly surprised that a planet as ahead as this one is still using _dungeons._ A little too backward, don't you think?

But she didn't care. She needed to get out of this stupid place and think about where the hell her parents were. There were orders to find them and though she trusted the Winx, she needed to know _for sure._ Stella let out a mewl of frustration at the power-dampening cuffs shackled to her wrists. Well, at least they weren't too behind on these things.

"How do I…" she sighed softly to herself. Honestly, can she really get out of this place?

She turned around to face the cell when she felt her back start to warm. Her eyes redirected themselves to a small open window at the top though it wasn't big enough to let a grown adult pass through. But that's not what her concern was about. The sun's rays poured in and through the open, she saw streaks of the orange-red sky. Stella detected that the sun was setting. She moved her feet directly to where the sun shone on her, giving her a little relief from the wounds she sustained earlier in the battle. _Can I…?_ Her eyes widened with hope. Forget her powers. The sun was her main source of energy. Despite the cuffs, will she still be able to escape? She could literally feel her body rejuvenate. And with the additional help of her ring, she could easily—

Stella gasped when she felt herself jerk forward for a split second. She felt her chest suddenly tighten before she felt something strange. A feeling like _déjà vu._ As if something was…calling to her. Stella's eyes instantly watered when she felt understood that feeling all too well. _Bloom…_ the blonde looked out the window with hope. Her sister…she…she used that coin. And…that means...

"She's here," Stella thought to herself as a lone tear of joy fell down her cheek when the coin revealed the location to her. _Audelia._ Bloom's really here. She's…she's in Audelia. Right now. Any resentment she had towards the redhead flew out the window almost immediately. …She didn't feel angry anymore. Instead…she felt stronger. "Thank you," the blonde whispered to no one in particular as she slightly sniffled. That also means…maybe Tecna and Musa are back as well. She hoped they were. Otherwise, those two would be roaming around in Callisto for nothing.

And now…all that's left to do is to wait. Wait for the perfect moment to escape. She could maybe try to escape now but another reason, one that she didn't want to admit, propelled her to stay put. _For now._

In the meantime, Stella got comfortable in the cell but before looking bored at the bland color choice that surrounded her. There was a bed pushed to the corner. Stella frowned at that thing. Such a downgrade from what she's been sleeping on till now. Other than the window and a dumb bed, there was nothing else to keep her occupied.

"There isn't even a bathroom here…" Stella blinked in surprise. "What am I supposed to do? Pee in the open?" the blonde scoffed, shuddering as she wildly looked around. _Oh, come on._

* * *

 _ **Two hours later…**_

 **~ 10:00 PM ~**

Citizens were ordered to remain inside their homes. All interdimensional travels — both incoming and outgoing — were halted and shut down. Check posts to get out of the city were guarded. The nation was on high alert. Despite all the security measures, there was little they could do to combat magic. They may be advanced than many planets, but they weren't invincible.

The runaways…their _enemies_ are four Winx girls and two royals. Magic is in their blood. And that makes them just as unpredictable and dangerous.

The palace was clearly in a state of spectacular disarray, showing no signs of relaxing and retiring for the night. Despite the frenzy and frantic lookouts for the fugitives, there was no updates about the whereabouts of Radius and Luna. It's as if they just vanished into thin air. The flower and water fairies left almost nothing behind to go on. There was barely a faint of magic trail, but what good will that do? They were only able to trace it out of the palace but not necessarily in a particular direction.

And as expected, Lucas and Heather summoned for an impromptu meeting. Today was not supposed to end like this. It was supposed to end on a merry note that at last, they found a suitable future queen for Audelia, a woman whom the prince has or will accept wholeheartedly. Instead, there was only chaos and damage.

Ministers, other prominent royals, and a few head commanders in the royal army rallied immediately at the summon.

Brandon took his seat in the usual place as he waited for the meeting to begin. His face was stoic, a contrasting difference of how it had been less than five hours ago. He was sitting in the same chair with a look of pride on his face for the strong girl who gave an open challenge for anyone who doubted her strength. Hours later, he was left with weighing the options of whether or not to defend her.

"Ministers, please take your seats," Lucas nodded towards them with a curt, stiff nod.

Immediately, the entire council went into an uproar, all of them relatively barking around the same bush.

"Your Majesty, such deceit is uncalled for. It's absolutely preposterous!" a loyal minister bellowed in protest.

"And I concur," Lucas nodded. "Audelia's reputation has now become a laughing joke," he growled, slamming his fist onto the table.

Brandon sat in silence. He didn't comment anything. Instead, he listened attentively.

"So, what do we do about the prisoner?" someone asked.

 _Prisoner…_ Brandon sighed. _From a princess to a prisoner._ How sad.

"For the moment, relieve her of any weapons she might have concealed." Lucas instructed. "In the meantime, I want the royals found. And those fairies. Each and every one of them. Regardless of their stature, they should and will be punished. Every single one of them."

"Your Highness…out of the four girls, one of them is a princess. Princess Layla of Andros. What of our relations and treaties with Andros?"

"Niobi and Teredor…" Lucas thought quietly, rubbing his stubble in thought. He turned towards Heather for advice.

"For now, only hold the princess responsible," Heather said wisely.

The council nodded, receiving their orders. The meeting was soon adjourned as everyone retired to get back to work.

The night wasn't approaching yet or anywhere near done. In fact, it was just beginning…

* * *

 **~ 10:15 PM ~**

Brandon sighed as he walked along a familiar pathway in the palace, which was the exact one he used to walk with Bloo—

No…not Bloom. Not anymore. _Stella._ New name. New face. But same person.

… _Sick._

Brandon found himself going to a certain room, the princess's room, to be exact. He didn't know if it was appropriate to go in there without her in here. This was her private chamber. But…if she isn't here anymore, then it's okay to go, right? He stepped in, closing the door gently behind him.

Brandon looked around the room to see how empty it seemed. All the luxury and lavishness now seemed bland and tasteless. The walls were decorated in a beautiful hue of ocean-blue, painted with little white hearts and puffy clouds, and adorned with opulence. But now, all of this…it was completely unnecessary. Not to mention a waste of time, effort, and labor.

He didn't know _how_ to feel. He felt cheated and played.

Humiliated.

That's how he felt. He didn't know how to save his face. He couldn't believe how…how _forward_ he had been with her. He wanted to welcome her and make her feel at home, but he didn't realize he was falling for her so fast. They kissed a few times, yet…he never felt that something was off. He knew that something was bothering her, but he didn't think it was to this extent. His own gut…failed. It didn't tell him that he shouldn't trust her.

He needed answers. Yet, at the same time, he feared them. A shame, really. But what could he do?

He feared asking for an explanation because that meant…going down _there._ Seeing and _facing_ her. He didn't have the courage to do that. Not after what she did. She must think he's a big laughing joke right now. But was his pride really worth the _what-if_ questions he had? No, certainly not.

Brandon took a deep breath. Just one talk. One question. One answer. He'll be in and out of there and will never have to face her again.

He needed to know.

With yet another deep breath, the brunet exited out of the bedroom but not before feeling a nostalgic pang of reminiscence. Shaking it loose, he made his way out before going down to where the prison section is. He never imagined he'll be meeting someone he trusted in a place like this. He checked the charts to see where she was held and that's when he saw her name along with the date and time.

 _Cell 16 – Princess of Solaria_

Brandon's heart thudded as the he continued further inside before turning around a corner. And that's when he saw her. He kept himself obscured in the shadows.

The light in her cell was on. It covered the small room in a white glow. The place was deafeningly silent. She sat on the floor with her back to a wall. Her eyes were closed but she didn't seem to be sleeping.

Brandon eyed her with curiosity as if she's an interesting exhibit in a zoo. He noticed that she was an inch or two taller than her sister. Her hair was longer and voluminous. She sported frontal bangs with a slight curl to give it more volume. The rest of her hair splayed around her in gentle curls. Aside from the contrasting color schemes these two girls shared, the most significant difference were their faces. They were fraternal twins.

Brandon kept his eyes glued to her face. Grudgingly, he admitted that Stella was certainly more attractive than Bloom. Hell, he even thought that (shamelessly) when he saw her on the news for the first time.

He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to believe this girl was the same one he's been fraternizing with for the past few days. But there was so much of circumstantial evidence, every bit pointing to her. And finally…the event earlier.

 _Why…?_

Why was _he_ the pawn in her game?

Desperate for answers, he stepped out of the shadows before making his way over to her cell. He stared at her impassively, not knowing what to think. She was chained to the wall though there was still enough liberty for her to move around.

Hearing a set of footsteps rustle near her, Stella sighed and slowly opened her eyes. _What now?_ She sighed to herself before looking up. Her body fell slack for a split second as her eyes widened when she saw none other than Brandon outside of her cell. She slowly stood up, her eyes never leaving his face. Her eyes softened for a moment as she noticed the subtle frowns on his face though he tried to hide them. Poor guy. He must feel so cheated. She felt guilty. Especially since he found out her dirty little secret exactly how she didn't want him to.

Brandon watched her stand stiffly with visible notes of sadness and wondered what was wrong when he remembered that she was injured. She was the one who suffered the most blows yet…he didn't hear a single complaint from her. _Did doctors attend to her?_ He wondered. He didn't think so. His father was already too angry and was in such a rage that he probably didn't care to remember he jailed a wounded girl with no medical care.

Brandon had to admire her stubbornness. For heaven's sake, she was thrown around like a human yo-yo for god knows how many times. Yet, despite sustaining possibly blackened bruises, she didn't show it. This girl…she wasn't your typical _if-I-get-a-scratch-I'll-cry_ type of girl. She clearly doesn't mind getting her hands dirty if the occasion called for it.

Stella crossed her arms as she took a good look at him. He looked really tired. She was wondering how long it took take him to see her. That is, _IF_ he chooses to see her. She was literally counting minutes for this encounter. This was the main reason she didn't even bother to escape. She was waiting.

Stella remained silent and showed no signs of weakness as Brandon continued to penetrate her with his gaze. She didn't falter. Maybe she would've blushed or turned away before today, but not now. She wasn't going to let him think that she regretted or feared the consequences of her actions or something. She didn't. If anything, she was glad to have been exposed.

"…Is this really your true face?" Brandon finally spoke, gesturing to her face. "Or did you steal someone else's?"

Stella didn't miss the accusation in his tone. Well, he definitely was bitter. "Does it matter?"

"What?" he asked, surprised. Why wouldn't it matter?

"I'm not who you thought I was. So, why does it matter what face I'm wearing?"

"…" He stared at her, honestly stumped for words. It's already difficult enough to talk to her without feeling like a complete _fool._ Not to mention her added satire and sarcasm only rubbed salt over the wound. "…How could you?" he finally asked.

Stella took a deep breath before her eyes flickered away from his gaze. If there was anything to regret, it was definitely lying to him. He didn't know how she felt every time he called her _Bloom._ He didn't understand the pain she felt every time they kissed. In the back of her mind, she always knew. She always knew he would never see her.

"Answer me," Brandon asked calmly but she could tell he was starting to lose it. He gripped the cell bars tighter and she had a feeling that if it weren't for those iron rods holding him back, he'd probably not hesitate to wrap those fingers around her neck.

"…I told you. I told you that I would betray you one day," the blonde answered quietly.

 _Excuse me?_ Brandon's eyes flared in response. "…So, it's my fault? It's _my_ fault you're the criminal here?"

"It's your fault for being so gullible," she replied just as emotionlessly, turning to face him with a swift motion. "You may be one of the best trained men out there, but what use is it when you can't detect an intruder in your midst?" she accused.

He closed his eyes and took a short breath. She was right. And wasn't afraid to gloat in his face about it too. He couldn't say anything back. "…I guess it was my fault for giving you the benefit of the doubt," he whispered.

Her eyes softened at his distress. She looked at him with a tenderness she couldn't explain. Despite what happened, she was genuine with him. She was truly herself with him and…even though it was only three days, she really loved every moment she had spent with him. It's because she cared for him that she was angry. He should've protected himself better. He shouldn't have trusted a stranger. _Idiot._ He really was naïve when it came to his feelings.

"…I didn't have to break a sweat to earn your trust," Stella chided him. "The only thing that trampled me was not you, but my own moral conscience." _SO true._

His head snapped up at what she just said. _"Moral conscience?"_ he repeated, disgust evident in his tone. "Who? You? You only showed everyone who you really are because you were about to get killed. Mitzi knew who you were for god knows how long," he accused, his voice starting to rise.

At the mere mention of the girl that was responsible for her being here, Stella's calmness had vanished. So, he was supporting that vile _witch?_ He switched sides _that_ easily? _Wow._ She really didn't know anyone, did she?

She stepped closer to him so that the only thing separating him and her were the cold, iron bars. "I'm here because _I_ wanted to be. Not because of that _slut_ you call a girlfriend," the blonde whispered furiously. "And you're an _idiot_ to have her by your side even after everything she's done," she spat.

For the moment, he ignored her language. " _After everything she's done?_ " he quoted in anger. "What did she do? Other than expose that you're an imposter?" he accused. "Do you even know what kind of crime you committed?"

Stella's eyes burned at the accusation and especially so that she had to hear it from him of all people. She had a feeling he'd be angry, but she had a small ray of hope (very small) that maybe…maybe he'd be willing to at least _listen._ But seeing how blinded he was, she figured that whatever she has to say won't go through his thick skull. Even if it did, Mitzi will find a way to manipulate it and make herself look like the hero. The blonde's face was clouded with pain, but she refused to let him see her cry. "Did I now?" the blonde raised an eyebrow. "What _did_ I do? I didn't kill anyone. I didn't kidnap anyone. And I didn't steal anything. Instead, I lied. You're just mad at yourself," she finished with a roll of her eyes.

Brandon stood staring at her in shock before quickly composing himself again. "…You didn't just lie," he snapped. "You cheated. And the fact that if Mitzi hadn't found out who you were, you would've continued—

Unable to take this gloating _shit_ from him anymore, she interrupted him fiercely. "You have _every_ right to hate me, but I don't have to sit here and listen to your goddamn bullshit or hear you worship that _bitch,"_ she whispered ruthlessly, clearly hurt, before stepping back from him.

"She _is_ a princess. You better respect that," he growled.

That actually hurt. _Oh, I'll respect her, alright. As soon as I get out of here…_ Stella rolled her eyes and looked away. She was done with this conversation.

Finding her look at him uncaringly, Brandon's hands twitched to strangle her out of sheer frustration.

"Are you done boring holes through my skull now?" Stella snorted. "You should probably head on up to see how your new girlfriend is doing."

Stella tried her best not to be chilled by the brutal, death glare Brandon was giving her without mercy. She had seen that look before.

" _I'll cut your head off."_

The blonde blinked when she heard those familiar words in her head. Erm…he won't really do that, will he? She knew she was provoking him, but it was her tendency to do that when she's angry.

Brandon gave her one last lingering glare before abruptly turning on her heel. He didn't leave because she told him. _Ohhhh, no._ She may have won this argument but the next one… _she wouldn't be so lucky,_ he growled to himself before disappearing amongst the shadows.

* * *

 **~ Mitzi's Room – 10:45 PM ~**

After feeling better, Mitzi had retired to her room to rest for a few hours.

She had overslept, causing her to miss the meeting. She cursed under her breath at how she could've let that happen. If there was _any_ way she could contribute into making that blonde witch's life miserable, she would definitely _not_ to miss it. But hey, word does get around fast. It only irked her when she found out that the precious princess wasn't the focus anymore. The guards were instructed to _let her be?_ The hell does that even mean? Be freed? Don't they know what kind of damage someone could cause if they were "let free"?

Mitzi's eyes darkened with resentment and spite. Maybe King Lucas had said that because there wasn't enough manpower to look for the remaining gang _and_ interrogate the prisoner. That was it. Doing both of them would be overtasking their people, their resources.

 _But rest assured…_ She'll _gladly_ take over that. Mitzi's smirk widened as her brain brewed with cruelty.

* * *

 **~ Somewhere Else - 10:59 PM ~**

Three dark figures grudgingly walked through the forest, each of them sopping wet. It was unnaturally chilly tonight, cooler than your typical summer breeze.

"Do you guys even know _where_ we're going?" Bloom spoke weakly, too tired to even lift a finger. They've been grudgingly running and walking for the last thirty minutes.

Musa groaned from behind her with her shoulders slumped. "After what we just went through, I don't care where we're going as long as we're _going._ "

Tecna murmured incoherently in response.

Bloom didn't even have the energy to glare at them.

A sudden rustle of leaves from behind interrupted them before the three grew instantly alert and stood up straight. All signs of sleep and fatigue vanished as their cells instantly juggled with adrenaline. Out of instinct, they instantly dodged into bushes, ignoring prickling thorns. They crouched and obscured themselves out of view as best as they could in the dark, silent night.

"…Don't…move," Musa mouthed to them before placing a finger to her lips.

They didn't need to be told that.

The rustling and footsteps grew closer and the three huddled together, holding their breaths with fear. It seemed as if someone was approaching them with dim lanterns. Faint yellow glows bobbed left and right a few feet above the ground.

The three girls gasped when they saw the familiar dusky and tan skin tones.

"Flora! Layla! Oh, it's so—" Musa abruptly jumped out of the bushes in relief.

A surprised yelp filled the air before Musa shrieked when something grabbed her ankle. The musical fairy screamed in shock when she was flipped upside down.

Flora and Layla looked at each other before gasping. "Girls, it's you!"

"Yes, it's us! Now put me the hell down!" Musa continued to shriek as tree roots wiggled her like a damn puppet.

Flora let out a sheepish giggle. "Sorry, Musa," the brunette blushed before snapping her fingers.

"I've never been so happy to see you!" Layla let out a sigh of relief, clutching her heart.

Musa fell to the floor with disgruntled groan as the tree roots let her go and retreated back. "Yeah. Likewise," she groaned. She glared as she stood up before dusting herself off.

Flora and Layla grinned when they noticed Bloom. "Bloom, you're back!" Flora smiled before she hugged the redhead.

"Hey, guys," Bloom smiled in relief as the two hugged her.

"Why are you all wet?" Layla said before stepping back.

The two took a good look at the three and saw they were drenched. Twigs and a few leaves were stuck in their hair and they all literally looked like a heated mess.

"What happened to you two?!" Flora asked in alarm.

"Long story," Musa groaned.

"Were you guys looking for us?" Tecna asked in confusion.

"Yeah, how'd you know we were here?" Bloom asked, half out of amazement and a bigger half out of relief.

"Okay, let's just get to a safe place first and then we'll talk," Layla suggested before dropping her tone.

The three were too tired to complain, so they readily agreed.

Flora signaled to them as she gestured for them to walk. "Stay silent."

With Layla taking the lead, the girls followed her in a single file. They walked for a good ten minutes or so before Layla stopped before a stream.

Musa looked around and saw this was the most open clearing they had seen in this forest. "You sure this is safe, Flo?" she dryly said.

Flora and Layla both turned them. "There's no place on land that they won't find us," Layla said. "We're hiding underwater."

"…Not again," Bloom whispered in frustration.

Layla dove into the freezing water first with a cotton candy colored air bubble securely wrapped around her. Flora was next and before long, the three grudgingly followed them both. They swam to wherever Flora and Layla were taking them.

The swim drained the three girls of their already depleting energy. Ten minutes later, Flora and Layla swam upwards. With hope in their eyes, the remaining followed before floating above water. Their eyes widened in surprise to see that it was an underground cave. There was still dry land here, which was a surprise to see. Crystal clear waters ran coolly from the cave opening and along fissures. The cave was surprisingly lit though they couldn't tell where the source of light is coming from. Crystalline, jagged stalactites dropped down from the ceiling. The light that dazzled off of them reflected across the water, causing the inverted icicle-like formations glisten in a beautiful hue of seafoam.

"Come on," Layla gestured before climbing onto the ground and flicking the few, dewy water droplets that gathered on her arms. Her voice echoed radially throughout the cavern.

She and Flora helped the trio, wondering what was wrong with them. They looked worn out. With the last remaining ounce of energy, Bloom summoned a fiery orb to keep them all warm and dry herself, Musa, and Tecna. The trio rested for a few minutes, _finally_ relieved to be able to sit down without looking over their shoulders in trepidation.

"What happened to you guys?" Flora wondered in concern.

Tecna took a deep breath before narrating. "So, we reached Audelia only a couple of hours ago and found Bloom and Sky. And then we saw the news about Stella. And we teleported our way here. Took us a while to reach this place but when we did, we landed in the heart of the city."

"This is one freaky, paranoid planet. The streets were already bustling with security when we got here," Musa heaved and ho-ed. "We literally had to lay low in one of the freaking _oceans_ to avoid being caught by security," the musical fairy scowled, still peeved at that barbaric experience.

Layla stifled a laugh. "What's so bad about that?"

The three simultaneously glared at her. "You try getting mobbed by piranhas and tell me how great it feels," Bloom snapped.

Layla chuckled before raising her hands in surrender.

"We were probably safer up on the land than water," Tecna yawned, clearly exhausted from that hassle. Water does tend to tire

Flora and Layla let out short laughs of amusement.

"And what about you? What's been happening here?" Musa asked curiously, rubbing her sore feet.

Bloom perked up instantly. "Yeah, where's Stella? And…and my parents?" she asked anxiously.

Flora and Layla looked at each other before sighing. They narrated on how Mitzi, a family friend of the King Lucas and Queen Heather, somehow must've figured out Stella's secret or there simply was no reason to provoke a battle. It was just ridiculous. "So, right before Stella blew her cover, she told us to escape," Layla sighed, rubbing her forehead in frustration. "We stuck to the plan and came to the forest. We've been here ever since but it wasn't easy to go by undetected. There are scouts everywhere, looking for all of us. I mean, the patrolling is insane."

Flora nodded, concurring. "We thought maybe Stella would join us eventually, so we went back to the surface and kept checking with the trees every now and then. The trees and I communicated and that's how Layla and I knew you three were here."

"Thank God you found us," Musa sighed before standing up from her seat and flopping down in one of the makeshift and sturdy water beds the flower and water fairies created. She lay down and instantly let out a huge sigh of pleasure as she stretched her legs.

"So…my parents are here?" Bloom whispered with somewhat anxiety. As glad as she is to know that they're okay, a larger part of her feared their presence. _ALL_ of this mess was inherently her fault and hers alone. So, she couldn't even _imagine_ how insanely angry they have to be at her right now. Maybe she can count a little on her mother. Afterall, Luna had helped her escape. _Fingers crossed._

"We have Radius and Luna with us," Layla reassured.

Bloom stood up. "Where are they? I have to go see them," she stated though she dreaded going to them at the same time.

Flora stood up before gently making her sit again. "Easy. They're asleep," she softly said.

Bloom couldn't help but let out a soft sigh of relief. Though the conversation was inevitable, she was glad that she didn't have to deal with it tonight. "And…Stella?" the redhead asked, her eyes softening with guilt. Seeing how much damage her actions had caused, she didn't know if she even deserved the right to ask for forgiveness. Her friends have risked their lives to help her and she…what was she doing…? _Ohhh, right._ She was busy frolicking in the woods with her fiancée! How not-very-selfish of her!

"We…we don't know," Flora admitted with concern, regretfully sighing. "…She never showed."

"It's literally impossible to escape from that place," Layla sighed. "We tried. We tried going back to the palace without being detected but it was already too late. They've begun searching for us."

Bloom's coral blue eyes competed with the swirling dark azure waters below as she teared up at the reply she received. This was the last straw. What good is having all these magical powers when she can't even protect the people she claimed to love? What good is it?! She was done escaping. She was done hiding. She was just… _done_ with all this drama. There's no use having titles like Guardian Fairy if she isn't guarding anyone but herself. "That's it, I'm getting Stella out of there," Bloom said with determination, standing up.

"You need to rest, Bloom," Layla argued. "We all do."

"I'm not asking for your help, Lay," Bloom's eyes narrowed as she headed back to the waters. She flinched at the sight of her face in the reflection. Poor Stella…she really wore this selfish face for days…? Bloom sniffled at her own doing.

Seeing the redhead struggle with herself, they all understood her line of thought. _Guilt._ Bloom was the type to run away and isolate herself when she felt guilty. She trapped herself in this bubble of self-loath. But not this time. The Winx wouldn't allow that. The girls walked up to her in concern.

Tears fell down her eyes when Flora placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Bloom…this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known this was going to happen," she kindly said as the rest silently agreed. None of them blamed her. "It's not your fault," Flora said a little more firmly.

"How is it not?" the redhead sniffled, looking over her shoulder to see them behind her. "My sister is trapped in that place and god knows what's happening to her right now. My parents are forced to flee. My friends are fugitives. And me…? I was busy enjoying. I was _enjoying_ while all of you were in danger. How is it not my fault?" she sniffled as tears poured down her face.

"Then it's our fault as much as it is yours," Layla chipped in. "We all agreed and helped you to run away with Sky. What's happening here today is on all of us. Not just you."

"And that means freeing Stella together," Musa softly said.

"And we need to rest as much you need to, Bloom," Tecna said calculatedly.

Layla nodded. "Girls, face it. None of us are in a condition to fight. And with the army's size in strength and numbers, we need to be at our 100% best."

Bloom remained silent as she listened.

"Until then…" Tecna took a deep breath. "Stella will just have to…hold on," she said with a frown, turning all heads towards her.

It was saddening but what choice did they have? Today was a long day for them as it must've been for Stella.

"What if something happens to her in the meantime?" Bloom asked, still not convinced. If anything happened to Stella, she'll never forgive herself in this lifetime. "I can't just abandon her."

"We're not abandoning her," Musa vigorously shook her head. "She's safe in that palace, Bloom. The worst they'll do is lock her in a prison. Other than that, they can't physically touch her or do anything to hurt her. With the time they spent looking for us, I doubt they even remember her."

Musa's logic made sense as everyone collectively felt better. And besides…Stella was one of the strongest fairies they knew. She wasn't an easy opponent to defeat. She's driven by her heart. Though she had a severe limitation like being weakened without sunlight, she has faced such odds before and emerged out with victory. Darkar's castle proved that. While everyone had the same problem where they couldn't stay transformed for long, Stella was the only one out of them who had yet another disadvantage. She could've died down there in that dark, underground castle, but it didn't stop her. So, she's going to be okay. She just has to be.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, back in the palace…**_

 **~ 11:15 PM ~**

As night progressed, things started to settle. The army was still on high alert. The night shifts took over. A vast portion of the royal court, such as council members, governors, ministers, etc., retired for the night though they had a standby guard in case anything happened of concern.

While most of them headed to bed, some were still wide awake. In fact…the night was only the beginning for them.

After the not-so-winning conversation with the blonde _prisoner_ an over or so, Brandon knew that it would take him a while to get used to this. For starters, her voice. As Bloom, her voice had been disciplined and polished but also somewhat mellow. But as _herself…_ now that was an entirely different story. It was bold and filled with power far more than her slim body suggests. She spoke with authority, but not arrogance and self-entitlement. Her words were brutal and fierce but not untrue. She was cold but not ruthless. Her entire being reflected that voice…that cadence, yet he couldn't sense even a spark of insolence. She didn't remind him of a princess. Instead, she reminded him of an Amazon. It was impressive but that's also precisely what makes her just as dangerous.

She was his opponent, his _enemy,_ but she didn't give him a weakness for him to study and exploit. However, she did give him a lot to think about. Too bad it's not something he was willing to even _consider_ after the shit-filled stuntsshe pulled on every one of them.

While the brunet continued to silently rage, he was completely oblivious to the set of greedy eyes who sneakily watched him from not too far. Mitzi kept her eyes on the object of her affection (others would call it obsession), smirking to herself victoriously. She knew that look. _Anger._ He was using his memories to fuel himself. Though he appeared calm, Mitzi could tell he wasn't. He was tense. Rigid. _Angry._

With a smirk, she raised her phone, which had been apparently on for quite some time now and spoke into it with one haunting whisper. "He's outside. Let's go."

* * *

 **~ The Dungeons – 11:22 PM ~**

In the prison, the light in Stella's cell continued to burn brighter, showing no signs of wearing out. The blonde sat quietly on the bed, thinking to herself. She sighed. If only she knew what was happening out there. She wondered if her parents and friends were okay. A small smile automatically bloomed (no pun intended) on her lips when she thought of Bloom. She was here. She was really here. "I'm sorry I doubted you," Stella softly whispered. She had been pretty harsh, blaming every petty thing and predicament on her sister.

She sat quietly, eyeing the dull, unhelpful contents in her cell. Aside from the plate of bland food they practically threw in her face a few hours ago and a few loose stones here and there, she really didn't see anything interesting.

She'd wait. She'd wait until the first dawn of light to make her escape. She had only waited this long to talk to Brandon. She had hoped that she would get a chance to apologize to him but seeing the way he backed _Mitziiii_ and how quickly he jumped to the side of irrationality _,_ he didn't deserve batshit from her. Granted it wasn't the conversation she had been hoping to have with him, but he really left her no choice. _"Jerk,"_ she muttered under her breath.

Her eyes suddenly perked up when she heard dark, heavy footsteps approaching her and closing in towards her cell. Stella fell silent for a moment when she saw a masked man, wearing the guard's uniform. She felt conscious of herself when she saw the guard eerily staring at her. She had a sinking feeling of dread that he wasn't even a guard at all. "…Yes…?" she swallowed, trying to play it cool.

She gasped and stood up when the guard took out a set of keys before using them to unlock the doors. The blonde froze in place as he covered the distance between her in less than two full strides. The harsh, sickening sound of a slap and the screeching thud of a body falling to the floor soon afterwards filled the tense air. Stella cried out in pain as her uninjured side of the face collided just as painfully against the stone floor. The jagged edges cut through her skin. With tears of shock stinging her eyes, Stella could feel something warm on her cheek and she realized it was her own blood.

She didn't even have time to reel from the force of the hit when her captor grabbed her by her hair, resulting in another pained cry from her. She winced and screamed as he lifted her forcibly, nearing detaching half of the roots from her scalp. "W-What do you want?" the blonde whimpered, fearing this man's strength. She let out another scream when he kicked her harshly in the back, sending her sprawling to the floor again.

Her eyes, now thick and heavy with tears, blurred her vision. She sniffled as she flipped onto her back and crawled back. "W-What are you d-doing?!" she protested in pain, panting with sheer fear. "Whoever you are, you can't do this to someone even if they are in a prison!" Stella screamed. Her body already ached from this evening's events, and this man wasn't helping.

But this didn't seem to deter the intruder. If anything, he only took slow, unhurried footsteps towards her, preying on her fear and savoring it.

"Oh, this isn't a prison, sweetie," a nasally voice emerged from the shadows outside of the prison. Stella didn't even have to turn to realize who it and finally, understanding dawned on her. "This is merely a waiting room for you until we decide what to do with you," Mitzi smirked.

Stella's eyes widened to the point of popping out of her sockets. _What the hell?!_ But on the other hand, it also makes sense. She had noticed how many of these cells were empty. The blonde shuddered at the thought of the _actual_ prison will be like.

"You…" Stella seethed, her smoldering brown eyes now turning into a bright gold. She used her injuries to fuel her rage. "I swear to God I'll make you pay for this when I get out of here," the blonde hissed threateningly.

Mitzi let out a cackle of amusement at _such_ an empty threat. "You mean, _IF_ you get out of here," she smirked. She turned to her crony before nodding towards him.

Stella gasped inaudibly as she whipped her head to face him.

Mitzi's eyes filled with malice and greed when the blonde's screams of pain echoed throughout the dungeon. Stella shrieked as the captor hit her square in the stomach before grabbing her hair and throwing her across the floor like a ragged doll again and again. The repeated collisions against the floor left painful cuts on her body, marring her fair, porcelain skin.

Mitzi cruelly watched the blonde get in her covered places. She had specifically instructed the mercenary to hit her where it's invisible.

After what felt like an eternity though it was only a minute or two, Mitzi raised her voice. "That's enough. I don't want her to die yet," she strictly said. "Get the item," she ordered.

Stella didn't have to wait for long for what "item" she was referring to. Her body ached with anguish. The final straw had been when the masked man had flipped her onto her back before his large fingers wounded around the magical artifact on her ring finger. Stella screamed in pain, thrashing under his hold, as he crushed her fingers before reopening them and snatching the ring harshly. With yet another kick to the back, the captor finally got up from her before stepping back.

Stella raised her head with sniffles escaping from her as she watched him leave the cell silently before locking it up again. She watched him hand her ring over to the devil's spawn. _No…_ the blonde writhed in agony at seeing her precious ring being held by a piece of _shit._ "Give it back to me…" she painfully whispered before struggling to stand up. She ignored her aching joints though she knew she'll definitely regret that move. "Give it back!" she screamed in frustration as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Mitzi smirked and juggled the ring from one hand to another, mocking the blonde.

Stella sniffled in pain. With her body charred with rage, the blonde's jaw clenched because she knew it's only a matter of time before this vile _bitch_ had what's coming to her. "You better keep that safe…" the blonde threatened with a hiss. "…Or I swear on the Great Dragon I'll find your ass and burn it into a crisp before shoving it down your throat," she spat with venom, death glaring at her. Liquid fire pooled in Stella's eyes as she glowered at her through her teary eyes.

Mitzi threw her head back, laughing. "Will you now…?" she smirked before stretching her palm forward.

Stella let out a surprised scream when she was hurled backwards by a dark magenta beam and thrown against the wall behind her. She fell on the floor, crying out loud in pure agony as the weight of her body fell on her injured hand.

"I'm looking _forward_ to it, Princess…" Mitzi smirked before letting out another victorious laugh and slowly walking away, disappearing into the shadows.

The second Mitzi that left, Stella let out a choked sob. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried openly. Her body, now battered and bruised, remained motionless. She was sure her back and her front looked grotesque by now. Her dress was now a tattered, wrinkly mess. Her hand was sprained, and her shackles were now clung to her like a second skin. She let out another sob. Her body shook from the tremors of her agony.

This only made her want to get out of here as quickly as possible. She now realized what a hot mess she had gotten herself into. And she knew that if she was left at the mercy of that beast for one more day, she'd be dead. She may be a fairy…but…underneath all of that…she was a young woman. A far vulnerable form of flesh and bones that Mitzi could use to twist and break as she saw fit. And Stella wasn't going to go down like that. She wasn't going to stay in this hellhole any long.

She's escaping. Tomorrow morning. At _any_ cost. She didn't close her eyes out of fear. Fear that someone as hateful as Mitzi (or Mitzi herself) could waltz in and slit her throat, leaving her bleeding to her death in her sleep.

* * *

 **~ 6:45 AM ~**

A tired, fatigued moan left her unglossed lips when Stella felt something blinding hit her closed eyelids. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around, wondering where she was. She gasped as the memories of last night rushed to her head. With a jolt, she sat up straight only to wince and gasp in pain. Tears pricked her eyes when she realized that her body was now barely responding to her whims. It was too damaged. A few tears rolled down her cheeks when she realized that she hadn't moved from the place she accidentally fell asleep last night.

She stood up with anguish evident in her eyes. The left side of her face burned as if it's been caught in a scorching fire. She winced as she tenderly rubbed her cheeks only to feel dried blood and a small, torn fissure on the right side of her face. Her eyes watered as she sniffled.

She closed her eyes and turned her entire face towards the sun before more tears came spilling past. She didn't realize how broken her body really was until the sun's rays offered mild relief from her injuries.

She didn't know for how long she stood like that and recharged herself, but she was interrupted by the sounds of repeated clanks. She gasped and turned towards the outside of her cell with fear in her eyes, wondering if her attackers are back again. She dragged herself towards the bars and peeked outside to see a normal, unmasked guard hitting his baton against the iron bars of the prison cells. She saw him looking left and right before letting out a sigh of relief when she realized that he was a normal guard patrolling around.

She stepped back into the cell and stood in the sun before breathing hard at how rattled she had become in mere moments. That was what Mitzi wanted. To break and shatter her soul. If she wants Brandon that badly, she can just have him. _She didn't have to rub it in my face,_ the blonde thought with a growl.

She swallowed when she heard the guard's footsteps approaching her cell. He casually looked towards her before going slack on the spot as he looked at her with wide eyes. Her face looked busted. "What happened?!" he blurted out loud, his hand immediately flying towards the sword tied to his hip as he wildly looked around for any signs of uninvited guests.

 _Late reaction much?_ Stella scowled and crossed her arms, staying put.

Immediately, the guard flew off before whipping out his communicator. "Level One has been breached. Requesting possible medical assistance for detainee in Cell 16!" Stella heard the guard instruct into the device as he ran off to inform his higher-ups.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean that Level One has been breached?!" Brandon growled angrily as he glared at his subordinates with fury. He glared at each of them before he broke out into a full sprint.

"Inform Dr. Hall and Andrea to meet us down there. Now!" Brandon instructed.

"Yes, sir!" two of his underlings saluted before forking away from the rest of the group.

The brunet whipped out his communicator before informing another head commander of the news.

"Dave, investigate the breach," he spoke.

"Already on it, man," came the clipped reply before the line went still.

Brandon cursed under his breath as he reached the prison followed by his underlings in hot pursuit.

He panted slightly as he entered Level One where a few of his teammates joined him from another direction. "Guys, secure the perimeter. No one goes in or out without our permission. If you see anyone suspicious, you know what to do," he ordered three of his men where they gave him quick nods and ran off. Brandon entered the dungeons with his juniors in tow.

He took a few turns left and right before reaching the holding cell where a certain blonde was kept captive. He sucked in a gasp as he stared wide-eyed at her. He froze in his stance, stopping midstride as he took a long look at her bruising face. There was dried blood running scarlet along her arms.

At the sight of him nearing her cell, Stella's eyes burned hatefully. Having been calm and busy recharging herself, her eyes turned from serene and pained to full-on wrath as she glared at the person responsible for her misery. That bitch…that devil _…_ that _demon…_

The prince…the man whom she had given her heart to…had supported that sorry excuse of a _fairyyyyy._ Fairy?! Noo…that devil was _worse_ than a witch and that's saying something. No…she was a _monster. Satan's spawn._ Stella glared at him, her heart breaking into irreparable, charred damage. From now on, he is her enemy just as that evil beast was. _No mercy._ She'll give him the same mercy that was bestowed upon her. Her eyes narrowed with bloodlust as she glared at him.

"What happened…?" Brandon panted as he stared at her, completely shook. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to be safe. Regardless of her being a prisoner, she wasn't supposed to have any threat to her life.

"…It took you quite some time to know," she whispered slowly, her voice emotionless and filled with thirst. Thirst for _vengeance._

"What?" Brandon said, taken aback. And that's when he realized the raging ferociousness in her eyes. It wasn't anger. It wasn't…fury. Instead…it was…it was the rawest, deepest form of _hate._ The brunet looked around her. He saw that the food served to her was left untouched. Not a morsel escaped from that plate. His eyes darted back towards her as he saw the chilling glare that she gave him. Not anyone around him but rather… _him._ For a split second, it made him feel hostage to her wrathful gaze.

Whatever had happened…it must've been huge. She was presumably…beaten. He winced at that possibility but knew that was probably the most likely explanation given her state right now. She looked murderous. How is she still…standing…?

"…How are you standing? How are you not…weak?" he asked mostly to himself, whispering in shock, completely clueless. It was meant to be rhetorical.

A hateful look escaped Stella's eyes as she picked up on him. _How is she still standing?_ Was that their goal? To _break_ her until she had nothing left in her to fight more? Her determination burned as bright as the sun that shone upon her. She stepped closer to him but still outside of his immediate grasp. "Because, unlike you…" she smirked while looking out the window as the sun's rays continued to shine brilliantly upon her. Her voice was no longer soft or pleading. Instead, she challenged each and every one of them to fight. Despite her injuries, she showed no signs of weakness. "…Food isn't my greatest strength," she smirked harder. They clearly didn't know her limitations. They can take away her ring and dampen her powers with these ugly cuffs. But they can never take away the essence of her power. Magic was in her blood. She closed her eyes, concentrating on harnessing every bit of the sun's energy much like how a plant fuels itself through photosynthesis.

Brandon and every single soldier with him watched with wide eyes as the blonde _bended_ light and concentrated every bit of that energy towards the cuffs that were mercilessly chained to her as if she was some sort of _animal_. Like some _monster._ She let out a frustrated cry, fueling all that negativity towards her impending escape. Gasps filled the air as the shackles that were once restraining her now broke loose right in the middle. Stella opened her eyes as she felt her body being surged with power. Power that _they_ took away from her and left her cruelly vulnerable.

"Noooo!" Brandon gasped as he jerked forward and clutched the iron bars in a jolt. "Open the cell! NOW!" he shouted towards her. He stared in shock at the girl who stood in front of them, completely unrecognizable. The guards scrambled in a frenzy to open the cell as fast as they could.

Stella had to literally bite back a cruel laugh at their feeble attempts. She crossed her arms, watching them in amusement. _Wait for it…wait for it…_ she counted as she kept her eyes on the guard's shaking fingers before he finally pulled out the correct key to open her cell.

 _1…_

"Come on, open it!"

 _2…_

"Faster, you idiots!" another head commander shouted in anger.

 _3…_

And… _CLICK!_

Stella turned towards them, specifically to a certain brunet, before giving them the victorious smirk that danced in her eyes before she vanished in front of them just as a guard lounged for her.

"NOO!" Brandon shouted impulsively as she vanished right in front of him. The woman who was there just moments ago now left sparkling dust behind. "GUARDS! Find her! NOW!" he shouted before aiming a fist into the wall out of his fury.

...

* * *

Oh my gosh, that was my shortest update yet in a long while! :D

*gives myself an encouraging pat on my back*

So, many of you asked me to put aside other fics and update this one. And here it is! So…what do you guys think? I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts. It honestly did not take me that long to write a majority of this chapter. _Still_ 2-3 chapters left! I hope it was worth the wait :o

As always, I just have to point the disclaimer that writing any form of violence is just not my forte -.- I hope the prison scene with Mitzi wasn't too awkward. :/

Oh and before I forget, you might've noticed that I didn't include a preview for the upcoming chapter. That's because I'm still in the process of figuring some things out. But I hope you _did_ enjoy reading this chapter as much as I truly enjoyed writing. Please review and let me know :)!

Thank you :)!


	9. A Stormy Day

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

Hellooooo to all of you beautiful people! ^.^ How's it going?!

Unlike my previous ANs where I unnecessarily blab, this one is different because I just wanted to say hi :D

No, wait, wait! (When will my stories be free of my ANs…? Poor things ;_; Oh, well.) I have to credit my inspiration to write this chapter. I was looking for some good music to listen to and I found the all-time, new favorite instrumental tracks! They're battle music from WC seasons 1-4. Check them out on YouTube if you're a diehard fan like I am: _**Winx Club 1-3 OST – Tornado**_ and _**Winx Club – "Season 4 Battle Music"**_ _._ I got a serious case of goosebumps when I listened to them! And my writing mojo started to flow and that's how I ended up finishing it _while_ listening to the tracks. ;)

Moving on, hope you enjoy the chapter :)!

* * *

 **~ The Dungeons - 7:15 AM ~**

As guards scrambled around left and right in a mad attempt to reach the exit as fast as possible to catch their escaped prisoner,the young prince just stood there, chilled to his core as he kept endlessly staring impassively at the now empty cell. After getting over his initial shock, his senses had numbed as his fingers unconsciously curled around the iron bars that once separated him and the blonde princess.

This was…this was the first time someone under his control, under his _jurisdiction_ had…escaped. She didn't pick locks on her cell, avoid guards and patrolling by playing hide and seek, get through that exit door, or enter the highly secured area that _should've_ awaited her beyond that exit.

He took a deep breath, stunned. _No…_ she shouldn't do _any_ of that. Instead…she just…she…vanished. She _vanished_ without moving a muscle. Without a trace. Despite her cuffs to keep her magic at bay, she was still somehow able to manipulate her dormant powers and free herself. _How is that…how is that even possible…?_ He stared at the broken shackles she left behind. He went inside the cell slowly, taking his time to study the environments. There was nothinghere that could've aided her escape. There _should've_ been _nothing_ that could benefit her without someone in authority knowing in advance. With a conflicted grunt, he picked up the shackles as well as the broken chains beside it. He saw how neatly she had managed to slice them through as if they were made out of butter.

He stared at him as deep shame and remorse crossed his face. Who was he blaming?

…This wasn't her fault. This was his. _All of it._ Every last bit of that blame deserves to be pointed at him. He didn't think that she would be a _rogue._ He didn't treat her as an enemy. He didn't study her powers. He didn't delve into her talents and flaws. Instead, he let the innocence of her face _corrupt_ him. It corrupted his gut to think logically. It clouded his sense of judgment. It _crippled_ his very existence by gutting out a weakness that he wasn't even aware of about himself. He had been too busy wallowing in a _pathetic_ state of self-pity that he never noticed her slipping away from right under his nose.

His eyes flashed with a chilly mist. _But no more…_ his frown upturned into a baleful growl, his eyes resurfacing with the urge to _punish_ any wrongdoer without mercy. He wasn't going to let some insignificant girly princess be a vulnerability. He wasn't going to let a pompous little _brat_ ruin his moral conscience. _Funny how she quoted these exact words to him last night…_ The glare on his face turned menacing as if to challenge anyone who dared to stand in his path. She had her chances. And she _blew_ them.

He turned to his men with anger in his eyes. His stance was no longer compassionate or soft or _weak._ "…Find her. And don't hesitate to take a hit if you get the chance," Brandon coldly said, his body shaking with the sting of betrayal.

Watching the men receive their refined orders and scatter to execute them, Dave, another head commander, walked up to the clearly pissed off brunet in concern. _Don't hesitate to take a hit…?_ No matter what they do…she's _still_ a princess. There _are_ certain limits they must exercise. "Brandon, are you—"

"She's dangerous," Brandon cut him off with anger in his eyes. "You saw it yourself," he snapped. "If she can break loose off these chains," he hissed, holding up the very things that were supposed to restrain her, "What more can she do that we're not aware of? I'm not taking any chances," he said, remembering the _rage_ he had seen scarily burn in her eyes just minutes ago. "I'm not choosing her over my men," the brunet finished with a glare.

Dave sighed. "All I'm saying is…don't let your personal feelings cloud your judgment, man," he said, offering silent comfort.

Brandon stopped in his tracks for a moment before turning to face his friend. "…It was because of my personal feelings that she was able to go," he replied with an undecipherable aloofness that Dave stepped back, no longer doubting the authority the brunet had summoned.

From his periphery, Brandon watched Dave retreat towards his men as the latter shouted off one final instruction. "No one should know about this, including the court," he announced. "Take whatever measures necessary to capture the subject but no one, we repeat, _no one_ should catch wind of this. Keep everything under wraps for as long as you can."

"Yes, sir," came the replies in perfect unison from different directions.

* * *

 **~ The Forest - 8:15 AM ~**

A soft sigh escaped her glossed lips as Bloom stared at her reflection in the water. She closed her eyes and breathed a gentle prayer. She looked around her to see the girls still fast asleep. They all still looked tired, giving no signs of waking up any time soon. Could she blame them? After yesterday's shenanigans, it's only expected for all of them to be battle-weary. For what reasons other than love and friendship that they were here for her today? She loved them, she truly did. Her eyes softened at the exciting adventures she and her friends had led during their years at Alfea. Those glorious years were certainly eventful. The six girls never failed to stick together through thick and thin. And Bloom had seen that same zeal and courage on all of them. Yet, despite their assurance that they will battle through this together and emerge out victorious, Bloom didn't feel better. If at all, she felt worse. This battle was never theirs to fight. They shouldn't have had to even get involved.

Bloom turned back to her reflection in the water with a crippled sigh escaping her wavering lips. "I'm so sorry, Stell," she whispered, closing her eyes as a tear slipped down her cheek and fell into the gentle waters, creating a soft ripple. She stood up before turning around once more. "I'm sorry, girls." She took a deep breath. She was barely able to sleep in peace last night. And her heart no longer allowed for her to sit idly and _wait._ God, no. Her sister needed her. There was simply no time to _sit._

Bloom snapped her fingers to create a few fiery orbs before gently letting them hover over to the girls to keep them warm.

Without wasting another moment, Bloom turned towards the water and wrapped herself securely in an air bubble before diving in head-first.

Bloom's eyes narrowed with confusion and looked around herself, wondering if this is even the right place. Trees surrounded her from every direction. Everything pretty much looked the same that that it was nearly impossible to know if this was the same path she had walked on last night. She could've sworn she passed that bush a hundred times already. She grimaced. This would be so much easier if Flora was here.

She was hoping to get to the palace, attracting as less attention as possible, but her patience wore swiftly thin when she realized she was probably gliding around in circles.

 _Oh, damn this._ Her frustration got the better of her as her palms started to glow a bright orangish red. "Bloom Enchantix!" the redhead cried as her khaki outfit dissolved into a frilly dress with layers of blue, mint, and pink. Blue and yellow wings grew out of her back with dark blue decorative crystals hanging off of them. Her fiery, wild red hair was now elegantly pinned back with blue, twin heart-shaped barrettes on either side of her head before the rest of it fell into thick, longer waves down her back before finally curling and twisting at the ends.

Her wings fluttered as she slowly floated above the dense thickets before her eyes narrowed onto a magnificent castle not too far away. It was almost twice as large as Solaria's. She could barely capture the castle in her gaze. But she didn't allow herself to be intimidated by the enormity of the magnificent edifice. She could only imagine the size and splendor of the army Audelia can dispatch at a snap of its fingers, should that need ever arise.

Bloom took a deep breath before flying towards it. _I'm coming, Stell,_ she vowed as her eyes glinted as passionately as the ocean did on a stormy night.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Brandon hadn't left the prison division since the moment he had entered it earlier this morning. He worked with his men to track exactly what had happened last night to trigger Stella's escape. He couldn't wait to track her butt down and throw it back in the cell where it rightfully belonged. But until then, he can't let himself falter and lose focus by delving into his anger-filled fantasies. His imminent success to attaining his goal is not that far away. It wasn't a matter of _if._ It was inevitable, a simple matter of _when._ Her impeccable idiocy landed her in jail once. It will most certainly do it again. _Until then…_ he narrowed his eyes, a deeper exhale escaping from his nostrils. _I wait._

His body fell into a calmer rhythm, though not relaxed. His piercing charcoal eyes, bristled with intensity, scanned the room, not a single pebble escaping a scan from his meticulous orbs. He crossed his arms, his index absentmindedly rubbing against the light stubble under his chin. What made her so blind with rage? What could've happened last night that she was so adamant to run despite her injuries?

 _If she could've escaped at any time…why didn't she?_ Brandon sighed to himself, pacing slowly and thinking to himself. She could've run. At any time. So…why didn't she? Why did she stay locked up for so long? Why didn't she run soon? Why now? What had held her back?

Brandon frowned deeply at the numerous questions floating around but not with a single answer in sight. He didn't like not having an answer. He didn't like being so unaware. He didn't like having to play catch up. He wanted to be caught up. "What are you up to?" he whispered quietly to himself, raking a frustrated, tense hand through his mane.

"Brandon!"

Brandon whipped his head towards the caller and saw Dave waving to him frantically. The brunet's eyes widened in anticipation. _A clue perhaps?_ The brunet hurriedly treaded towards his friend, the soles of his shoes barely pressing against the cemented, jagged tiles. "What's up?" he asked, a little breathless.

The two friends headed deeper into the dungeons where they were met up with Dr. Hall attending an injured guard.

"What's going on?" Brandon asked in concern as he looked at the man who had a swelling, ugly bruises on his eye and cheeks.

"Your Highness—" the man groaned in obvious discomfort and pain, trying to stand up, before Brandon gently pushed him back down to get treated.

"He was supposed to be on watch last night," Dave said solemnly. "We found him laying conscious a couple of cell blocks from here," he sighed.

"I saw a new guard enter the dungeons last night. The last thing I remember was asking for his identification," the guard replied with shame and regret in his eyes, holding himself responsible for the unknown attack on Princess Stella.

He looked up when Brandon placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Have you seen anyone else?" Dave asked gently, crossing his arms.

The guard blinked at the question. "No…" he shook his head slowly, thinking quietly.

Well, this was a bust. Back to square one again.

Brandon sighed at the not-so-helpful information but nodded anyway. "Please take care of him," he asked the doctor to which the latter nodded.

The two were about to leave when the guard spoke up again.

"But…he was speaking into an earpiece…as if he was receiving orders from someone to harm the princess," the guard said as he recalled valuable tidbits of his hazy memories from last night.

Dave, who really didn't understand how that could be of any help, turned to Brandon with a solemn expression. "…That could be anyone."

"…Or not," Brandon sighed, raking a hand through his tousled hair. "Someone is deliberately targeting her. I mean, this was the second attempt to kill her in three days. That can't be a coincidence."

"…Would be a lot easier to find out who if we had cameras in there," Dave grumbled under his breath. The dungeons were still quite old-fashioned. Plus, they weren't the actual prisons. They were just holding places for highly suspicious people until enough evidence has been gathered against (or in favor of) them to imprison (or free) them. No one has tried to escape from here before, but then again, they weren't viciously attacked in the holding cells in the first place.

At Dave's words, Brandon's head snapped towards him as an acute realization dawned in his eyes. "…Cameras…" he voiced in a thoughtful whisper.

"…Yeah, what about 'em?"

The intruders didn't need any help getting inside. They knew _exactly_ where Stella was held. Their presence wasn't even detected until hours later. This wasn't a break-in or a goddamn breach…this was an inside job. Someone with a grudge against Stella _and_ someone who knows their way around here…?

That's a very narrowed list (if it can even be called a list, that is). And only one name sprang to mind. _Mitzi._

He swallowed as the gears in his head turned. _Mitzi?_ No…no way…she couldn't have done this. Why would she—

Brandon shut his eyes, slapping his forehead for not being able to see something that was walking right in front of his eyes this whole time! It was too convenient. There was too much circumstantial evidence piled up against her. Ever since Mitzi came to the palace hours after the attack, she and Stella always had tension between them. They made it obvious that they could barely stand each other's presence. Other than that…while Mitzi doesn't necessarily know the internals of the palace, she certainly knows enough to navigate her way around here. Could it really be a mere coincidence?

Maybe it's by a long stretch but he genuinely hoped that he was wrong. If his hunch was right…then it just means that he's been awarded the biggest fool of the year award.

But something in his gut told him that he was right… _and his gut is never wrong._

Then if that's true…his eyes blinked back and forth in frenzy as he recalled Stella's fury. It was a scary sight. One should never underestimate an enemy who's blindly consumed by revenge. The blonde never failed to state her obvious dislike for Mitzi. If Mitzi really was the one responsible for attacking, then…it would make sense for Stella's dislike to turn into something deeper. Such as… _hate_. The very emotion he had seen in her eyes this morning just before she made her getaway. Then it also means, "…Stella's going after Mitzi," Brandon finally spewed out in a shocking dismay.

"What?" Dave blinked in surprise. "Why would she do that?!" he asked incredulously. Seeing the firm resolve of confidence in his friend's eyes, Dave didn't question the reasoning behind the claim. "…Even if she is, the palace is on lockdown. She won't be able to enter that easily without us knowing." They've put up a barrier to alert them of fairy magic that might enter or leave the structure.

"…What if she never left in the first place?" Brandon suddenly asked, his lips pursing into a dark frown as his eyes went wide at the highly plausible discovery.

* * *

 **~ Somewhere Else – 8:20 AM ~**

Stella blew her tangled hair out of her face as she washed the remaining remnants of blood off in the tub. She stared in disgust as the water swirled down the drain in a murky red. She rolled her dress down before standing up with anger burning in her eyes. She didn't take a much-needed bath. She didn't heal her bruises. She knew that she'll be pacified if she did either of those things and being appeased was _far_ from what she wanted. She kept the injuries on as a reminder of the injustice that was done to her despite the excruciating pain they caused her.

She glared at herself at the mirror. Those angry eyes, bristled with untold, stormy stories of pain, in the mirror gazed back at her with just as much torment. Her once clear face was now tarnished with a blemish — a scar — on her right cheek that can only be immediately healed by a magical entity such as fairy dust. But she'll know. She clutched her cheek, her fingers barely brushing against that ugly cut which left more than blood behind.

She'll _never_ forgive someone who made her feel so pitifully _weak_ and vulnerable. Feeling helpless is her kryptonite. That feeling of inexplicable dread, that anxiety, that sense of overwhelming rout, she hated all of it with a burning passion. She hated that kind of control being snatched away from her.

She hatefully looked away from her image with disgusted disdain. All she saw in the mirror was the reminder of how _pathetic_ she had been.

With her eyes glowing golden with bloodlust, her jaw visibly clenched in response. She really learned the lesson the hard way, didn't she? Nonviolence isn't the way. The only way to keep yourself from getting hurt is by hurting the ones who hurt you in the first place. She looked down at her tattered dress, but she made no move to change. She resisted using her powers as much as she could; there was a very special guest in her mind whom she wanted to use her magic on.

She exited out of the bathroom. Her fingers caressed her injured hand, especially the empty spot where her beautiful ring had been. And she'd _very much_ like to have it back.

Stella viewed the scene before a chilled smirk escaped her lips. For the first time since she had been here and she can't believe she's saying this, but she actually enjoyed being in this room. The very bedroom that's been oh-so-lovingly decorated for her, the very room that she had slept in for the last few days…the very room being the _last_ place they'd think to look for her. By the time their slow heads realize she never left, she would've been long gone. She had to bite back a laugh after imagining how fruitlessly the precious army was probably scouring for her outside when she had been inside all along.

Stella snapped her fingers before she vanished once more from her spot, leaving no trace behind.

* * *

 **~ Mitzi's Room – 8:25 AM ~**

In a sly corner of the bedroom, a dust of translucent white powder formed before disappearing altogether to reveal a predatory blonde. She didn't have to look for long for her prey. The target was right there in front of her. Stella glared at Mitzi just like how a hunter stealthily studies his target with long-standing patience before pouncing.

The blonde's hands began to glow a fiery golden before dimming as tears swam in her eyes. She was like that almost four to five days ago. Fast asleep. Tied in the arms of her bedroom. As she watched Mitzi sleep, Stella felt tears slide down her cheeks. _What am I even doing?_ She suppressed a sniffle. She felt angry. And she didn't know where to direct that rage in her. Everything she ever loved was forced to flee away from her. She was treated like a disgusting little bug. Her integrity was questioned, and her dignity was forcibly ripped away from her, humiliating and shattering the last remaining remnants of rationality she had in her.

Despite her fury, she couldn't direct the bubbling sphere in her hands against an unarmed, defenseless opponent. Even if that opponent is worse than Valtor. And _that's_ saying something. While asleep, Mitzi looked so harmless. Peaceful. Unbiasedly speaking, there was almost a wise, mature look to her. Too bad she has the IQ of a sock in reality.

Alright. Time to wake up.

Without a moment's hesitation, the orb hovering in Stella's hand shot forward and successfully hit its target, which was a lamp resting innocently on the nightstand beside the bed. "Rise and shine!" Stella mocked as she watched the lamp cruelly shatter to smithereens, resulting in Mitzi jolting up pin straight with a frightened scream. She shrieked in fear and huddled back against the headrest before crying loudly in fear when she caught the face of the unwelcome intruder. She let out another startled, disgruntled yelp.

Stella smirked. "Good morning, _sweetie,_ " the blonde mocked.

Mitzi's eyes remained wide with horror. No…surely, this has to be a dream. _Not a dream_ , she quickly corrected. A nightmare! How did she escape?! Those prisons were supposed to be escape-proof! Mitzi froze in her bed, horror-stricken. She knew very well that the Solarian princess was no joke. "Stay away from me!" Mitzi tried to toughen up, but her words came out in a meek, high-pitched voice. Out of instinct, she pushed her hand forward before a purple sphere hurled towards the blonde.

"What a beginner," Stella muttered under her breath before catching the ball. She smirked at Mitzi before her hand crushed the purple sphere into nothing. "Now, now, that wasn't a nice thing to do, was it?" the blonde hissed, her anger getting the better of her.

"W-What do you want?!" Mitzi squeaked, unable to keep the fear away from her voice.

"What do I want?" Stella mocked satirically, but the fire that burned in her eyes was impossible to miss. "Why don't you take a guess? You only get one try," the blonde glowered before her hand started to glow. She took a large stride towards the bed before her eyes narrowed into the rawest form of _hate._ "Where. Is. My. Ring?!" the blonde gave the shivering girl a fierce death glare, her pupils turning from a gilded golden to a dazzling yellow.

Mitzi could barely utter a coherent word out at seeing the murderous glare the blonde was effortlessly giving her. A crazy glint scorched ferociously in the injured blonde's eyes, one that refused to be extinguished.

"WHERE IS IT!?" Stella cried out madly before her body lost control and her hands shot themselves forward.

A cacophonous cry stemmed from the king-sized bed as Mitzi screamed out in terror and shielded herself as best as she could with her arms crossed in the shape of an 'X' in front of her. She shakily opened her eyes with tears of fear wetting her eyes. She looked down at herself only to see that she was completely uninjured. The vain picture of herself on the nightstand, however, wasn't. It remained lifeless and shattered on the floor beneath her.

"Where is my ring, you witch?!" Stella snarled, getting ready to attack again and _not_ intentionally miss her target this time.

"Someone _heelllpppppp!"_ Mitzi screamed at the top of her throat. "She's _craazzyyy!"_

"What did you just say?!" Stella growled before taking another step forward. The blonde's foot froze midstride and her concentration instantly snapped when the door to the bedroom busted right off its hinges before flying open, revealing a _very_ pissed off brunet.

Brandon's eyes widened at the scene before him. The bed with the exception of Mitzi was trashed for the most part. There was broken glass on the floor. Judging from the terror that's visible as day from Mitzi's face, he could only guess how erratic and furious Stella must be. And that only makes her all the more dangerous.

"Brandon!" Mitzi's eyes watered immediately before she scrambled out of the bed only to shriek and withdraw back onto the mattress when a fiery ball crashed at her feet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Stella hissed before aiming her hands at the both of them.

Brandon readied his trusty weapon: the sword.

Stella glared at him with no empathy or softness in her gaze. He glared back at her with just as much rage she burned for him. Her hands flickered onto his hands long enough to observe they're slightly shaking as if he's about to throw that thing straight through her heart.

"You fire that at me, and your precious princess is toast," the blonde warned threateningly as her left hand, which was aimed directly at Mitzi's face, conjured up a golden sphere, ready to be fired at any moment.

"Save me, Brandon! She's crazy!" Mitzi wailed. "She's going to kill me!" she continued to scream.

"Stella…that's enough," Brandon glared, taking a step forward.

"Don't," Stella warned before mirroring his move by taking a step backwards. "I have enough for both of you," she glared.

Brandon swallowed as he looked towards Mitzi, who was utterly useless right now. Can't she transform or something? He turned towards Stella again and saw her gaze fixated on him and only him. The blonde didn't seem like she was playing around. The threat was real, and Mitzi is her hostage. _Could Mitzi really have hurt her?_ Brandon thought in confusion. His gut told him yes, but he wanted it to be wrong. He refused to accept it. Stella's grudge was too big to ignore. Either way, he can't let Mitzi get hurt.

"…Alright, what do you want?" he said calmly.

Stella's eyes narrowed at his sudden uncharacteristic generosity. Was he really going to heed to her warnings? Just like that? He better not be hiding any tricks up his royal sleeve. "I want my ring," she said directly.

He raised an eyebrow before his eyes fell on the whiter patch of skin her ring had left behind on her empty finger. He turned to Mitzi and crossed his arms before glancing at her pointedly as if silently accusing her of his calculated hunch.

"She's lying!" Mitzi screamed like a banshee, waving her arms wildly around in denial. "I don't know what she's talking about! Blast her, Brandon. She's crazy!"

Brandon took a deep breath before turning towards the glaring blonde. "Stella, power down. Now," he said before taking a small step towards her.

"I said, don't move!" the blonde snapped before backing away from him and putting enough distance between them. Magical powers or not, she wasn't dumb enough to not realize that she'd be captured if Brandon ventured anywhere near her. "I only want what's mine. So, give it to me," she demanded.

"I don't think you're in a position to negotiate, Princess, much less _demand_ ," the brunet crossed his arms, keeping his cool. He appeared unfazed by the power of her magic that may hit him any minute. "Give it up." See? He was right about her all along. She _is_ dangerous.

He took another step closer to her and the blonde went nuts again (like he expected). "I swear to God if you take another step, I will blast—"

He stopped and folded his arms, but not because he was threatened. "Alright. Go right ahead," he agreed calmly.

Stella blinked at his twisted, uncharacteristic nonchalance.

"It's what you came here to do, isn't it? Go ahead," he smirked, cocking his head over to the stunned Mitzi. "Ditch the empty threats and finish what you came here for," he smirked harder, challenging the now frozen blonde.

Stella's eyes watered as she looked over at Mitzi, who seemed as if she's about to pee in her pajamas any second. The blonde's hand started to glow afresh again, but the power didn't leave her hands. Her hands started to shake as her eyes misted with fresh tears. She turned to Brandon, confused and deadpanned.

Seeing her hesitance, Brandon smoothly smirked. "You're probably the safest enemy we've had so far," the brunet chuckled, intentionally provoking her.

Stella opened her mouth to retaliate that she wasn't intimidated by him if that's what he's trying to do. But her mouth clamped shut when she heard rushing footsteps and frantic voices. "Prince Brandon!" two guards came in rushing with golden-colored tridents in their hands.

Brandon held up his hand to halt them. The guards stopped a few paces behind him and fell silent as they assessed the situation.

Stella's eyes bridled with humiliation as she stood at the center of attention. Never thought she'd be despising it this much. Can she be blamed for that though? They've lojacked her like she's a common criminal. Is this their definition of justice? Is this 'power'? No, this is conquest. She glared at his audacity and presumptuousness. He was willing to kill for the sake of his planet. _Prisoner reduction?_ Pffffft. It's just a fancy term for murder. He killed before. He gets songs of praise in return. All she did was lie. And she got thrown in jail. As an added bonus, they probably sent this vile _bitch_ to thrash her alive until she was _this_ close to dying. They have the gall to call this _justice?!_ As if that wasn't enough, he's now…laughing at her. Making fun. As if she's a…joke. Entertainment. "Have your people once asked if we are okay with the wedding…?" Stella suddenly asked with a chilled glare.

Brandon's amusement faded almost instantly. He seemed stunned by the question but only for a second. Really? Now she's turning the tables on him? That it's their fault and not hers? His eyes narrowed into a glare at her baseless accusation. "Don't you _dare_ say that to me," he growled, taking a step forward. "I _did_ ask you and you never once objected."

The glare in Stella's eyes lessened as she looked away, ashamed. He was right. She didn't object. If anything, she envisioned getting married to him. She was okay with it. Despite him being a stranger, she was willing to be his wife. Because…she trusted him. She trusted him with all of her heart (of course, he doesn't have to know that), but little had she known how misplaced that trust was. "I was buying time," she whispered, raising her lowered eyes once more. "So I could figure out what to do. Your kingdom doesn't rule with justice or compassion. You feed off fear. How are you any different from the monsters you annihilate?" she accused angrily. "The only reason you had our respect was because we feared you. Take your title away and what are you worth?" she hissed.

Brandon's eyes widened at her harsh words but before he could speak, a growl resonated from behind him.

"How dare you?!" one of the loyal guards standing behind the prince snarled before aiming his spear at the blonde princess. A green dart from the end of the spear disengaged before heading straight towards the blonde, who had her guard lowered. Big mistake.

"Ahhh!" the blonde screamed as she collided not-so-gloriously against the unsuspecting wall behind her. She let out another shriek of pain when her body ruthlessly fell against her injured hand. Tears rushed to her eyes as she bit her lip to push the agonized scream down her throat.

Brandon didn't move from his position. For the first time since he met her, he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her eyes were bloodshot and riddled with enraged tears. But that's not he saw. He didn't see her anger. Because…it doesn't exist. She's not angry…she's hurting. Both physically and emotionally. He involuntarily took a subtle step backwards when he saw tears fall from her eyes as she lay moaning on the floor.

Mitzi sighed deeply in relief and fanned herself dramatically. "Oh my god!" she scrambled out of the bed before rushing to the brunet with open arms. "Oh my god, I'm so happy you're here!" she said before her arms flew around him as she hugged him with all her might.

He didn't notice or hear her. Instead, his eyes were fixated on the fallen blonde. Stella wiped her tears away before starting to sit up with muffled groans. She looked down at her hand and saw the fresh bruise that already blackened on her wrist. Letting out a mewl of frustration, she struggled to stand up. The efforts she had put to clean her blood were now in vain as more came pouring out. She clutched her stomach at the anguish that stung from the direct hit. Her eyes blinked back tears as she raised her head only to be greeted by the sight that broke her heart further. Mitzi was all over the prince, slithering and coiling herself around him like she owned every inch of the godly Adonis.

"Seize the prisoner!" one of the guards pointed towards the weakened blonde.

Stella's eyes blinked back and forth before she raised herself up, ignoring the way her body begged for mercy. Her left hand, now rendered useless, huddled close to her chest while she held her right palm out. "Barrier!" she desperately called out, pouring every last ounce of her energy into the shield that now separated them from her. It doesn't have to last long but just enough to give her the time she needed to get out.

Tuning out the guards' futile attempts to break the golden shield that covered them all as well as the crying girl uninvitedly immersed in his arms, Brandon kept his eyes on Stella as she stood up straight. She dragged herself to the balcony before turning to look back at him once more. It shocked him to see how fragile she appeared for a quick moment.

"…What did I do so wrong?" she whispered to him as a lone, chilly tear crawled down her cheek. Her gaze lingered on him for a few more seconds before she threw her legs over the balcony's railing and flung herself off it.

A few seconds later, the shield that held them back dissolved into thin air. The guards flew towards the balcony and wildly looked around, but Brandon knew they wouldn't see anything. She's gone. _Again._

"Lady Mitzi, are you alright?" one of the standby guards asked in concern.

And that's when Brandon realized there was a girl clinging to him.

"Brandon, thank you for saving me," Mitzi cooed. "I was so afraid that she might hurt me—" she started to make herself seem like the damsel-in-distress.

Grumbling under his breath, he sighed in irritation before using his hands to remove her off him, ignoring her continuing complaints. He looked around the room, unsure about what to make of the broken things. He stopped when something on the carpet caught his eye. It was where Stella had gotten hurt. He bent down on one knee to touch the beige-white carpet fibers which were stained crimson. His eyes narrowed when he withdrew his hand back and stared at the bleached red trail that traveled along the tips of his fingers. _Blood._ "…She's hurt," he whispered the obvious, frowning to himself.

He stood up impassively before turning to Mitzi with a far-from-calm gaze. "Mitzi…why was she here?" he coldly asked.

Mitzi suddenly looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently with big, black orbs. "She's crazy! Obviously, she's mad that I was the one who caught her imposter act," she defended herself with an oomph of pride.

Brandon folded his arms. Obviously, he refused to believe that. Stella was fine (as fine as she can be in a prison, that is) until something happened last night that caused her to go bonkers by dawn. He closed the distance between him and Mitzi before grabbing her arm. "What the hell did you do to her?" he asked, tightening his grip on her.

"Brandon…!" she stuttered with wide eyes. "You can't possibly believe her! Look around you! It's a god-awful mess!"

"Mitzi, I'll ask you again. What. Did. You. Do?" his eyes glinted with growing anger. "And try not to lie to me."

She faltered under his intense gaze. "B-Brandon, I—"

"Were you behind the ambush in the forest too?" he accused, deepening his glare.

"W-What?! N-No!" she stuttered miserably. "Brandon, I would never hurt you!" she gasped, her wide black eyes begging him to believe her. She clutched his arm before her features shifted to sadness. "I'd never put you in harm's way."

He shook her arm off him and stared at her in disgust, not for a moment buying her good girl act. "Maybe not me, but you would hurt Stella," he retorted right on cue. "That's the reason she came after you, isn't it? It wasn't because you outed her. It was because you tried to kill her," he reasoned logically. "Twice," he added.

"W-What?!" she stuttered incredulously before spewing a nervous laugh. "That's c-crazy!"

"If you want to lie to me, you should learn to do it well," he hissed before grabbing her arm and tossing her to a sentry. She squealed in protest when the guard caught her flailing arms, restraining her like she's a…prisoner. "Make sure she doesn't leave this room," Brandon ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Mitzi gasped. "Brandon, how could you!?"

Brandon ignored her before looking around. "I'd stay put if I were you. The next time she comes back, we may not be able to protect you," he told her coldly.

"W-What?!" Mitzi continued to drag her innocent act.

Brandon ignored her before he calmly walked out of the room before turning back not once. His tense, rigid body relaxed but the stress was nowhere near gone. Now they had another problem. Stella's ruckus with Mitzi definitely would've attracted attention, the very thing he's been trying to lessen all morning. So, that means there's going to be another meeting held soon. And instead of finding the royals and the Winx, the hunt will start afresh and this time, it will be for Stella.

He let out a tired sigh. Well, so much for wanting to make her pay. She was too injured to even stand up straight. And... though he knew he could've subdued her back there, he didn't. It wouldn't have been fair play. She wasn't like other enemies. She didn't cause chaos and destruction. She just… _I don't know,_ he sighed.

He didn't know what to think when it came to her. So, he didn't. He refused to let his emotions cloud his senses again.

He kept walking with a straight head, his only hope being able to uphold that promise. Otherwise…he didn't know if he could summon any more strength to wreak another punishment on her.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

 **~ Palace Entrance – 8:35 AM ~**

For a common eye, the sudden increase of sentries that lined along the palace walls may go unnoticeable.

But for a _princess_ , from a bird's eye view, given her own experience, she'd easily know that the highly armored guards with sophisticated, advanced weapons were anything but normal. Bloom narrowed her gaze, trying to decipher their patrolling patterns, but as expected from an advanced realm, they were too unpredictable to make a coherent inference. She flew in, undeterred by her mission.

On the ground, the stationed guards kept their eyes on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary. Though some exhibited signs of tiredness and discomfort, they continued to loyally keep watch for their beloved kingdom, most already well aware that a situation happened down in the prisoners' area. Neither the ground nor the air escaped their fields of view until a flash of blue and red marred the plain blue sky above.

"Hey, what is that?" Random cries of alarm rang amongst many men, alerting everyone in the vicinity. "There's someone approaching the palace!"

When she saw men huddling together and readying their weapons, it didn't take a brainer to know that she's been spotted. As she drew closer, she saw them wear looks of recognition and surprise. But a moment later, Bloom winced at the blaring hostility on everyone's faces. Ignoring their misplaced distrust, the redhead flew down to the floor and stood calmly.

It didn't take long for guards to surround her and form a wall between her and the palace. _Paranoid much?_ Bloom mumbled under her breath.

"Stop right there, you traitor," a soldier hissed, pointing his spear in her face.

Bloom sighed and raised her hands in surrender. "I'm not here to fight but to request an audience with your king and queen," she said.

"You have some _nerve_ coming back here and demanding to see our king and queen," they scoffed.

Bloom's eyes narrowed. _What?_ She looked confused. _Coming back?_ This is the first time she's here.

Seeing the sheer confusion on her face, the soldiers looked at each other for a moment and stared at her. They lowered their guard for just an instant but still kept their vigilance, not knowing what to do.

Bloom sighed, realizing they'll need a lot more convincing than this. She closed her eyes and within an instant, her Enchantix disappeared and she morphed back into her civilian clothes.

"How can we trust you?" one of the soldiers finally interrupted the silence. "Which princess are you really?" he asked bitterly.

Bloom narrowed her eyes in confusion. They have Stella in their hold, so who else would be here right now? "…I'm Bloom," she introduced herself slowly in confusion. "You have my sister with you. So, like I said before, I'm not here to fight. I'm here to talk," she tried to reason with the volatile guardsmen.

The soldiers looked at each other with hesitation before turning back to her.

* * *

 **~ 8:40 AM ~**

Feeling air rush past her face, the blonde felt lightheaded as she succumbed to free fall from the balcony. She hadn't remembered her acute fear of heights when she practically tossed herself off the balcony. It was true what they say. Desperate times do call for desperate measures. This certainly is one. Her severe case of acrophobia went unnoticed as she jumped from the balcony. Stella's surroundings shifted as she closed her eyes and mentally chanted one last spell before she vanished midair, only after a few meters of free fall.

The last things she heard were the distinct curses of sentries who yet again failed to capture her before she made her escape.

She barely felt her surroundings shift as a fatigued whimper left her lips when her body was gently lowered to what appeared to be a mossy floor. Her cheek brushed against the forested floor before her eyes rapidly flickered open and close. An involuntary tear escaped her tears as she longed to see the only person she has left now. She didn't care about anyone else in that cursed palace. She was done with this nightmare. "…B-Bl…" she struggled to utter. "…B-Bloom…" she faintly whispered before her body finally gave out to her injuries and exhaustion. Her eyes fluttered a few times before they finally shut close.

* * *

 **~ Throne Room – 8:45 AM ~**

Surrounded by guards from every direction, Bloom slowly walked into the palace like an apprehended criminal. She willed herself to stay strong, but it was nearly impossible to not feel powerless in such a majestic palace. The castle wasn't just a pretty and opulent infrastructure. It screamed with power and harnessed authority. With the freedom she had left, she raised her head towards the throne, where she saw the king and queen silently watching her. The queen seemed more curious than stern while the king looked absolutely furious. The redhead stopped immediately upon catching the sight of them.

"…Your Highnesses," Bloom gently bowed.

Lucas glared at her and let out an inaudible scoff while Heather silenced him with a stern glance, telling him to exercise some dignity. Can he be blamed though? He wanted to forget this nightmare too, but every time he recalled how he and his family has been made a _fool_ of, he couldn't help but livid. Turning away from his wife, Lucas gestured towards one of the royal guards to come closer.

"Yes, Your Majesty," the guard bowed.

"I want my son here," Lucas asked.

"Right away," the guard nodded before taking another with him and leaving the hall to fetch the young prince.

Bloom felt a little uncomfortable under the royals' scrutiny. She wished this was as simple as busting into that prison and getting Stella out.

After a few minutes of the most painful silence she possibly ever endured, the king spoke up. "Speak," Lucas ordered firmly.

 _Finally._ What were they waiting for all this time?Bloom took a deep breath. "Your Majesties," she started but, honestly, she didn't know what to say. Ask them to free Stella? Apologize? Ask them to let her family leave in peace? Probably all three. "…I am the real Princess Bloom. My sister Stella—" the redhead stopped for a moment when she saw a young man enter the throne room with two guards in tow. _Prince Brandon,_ Bloom instantly recognized from the pictures she saw. _So, that's whom the wait was for,_ she guessed.

Brandon's fierce brown eyes locked with…Bloom's piercing blue eyes as they stared at each other for a few moments before the redhead broke the contact away first. So… _this_ is the _real_ Bloom…? Brandon blinked, never have been so confused in his life before. Man, talk about a major case of déjà vu. He didn't know what to think. He honestly felt weird to look at her now. This isn't just the girl he was engaged to. He felt awkward and ridiculous just by being here. He closed his eyes in utter humiliation as he recalled himself kissing her and even going as far as making out with her. _Great._ One sister goes out and another enters. It's barely been two minutes since the blonde gave them the slip and now, what a coincidence it has to be to hear the news that her sister has entered the palace.

Bloom shook her head and avoided the prince's gaze. It felt awkward glancing at him. She saw the pictures of "her" and him kissing under a tree. Literally. _Ugh,_ the redhead grumbled under her breath. Anyway. "…I didn't wish to marry your son," Bloom admitted to the royals. "I was in love with someone else." She sighed softly, lowering her head. "…I ran away with him. My sister and my parents were afraid, so they came here."

"To cheat us," Lucas finished in a cold voice, unfazed by her sob story.

Bloom raised her head in incredulity. "Excuse me?" the redhead glared before taking a step forward only to be stopped by the guards that surrounded her.

Brandon recognized that flare in Bloom's eyes. It was the same kind of anger, though a little less aggressive, that Stella showed him during her time with him.

"With all due respect, my sister is not a cheater. Neither are my parents," Bloom defensively said.

Lucas glared down at her. "Is that so? Your sister has only revealed that she was an imposter to save herself from being bested in battle. Is this your idea of preserving the truth? Your friends have helped your parents flee from the castle. Is this your idea of being honest?"

Bloom glared at them. _As if they had a choice!_ "I was engaged to your son _without_ my permission. What gives you the right to inflict your will upon others? Is this _your_ idea of compassion?" the redhead glared at all three of them angrily. "Is this _your_ idea of ruling?!"

Lucas appeared taken aback for a moment.

 _Her words…_ Brandon listened as a moment of déjà vu hit him. They sound eerily familiar to what Stella said to him just _minutes_ ago.

"You have my family under a death sentence. For what?! Because we lied to you? Or because we were exposed on national TV?" Bloom accused. She honestly wondered if the punishment and patrolling would've been _this_ harsh had this incident happened behind closed doors.

"Enough!" Lucas interrupted angrily, standing up immediately, outraged by her impudence and blatant disrespect.

 _She doesn't know that Stella isn't here anymore,_ Brandon guessed.

Bloom gasped in surprise before letting out an angry sigh herself. She cooled down almost immediately, remembering Stella was here. "…When my family lied to you, they weren't cheating Audelia, Your Highness. They were defending Solaria," Bloom continued. "Every lie that they told you was because of me. King Lucas, Queen Heather, I beg of you, please. Let them go. Punish me instead. I deserve every bit of that blame and your anger, not them."

The throne room fell into silence at Bloom's earnest plea.

Bloom's eyes watered as she lowered her head. "…Stella was in Callisto, looking for me. I hadn't known that until last night, otherwise, I would've come sooner, and we wouldn't be having this conversation here today." The redhead's eyes filled with guilt at what Stella must be going through right now.

Heather's eyes widened.

"Stella may be impulsive and spontaneous—"

 _That's an understatement,_ Brandon snorted.

"—but she wouldn't cheat your family," the redhead said. "I ask of both of you, please—" Bloom suddenly gasped when she felt a spike to her head.

The guards jerked in surprise at her sudden movement.

Bloom clutched her head when she felt a magical wave.*** She closed her eyes as her jaw tensed at the sensation. It was almost as if someone was…calling to her.

"… _Bl-Bloom…Bloom…"_

Bloom's eyes flashed open before she gasped at the familiar voice that ran through her head. _Stella._ That wasn't a normal telepathic communication. It was…one riddled with pain. And for some reason…it wasn't coming from within the palace. It was somewhere outside. _Stella isn't here,_ Bloom's eyes widened. "I have to go," she suddenly announced, gasping as she wildly looked around.

The royals noticed her panic and looked on questioningly.

"I will be back. I'm so sorry. I have to go," the redhead said in a hurry. "Bloom Enchantix!" she called out before a fiery glow burst from within her. The glow soon disappeared to reveal Bloom in her final fairy form. She flew upwards from the grasp of the soldiers, not that they were trying to reach for her anyway, before turning to the king and queen for one more time. The looks on their faces told her that this conversation wasn't over, but they weren't going to stop her from leaving. With a thankful sigh, she flew out of the palace immediately, following the magic trial.

"What now?" Heather asked in a soft voice, turning to her husband.

Lucas rubbed his chin in thought.

Brandon folded his arms with a thoughtful sigh and watched her leave. What could be more important than this right now? _Unless…_

It's only been minutes since Stella left from here, so that news has barely passed amongst the army, much less the palace. _Could she be…?_ He isn't a scholar of magic as much as fairies and wizards are, but he's willing to wager a guess on why Bloom left so quickly. But he didn't raise his concern or make a move to stop her. If anything…secretly, he found himself wishing she get to Stella as fast as she can.

* * *

It wasn't long before the so-called gathering in the throne room was dispersed. Brandon simply stood in silence with his arms folded across his chest. Oddly, there was nothing running through his mind. He felt nothing. Shouldn't he feel _something?_ Shouldn't his heart…ache? Like it pleasantly did at the sight of her in the last few days? But all he felt was emptiness. The girl he was supposedly engaged to had appeared out of nowhere minutes ago and disappeared just as quickly. The initial inhibitions he faced when he first set his eyes on her just minutes ago were now nowhere to be found. This Bloom…she was so different from Stella. She's—

"Son."

Brandon blinked out of his trance before turning to his parents. "Sorry, yes?"

"Are you alright?" Lucas asked in concern.

The brunet gave them a look of reassurance. "I'm fine. It's just a little…weird," he admitted, cocking his head towards the direction that Bloom just left. "…Why didn't you stop her?" he asked slowly, turning to his parents again. He would've, for sure, thought they'd be the first ones to grab the chance to apprehend her. "Why did you let her go?"

His parents fell silent, unable to reply.

* * *

 _ **Minutes later…**_

Flying out of the palace, Bloom followed the quickly fading magic trail into the forest. She flew above the trees, but the forest was too dense to see a thing. Her blue eyes scrutinized the jungle meticulously. She closed her eyes and focused on the vanishing sensation. "C'mon, Stell, where are you?" the redhead murmured under her breath in worry.

After flying aimlessly and following a cold trail for the next few minutes, Bloom fell still when she saw a familiar streak of blonde beneath the trees. "Stella!" the redhead called in recognition before her wings fluttered downwards. She parted her way through the trees, keeping her eyes fixated on the dull, dirty shade of blonde. She gasped and stood still in absolute horror, setting her feet shakily on the ground. Her blue eyes flooded with tears immediately before she covered her mouth.

A motionless Stella lay face-down on the dingy forest floor in front of her.

Bloom gasped before running to her and sliding down to her knees. "No…" the redhead's eyes brewed fresh, coarse tears at the blonde's lifeless state. "Wake up, Stell, come on," Bloom let out a heartbroken sob, panicking before pulling the blonde's body into her lap. Tears flew down Bloom's cheeks as she eyed Stella's figure in its entirety. Her once beautiful blue dress was now tattered, wrinkled, and ripped. Her skin was ghastly pale and was lathered with cuts and smeared blood all over her face and her body. The most noticeable wounds were the fresh blood stains on her scarred cheek and her obviously injured hand, which was possibly broken. In a few words, she looked as if she went to hell and got burned in it.

Getting a grip of herself, Bloom cleared her face of fears though more came rushing past. Ignoring her blurry vision, Bloom took a deep breath before holding Stella's body close. A far-from-gentle red glow burst from within her as Bloom closed her eyes and focused on healing the blonde's wounds. Tears continued to leak from her closed eyelids as Bloom transferred her energy to Stella. The redhead sniffled, hoping and praying that the blonde's wounds were only limited to external. Bloom cleared her face of tears before a hopeful glance appeared in her eyes when Stella's healthy tan started to return. Bloom returned to her cheeks, which were now restored to their natural rosy blush. Her cracked and chapped lips healed themselves into a gentle soft texture. The final touch was discarding the damaged dress and adorning the blonde in black jeans, a comfy lime green sweater and black combat boots. _The wonders that a touch of magic can do…_

A gasp left the redhead's lips when Stella softly moaned in discomfort. A pair of blue eyes awaited with anticipation as Stella started to stir before finally opening her eyes slowly. She sat up with a disgruntled moan and clutched her head, closing her eyes at the short trigeminal headache that resulted from moving too fast. With a deep breath, she opened her eyes slowly only to gasp a second later to see a weary, teary-eyed Bloom in her Enchantix.

The blonde blinked in disbelief at what appears to be a mirage of her sister. "…" She raised her finger automatically and poked Bloom in the cheek.

Bloom winced. "Ow!" the redhead pouted, rubbing the tender spot where the blonde's fingernail pricked her skin. "Watch it, I have a growing pimple there," she sniffled.

Immediately, Stella's eyes flooded with tears but ones full of joy. "Bloom!" a beautiful laugh left her lips before she threw her arms around her best, best, _best_ friend in the whole wide world.

Bloom burst into a puddle of tears and sobs as she hugged her back. "I'm so sorry!" she wailed. "I had no idea this would happen. If I had known…I swear, I swear I would've never left you," her voice cracked.

"I know. Believe me, I know," Stella sniffled before her lips stretched into a teary, happy smile. Honestly, that's all she needed to know.

The two girls separated before Stella looked down at herself. She felt better already, thanks to Bloom's healing powers. "Nice choice," the blonde complimented, smiling in approval at the outfit.

Bloom smiled through her tears before morphing back to her civilian attire.

The two girls, now united, sat on the forest floor.

"You know, for a second there, I thought I was staring at my own reflection," the blonde broke the silence with a short laugh.

Bloom chuckled. "You'll never have to change who you are. _Ever,"_ she said firmly. "Not for me, not for anyone."

Stella smiled. "Remember when we used to run away from shadow monsters instead of cute boys?" she giggled.

Bloom laughed shortly before her smile turned wistful, enacting the tense atmosphere back again. "…You're really not mad at me?" the redhead asked her in surprise.

"…I was. For a while," Stella said quietly, admitting the truth. Grudgingly, she had resented Bloom more than she let on. But deep down, it was from desperation. She was desperate for a solution, for a way _out_ but when she hadn't found any, she didn't know what to do. She was never hateful or truly angry at Bloom. If anything, she blamed two other people for it. Not Bloom. "But it's not your fault, Bloom," she shook her head before slowly standing up and offering a hand. "I'll never blame you for wanting to be with Sky," the blonde finished wistfully. It would be selfish of her to do so.

Bloom faintly smiled before accepting her hand and standing up.

The two fairies dusted themselves off before Bloom suddenly remembered. Her eyes flashed in recognition as she instantly grabbed Stella's arm in reflex. "What happened to you? How the hell did you get here?" she asked, worried. "…Did they hurt you?" she whispered in shock. She didn't think that the royals would give the orders to beat their prisoners

Stella's eyes dimmed as she recalled what she had to go through. "…Not them. _Her,"_ she spat hatefully as Mitzi's image popped in her head. She used her magic to show her face to Bloom.

Bloom's eyes widened. "Wasn't this the same girl you were fighting?"

Stella scoffed. "I swear I'll find a way to make her pay," she growled under her breath, glaring at the palace. Honestly, she didn't even know why Mitzi had such a grudge held up against her. If that witch wanted Brandon, she can just have him. _It's not like Brandon will believe me anyway,_ she scowled. She is _sooooooo_ over him.

* * *

Bloom and Stella walked through the forest. The auburn-haired fairy was mostly silent as she led the way to the underwater cave. She knew what awaited her at the end of the road. _Her parents._ It's a little past nine; surely, they'll be up. They're probably waiting for her. Bloom let out a shuddering breath at the fear that covered her. She can only imagine how furious they must be right now. She shut her eyes in worry, regretting ever eloping with Sky. She should've convinced her parents, but being an escapist by nature, she chose the easy way out. And this time, it cost her dearly. It wasn't about her anymore. She had forced her family to be chased out of a palace, to be _fugitives._ She had disgraced her parents, her sister, her friends, the entire realm of Solaria, and lastly…herself. She messed up. _Big time._ What could she _possibly_ do to earn their trust back?

Reaching the river a short while later, the two girls dove in, head first.

"This is sick," Stella noted as the girls swam towards the cave, led by Bloom. "Layla's idea, no doubt," the blonde mused with a knowing smile, looking around. It's easy to see why the dusky brunette would be impressed. The lakebed seemed like a whole other underwater realm. It was gorgeous with shining, colorful corals, weirdly shaped creatures, all of which are not things you'd see in a lake but rather in an ocean somewhere.

Bloom didn't comment. She was too stressed and felt too sick in her stomach. Even being kidnapped by Darkar hadn't scared her this much and that's saying something.

Soon, they swam upwards. Instantly, they were greeted by awaiting cries of relief and excitement.

Stella's eyes swarmed with tears when she saw the girls. Honestly, who needs guys or marriages when you have such good friends?

Musa and Layla gave Stella their hands while Flora and Tecna extended theirs towards Bloom. The four pulled up the two girls onto the rocky, jagged surface.

"Oh, it's so good to see you," Flora sighed in relief.

The attention on Bloom transferred over to Stella as the four girls huddled around their favorite blonde in worry. Obviously, they hadn't known what happened to Stella back in that prison and she had no intention of telling them. She's fine now and that's all that matters.

The girls turned to Bloom and tapped their feet impatiently. "And where were you?!" Musa demanded, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Yeah, we agreed that we'll do this together," Layla said, crossing her arms.

Bloom merely shrugged before giving them a small, tight smile.

"Are you okay though? Did they do anything to you? How did you even get here? Are you sure you weren't being followed?" Tecna bombarded Stella with questions.

Stella shook her head with a sigh. She honestly didn't want to think about that shit. "Look, girls, I'm fine. I just feel a little tired, that's all," she shrugged. "By the way, where are my parents?" she asked, diverting the attention to much more important things.

Bloom's stomach churned uneasily. _And here it is._

"Oh, yeah, speaking of, they've been asking for you," Tecna said awkwardly before pointing in a direction.

Soon, Stella and Bloom followed the four girls deeper into the caverns. Layla explained that should any of them were followed back here and ambushed, the royals would get enough (or hopefully enough) of a head start to give the soldiers the slip.

After a couple of twists and turns, Stella's eyes widened in anticipation when a gentle light flourished from within a room-like structure. The blonde let out a sigh of relief as she went into the little cave. No one noticed the sweating redhead slowly reducing the pace of her strides in sheer trepidation.

* * *

 **~ Palace of Audelia - 9:15 AM ~**

With the sudden entry and exit of the auburn-haired princess, the palace fell into a disarray once more. It was only minutes after she left that everyone started questioning her true motives. And despite Brandon's and other commanders' best efforts to contain the situation, there was only so much they can do in such little time to shut the nosy mouths that spread things that are none of their business. It wasn't long before word got around to the higher officials and authorities that the palace's North wing, a princess's room to be precise, has been attacked just a couple of minutes ago.

It wasn't long before Brandon let out a tired groan when he was summoned to yet one of those meetings in the dreaded halls. Why is he constantly being involved in things he didn't want to be in? He was tired, so damn tired of this back-and-forth imposter drama that he just wanted to yell at the top of his lungs for everyone to leave him the _hell_ alone. He'd feel better one instant and then conflicted, leaving him in a state of confusion. These are all vulnerable emotions that he was never trained to defend himself against. He wasn't allowed to feel so weak, so _pathetic._ It disgusted him and made him feel useless but then again… _what choice do I have?_ He mumbled grudgingly under his breath as he took his seat in the conference hall and awaited his parents' arrival.

Whether his eyes are open or closed, he'd only see _her._ Not her as a red-haired princess, but as a fearless blonde. He grew up with his friends, all of whom which are male, so it wasn't a big issue to see men fight for their lives. He understood them because he was trained for the same purpose. But…he never saw any female, much less a _princess,_ fight like this. She was far from the definition of princess he grew up with. Delicate, feminine, girly, giggly, and perky. _Bullshit._ She exhibited none of these stereotypical qualities. Seeing her, he would never be able to recognize her as a princess. He didn't know what she fought for. He didn't know what she believed in. What pushed her to be so strong? He didn't know. Even her tears…they didn't signify weakness or call for sympathy. They boiled with fierceness. Like her.

Brandon's features shifted into a frown. He didn't know if he felt angry at her anymore. He didn't know if he even had the strength to put her back in that shadowed cage, if she was ever found, that is. He didn't know if he could do that without flinching. How could he jail her? Her eyes…they weren't the soft blue he fell for. They were almost the color of molten lava, filled with loathing and hate. His eyes clouded with a strange mist when he remembered the way he found her.

Beaten without a care and left to rot in that cell like _garbage_ until someone found her in the morning.

Cold.

Distant.

And _furious._

Not that he blamed her. Not anymore. He sighed to himself, not knowing what to do.

His last straw was realizing that…she probably never had any real feelings for him. She was just…toying with him. A timepass. That's what he was all along, wasn't he? All those short, yet memorable moments they shared…were they really part of her act too? That's the one question he wanted an answer to, but he knew he'll never be able to build up the courage to ask her that.

The people around the room suddenly pushing their chairs back and standing up got his attention. Brandon looked up to see his parents enter and stood up.

"At ease," Lucas nodded towards them, letting everyone sit down.

It wasn't long before everyone started speaking at once, half out of anger and half out of dangerous disbelief. Brandon sighed and resisted the urge to facepalm at their simultaneous barking and yapping.

"Your Highness, we need to apprehend these fugitives," a local governor started off with a deep frown.

"Obviously, this has gone too far," a stern minister agreed off. "First, they have deceived us and now they have attempted murder on a princess. Clearly, Solaria is looking for a war."

Brandon's eyes widened, that one comment finally getting his attention.

Heather and Lucas looked at each other before the latter turned towards the council and rubbed his chin with a frown.

Brandon stared at him in surprise. No way, his parents can't be serious. Surely…they can't be considering a… _war._ The brunet glared at the silent table. Everyone seemed to be on par with the delusional idea. Though he wouldn't call himself a pacifist, he wasn't too keen on waging a war against an entire planet for the sake of a very few. "Is it?" he addressed the table, finally voicing his opinion. "Can anyone tell me on what grounds we have chosen to arrest Princess Stella?" he asked, drumming his fingers impatiently on the table.

"For her deception, of course," came the immediate reply.

"And what should've been our responsibility?" Brandon asked with a raised eyebrow.

Heather looked on curiously while Lucas narrowed his eyes at his son, wondering where this conversation was going.

The table fell silent with confusion at Brandon's question.

"Keeping her _safe._ She was in the dungeons, which were supposed to be a holding place for _suspects_ until interrogation _._ Meaning she was supposed to be left untouched and unharmed. But she wasn't. Our own security system has been breached and its rules violated by the same princess _you're_ choosing to defend," he said in a cold voice.

"Prince Brandon, with all due respect, right now, that is just a theory. A story by a campfire Why would Lady Mitzi harm Princess Stella?" a loyal servant of Mitzi, no doubt, laughed shortly.

Brandon folded his arms across his chest, calmly glaring at the loyal little shrimp. _A story by the campfire, you say?_ He scoffed. "We found strong circumstantial evidence that points to Mitzi," he said.

"Keyword: _circumstantial._ It could've been planted by the same princess _you're_ choosing to defend."

Brandon raised an eyebrow at the _too loyal_ acolyte. Was this guy in love with her or something? "Stella was in jail all night. Just how could she have planted any evidence?" he asked incredulously. Brandon resisted the urge to reach over and grab the fanboy by his collar and demand him to see reason.

"Then what is the possible reason that Mitzi could've attacked the Princess of Solaria?"

Brandon hesitated for a moment. As much as he felt disgusted by Mitzi's actions, humiliating a girl in cold blood about her feelings in front of everyone else just felt wrong. It wasn't his secret to tell. "…We found evidence that she did it," Brandon finished somewhat vaguely before taking a deep breath. "The 'why' doesn't matter. The point is she did it," he stated firmly. "We're responsible for every single one of our prisoners' safety. And last night, we failed," he said coldly. "In light of that, you can see why Stella would be angry and break out of prison."

"She still tried to harm a princess," the minister, who had initially suggested to wage a war against Solaria, chipped in with a frown.

"Can you blame her?" Brandon interrupted. "What Mitzi did was uncalled for. Even if Princess Stella is our prisoner for the time being, she wasn't supposed to have a threat to her life." The brunet shook his head at the ridiculousness of this going-nowhere conversation. "She wasn't able to accomplish that," Brandon argued, silencing the minister sternly. "Mitzi was left completely uninjured, which isn't the same I could say for Stella. What Stella did was out of self-defense," he said. He addressed everyone collectively, "We're not gods, ministers." Honestly, some of these people seem to be forgetting that. Being inhabitants of one of the most powerful kingdoms to ever exist does _not_ make them invincible and have a superior authority over the others. "Mitzi has the same royal standing as Stella does. The injustice or, rather, _crime,_ as we're calling it, that Stella has done to us was lie. And, if prosecuted, Mitzi will have charges for gaining access to the restricted prison facilities without authorization, injuring a guard on-duty, and brutally torturing a defenseless prisoner and leaving her to bleed out," the brunet growled especially at the last part, slamming his fists on the table.

He wondered silently to himself. If Mitzi had left Stella untouched, would the blonde still have tried to escape? Did she know she can break free? And she still stayed there anyway? _…Why?_

Well, right now, he didn't know or care. Stella could've escaped any time she wanted to, but she chose to only do it because she had to. That's all he needed to know to continue defending her…even if he isn't her biggest fan right now. Brandon shook his head and stood up to emphasize his point. "Stella is a fairy, not a witch. She has good intentions. Her only crime was lying to us. But she never had any intentions to marry me. She never wanted to cheat any of us," Brandon said. Or, at least, he hoped she didn't. As per Bloom's words, which were ridiculously convincing, no one wanted this marriage to take place. "She wanted time to convince us and leave this place _safely,"_ he stressed. "And I say…" he trailed off for a moment, hesitating. "…I say we let her go."

The hall suddenly fell in abrupt silence at the prince's last words. _Let her go…?_ Brandon sighed, keeping up his composure. _Let her go._ That's right. He wanted her to leave. He wanted her to go away as far as possible, so he can regain that sanity he had lost in her presence. The only way he could save his face from further humiliation was if she left as if she never existed in the first place. She clearly used him as a pawn, a damn _puppet_ with too many strings to manipulate. And he honestly didn't want to give her that kind of power anymore. He hated losing control.

It wasn't long before some of the timid ministers started stuttering with denials. "Prince Brandon, that's…that's…that's completely unreasonable. If we let her go without a punishment, what's the guarantee that someone like her won't spawn amongst us again?" they asked.

The grim horror on their faces clearly told everyone that they thought the prince was out of his mind. "Your Majesties," the ministers requested the king and queen to speak up. The royals have been silent long enough.

Lucas remained silent before glancing towards his son. He knew his son meant well, but the ministers had a fair point. A wrongful action that goes by undetected and unpunished will just cause another wrongful action to take place, maybe one that's even more influential than the first. This isn't a decision that can be made lightly. They needed to think and tread through the terrains carefully before coming to a halt. "…This meeting is adjourned," he said quietly before glancing towards Heather, knowing they have a lot to discuss before having the final say.

* * *

 **~ The Caves – 9:15 AM ~**

Stella peeked inside and sure enough, she saw her parents inside, sitting on a large, jagged rock formation and talking quietly amongst themselves. "Mom! Dad!" the blonde automatically let out a short, joyous grin before running towards them. Despite Stella's not-so-stellar issues with her father in the past few days, last night has direly shifted that perspective around.

Hearing the familiar perky voice, Luna stood up with a flash almost instantly to see her younger daughter running towards her. The worried mother covered her mouth in sheer relief before gentle tears misted over her teal-blue eyes. "Stella!" Luna gasped as her motherly instincts kicked into full drive. She opened her arms just in time to embrace her daughter. Luna couldn't help but crave the need to burst into tears. It felt like forever since she saw Stella's _true_ form. She caressed her daughter's thick, blonde cascades as opposed to the wild red waves she had sported in the last few days.

The mother-daughter duo separated. Luna gazed into Stella's amber-colored eyes, thankful that they weren't blue anymore. "Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

Stella nodded with tears in her eyes. Being in her mother's warm and caring embrace, Stella wanted to just collapse and sob. But she didn't. They'd just worry about her.

Stella turned to her father a little stiffly and waited for his reaction. _If he's going to be a meanie, I'm outta here,_ she stared at him.

Radius didn't say anything. Instead, he faintly smiled at her. He patted the blonde's head and Stella couldn't help but sniffle. She missed her father so much. She missed her mom so much. Without a word, she leapt up to hug her father, who reciprocated the gesture instantly. She wanted to just…cry. There were so many emotions she had to bottle, and it would kill her to keep all of them in for long. "You had us worried, kiddo," he said quietly, patting his daughter's back.

Stella suddenly winced and jerked in her father's arms, causing him to flinch and let her go in surprise. A look of pain flashed across her face, not going unnoticed by her parents. The blonde swallowed. She didn't realize she was still sore and hurting.

Luna gazed at her, concerned. That's when she also noticed the subtle scar on her daughter's cheek.

Stella's face paled slightly. Bloom's powers contained the damage but not repair them. Stella didn't blame her. There was only so much that magic can do. She needed to rest instead of relying on magic to do everything for her.

"Sweetheart, what happened to you?" Luna asked in concern.

Stella shook her head. That wasn't important anymore. "Nothing, I'm fine," she whispered with a strained smile and tears in her eyes.

Luna's eyes hardened almost immediately. "…Did they hurt you?" she asked with a cold, unforgiving tone.

Stella's eyes widened. "What? No, of course not!" she dismissed their worry airily. "They just didn't give me a warm, comfy bed to sleep in, that's all," she giggled nervously.

Radius, who's been holding his breath till now, folded his arms. "You never were a good liar," he gruffly pointed before staring ahead into nothingness.

Stella let out a small sigh before giving a shrug. "It doesn't matter anymore, Dad," the blonde said quietly, looking away.

"And how did you find us here?" Luna asked, her eyes widening.

Before Stella could answer, a familiar voice replied. "I brought her." A gentle click of heels interrupted them as Bloom finally showed her face with guilt and shame.

At seeing his older daughter, it didn't take long for Radius's gaze to harden. He icily glared at his so-called daughter. The supposed "heir" to his throne. She was supposed to be the responsible one. The _mature_ one. He trusted her more than Stella to make responsible decisions. "How _dare_ you come back?" he asked with aloofness. "Why did you? To destroy us even more?"

Bloom's eyes immediately watered. "Dad—"

"And you lost your right to call me that when you left!" Radius suddenly shouted, interrupting her. "You lost your right to call us family when you left us without a care for the consequences we'll have to face because of _your_ mistakes!" he yelled.

Stella separated from her mother before looking at the exchange. The two women were both frowning. Luna stayed quiet as usual whenever her husband assumed authority. But Stella didn't.

"Dad—" the blonde tried to intervene, but Radius wasn't having it.

"Not another word from you," Radius glared at his younger daughter. "Just how many times will you defend your sister?!" the father barked protectively.

Stella's eyes lowered.

The four girls, who stared at each other uncomfortably, left the room immediately. Clearly, this was a family and personal discussion.

"And you," Radius turned to the redhead and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Why are you here now?" his deep voice bellowed. "You reduced us, all three of us, from respectable positions to…criminals," the father hissed, his tone laced with anger and bitter hurt. "We're forced to hide in these…" Radius pursed his lips and gestured to the hanging stalactites, which must be _years_ old, and the mossy kudzu and algae that grew on the rocks near the water. "…in these _caves_ like animals," he growled in disgust. "Hidden from the world."

Stella's frown deepened when she saw Bloom quivering, reduced to tears.

"Dad, stop it. Please," Stella intervened again with a deeper frown.

"No, she should—" Radius glared.

"Okay, I think she gets it!" Stella hissed, separating from her mother before moving towards Bloom. "She's still your daughter, Dad. Do you even know what you're saying?"

"You stay out of this," Radius said as he glared at the older twin. "She has dragged our name to—"

"That's enough!" Stella suddenly shouted angrily, wedging herself between her sister and father, uninvited. "What do you think you're doing, Dad?!"

Bloom looked up before hoarsely whispering, "Stella, it's f-fine."

"Hush," the blonde mumbled before turning back to her father.

"If it weren't for her—" Radius went off the rails. His face burned red with anger.

"No," Stella cut him off rudely. "Don't you _dare_ put the blame on her. What was she supposed to do!? You didn't give her a choice. I mean, would _you_ leave Mom?"

Radius turned to Luna over his shoulder before letting out a gruff growl.

"Exactly," Stella glared at the silent reply. "What's happening is not mine, Bloom's, or Sky's fault. It's yours and Mom's," she snapped, pointing accusing fingers at both of them. "This is all YOUR fault but we're the ones having to pay the price for that. If you had listened to your daughter," Stella gestured to Bloom, "Then maybe you would've done better than just assume Audelia will not take no for an answer," she snapped. She warned her parents. She warned them of the consequences that they'll have to answer if Audelia ever finds out about the imposter act. Did they _really_ think this planet was that stupid or gullible? The charade didn't even last three days even though she took care to be cautious.

Radius let out a huff before folding his arms across his chest. Luna was silent as usual.

Stella sighed and looked at them one last time before turning on her heel and silently storming off.

"Stella—" Luna called before Bloom held up a hand.

"I got it," the redhead nodded softly before following the steaming blonde out of the caverns.

* * *

After a few minutes, Bloom saw Stella facing the crystal waters. Faraway from the girls and their parents. She had her pants rolled up to her knees while her legs gently swayed back and forth in the water.

Bloom's eyes dimmed as she approached the silently fuming blonde. She sat quietly beside her and didn't say anything.

"…I'm sorry about blowing up back there. I was…" Stella sighed. "Angry."

Bloom turned towards Stella. "You have every right to be angry, Stell," she murmured. She didn't know what Stella was doing in the forest in the first place and frankly, she didn't care. Stella was physically abused to no end. It's a miracle to see the hotheaded blonde suddenly be so calm. So…quiet. It's not like her. Stella was never known to keep her emotions in. She was always vocal about her thoughts, especially bluntly blurting out things she didn't like.

"…Do you hate me too, Stell?" Bloom asked softly with tears of guilt in her eyes.

Staring ahead into the sea-green waters, Stella shook her head slowly. "Of course not," the blonde smiled wistfully. She was too tired to hate anyone. She was…upset. She felt helpless and vulnerable to her raging emotions. She had to fight the urge to cry out loud and throw a big fuss like she usually would when things don't go her way. And she didn't even know why. She closed her eyes in bitterness when a certain brown-haired muscular male flashed across her mind. Honestly, why was she even thinking about him? He's probably fraternizing with that fish-faced tramp. She wouldn't be surprised if Mitzi had brought him over on her side. Her eyes fluttered with hurt at the way Mitzi threw herself on him just seconds before she flew out of there.

* * *

Not so far away, Radius took a deep breath as his daughter's words echoed in his ears just before she stormed off. With his hands clasped against his back, he paced around slowly. A deep sigh escaped from him every once in a while, before he finally turned to Luna with a grim expression.

"Did I make a mistake, Luna?" he asked quietly.

"We both did, Radius," Luna replied almost instantly. It was time to own that. "Why are you so adamant on forgetting that they're our children?" she asked gently. "They're just kids, honey. They have so much future. We don't have the right to take it away."

Radius sighed. "You don't think that it hurts?" Did they think that this was easy on him as well?

"They don't believe that it does," Luna said quietly. "Don't be angry at them. They're doing what they think is right. How were we any different when we were their age?"

Radius remained silent.

"Heather and Lucas…all they're doing is protecting their son. We should be doing the same. _We_ should be the ones to protect our kids, not the other way around," Luna frowned. "Why are they being punished for our mistakes?"

"I didn't think it would get this far, Luna. I thought I was being a good king," he spoke truthfully but solemnly.

"They don't want you to be a king. They want you to be their father."

* * *

Stella took a deep breath, feeling tired. Physically, she felt her energy drain though she didn't comment on it.

"I want to go home, Bloom," Stella's eyes watered.

Bloom placed an arm around her shoulders. "And we will, Stell," she softly said. She whispered a silent vow under her breath that she'll get the three of them home at any cost.

Stella turned to Bloom. "How?" she asked faintly. "They hate us," she sighed tiresomely. _And they probably hate me even more after the stunt I pulled this morning,_ she grumbled under her breath. Not that she regretted it, of course. Her eyes narrowed into slits when she remembered that Mitzi still had her ring. "The second we get out of here, I bet they'll be shooting arrows at us."

"I was in the palace this morning," Bloom said quietly.

Stella stared at her. "…You what…?" she asked in shock. "What were you doing there?"

Bloom shook her head. "That doesn't matter. The point is I was in the palace when I sensed your magic. If they wanted to shoot us down, they would've done it already. They could've followed me."

Stella raised an eyebrow. She didn't buy that bullshit. This planet was one freaky, paranoid place. She would never trust a soul from this place.

The two girls sat in silence for the next few minutes, quietly comforting each other with the other's presence.

"Bloom. Stella."

The two girls turned around slowly, hearing their mother's gentle voice. Their eyes widened just a tad bit to see their parents standing behind them. Both of them. Bloom stared at her father for a brief moment before lowering her eyes, fearing his wrath again.

The two stood up and faced their parents.

"Your father and I—" Luna started before Radius interrupted her by wounding an arm around her.

"Let me," he said quietly before turning to his daughters. "I wanted the both of you to know that…" he glanced towards Luna, who nodded at him with an approving, faint smile. "That I'm sorry," he said quietly. "To both of you," he nodded. "I should've asked you both before taking any decisions on my own. I know it's too late to apologize to either of you," he said before taking Luna's hand in his. "But it's not too late to fix it," he said, determined.

Bloom narrowed her eyes in bemusement. "What do you mean?"

"It means that we're proud of you for following your heart," Luna gently said. "But this isn't your fight. It's ours," she said with a wistful smile. "And we've kept mum long enough."

"…"

Confused, Stella spoke up. "You're going back to the castle?" the blonde asked in surprise if her widened eyes is any indication. "But you can't go back there yet," the blonde protested in worry. "It's still dangerous."

Luna raised her hand to stroke Stella's cheek gently. No words could fulfill the amount of pride she held for her younger daughter. Luna softly frowned at Stella, whose complexion has deteriorated visibly in the last few minutes. "It's dangerous for you here more than it is for us," Luna pointed out.

Stella remained silent, garnering attention from Bloom and Radius before they both stupidly realized the reason. _Of course._ Stella can't stay without the sun or the moon for too long. They finally noticed that her healthy tan was now nowhere near present.

"I can just make a quick trip and come back," Stella replied.

Luna smiled at her evasive replies. That wasn't the point now, was it? "Sweetheart, for how long do you think we should be running?" she said in a motherly tone. "We can't run forever. And frankly, we shouldn't have to." That's not what Solaria was about. They'd rather go down in a fight than tarnish their planet's reputation. They'd rather be remembered as dutiful parents than escape to somewhere far away and live as absconders for life.

"We're going to go," Radius said firmly.

Bloom and Stella watched as their parents stood together, stronger than ever. The sisters glanced at each other, silently telling one another that it's impossible to change their minds.

"Alright. Then we're going with you," Stella said.

"Girls, this isn't your fight," Radius warned them to stay back.

"You're right, Dad. And this isn't just yours either. Like you said, it's our fight," Bloom said, a determined resolve replacing across her solemn features. "And we're not leaving you."

"Bloom's right," Stella nodded. They can discuss their filial issues later. In the end, they're still a family. "I mean, it's not like we have anything better to do," the blonde dryly snorted, folding her arms.

Bloom suppressed a giggle in amusement. Her smile soon faded when she remembered something else. "But before we go, we have to send the girls back home."

Luna nodded. "Agreed."

The family of four ventured back to the entrance of the caves. In a minute or two, they found the rest of the Winx sitting idly on the rock formations.

"Girls!" Bloom called out, getting their attention.

Their heads instantly whipped to face the source of the voice. A little surprised at Bloom's flushed cheeks and nonexistent tears, they stood up before gathering around the four of them.

"Well, what's the news?" Musa immediately blurted. "What do we do now?"

Bloom looked towards Stella, who nodded at her. The redhead turned to the Winx and addressed the four collectively. "We need a favor from you."

"Bring it on," Layla smiled with pride, checking her nails airily.

"…We need all four of you to leave," the redhead bluntly said, her voice dropping to a soft, gentle tone.

Their eyes widened as they stared at the Solarian family, obviously waiting for an explanation. They can't possibly leave now; there was still so much to do.

Sensing their disapproving silence, Bloom took a deep breath. "Look, you guys, you've already done so much, and we can't ask you to stay here any longer," she said wistfully. "This is our fight, not yours."

"…What?" Flora was the first to recover from the shock. "Bloom, you don't have to feel guilty—" the brunette started to protest.

"But I do," Bloom cut her off. "Girls. Please," she begged. "…This is the only way I can redeem myself of the mess I caused. Please," the redhead asked, her tone reducing into a pleading, soft whisper. "Return home. I'll never forgive myself if anyone else gets hurt because of me," she asked them, recalling the horrific image of an injured Stella, cold and alone on the dirty forest floor from earlier. She didn't have the strength to keep her friends here, knowing that they could possibly get hurt the same way.

Radius placed an arm around Bloom, causing the redhead to turn to him for a fleeting moment with soft tears burning at the brim of her eyes.

Meanwhile, the four girls looked at each other in concern.

"But what if they know…? If they learned that we left, then…" Layla trailed off in uncertainty.

Luna immediately shook her head, silently reassuring the young fairies that will never happen. "I promise you, we will make this right. Return home. Your parents must be just as worried about you," she said in a motherly tone.

Without delaying any further, the redhead fisted her hand around a small pouch in her pocket. "Here. Take these. They should be enough to get all four of you home safely."

Musa accepted it with a slow, hesitating motion.

Before long, the six of them wrapped each other in a tight hug and separated moments later with concerned tears in everyone's faces.

In the next five minutes, using up the last of Stella's teleportation coins, the Winx disappeared.

"Now it's our turn," Stella sighed as she stared at the hollow spaces, where the girls had been standing just moments ago. She let out a small breath of anxiety as she glanced at the still seafoam waters, waiting for her to jump into. She probably would've had a better self-esteem about herself right now if she hadn't made that racket back in the palace. Ugh, she _sooo_ did _not_ want to face Lucas or Heather. That's an awaiting tragedy. _Ugh._ And last but not least… _Brandon._

Stella's eyes grimly narrowed at the thought of him. He's honestly the _last_ person she wanted to see. In fact, she wanted absolutely _nothing_ to do with him.

Stella gasped softly and snapped out of her trance when she felt a nudge to her shoulder.

"You okay?" Bloom asked in concern.

Stella nodded, composing her emotions to ones of indifference. "Let's go," she said, her voice hardening. She turned to the waters and dove right in almost immediately. A translucent air bubble immediately covered her as she swam through the waters. She looked beside her to see Bloom catching up. Their parents weren't so far behind. They stood together in one bubble, which Luna used her magic to propel it gently forward as she followed the girls.

In minutes, the four of them reached the riverbank and hoisted themselves up onto the surface. Stella felt dizzy for a moment, causing Bloom to grasp her hand. The blonde clutched her forehead and rubbed it woozily. Bloom frowned. The day was taking its toll on the blonde and there was only so much magic can do. "You okay?"

Stella took a deep breath and nodded. "Let's go," the blonde sighed.

In a few minutes, led by Bloom and Stella, the four treaded quietly through the forest.

Bloom and Stella walked in front, a few paces ahead of their parents. They were lost in their own gossip and chatter, for old times' sake.

"So, where's Sky?" Stella asked curiously.

"Eraklyon," Bloom made a face.

Stella raised an eyebrow, suppressing a smile.

"…I don't see that going well," the redhead nodded in agreement, knowing Erendor had an…interesting personality. He was a martinet when it came to his son's upbringing. His precious son's recent act of eloping is not going to sit well with the gruff king.

"I hate to say it, but I think Sky has it worse than we do," the blonde giggled.

Bloom laughed along with Stella.

Luna and Radius fell behind a few paces.

"It's been a while since we went on a walk, didn't we? Just the two of us," Radius bellowed gently.

"It's been a while since we did anything for ourselves," Luna answered with a short laugh.

Her laugh slowly ceased as she looked around.

"What's wrong?" Radius asked, sensing her subtle frown.

"…Nothing," Luna shook her head. "It's just…really quiet," she murmured, looking around the forest. It was silent. _Too silent._

In the meantime, Bloom and Stella continued walking, pushing the branches and twigs out of their way.

The blonde suddenly felt the shoe on her foot loosen and looked down to see her laces come undone. "Just a sec," she mumbled as she bent down to lie her laces.

In the meantime, with a slight aggravated huff, Bloom pushed past the branches. "The one time we need Flora, we shoo her away," she shook her head and nearly yelped when one twig pulled at her wild, layered red hair.

Stella chuckled in amusement. She had shared the same sentiments when she was walking in this same place with…

The smile on her lips faded.

 _With Brandon._

She sat on one knee, unmoving as she thought about him.

"Stell, what's taking—" Bloom started before a sudden whoosh of air rushed past her.

Stella looked up in confusion when she heard Bloom gasp. The blonde's eyes widened when she saw something pointy poking through Bloom's back.

Bloom fell still and unmoving before slowly looking down and seeing an _arrow_ penetrated through her abdomen. Her hands slowly made their way over to the foreign object that pierced her body.

"BLOOM!" three sets of horror-filled cries echoed simultaneously throughout the forest when they saw the arrow that impaled through the redhead's flesh, coating her clothes with a vibrant red, darker than the color of her hair and causing her to crumble down to her knees with a look of pure terror on her shock-stricken face.

* * *

 **AN:** ***Okay, so the magical wave that I'm talking about is something similar to what the girls feel when they're in Gardenia and looking for Roxy in season four. Roxy uses her powers in the Frutti Music Bar and Bloom and the rest of the girls sense it immediately.

Ugh, I know this chapter is like all over the place, but it's literally so hard to write from everyone's perspective. God, it was so hard to write dialogues for the other characters. I usually just write from Brandon's and Stella's POVs, which is really easy compared to the others. Writing this chapter made me realize why I _rarely/never_ include other characters aside from my OTP. The scenes between Stella and Brandon literally took 40-60 minutes to write, but the rest of it took _days._ How in the world other authors do it, I have no idea. Props to them! Please ignore 90% of those geeky, cringy conversations. X_X

 _But,_ moving on, I _think_ I have an idea of how I want this story to end. _Finally._ There will be a total of _eleven_ chapters. So, only two more chapters to go ^.^! I hope you guys did enjoy reading this story thus far. I have to say the reviews that so many of you have left behind (which I'm super, duper grateful for) really inspired me to post faster.

Thank you :)!


	10. Choices of Weapon: Swords or Words

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

 **AN: Happy Thanksgiving, you guys!** I hope you have a wonderful, _wonderful_ time with your loved ones! :) Be safe! :) Since I can't invite you guys over to a nice dinner, I hope it's not too late to present this as a Thanksgiving gift. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Thank you so much to everyone who read/reviewed the previous chapter! It's so kind of you :)! But, in particular, I'd like to address a guest user:

 **Sofie:** Hi! Thank you so much, Sofie, for your kind compliments! I'm so happy you want to write! All the very best to you! :) I wish I could talk to you in PMs, but since you're a guest, here's my response: Truthfully, I never considered myself as an author. I never paid writing or English (or any other subject in school for that matter) much attention because I was more interested in mathematics and science. I didn't spend more time than I needed to on English or Social Studies, even when I had exams. Mathematics was my greatest love. It was my passion, you could say. Two years ago, something happened to me that made me feel vulnerable, and I wanted to channel that fear _somewhere._ And I was lucky to find myself a hobby that not only made me so happy, but also gave me strength and power to inspire people the way I was when I grew up reading their stories. The only advice that I think might be the most helpful is write what _you_ want to read. Someone told me this, and I couldn't agree more. There are a lot of things in this world that I don't agree with. My greatest inspiration comes from them, honestly. AUs, OOCs, romance, and fluff are what I enjoy writing, but I've also written about horrible, horrible things, such as rape and abuse. It's really all about what _you_ want to write. As much as I hate to admit it, I _cringe_ SO hard at my oldest works. But I take comfort in the fact that with practice, I will be better. One of the nicest compliments I've received over the months is that my writing has considerably improved than when I first started out and that I'm a versatile author. That was literally the nicest compliment I've received from many people. I'm not joking. I believe that our goal as writers isn't just to put a story out there, but also to make it easier and engaging for readers. Hence, practice is the key. I hope that answers your question, and I hope to read your work soon! Good luck! :)

 **Warning:** There are a lot of scenes in this chapter that are violent/gory. I know that it's difficult to convey certain scenes using only words, so it's maybe not as gory as I think it is, but I just wanted to give you a heads-up anyway. There will be a little cursing as well as the story progresses. Do be careful. :) **ANDDDDDD** Bloom lovers, beware. :)

Thank you and with that note, I hope you enjoy the rest :)!

* * *

 **~ 9:50 AM ~**

"BLOOM!" three sets of cries echoed throughout the forest as Radius, Luna, and Stella watched a shock-stricken redhead stare at herself and the pierced object in her body before falling to her knees.

"No!" Stella stood up before racing over to catch her in her arms. Luna and Radius hurried over before Stella raised her hands. "Enchanted Shield!" she cried. Her body shone for a moment before a large dome covered the four of them.

"What's going on?!" Luna gasped in disbelief as she fell beside the fallen redhead, whose head was in Stella's lap.

Stella panted as she looked around but all she saw was trees, which were now blurred thanks to the shield's refractive index. She recognized this form of attack. It was like being ambushed all over again. Just like it happened on her first day here. _Oh my god,_ Stella's heart started to breathe faster. If this was _anything_ like that, then they're in some deep trouble. She had barely escaped even with Brandon by her side. And right now, a wounded fairy and two panicking and crying parents are probably the lowest forms of help she could ever receive.

Overcoming her shock, Bloom started to gasp and moan with pain. Her breathing had clearly escalated. Pretty soon, the redhead started to hyperventilate at the scary looking thing wedged comfortably between her vital organs.

Stella yelped when a flood of arrows came in different directions, trying to rupture through the barrier that kept them safe. She passed Bloom over to her parents and focused on increasing the shield's strength.

"We have to do something. Now!" Luna cried, holding down Bloom's thrashing body. The redhead's eyes pricked with insane tears, half out of pain and the other half out of shock. The adrenaline coursing through her hasn't allowed her to fully process the pain quite yet.

"I can't heal her, it's not dark magic!" Stella shouted back. Power glowed from her hands as she tried to preserve the shield.

"Can't she heal herself?!" Radius bellowed, turning to the blonde in worry.

Stella stared at her pained sister. Bloom was too much in panic to think straight and at this rate, she can't help herself. "We have to get that arrow out of her, and the last time I checked, none of us are doctors," the blonde gasped as she fell to her knees. Keeping the fearsome arrows at bay was depleting the shield's power rapidly. A lack of proper sleep and a lack of strength doubled her fatigue. But she can't give up. These ambushes sure pick the wrong time to take place.

"Bloom, concentrate on your powers," Radius instructed with urgency, noticing the obvious strain on Stella's face as she struggled to keep up the barrier. The blonde was in no condition to fight. "Calm down, and you're going to be fine," he firmly told the hyperventilating redhead. "Use your powers, sweetheart," he said, cajoling her into removing the arrow herself with her magic.

Powered by her father's pressing words, Bloom got a hold of herself and started to breathe as best as she could but her breathing came out in labored, strain-filled, raspy exhales. "That's it," Radius nodded, loosening his hold on his daughter's shoulders. "Now, concentrate on your power," he instructed in baby steps.

Luna's eyes watered at the blood-stained clothes. What was once a khaki shirt was now a crimson, tattered mess. "C'mon, baby," she whispered.

Bloom swallowed and removed her bloody hands from her waist. Her hands struggled to stay still as she shakily clamped them together, expecting them to glow red any second. She panted as she tried to summon her powers but all she felt was emptiness.

…Normal. She felt…normal. There was nothing surging in her. Sweat profusely filled her forehead at the dire realization before her eyes flickered to the black arrow in her side that glistened murkily with her blood. "I c-can't," she whispered faintly. "My powers…they're not working," Bloom said in shock. Her eyes fluttered open and close at the brevity of the situation.

Luna and Radius gave her worried, lost glances. Stella's eyes widened when she heard that. Her eyes went to the arrow lodged in Bloom. "That arrow is laced with a negation spell," the blonde recognized. It was the same M.O. Except for one minor change. Clearly, the assassins have upgraded themselves from a box to a homicidal weapon. "As long as it's in there, you can't use your powers," the blonde explained with a deep frown.

Bloom breathed. She coughed and winced at the way the chest vibrated, tearing open the wound even more.

"We have to get to the palace. Now," Stella panted as she struggled to hold up the barrier. As much as it sucks to admit it, the odds were pretty slim. She can't keep this up forever. And as much as the palace isn't her favorite place in the world, it was still safer than this mad forest. She never found good luck here; she honestly didn't know why she kept insisting on coming back here.

Luna and Radius nodded towards each other in silent agreement.

"Bloom, stay awake," Luna hurriedly tapped her cheek as the redhead started to lose consciousness. The blood loss and the shock were both too much to sustain all at once.

Radius shifted to pick up the wounded fairy in his arms. "Stella, move us. Now!" he ordered as he carried Bloom, bridal style.

Stella nodded before closing her eyes for a moment to concentrate on a teleporting spell. "Transportus—"

"Stella, watch out!" Luna cried out all of a sudden when what seemed like a cannon ball of energy was hurled their way out of where.

Her concentration broke at her mother's yell. Stella gasped as she opened her eyes but before she could finish her spell, the shield shattered violently in response to the offensive attack.

Three alarm-filled cries filled the air as they were hurled and scattered back. Stella shrieked as her body collided with a tree and fell on the mossy floor, the softness of it absorbing half the pain, before finally rolling and skidding to a messy stop. She moaned as her ears rang from the unexpected bombing. Coughing, she sat up with great difficulty.

She gasped when she saw Bloom tossed a few feet away. The fiery, red-haired fairy was unconscious. "No! Bloom!" Stella cried, crawling over to her. She raised her eyes to see her parents on the floor as well, separated and scattered.

The blonde fearfully looked around, wondering why they weren't being attacked anymore. Surely, the assassins must not have thought they'd be dead by one hit. It was by a long shot, but Stella hoped the assassins are sure of themselves. But she wasn't going to take any chances.

But…how will she fight? She can't fight in this condition and she knew that very well. She can't fight _and_ defend herself at the same time. The blonde tiredly looked at her hands. Well…if she can't fight, she can certainly defend—

Stella gasped when she heard a distant rustling of leaves. With every passing second, the rustling grew nearer. The blonde's eyes widened as she turned to her parents, who were just as wide-eyed and concerned. "We have to go. Now," the blonde glared before pushing her hands forward. Luna and Radius held Bloom in their arms before nodding.

"Transportus back homus!" the blonde screamed as she summoned the last bit of her energy to transport all of them to the palace when she felt someone grasp her wrist. She shrieked as she was effortlessly hurled back yet again forcibly like a ragged doll.

"Stella!" Luna cried, extending her hands towards the injured blonde.

"Mom!" Stella gasped, watching in horror as the three disappeared right before her eyes. Her eyes froze and her body fell slack in response. _No…_ That was her ticket out. And now…it's gone. Tears of frustration pricked her eyes. _Not again._

Shakily, she looked around her and saw a massive, cloaked man, just like she did last night. Her eyes widened before a chill of terror ran down her spine, freezing her in place. She didn't know if it was the same man but those eyes…

Dark as charcoal, they held the same amount of chill as they did on the ones from last night.

Trembling, she shakily stood up in horror and she could tell that the masked man was taking intense pleasure in her fear. "No…please, not again," she whispered under her breath, frozen and truly afraid.

She gasped and took a step backwards in retaliation to the man who was now advancing towards her like a dangerous lion, just waiting and waiting for the right moment to pounce and devour his prey. She knew she'll never be able to escape his clutches if he reached her. She had magical powers, which were now on the brink of exhaustion, not superhuman strength.

Where is Flora? Really. She could probably just snap her fingers and have this bulky goon tied up in the trees without breaking a sweat.

 _Too bad I can't tie him up,_ the blonde sighed to herself, casing her environment. Well, if she can't tie him up…she can certainly blind him for a few moments. "Universe of light!" the blonde suddenly shouted, riveting her predator in blinding light. He, along with his team, fell back with a displeased grunt and hunched over with a yell. They clutched their eyes at the intense bursts of white light that emitted from Stella's hands. Without wasting time and using the momentary element of surprise to her advantage, she turned on her heel and made a break for it. Perfectly being able to see through the dazzling light, she ran. Sweat glistened on her forehead. She felt dizzy as she raced through the forest like a madwoman, disregarding the direction in which she ran in. But she can't collapse. Not now. She's dead if she did.

Within a few moments, Stella gasped when she heard those distant rustlings again. She heard footsteps slowly gaining on her, definitely belonging to more than one man. "…Great," she cursed under her breath and kept running endlessly. As if being chased by one psycho isn't enough. Her eyes sparked with determination as her legs propelled her body forward. Only one thought raced relentlessly through her mind.

 _Survive._

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

 **~ Palace of Audelia – 10:00 AM ~**

The last thing the king and queen of Solaria remembered was shouting to Stella in panic and worry before their surroundings started to rapidly shift, and they found themselves materializing far away from the danger. With only one of their daughters in their arms, Luna and Radius saw that they were outside of Audelia's palace gates. They eyed the forest which seemed miles away in sight.

"We have to go back!" Luna cried in horror before tears wet her lashes.

Radius looked around silently, frozen between helping the injured, unattended-to daughter in his arms or rushing back to the forest to save his younger one. There was no math here. They have to go back.

* * *

 **~ Throne Room – 10:10 AM ~**

The clock ticked. Time was such an amorphous, fragile construct. Everyone, ranging from simple guards to ones of noble rule, could hear the seconds tick by rhythmically in their heads. Each second dissolved by as they waited with bated breaths for the next wave, for the next chapter of the day. They didn't know what to expect. They had fallen to their predictive routines — capturing and sentencing criminals, discussing potential treaties with kingdoms, training young men to become formidable warriors, teaching young women that the key to becoming a true fairy was not just embracing the light, but also never caving in to the darkness, etc. — that they've never expected things to go this awry in such short intervals of time. Forget awry. More like unpredictable.

Because of one fairy that stood out amongst the others. _ONE._

 _Princess Stella of Solaria._ Guardian Fairy of Solaria. Esteemed member of the Company of Light. Anything that she can't do? Getting caught, apparently. It's been an hour and half since anyone has seen her. And she can do a lot of damage in an hour and half. No, not damage. _Havoc._ Mayhem. One that is overwhelming to hold under control.

Where exactly was the Solarian family hiding? Every inch on the walking ground was searched and overturned. There was patrolling by air. Every single inch of land and air was under constant scrutiny, so where were they—

… _Underwater,_ Brandon suddenly realized. That's the _only_ place the troops weren't dispatched to. There was aerial patrolling, giving the palace instant command and view of the lands down below. With a group that size, it isn't easy to keep moving from one location to another. So, the only place that could escape their meticulous vigilance was if the Solarian family hid in a water body somewhere.

And judging from how many times the blonde kept going there out of familiarity, Brandon wagered a guess that it must be the forest. Somewhere in the forest…near a lakebed. That's gotta be the place they're safe. It was impossible to escape and stay off the radar otherwise.

But what good is it realizing that _now?_ The troops were on stasis, awaiting commands and further instructions. It seemed like no one had any promising idea on what to do.

Nonetheless…Brandon stayed quiet. He didn't voice his guess. He frowned at himself. He can deny the reason for it and lie to himself for as long as he wants to, but he knew. The only reason he shut up was because…secretly, he wanted the blonde to…rest. He wanted her to stop. Did everyone think it was fun for him to be instructed in capturing the very woman he was engaged to not too long ago? No, it wasn't. Unlike them, he wasn't capable of hunting a girl to death. Not this one, at least. He thought he was. He thought it would be a walk in the park to find her and throw her butt back in the cold, dark cell that awaited her just because he was used to a different face. But, boy, was he wrong.

Finding her was easy. It was the capturing part that was difficult. She wasn't the kind of girl to go out easily. She wielded the power to hurt someone with not just her magical abilities, but also her voice. Her words are unrestrained and brutal, but not untrue. She had the power to make anyone stop for a moment and ponder. She really had a way with words; he'll give her that. He longed to know what was it that made her a survivor. Any normal girl would've crumbled at such insurmountable odds, but not her. That wasn't an easy feat. It's more than just training and fighting experience. It was a will, a determination to keep fighting no matter what. Giving up is not an option for her. She isn't able to see defeat even when it's in her face. _Why?_ Most importantly… _how?_

It was a question he often found himself asking. There are so many what, why, how questions he had for her. All of which he'll never be able to ask her, simply because he lacked the courage to do so. He breathed deeply. He really met his match, didn't he?

Two unsolicited pairs of footsteps came rushing into the throne room, revealing two very panicked, jittery guards. "Your Highness!" one of them spoke with urgency. "King Radius, Queen Luna, and Princess Bloom are outside of the palace gates!"

Brandon's eyes widened before he wondered why he was even surprised. He should've known better than to embrace the silence that fell upon them in the past two-ish hours. _Of course_ something like this would happen. After all, unpredictable has been just another word for them since they discovered the Solarians' ruse just yesterday evening. God, that feels like forever ago.

"What do you mean they're outside our palace?" Lucas asked gruffly, sounding defensive.

"They materialized out of nowhere, Your Majesties," the second guard panted. This irked the already irate king even more. "And it seems that Princess Bloom is injured," the guard added, causing the king to stand still.

 _Injured?_ Brandon's eyes widened once more in alarm. But Bloom was fine when she left. What the hell had happened in the meantime? He looked over to his father, hoping that that news is enough for him to loosen up already. "C'mon, Dad, please," he whispered under his breath, silently pleading for his father to just give up his need for avenging his pride. Just for how long did his family plan on dragging this whole thing? If Bloom and her parents are here out of the blue, surely, _something_ must've happened. They can't— correction, they _won't_ just materialize out of thin air without a good reason—

Brandon looked at his father, who looked livid for a moment after hearing his so-called enemies' names before falling silent at the guard's last words.

Before Lucas could decide, his wife beat him to it. "Bring them in," Heather nodded. She didn't choose to remember the bad blood between the two families. She just can't walk away from someone in need.

Brandon shot an imperceptible look of gratitude and pride towards her. Finally. Someone who has enough maturity to make the needed tough calls. Without a word, he and a few others followed the guards outside, quickening their pace from the second they exited out of the room. They all whipped out their hoverboards, shaped in the form of portable spheres, before flying outside of the palace gates.

In the meantime, unaware of their garnered attention, Radius tried to calm Luna down.

"Stay here with Bloom, and I'll go get—" Luna cried desperately, nearly on the verge of a nervous breakdown already.

"Go where?!" Radius barked, refuting the deranged idea immediately. "We don't even know where she is. You go there without a backup plan; you won't be able to save her easily."

"Save who?"

Hearing the familiar voice cut into their conversation, Luna and Radius gasped to see Brandon flying towards them on his board before jumping off it and letting the board miniaturize back into its portable size.

The brunet's eyes widened to see a very much injured and unconscious Bloom. _What the hell?!_ His brain kicked into full overdrive. Her khaki outfit now stained scarlet and the tear in her fabric made his body freeze in alarm. Metal fletches, attached to the shaft of the black dart pierced cruelly through the side of her waist, glistened with a gloomy red. He, along with the other guards, instantly rounded the family protectively. "King Radius, Queen Luna," he acknowledged. "What happened?!" Brandon asked in shock, letting his eyes run over the unconscious redhead.

The dire situation didn't allow for the frantic parents to recognize their quarrels with Audelia. "We got attacked in the forest," Radius breathed hard, pointing in the direction of the dense jungle.

Brandon stared at them for a moment. His eyes suddenly dilated when he realized that only three of them were here. "Stella. Where is she?!" he asked, his breaths coming out shallow. He prayed with all his might that she was just lurking around here somewhere. Perhaps she went to get help from the palace, but she was just beat to it by the watch guards. He hoped that that was it or something akin to it, but the rapidly flowing tears on Queen Luna's face and King Radius's shaking and tortured stance told him otherwise.

"Get them to the med bay," a fellow commander, in par with Brandon's rank, instructed two guards with stern authority.

"Now," Brandon nodded in agreement before his eyes glared onto the forest.

The group split into two, the majority of them rushing to the forest on their boards to aid the younger princess of Solaria while the others rushed Bloom to the emergency medical wards.

"We need to split up. Cover more ground," Brandon breathed as he looked down at the vast surface area. It was like finding a shiny needle in the midst of a cluttered haystack. "Watch your backs," he warned them before they split up.

* * *

 **~ The Forest – 10:10 AM ~**

Meanwhile, a blonde sprinted through the forest like a banshee, remembering the three rules Brandon inadvertently taught her when being chased. Though she hated him for his ignorance, he still was a great teacher.

 _Rule One: Don't run in a straight line._

Easy. Sort of. Her feet slipped occasionally on the leaves on the forest floor as she rounded turns and dashed left and right.

 _Rule Two: Don't transform and fly out of here, for they will be expecting that._

And being the _clearly_ excellent archers that they are, those bastards will _definitely_ be expecting that. And besides, it's not like she had any energy to transform anyway.

 _Rule Three: Run like HELL._

Well, that was easy. Except it's getting difficult for her. She felt her lungs screaming and muscles working themselves to extremes, far more than they can endure. Yet, her body continued to listen to her. Like her, it seemed to be fueled by the need to survive.

As she ran mindlessly, her eyes started to swarm with tears of frustration. She only hoped that the teleportation spell worked at least on her family. Bloom needed help and she needed it now.

The fact that her soon-to-be murderers chasing her in hot pursuit served as an incentive for her to push herself to the brink of extremeness. She didn't know for how long she could keep this up for. Tears of frustration coupled with fear and anxiety flew down her cheeks as she desperately tried to outrun them. With each stride, there didn't seem to be enough oxygen for her to utilize. Her exhausted limbs trembled with panic.

God, where the hell did these hulking rent-a-thugs come from?! A shudder of chillness ran down her spine as she remembered the haunting black eyes of one of her attackers. She struggled not to cave into her fear; that would only make her lose the little rationality and sanity she had left.

Fear…

She shuddered again. They seemed to be enjoying that. They fed on it, soak in it. An emotion that pumps their prey with irrational amount of adrenaline and an elixir they pleasure themselves in. It wasn't the most comforting thought out there, she'll admit. And she wouldn't be surprised if these mindless goons were intent on paying her a visit because of Mitzi. _Why is she so intent on killing me?!_ Stella growled. She ignored the fiasco she caused in the morning. After the drama that's been going on, Stella doubted she's still Brandon's fiancé.

"For heaven's sake, just have him, you bitch!" she cursed in her mind, knowing that that's what this is all about at the end. A battle for the almighty prince. Well, Mitzi can have him because she certainly didn't give a hoot. No matter what feelings Stella had for him, they weren't worth her family getting hunted and killed mercilessly. They weren't worth her sister being fatally wounded. They weren't herself being chased like this. She deserved to die by fighting for a greater cause. She didn't deserve to die because some evil fairy in disguise had an inextinguishable vendetta against her.

She looked back behind her and saw that she was slowly managing to outrun them, thanks to their larger, bulkier personalities that somehow proved to be a disadvantage in this crowded forest. Her feet slowed when she saw a glimpse of a cave a little far ahead. If she can lose the emotionlessly bastards from her tail, she can maybe, _just maybe,_ hide out here and catch her breath long enough to teleport the hell out of here.

Unbeknownst to her, however, the reason for her attackers slowing down isn't necessarily contributed towards their body weight, as she had so naively guessed.

* * *

The head of the band of assassins kept his eyes wickedly trained on the target he was assigned to eliminate. She was fast, he'll give her that, but then again, she can only run for so long. She can only evade her demise, not outrun it. His black eyes glinted with malice as the rampant rustles of leaves and distant sounds of clothes ruffling in the wind reached his ears. He didn't care whom he was tasked to get rid of. He enjoyed the chase and adrenaline of hunting down the target down to his/her last breaths and then taking the reward home. He didn't have anything personal against them. Men, women, children, elders, why did he have to care? Snuffing their lives out and watching them _writhe_ with fear under his smoldering, wicked eyes was his job's greatest perks. So, _so_ satisfying. A guilty pleasure, he could say, except he didn't feel any guilt. Why did he have to? His pockets were getting bigger.

And he must say…this particular one was a handful. He hadn't met anyone thus far, especially a _female,_ put up such a struggle. She was a fighter; he'll give her that. It didn't lower his spirits. _Hell, no._ If anything, he found himself growing amused and greedy. Amused that she can even _think_ of outrunning her fate. Greedy to savor and inhale the sweet success of watching her scream and choke as his boot presses down her quaint little throat.

Keeping his eyes trained on the rampant movement of the branches not so far ahead, his concentration failed momentarily to case his surroundings until, of course, his team pointed out.

"Boss!" a gruff voice growled.

He looked over his shoulder to see his teammate pointing to the sky. And sure enough, he saw a royal guard circling over the area. His eyes narrowed with rage as he eyed the hindrance. Oh, how he'd _love_ to smother the little guard's life out. But he was given specific instructions not to lay a single finger on that precious little prince of this planet. And with those guards orbiting around, he can't risk giving their location away just in case the prince is nearby too. It's much easier to finish the princess here rather than infiltrate the castle and do it. "Fall back," he growled menacingly, throwing the guard one last look of disdain.

* * *

In the meantime, Stella saw that she was no longer being followed, not that she was complaining. She headed straight into the cave she saw earlier, forgetting that there might be danger lurking in there as well. Still, whatever so-called threat that might await her in the cave, it has to be better than being in the presence of those animalistic bastards. Her legs gave way out of sheer relief at the prospect of 'safe.' Man, these days, 'safe' is _really_ in short supply.

She collapsed on the floor with rapid, successive pants. She felt dirty and sticky from the sweat that now coated her clothes with a cool mist. She was sure she looked nothing short of a train wreck.

She kept a close watch on the entrance of the cave, making sure to stay out of sight. The insides of the cave were pitch-black. If all they have are mortal-killing weapons, then they wouldn't be able to spot her here. She just had to remain out of sight long enough for her to recharge for one last teleportation spell. She rarely ever teleported, always preferring to travel manually and explore the outdoors instead. But this…this is one occasion where an exception can be effortlessly made.

* * *

At the order from the head, the group of assassins disbanded into individuals and concealed themselves in the trees for the time being, using the life of the forest as camouflage. They carefully treaded along the floor, remaining under the canopies of densely cluttering trees and avoiding even the tiniest smidges of open areas. They avoided running as that might attract attention.

Undeterred by this new and annoying hindrance, the kingpin of the group reflected his eyes back towards the direction in which his target disappeared. Choosing to walk instead of run, he let his eyes scan the still, unmoving environment in front of him. A few steps forward and his eyes soon caught sight of a cave. He kept his eyes on it, thinking carefully. The forest showed no other movements, nor did it pick up any more sounds of leaving rustling, clothes ruffling, etc. It's not that easy to disappear so quickly. _Now that's a good place to start…_ he smirked deviously as his observant eyes turned into those of victory. His lips quirking up with a creepy enthusiasm, a baleful grin spread across his face. _Such a predictable girl._

* * *

Silence.

…

Nothing.

Stella's eyes narrowed a little uncomfortably at the too-silent forest. She didn't know why she was complaining. She would feel better if she could hear footsteps moving away from her or _something_ that'll let her know where her predators are at, so she's not just resting around like a sitting duck. Stella bit her lip, nervous. Maybe she could just take a peek. Just so that she could make sure. She saw them slowing down, but she didn't believe that they would just…stop.

Coming out of the little hiding spot she found for herself, she treaded towards the mouth of the cave. Her heart started beating faster and in turn telling her to take cover. But she didn't. She never moved so slowly in her entire life before. She cursed herself, knowing she'd move way faster and leap right into danger if only she had access to her powers. Her powers are depleted, save for one or two measly spells, but what good will that do against those hefty and bulky guys? They were huge. She was sure that some of them even used those fake pills or potions to beef themselves up. Steroids!Ahh, that's the word.

Standing at the mouth of the cave, she looked around carefully, hoping that she'll be able to see her pursuers and, God forbid, not the other way around. Nothing. Maybe…maybe they really left. She hoped that was it. Still, she didn't feel like taking any chances. She'd rather just sit and wait out here until she recharged just enough to teleport her way out. Her body, still on adrenaline, failed to realize how exhausted it really was, something she was grateful for.

Failing to see nothing even after moments, she wondered if it was okay to let out the breath she's been holding. Maybe…they really left. Why they would do that was beyond her, but she sure as hell didn't whine. She bit her lip, deciding to retreat back—

Her eyes suddenly shifted to the sky when she saw something zip past her sight. A low gasp escaped her throat when she saw what it was. Those colors…red, blue, and black. And the strikingly familiar, heraldic coat of arms that was embossed within the uniform of the person wearing it. _Guards,_ she immediately recognized. A glimmer of hope rose in her eyes. Her parents must've sent them for her. Oh, thank God!

She went out of the cave and into the open. She opened her mouth to alert the guards when she felt someone jump behind her. Already knowing who it was, she let out the scream she's been holding back, only for it to be pitifully muffled by a buff hand clamped tightly around her mouth. "No—mmph—" she thrashed as she was once again pulled back into the cave. She felt the wind knocked out of her lungs as she was hurled back tightly, back into the darkness. _No, no, no!_ Not when she was so close! Well, what they lacked in brains, they clearly made up for in strength. She felt a thick arm wound around her waist, restricting her movements. The footfalls around her told her that she was surrounded.

She muffled another shriek when she fell backwards and onto the freakazoid holding on.

Like how a helpless deer tries to free itself from an empowered lion, she struggled and clawed against his shirt in a desperate attempt to gain her freedom.

"I'd save that feistiness if I were you," a bristled, rugged voice whispered against the shell of her earlobe with amusement dancing from the pits of his throat.

For a moment, Stella fell still in terror. A cold shiver ran down her spine. This was the…first time she heard this man's voice. It sent goosebumps through her body, chilling her frightened skin.

Using her momentary stillness to his advantage, he used his legs to knot them around hers tightly to stop her from moving any further.

 _No…_ Tears pricked her eyes. This was a trap. One that she stupidly fell into. She should've heeded to her own harbingers and stayed inside. Now, there was no way she could call for help. Tears wet her lashes at own helplessness. The vulnerable form of fear her captor held her hostage in made her claustrophobic.

No one will know, will they? Those guards are stupidly circling above the area, but they'll never know that she's barely two hundred feet below them.

"Hold her legs," her captor suddenly ordered.

Stella's eyes widened. She jerked in protest, but he had his hand firmly planted around her mouth, preventing any form of vocal sound from her. The bastard underneath her moved away, still keeping his hand firmly around her mouth. She started to thrash and let out muffled shrieks when they started to prevent her from moving by pining down her hands and feet.

"Ah, ah, ah," the leader mocked before kneeing before her and wiggling his index from side to side. Fear bridled off her in waves, something he greedily drank. "Now…you don't happen to have any secret weapons on you, do you?" he smirked. Honestly, he could care less if she did. It would be great if she did though. Knowing that she has weapons but unable to reach them...now _that_ would be fun to watch.

Without another word, with a twisted, sadistic grin, he used his free hand to trail his fingers down her sides. She saw the amused smirks on their faces, despite their masks. A tear leaked down her face before she shut her eyes in agony as he groped her. She felt him squeezing her chest, waist, and thighs, molesting and violating her in every form possible as he "searched" her. She fell silent in terror, fearing the consequences otherwise. She tried to clench her fists as a form of protest but found that she couldn't even do that. They blocked that too. She felt claustrophobic as he left nail marks on her that were sure to cause ugly bruises later on. Tears splashed across her cheeks as they ripped the fight away from her.

She jerked slightly when she felt a breath fan over her. She opened her eyes in a flash and trembled. "I have to say…I never saw fear so beautiful on anyone before," he cruelly smirked, tracing the back of his index on her cheek.

Despite trying not to, a few more tears rolled rapidly down her cheeks. She tried to glare at the sick bastard but feared his strength and her restrains.

Her heart rate spiked when he pulled out a small knife from his belt. His fingers toyed with it with amusement. How thrilling would it be to toy with her fear? The helplessness in her eyes…despite knowing help wasn't far away, she wouldn't be able to get to them.

With a chuckle, he grabbed her thigh. Stella suddenly let out a muffled scream when she felt him slash the knife over her thigh. Blood coated her now ripped jeans. "Awww, don't worry," he mollycoddled. "It's just a flesh wound," he winked.

Frozen with fear, tears trickled down her cheeks. She whimpered, unable to move. Can't they just kill her in one fell swoop like all normal villains do? Slitting the throat and shooting in the head? And she can't even believe she's saying that.

A racked sob escaped her throat. Fresh tears brewed in her eyes before falling down her face fiercely. She'll do anything. Just stop this torture, please! The anguish she had to endure last night scarred her in ways she couldn't express. But this…this will traumatize her, if she ever got out of this alive, that is. Her eyes, the only parts of her body that were free to move, begged for him to stop.

He listened, of course. But chose not to care.

He moved closer to her before hovering his lips near her ear and whispering one word. _"Beg."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Brandon grew increasingly antsy at not being able to see her. Despite dispersing throughout, there hasn't been a single sighting. If all else fails, they'll have no choice but to sweep the forest on foot. With each passing second, the chances of her getting hurt, miraculously provided that she isn't already, exponentially increase. A dim frown crossed his features for a momentary second. He didn't even want to consider the possibility that she could be hurt. His heart thudded in his chest. He didn't care if she was his enemy. He just…he just can't let her be hurt. And now he found himself wishing he had just captured her before and thrown her in jail. At least then he can have his eyes on her and make sure that she was safe.

"Come on, Stella, where are you?" he whispered under his breath, scanning every inch his meticulous eyes could lay on. He felt his ire growing at the empty search. He stole glances from the rest of his guys. Even they were getting increasingly frustrated at the futile attempts thus far.

Losing his cool completely, without thinking, he shouted her name. "Stella!" he called out, hoping that will elicit a reaction.

Seeing him, the rest of the guards followed along immediately. "Princess Stella, can you hear us?!"

* * *

" _STELLA!"_

" _Princess Stella, can you hear us?!"_

" _Princess!"_

Stella's eyes flashed wide open when she heard her name being called multiple times. Out of everyone's, _his_ voice struck out to her, channeling her body towards a newfound hope.

Obviously, even the assassins holding her hostage heard that. The leader turned towards her again. His eyes reddened menacing at the fear that momentarily vanished from her amber eyes. Instead…there was…fresh hope. "Even that boy toy of yours won't save your life," he threatened her, his tone bridling with promise.

Hearing Brandon call her name again, her fear-filled eyes were instantly replaced with those that sparkled with strength, and she knew now that she can't give up. She had to alert him and those guards _somehow._ She knew it might be the stupidest decision of her life, but those guards up there were all the hope she had left. If she doesn't make her presence known _soon_ , they'd move on and look elsewhere. Point being they'd leave eventually and…she'd be left to rot. Literally. Left at the mercy of these "men." Killed and torn apart by them and then left to _rot._ Actually, knowing them, she'd probably not even be whole to rot. She'd most likely be mutilated horribly, ready to be devoured by a wandering, stray wild animal.

Hearing her name from Brandon's lips once more, she bit her lip, thinking of what she can do. There was no way she could beat all these men _and_ run outside. That sounded impossible even in her imagination.

 _But then again…maybe I won't have to,_ her brain racked with ideas. Without thinking, she closed her eyes. Her body jerked a little before an orange light escaped from her chest and bolted out of the cave.

The leader smirked as he watched the spell miss him by inches. "You missed—" He glanced at her before the smug grin fell off his face when he saw relief swim in her eyes.

 _Indeed._

* * *

"See anything?" Brandon asked one of his men.

"Nope," came the tired reply.

Brandon sighed in frustration, wondering where she could be. They can't give up. He wasn't leaving this place without her—

"Look out!"

Brandon felt himself being pushed out of the way by another fellow guard. The guard next to the brunet grunted as he, too, was swerved out of the way by another guard.

"What the—!" The brunet's eyes widened when he saw an orange bulb of light shoot past the place he was just standing in. He and the rest of the men moved out of the way as the light flew a little higher before combusting and exploding into smaller, orange smithereens like a firework.

 _A signal flare._

"Thanks," the brunet breathed before thanking whoever pushed him out of the way, earning a nod afterwards. He turned around and looked down, wondering where the hell that came from.

"There!" a guard pointed towards a cave.

The guards immediately flew down.

"I wonder if she'll ever stop attacking me," the brunet sighed grimly before shaking his head and following them.

* * *

Hearing the commotion outside and realizing the move the blonde _bitch_ just made, the leader removed his mask, letting her see the fury on his face.

Stella fell silent for a moment. Oddly, for some reason, she thought he'd be a horribly disfigured man but damn, those are some _fine_ genes. _Stop complimenting him, you idiot,_ she glared at herself. She found her fear slowly vanishing, unlike what he had expected.

 _I can fix that,_ he growled before pushing the guys out of the way.

Stella yelped when he grabbed her by her hair and lifted her to her feet. Seeing him up so close, her moment of shining glory came to an abrupt halt. _It's him…_ she recognized the frightening pair of cold, dark eyes she saw last night in her cell. Mask or not, remembering the raw beating she went through yesterday…her heart started to beat faster. _Please, not again,_ she started to tremble in fear. She shrieked when he hit her across the face. She fell to the floor with a thud, red-hot tears forming in her eyes. Why is everyone so hellbent on using her face as a punching bag?

Tears filled her eyes as she prayed for the so-called help to get here already.

She cried in pain when he lifted her face from behind. "You'll pay for that, you little _bitch,_ " he growled before he sliced a gash in her shoulder, resulting in another tormented, anguished cry from her. Another tortured scream emitted from the pits of her throat when he turned her over and slammed his boot against her injured thigh. Her body started to vibrate with pained and terror-filled sobs. Grabbing her by the throat, he glared at her. "When I'm done with you, you'll regret the day you crossed me," he hissed, choking her.

 _As if she already didn't._

Hearing the echoed screams that came from the cave, Brandon and the rest didn't need to look around for long. They rushed into the cave. With her cries no longer being silenced, the cavalry sped up their actions.

"Stop right there!" the guards announced their presence. Everyone except the leader of the rogues tried a make a break for it when Audelia's soldiers intervened.

Brandon, however, stopped for a moment as his eyes immediately fell on the blonde, who was not only held in a chokehold but also crushed under the weight of the unmasked bastard's boot. He barely paid attention to his men, who were already fighting the rest of the lot. The band of mercenaries were already outnumbered and with every fallen member, victory seemed close at hand.

But not to Brandon. What's in the name of victory when there's blood spilt? His eyes wandered from the injured blonde to her attacker. His concerned frown shifted into a glare, one filled with fury.

In retaliation, he saw a smirk directed at him.

"You can catch me or…save her," the captor chuckled before pulling the semi-unconscious blonde to her feet. She was breathless from the chokehold and no longer seemed to be fully conscious.

Brandon grew tense and gripped his sword tighter. "Let. Her. _Go,_ " he hissed, his brown eyes turning jet-black with malice and rage.

Paying no attention to the wrath swimming in Brandon's eyes, the masked stranger continued to mock. "She was a really great sport," the goon smirked before turning to the barely conscious blonde in his arms. She managed to stay alive longer than most of his unfortunate victims did. "Such a shame I was paid to kill her though…" he mock-frowned before turning to the prince with a devious grin.

Brandon took a tense step forwards before he was stopped again.

"Ah, ah, ah," the captor warned. "If you want her, you need to let me go," he winked. "A bearable tradeoff, I assume?" he asked with a grin.

"You're not going anywhere," Brandon hissed with a glare, denying any possible form of escape for this _bastard._ Clearly, he's bluffing, right? He wouldn't really harm his ticket out.

The captor's smirk fell before it transformed into a retorting glare. But a moment later, the smugness returned to his face once more. "Well. I suppose you need motivation," he chuckled, tightening his grip on the leverage he had in his arms. He took his knife before letting the tip of the blade drift along the blonde's sides.

Brandon's eyes remained wide. He held his breath in as he watched in horror. Stella's eyes fluttered between open and close, but mostly remained closed.

The captor stopped the blade over her midriff before slowly piercing it into her skin in order to prove his point. The soft, inaudible gasp that came from Stella's lips caused Brandon to instantly stop his movements.

"Stop," Brandon withdrew his sword and placed it back in its sheath before raising his hands in surrender. "Stop. You can leave," he breathed. "Just…don't hurt her." His voice involuntarily fell into a vulnerable whisper as he gazed at her light green sweater, which was coated scarlet already. It was ripped near her shoulder. The green sleeve stained with her blood appeared an ugly, murky brown. Even the pitch-black jeans appeared hues darker near her upper thigh.

The captor smirked. "Good," he said before wiping the blood off on the knife on his own jeans. Brandon glared at the sick bastard. _Once he frees her…_ the brunet vowed a silent prayer to hunt him down to the last corner of every planet there is.

The captor kept his eyes trained on Brandon for a moment, searching his eyes for any hidden tricks behind them. There were none. Or at least…there appeared to be none. The only emotion he could see was rage. He could tell that the precious prince was trying to hold it in. Well, he'll just have to hold it in for a little longer. With an exhale, he suddenly pushed the blonde towards the brunet, momentarily gaining the element of surprise.

Brandon suddenly saw Stella being pushed towards him. The brunet let out a soft gasp before racing forwards just in time to catch the hazy blonde in his arms. He held her steadily, but the blonde was no longer awake, which, no doubt, scared him.

"How touching," the captor chuckled, seeing the worry etched onto Brandon's face.

Brandon raised his head just in time to see that the captor aiming to throw his knife. Clearly…the latter didn't plan on keeping his word. Not that a criminal is trustworthy in the first place, anyway. But still…it perplexed Brandon. The brunet's eyes narrowed in confusion. _Why…?_ Why was this girl's life so important that they were _this_ hellbent on murdering her?! And not just a quick swipe of the blade but instead…so _brutally_ and filled with monstrosity.

He, however, didn't have time to come with a theory when it looked like knife was about to leave the assassin's hands at any second, aimed straight for the blonde's spine. He felt as if his heart dropped to his stomach. If that blade hits this girl…at best, _if_ she recovers, she'll be paralyzed. Either way, he couldn't let her get hurt. Not anymore. Acting on his instincts, he clutched Stella close to himself, wrapping his arms around her securely, before turning them around and trying to move out of the way as quick as possible. Except it wasn't quick enough. He suddenly hissed when he heard the abrupt whoosh of air and felt the sharp sting of penetration on his right shoulder. The knife was lodged deeply into his skin, momentarily making him lose his grip on the blonde. He staggered slightly forward. He closed his eyes for a tense moment, absorbing the pain of his flesh being torn open and his nerves twisted.

"Brandon!"

He heard someone calling his name but could care less. Out of his periphery, he saw the bastard making a break for it. He collapsed to his knees and removed his hold on Stella for a moment before ripping the knife out of his shoulder, cruelly suppressing another painful hiss as a result. He didn't care about the blood that poured out of his arm. "GET HIM!" the brunet involuntarily shouted with a menacing glare before throwing the knife towards the escapee. The latter, however, saw it coming and dodged just in time. In the meantime, at Brandon's shout, the unoccupied sentries raced out of the cave while two remained back with him as safety.

As they left, Brandon quickly observed them. To his relief, he saw that his men were uninjured for the most part. Only a few injuries and bloody wounds but other than that, they seemed well and alive. He let out a few labored breaths before closing his eyes and catching his breath.

He opened them again shakily. The brunet turned back to the motionless blonde. "…Stella?" he whispered. Pain clouded in his eyes at her state. He wished he could absorb the damage she had on her, but he can't.

…This can't be. He wasn't supposed to see her like this. She was supposed to be with her family. That was the _only_ reason he had let her go earlier. It was so that she can be okay.

But now…she looked…beaten up, to put it bluntly. There was a large handprint embedded across her face. Even her neck started to darken and show signs of the handprint that was there not too long ago. Her clothes were torn and tattered. _Again._ "Stella…" he whispered. "Please. Please stay awake," he yearned inaudibly as his voice died. Stupid, stubborn blonde. Always making him worry. He almost wanted to… _no_. Now isn't the time to be upset. She needed help, and she needed it now.

Ignoring his own injury, he picked her up, bridal style. His right arm, the injured one, stung from the weight it was now forced to carry, but he could care less. Jumping on his hoverboard, he carried her out of the cave, followed by his two men.

* * *

 _ **A while earlier…**_

 **~ Palace of Audelia – 10:15 AM ~**

"I can't believe you just said that," Lucas turned to her with a glare. He really can't believe how quickly his wife had instructed the guards to bring in the very people who caused such a _ruckus_ in barely twelve hours.

"Don't you dare start again," Heather chided him. _"_ And _behave,"_ she warned her husband with a grim frown.

"I hope you don't expect me to smile," Lucas barked.

"No, but I expect you to treat them with respect," Heather said pointedly.

Lucas let out a deep huff of discontent but didn't say anything further. Without a word, he got off from the throne before walking off, presumably to the royal quarters of the king and queen.

Heather shook her head with a sigh before standing up. She, however, didn't follow him. Perhaps it was better that he left. For heaven's sake, they had injured people at their doorsteps. And even if they're "enemies," she can't turn a helping hand away. It was unethical. What's the point of having power in her grasp when she can't use it for the collective good?

She waited for the guards to come in.

And sure enough, within the next few minutes, they did. With a bunch of distrusting guards surrounding them, ***Luna and Radius walked in with tears and worry in their eyes. Radius had an unconscious Bloom in his arms.

Heather's eyes widened at the arrow penetrated in Bloom's body. "What happened?" she asked in concern, walking towards them.

"…An ambush," Luna answered solemnly, casting aside the elephant in the room for the moment.

Heather glanced at her. For a moment, her eyes bridled with hurt. As pitiful as it may seem, she and Luna had formed a bond over the past few days. And even Lucas and Radius seemed to have shared one. Heather sighed, knowing that her husband's anger stemmed from the hurt that came from the betrayal. He really just had a unique way of dealing with that hurt. "Please," she nodded, turning her eyes away from the woman who had managed to lie to her face so easily. "Take them to the medical bay," she nodded, instructing the sentries.

Radius followed the guards while Luna remained back. She kept her eyes on her daughter, praying for her quick and speedy recovery. A tear slid down her cheek. She hoped that Stella's safe. At current circumstances, she knew that Brandon was her best hope and that she had to trust his word. That was the only way she could have her sanity.

On the bright side, she was grateful for this. She was grateful for the immediate assistance Audelia offered. Along with the gratitude, she couldn't help the guilt she felt now, at how she had easily stayed by her husband's side all this time, who seemed willful enough to lead such good people into treachery. She should've argued. She should've protested. But she didn't. She stayed by him dutifully like a proper wife. Both of them owed this planet and its people their apologies. But, most of all, their mistake now nearly cost them their own children, out of which one of them is fighting for her life and the other isn't so far behind.

She didn't realize she had been shedding tears until she felt a hand on her wrist. She looked up to see Heather glancing at her with concern. "She'll be okay," Heather spoke, offering her a weak smile. "Both of them." As a mother herself, she would never wish for anyone to have to witness any kind of pain of their child.

"Heather," Luna whispered in gratitude. "Thank you. And…I—" she started to apologize when Heather cut her off.

Heather withdrew her hand. "…We'll have time to talk," she nodded. This wasn't the time or place to discuss politics. "Go on," she offered a smile of comfort, indicating for Luna to follow the medical staff.

* * *

 **~ 10:55 PM ~**

Heather paced around the palace, her heart seizing in worry with each passing second.

By this time, even Lucas had come back from his supposed sulking. He shared the same sentiments as her as he awaited his son's arrival. "He'll be fine, you know," he told his pacing wife, but he knew that he was mostly telling that to himself.

Heather sighed. "I know but it's been nearly an hour," she said, rubbing her forehead.

Seriously. It's been nearly an hour since she last saw Brandon, and she was starting to get worried.

The medical staff was on standby, just in case. They both hoped that any assistance won't be needed, but…then again, just in case.

She kept glancing towards the entrance, hoping that he'll show. She kept her ears open for signs of rushing guards, but no, there was—

"Queen Heather!"

 _And speak of the devils!_ Immediately, a relieved smile broke out on both their faces as sentries announced their presence. The guards flew in on their hoverboards, a little against protocol and proper etiquette, but they didn't have a choice.

Color drained of their faces when they saw Brandon in the middle with a bleeding arm. His clothes were stained with blood as he carried an unconscious Stella. He stepped off his board just as the royal paramedics approached him. With a relieved sigh, he passed off the blonde over to them. He kept his eyes on them until she disappeared with them. A soft frown of discomfort came on his face as he clutched his shoulder slightly.

"You're hurt," Heather gasped softly, rushing to him in worry.

He sighed, expecting this. "The majority of this wasn't mine," he shook his head, staring at his blood-stained clothes with distaste. He stared at his hands blankly. Even they were scarlet. A part of him felt as if he's going to throw up or be sick. Despite experiencing physical pain and accumulating endurance for it for years, the scent of blood never failed to make him feel nauseated. One can say that's also the reason he chooses to make deaths quick and painless. _Though that can't be applied to that bastard,_ his eyes flared in anger, hoping his guys apprehended the criminal already.

"You need help," Heather warned, grabbing his wrist and peeking at the injury with nausea.

Brandon pulled himself away from her. "Mom, I'm fine. Really," he told her in assurance before glancing towards the entrance, hoping that his men will show up at any minute. He had faith in them except for one thing. Faith was necessary but insufficient in battle.

"Brandon, get that patched," Lucas advised. "All of you," he addressed the rest of the injured. "And that's an order, so, go," he said sternly.

Brandon hesitantly budged while the medics took the rest of the men away from the scene.

Lucas approached his stubborn son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Go. I mean it."

Heather patted his back, nodding. She knew Brandon tended to worry a lot about his guys and that they mean the world to him, whether or not he knew them well. "We'll keep a lookout."

Brandon turned to his mother. "…Let me know when they get here," he told her softly.

Heather nodded before the brunet slowly left the throne room, tending to his shoulder. She folded her arms, pursing his lips.

"…What could've happened out there?" Lucas sighed.

"…An ambush," Heather turned to him, quoting Luna from earlier.

* * *

 **~ 11:10 AM ~**

Brandon entered the medical bay. He found himself going over to the critical care ward, keeping his eyes peeled open for one certain flash of blonde hair. He didn't have to look for long; he slowed his pace when he saw doctors rushing in and out of a certain room.

He stopped in his walk suddenly when he picked up on certain words.

" _She's going into cardiac arrest."_

Brandon froze. They couldn't really be talking about her, right? He rushed towards the room before peeping into the small crack of opening the doors had, just in time to catch the view before the doors shut close. And sure enough, he saw her there, lying motionless. Just the way he found her.

 _Extensive blood loss, fatigue, exhaustion, unconsciousness…_ he listed off the things he observed in her that could result in a cardiac arrest. Not to mention her exhaustion could've led to the depletion of her powers. For a fairy, a majority of their energy came from their powers.

He collapsed into one of the waiting chairs with a tired sigh, staring blankly at nothing in particular. His eyes softened. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He never wanted any of this to happen. Call him weak, but he never had the heart to inflict any physical pain on her. And now he just wished he put a fight earlier in Mitzi's room. At least…she would've been safe. She would've been okay.

…Ironically, it was that very thought that made him let her go.

If only he knew about—

Wait a sec. He stood up from his chair. Her parents. They needed to know that their daughter was here. He approached the reception. The receptionist instantly recognized him and with concern too. "Prince Brandon, your arm—"

"Princess Bloom. Where is she admitted?" he breathed, cutting her off.

The receptionist dubiously glanced at him before checking the computers. "OR 10," she replied.

He nodded her a thanks before leaving.

The receptionist, in the meantime, made her way to the nearest available doctor.

* * *

 _ **Hours later…**_

 **~ 12:50 PM ~**

It's been an hour or two since the palace awoke again with the news of the Solarian palace in custody. Thankfully, there haven't been any media leakages. The last thing they needed was publicity and media spokesman fangirling around the "exclusives."

Since getting to the med bay, Brandon hasn't budged an inch. And for the record, neither have Luna or Radius.

Both of the girls were in need of medical attention, with Stella requiring an even dire care. An hour after Bloom was brought in, the doctors assured them that she will wake up soon. The arrow was laced with a strong acting sedative. The drug as well as the shock that overcame her from the attack quickly rendered her unconscious. Good news is that she was going to be okay.

But Stella…there wasn't any update about her.

" _She will wake up soon," the doctors reassured the worrying parents._

" _And Stella?" Radius asked grimly, holding a frightened and tearful Luna in his arms._

"… _We don't know," the doctors said grimly. "We have to keep her under observation. She's severely injured and completely exhausted," they said. They listed off her injuries, horrifying the parents even more. Her back was bruised and blackened. Her skin sustained deep gashes. Her trachea and larynx were damaged, indicating that she was nearly strangled. Her magical energy was depleted, which only worsened her current prognosis. It was a well-known fact that a fairy's life essence is tethered to her powers._

The medical diagnosis had been hard to hear but was necessary.

Brandon stood at the end of the hall, folding his arms and absentmindedly tapping his injured shoulder.

" _Is it fun to be brooding and mysterious all the time?" she suddenly piqued, interrupting the silence._

" _Brooding and mysterious?" he repeated curiously, turning to the redhead beside him. He didn't think he was._

" _You're always so serious," she commented with amusement. "Is your planet always under a threat?" she asked._

" _No…but it can be. Shouldn't you be prepared?" he chuckled._

 _She sighed, shaking her head. "There's more to life than knives and swords," she pointed._

" _I know there is," he rolled his eyes._

" _You sure don't act like it," she retorted right on cue._

" _Well, enlighten me then, Your Highness," he snorted with sarcasm. "What's life to you?"_

" _Trying on the latest fashions. Duh," she replied like it's the most obvious thing ever, which made him laugh._

He couldn't help but faintly smile at that. Their conversations on their way to the dining hall were rarely ever romantic, but they were always of some value to him. It had given him a chance to know more about her. That was the reason he always insisted on walking her to dinner or other meals. It wasn't so that he could play gentleman, though that's a fair excuse to have. It was so that he could learn about her in the fleeting time that they had before the wedding.

She accuses _him_ of brooding and mysterious, never realizing that it was actually the other way around. That conversation was probably one of the only cracks of her _real_ personality that shone through during her time with him. _When she impersonated her sister._ Maybe…that was fake too. He sighed, pushing the memory away.

What's the point? It's not like she ever cared for him. He's been a laughing joke to her all along. He took a deep breath. He was played by her. It hurt. A lot more than he let on. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but want her to be okay. She had to be okay, right? It's not that he wanted to see her _that_ badly. He didn't. He didn't want to talk to her or face her again. But he just needed to know that she's going to be fine.

His indifferent eyes masked the hurt behind them. He never really thought he'd see her in that position. Defenseless and tied up. She was supposed to defend herself. She was supposed to kick their butts. Like she apparently enjoyed doing with him! The wardrobe change and the sudden disappearance of her previous injuries didn't go by unnoticed by him either. _Bloom,_ he simply guessed, recalling how the redhead had practically hightailed out of the palace a few hours ago.

He took a deep breath, realizing that he should probably go and check what's happening out in the real world—

His eyes narrowed in concern when he saw Queen Luna crying silently to herself. She was seated in the waiting chairs opposite to Stella's room. He let out a grim sigh.

 _—or maybe not._

Radius wasn't in sight. He was patrolling around near Bloom's room.

Brandon wondered on how he could help. Obviously, he can't really comfort the parents. His equation with them wasn't exactly the best one. Even before all this, he and they only shared a courteous relationship. The feeling of "in-laws" hadn't really sunk in for him. And besides, given the current tensions between their respective kingdoms, he didn't really think the queen sought comfort from him out of all people.

He cast one last look towards Stella's room before disappearing down the corridor.

After making a brief pit stop to check on his guys, Brandon left for Bloom's room.

Minutes later, he found Radius in a similar position. Brandon's eyes swam with sympathy. Radius looked like he aged a whole decade. He was unmoving and still, wallowing in his own bubble of guilt and self-loath, no doubt. As cruel as it might seem to admit in the circumstances, what's happening here is inadvertently his fault, one way or another.

Brandon cautiously approached the grieving man. "King Radius…?" he hesitantly addressed.

Radius looked up with tired eyes. He stared almost hollowly at Brandon.

Brandon bit his lip, wondering if it's his place to say or not. "…Sir, I think you should be with Queen Luna. She's…upset," he finished blandly.

Radius took a deep breath before glancing at the unconscious Bloom, torn between leaving her and going to comfort his wife. He didn't want his daughter to be alone.

"I'll keep watch," Brandon volunteered with a hesitant nod. "When she wakes up, I'll let you know."

The haggard father of two stood up at those words. "Thank you," he graciously accepted the help. Even he didn't want to be alone.

Brandon nodded as he watched the king walk away solemnly. The brunet peeped into the redhead's room. He went inside, being careful as to not make a sound. There was a nurse inside, just in case as standby. Perks of being high-profiled patients. He sat in a couch that was pushed against the wall. His eyes flickered every now and then to the unconscious redhead a few feet away. Her face was so calm and collected that one can easily mistake that she was sleeping. It was odd seeing her so quiet. Or, rather, seeing that _face_ so quiet.

He thought he would feel weird seeing her again, but surprisingly, he didn't. Not as much as he did when he first saw her — the real her — anyway. Still, the embarrassment he felt every time his eyes fell on her hasn't been appeased. Maybe if he hadn't _kissed_ her, he wouldn't be forced to feel like a complete _joke._ Stupid sisters. They really made a complete fool out of him. He wanted them to leave. Both of them. _Especially the one who's currently not in his sight._

Closing his eyes, he started regretting to volunteer for this babysitting job. It was a bitter form of torture. The hardest thing in this world is being forced to see the one person you don't want to see.

* * *

After sitting through forty to fifty minutes of blank silence, Brandon slowly opened his eyes when he heard a soft stir from the bed. He rubbed his hazy, semi-asleep eyes before blinking a few times. Brushing the remainders of sleep from his face, he stood up slowly.

A soft moan of discomfort left her lips as Bloom started reacting to her new surroundings. The fluorescent white lighting made her closed eyelids react. With a fluttering groan, the redhead brought her hand to shield her eyes from the pain. "…God...help," she groaned under her breath.

Brandon suppressed a faint smile of mild amusement before gesturing to the attending nurse to kill the lights.

The sudden darkening of the room got Bloom's attention. She slowly opened her blue eyes only for them to fall on none other than the prince of Audelia. He wasn't in his royal princely clothes like she had seen him in the last time. He wore a semi-casual, buttoned black shirt with dark jeans.

A soft gasp escaped her lips as she gained clarity to her surroundings. She tried to sit up but winced immediately to the stabbing pain on her waist. Her hand flew over to the tender flesh on instinct. She looked down on herself and saw that she was dressed in green hospital scrubs.

"Please, you need to rest," Brandon nodded towards her, causing her to turn to him again. He pointed to a chair that's closer to her bed. "May I?" he asked.

Bloom swallowed and slowly nodded, wondering why the heck he needed permission to do things in his own kingdom.

Shooting a look of mild gratitude, he sat a foot or so away from her bed before taking a deep breath. "…How do you feel?" he asked.

Bloom remained silent and turned her eyes away from him, feeling a little awkward. No offense to him though. He seemed like a nice guy, but she hoped that he isn't here to make a move on her or anything like that. Why is he anyway? Where are her—

A low gasp left Bloom's throat as she recalled flashes of the last things she remembered. Getting shot at with a cruel arrow and…and…losing access to her powers as a result and then…

She bit her lip. And that's it…she didn't remember anything after that.

"My parents," Bloom turned to him again with wide eyes. "Stella…" she trailed off with a hiss escaping from her lips. She scrunched her face with pain and clutched her waist tenderly.

"They're fine," he immediately reassured. "…Your parents are with your sister," he said grimly.

Bloom's eyes widened. "What happened to them?" she asked with worry before sitting up, ignoring the pain that caused.

Brandon glanced at her, concerned. "Your parents are fine," he answered. "And Stella…she was attacked," he told her cautiously, unwilling to sugarcoat the truth. "She's still unconscious."

Bloom's eyes widened. "I need to see them," she said hastily. Groaning, she sat up fully before getting off the bed.

"You should be resting," Brandon pointed, standing up as well and folding his arms.

"Not anymore," she retorted stiffly. Bloom shakily clasped her hands together and sighed softly in relief when she saw them glowing orange red. Thank God. She placed a powered palm on top of her waist and closed her eyes for a brief moment. She felt her wound suture and heal itself. She gradually felt the torn fissures on her front and back return to full health before disappearing entirely.

Bloom opened her eyes before glancing down at herself in distaste. Hospital gowns. Despite the number of times she has seen them, they never get any easier to look at. With a snap of her fingers, she gave herself a quick onceover, figuring that a normal outfit would be way better to roam around in than these polyester and latex fabrics.

Bloom glanced at him stiffly. She couldn't help but feel weird. She recalled the pictures she had seen of him and her kissing in the gardens. She knew Stella well enough to know the blonde didn't just randomly kiss guys out of nowhere. The blonde was a flirt, sure, but that's all she was. Deep down, Stella was cautious of whom she trusted. She didn't put her faith in anyone so easily. Bloom's eyes narrowed. This guy hadn't made a move on her sister, did he?

Standing around awkwardly, Brandon didn't feel the need to linger around anymore. Clearly, she didn't seem to need his help. He was about to ask her if she's ready when he caught wind of the subtle glare that flashed across her face.

…

Sorry, what was that…? Was that…hostility…? He blinked in surprise. He wasn't stupid. He sensed a strange sense of aggression from her, but then again, maybe it's in the Solarian blood group. _Or…_ his eyes narrowed at the subtle frowns of _irritation_ on Bloom's face. Annoyance? …No, no. More like… _accusation_.

Did she…?

…Wait, wait, wait. Did she really think…

Did she really think that he was here for…her…? Not because he was worried, but because he was here for… _her?_ That in some twisted, sick way, he still thought of her as not an injured fairy but as his _fiancée?_ That explains the look of distrust. _Woowwww,_ he suppressed a scoff, clearly taken aback. _Unbelievable. Absolutely unbelievable._ She really thought that of him, didn't she? She _really_ thought that he'd stoop _that_ low. Like he's a possessive, domineering, and selfish little _bastard._

… _Wow._

Unable to help himself, he let out a humorless chuckle, causing her to momentarily glance at him. Well, he definitely knows when he's not needed here. And he didn't need to hang around here after being humiliated like this. Sending her a cool, emotionless glance, he opened his mouth. "She's in Ward 8, OR 10," the brunet said in a clipped tone before brushing past her.

After _everything_ that has happened, one would think that he'd be the one to deserve to accuse someone, not _be_ the accused one. His eyes flared in response. He felt that rage building up within him. Honestly, what do they think of themselves?! What do they think of him?! They've both humiliated him to no end and on top of that, they have the _nerve_ to insult him? What makes them feel so highly of themselves? For _fuck's_ sake, they're fugitives. They should be in jail, not being cared for in medical wards.

Actually, he's been showing too much mercy. That's what it is. He glared the _stupid, STUPID_ redhead in his mind. He should've just left her to _rot. Both of them,_ he hissed angrily as he stormed out of the infirmary. Then they'll know how to respect him. They think they're heroes, don't they? Just because they saved the world a couple of times. Correction, they _didn't._ All they did was be in the right place at the right time. And they turned into heroines overnight. Maybe the world wouldn't have needed any saving if they weren't the ones who screwed it up in the first place.

His eyes glaring in response, he now understood what his father meant. Now he understood his father's wisdom. They weren't warrior fairies. They were just pompous, bratty princesses, who think they're better than everyone else. And what is it that they call themselves? The 'Winx'? He scoffed. Yeah, right. A stupid name for a bunch of phony girls.

Well, he was done. He was done with this _fucking_ drama, he was done being played, and he was done being the monkey in the middle. He's DONE. This isn't what he signed up for. He wanted a partner, who'll not only respect herself but him as well. Otherwise, what's the goddamn point? And those girls are nothing but good-for-nothing _brats._ They made him question his own self-worth. And…they apparently seem to think that his life somehow revolves around them. And they could _not_ have been more wrong.

And he'll show them. _All_ of them. Just how _wrong_ they had been about him. He didn't question himself anymore about whether or not he wanted them in a cell. Oh, no, they're _way_ past that. He wanted them _out._ He wanted them out of his sight and out of his life. OUT.

* * *

 **~ The Dungeons - 2:00 PM ~**

With a glare, Brandon navigated his way to the prisons. He needed to let off some steam and punch somebody before he ends up strangling the life out of the so-called _heroines_ he just saved. Just how _dare_ they?!

"Where is he?" he demanded upon entry, his eyes blazing with unspoken fury.

The team looked a little surprised by his rash entry. It's been a long while since they've returned from their rendezvous with the ambushers. It was unlike him to not pay them an immediate visit but rather one that's hours later. "Cell 102," they simultaneously answered.

Brandon gruffly grabbed the keys for it before making his way inside. He walked past long halls of holding cells, refusing to glance anywhere else except at the numbers on them. Growling to himself as the numbers grew closer, he finally found himself slowing down at the hundredth cell. Starting from the eighty-first cell, the cells were larger and were closed, as opposed to the previous ones where they were designed with see-through iron bars to hold the prospective prisoners.

Two guards stood on standby outside of the 102nd cell. Without a word, Brandon opened the iron gate before going inside. One of the guards followed him in and sealed the door behind him tightly. He laid his eyes on the man in front of him. Brandon took a step forward, halting a foot away from the iron bars that held him back.

The perpetrator, who was chained to the wall like a caged animal, raised his head to check out his new visitor. He raised an impressed brow before a loose smirk pulled at his lips. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the precious prince," he mocked.

Brandon folded his arms, saying nothing. He resisted the gory urge to take his knife out and wedge it right between the arteries of this scumbag's heart.

"Took you a lot longer than I thought it would to see me," he smirked, clearly impressed.

Brandon breathed steadily, carefully studying his new object of interest. _Without a mask, he's really not that scary,_ the brunet diagnosed. It's amazing what a simple, lifeless mask can do to instill fear in people. To let them taste that feeling of vulnerability they try so hard to run away from.

"I have to say…I'm really surprised," the perp drawled lazily. "And disappointed," he added with a dramatic sigh, which got Brandon's attention. "That you're still using such…" he sighed, tapping his chin for the right word. "Such barbaric means to keep people against their will," he chuckled, holding up his chained hands with an amused 'tsk.'

Brandon rolled his eyes. _He's the one to talk about barbaric._ "…Your team is dead," the brunet replied back just as coolly before giving him a look of utter disgust. They weren't just dead. They were abandoned by their so-called leader. "Mine isn't. Should tell you why we use the means that we do." In battle or anywhere else, no one comes before his men. _No one._

But making small talk isn't why he was here.

"…Why were you about to kill Stella?" Brandon asked quietly, getting directly to the point. His eyes narrowed darkly at the bitter taste her name on his tongue left behind. His body burned hotter at her mere image in his mind. But what choice did he have? He can't have rogue assassins running around on his planet, even if their target is an arrogant brat.

"I was paid to," the assassin smirked as if it's the most obvious reason in this world.

Despite the infuriating mocking tone, Brandon seemed a little surprised by the cooperation. "By whom?" he continued to drill though he didn't really know why he bothered to ask. He guessed that it might be Mitzi, but he found himself not caring. Why should he care anymore? Why should he give a flying _fuck_ about _anything_ anymore? He'll be misjudged for it anyway. His attentions won't be seem as amicable. They'll seem It was no longer his concern that drove him to interrogate, but, rather, his responsibilities as one of Audelia's most senior commanders-in-chief.

The assassin didn't answer this one, which Brandon half-expected.

"…Why torture her?" Brandon asked a new question, genuinely confused. Paid mercenaries typically do the job and disappear. They don't linger around longer than they have to. So…why take great lengths to torture? Why stay behind and Why risk getting caught or even killed?

The assassin smirked in amusement as he sat up straight. "Because I can," he smirked, his eyes glinting with greedy bloodlust.

For some reason, that mocking answer and the too-innocent smile enraged Brandon to a whole new level. If he was mad earlier, he's _pissed_ now. He death glared at the bastard in front of him, who seemed to have untimely reincarnated from a carnivorous, demonic beast.

The assassin greedily swallowed the unravelling anger his opponent radiated. Messing with lovebirds was always so much fun. It's like a "buy one, get one" offer. Making one cry will automatically make the other cry. Choking the life out of one… _well…now that just takes the goddamn cake,_ he continued to smirk harder at the furious prince. It makes getting beaten up worth it. "…She had a great body too," he added with an amused chortle. "A shame that I ruined it, don't you think?" he let out another chuckle, glancing at his hands for a moment. He seemed really content with himself, as if they were here talking about something silly and lighthearted.

"…" Brandon stared at him blankly. The fury that was in his eyes just moments ago was nowhere to be found. _Nowhere._ He felt as if someone just punched him in the gut, only far more unbearable. He didn't even realize he's been holding the cell bars so tightly. _He...TOUCHED her?_ The brunet gawked in silence. There's a difference between being touched and being… _touched._ He had only thought that Stella was physically abused but not…

The sick, voyeuristic grin on the convict's creepy face made Brandon shudder with raw disgust. It also confirmed that… _yes,_ Stella was…

"…What did you say?" Brandon finally whispered, falling slack as a response. For a moment, he didn't remember how angrily he had walked in here because of her. The only thing running through his mind was…the mere _thought_ of someone _touching_ Stella without her permission…

"Ahh. Perks of the job, I guess," came the amused reply.

Brandon's eyes instantly narrowed into rage. He didn't hide his tense jaw or his clenched teeth. His hands slowly formed into fiercely knotted fists. His patience, tested to the maximum already, wore out thin before it finally _snapped._ "…Well then. Only fair you let me show you mine," he answered with a slow, steady whisper. His eyes glinting with rage, he turned sideways. "Open the cell," he ordered, instructing the hesitant guard behind him before cracking his knuckles with fury.

* * *

" _Ward 8, OR 10," he had told her before storming off._

Bloom bit her lip as she watched him leave in a haste. Did she say something wrong? Come to think of it, she didn't even say anything. What was his problem?

Brushing it off as probably nothing, the redhead adjusted her fresh clothes before taking a deep breath. "Ward 8, OR 10," she told herself with a nod. "Okay."

She opened the door to the room and saw a normal hallway with doctors, nurses, and patients roaming about. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. It's exactly what you'd expect to see in a hospital.

And that bothered her. She was surprised there weren't any guards here. Shouldn't there be someone with her? She _is_ a wanted fugitive, after all.

She cautiously proceeded down the hallway, wondering why on earth she suddenly felt so claustrophobic and conscious of herself. _Because of them,_ she glumly answered her own question. She could sense a few heads turning and _staring._ Great. She's been awake for ten seconds, and she's already wishing to go back to sleep. She was never good with garnering and retaining attention. That was more of Stella's department.

She tried her best to ignore the lingering looks, but it's hard blending in when everyone is staring as if she's a kraken. And was it her paranoia talking or were those murmurs about her as well? She got the vague feeling that she wasn't really liked around this place. Honestly, what was wrong with the people around here? Everyone seems hellbent on disliking everyone else.

She kept her eyes on the signs and followed their instructions. _This is only temporary,_ she reassured herself.

Minutes later, she felt her tension leave her when she saw her parents pacing at the end of the hallway. "Mom! Dad!" she cried with relief, unable to help herself. She watched their heads — along with a whole bunch of others — whip sharply in response to her holler. She jogged towards them.

The emotions on their faces remained inexplicable as they saw their eldest running to them in full health. Luna and Radius closed their eyes in ample relief as they opened their arms just in time for Bloom to reach them.

"You're awake," Luna sighed softly. "Do you feel okay though?" she asked in concern.

Bloom nodded.

They never doubted that. They knew she was going to be okay. But still, they didn't deny the strength it brought them to see her standing up again.

Seeing the grim expressions on her parents' faces, Bloom broke up the hug. "What's going on?" she asked in worry, wondering why they're even standing outside.

"…The doctors said that Stella needs to rest," Radius said with a deep sigh, wrapping an around Luna's shoulders.

Dread filled the redhead's features. "…Why?" she whispered, biting her lip to keep the imminent tears at bay. She wasn't going to cry. There was no need to. Stella was fine. Right? She has to be. Of course, she is. "I have to see her," she said before pushing them out of the way, refusing to be disheartened by their silence.

"Bloom—" Radius grabbed her wrist to caution her.

"I said I need to see her," Bloom freed her arm aggressively before storming into the room. The nurse inside seemed startled by the volatile redhead barging in. Bloom's eyes instantly fell on the unconscious blonde on the bed. Her stance and strides fell short at the sight that greeted her. She tried her best not to stare but the horrific damage that was highly visible on Stella's body forced her to. Her beautiful face was filled with strikes of…rage. Her neck was bruising from some form of strangle. The marks were too thick and heavy. A damage that extensive can cause asphyxia, the inability of one's body to utilize oxygen. Bloom's eyes trailed down Stella's body, studying other injuries. Her upper arm till her elbow was bandaged securely. Underneath the hideous hospital gown, Bloom had the dreaded feeling that she'll find more heinous injuries. Compared to the Stella laying wasted in front of her, the injured Stella she found in the forest a few hours ago seemed like nothing.

Bloom's eyes crystalized as she blinked back tears. She refused to let them down. "…What happened?" she asked in a quiet, hoarse whisper, refusing to turn her gaze away from her sister. Now she understood why her parents were standing outside. This was too painful to look at.

"She wasn't able to teleport herself in time," Radius answered gravely.

Infuriated at their situation, Bloom's hands started to glow. The tears in her eyes fueled her hands to glow brighter and hotter. She raised her hands to heal Stella when—

"Don't," Luna warned, immediately grabbing her flaming wrist.

"What? Why?" Bloom unwillingly tore her eyes away from Stella before turning to her mom.

"…She's too unstable at the moment," Luna said with a sad, heartbroken sigh. "Anything we try to do…it can do more damage than good," she nodded with tears of her own as she quoted what the doctors told her earlier. The blonde fell victim to extreme conditions and was ravaged dangerously with severe usage of magic, far more than she can hope to handle. All they can do now is wait.

* * *

 **~ The Dungeons – 2:25 PM ~**

"What the hell is he thinking?!" Dave growled under his breath as he picked up his pace.

He was supposed to be teaching one of the batches of new recruits that real life dangers and training simulations are very different but _no._ He was forcibly pulled away from his duty when a troubled guard tumbled into his space a few minutes ago, saying that Brandon was busy going berserk on the latest prisoner.

Followed hotly in tow by the guard, Dave ran through the dungeons when he heard signs of struggle. He couldn't get to the cell fast enough. He threw open the door and was surprised to see the chained prisoner and Brandon fighting. "Brandon, stop!" he shouted in anger before opening the cell.

Dave rushed into the cell before punching the prisoner hard in the face and pulling back the thundering brunet. "Enough!" he shouted to his livid friend.

Brandon growled as he struggled against his friend. He death glared at the bastard who even has the _nerve_ to smirk right now. "MOVE!" he pushed Dave away before grabbing the bastard on the floor. The brunet's eyes burned with wrath, unlike anything Dave has ever seen. Brandon was the one who is typically calm and collected during battle, one of the biggest admirable traits in him. But now, he seemingly has lost all sense of reason as he pummeled the guy to death.

"Brandon, stop!" Dave tried to restrain his volatile friend.

"Let go of me, Dave!" Brandon growled as he jerked his shoulder backwards, hitting his friend in the jaw. The brunet greedily drank the satisfaction of seeing blood seep out of the prisoner's face. Brandon smirked as he literally punched the smug smirk right off his face.

Dave's eyes narrowed into slits as he grabbed Brandon's arm before suddenly hurling him back. Before he could fight back, Dave kicked his friend in the chest, separating him from the bleeding victim. Brandon crashed into the wall behind him with a surprised grunt before flashing his eyes open, reeling from the shock. "Stand down. Or God help me," Dave threatened angrily, holding up a hand and standing in between the two.

Brandon panted and breathed hard, refusing to tear his gaze away from that piece of _shit_ lying on the floor. His eyes shifted to Dave's. Brandon glared at his friend before letting out a huff and leaving without another word. His heart pounded at the adrenaline his body just drowned in.

He tightly clenched his fist, which was bloodied from the fight. He let out another growl of rage. It didn't help. Starting a fight didn't simmer down his anger. If anything, he was even more pissed off than before. That's it. He was done. He was done with this _fucking_ drama. He needed for things to go back to normal, the way they were before, before he lost all of his sanity. He was done caring, he was done thinking of everyone but himself, he was done fighting for others, he was…done.

* * *

 **~ Throne Room – 2:35 PM ~**

Ravaged with rage, a thundering brunet entered the throne room, expecting to see his parents at the high center. Seeing their absence, he took a shaky breath before raking a frustrated hand through his thick brown hair. Well, if they're not here, given the circumstances, they would most likely be at another meeting with all the higher authorities.

Never did Brandon once volunteer to head to those political-minded meetings, but this time, he found himself walking towards them. He ignored the looks of concern and puzzlement he received from the guards on his way towards the room. He didn't care. He honestly should've done this a _long_ time ago. Why shouldn't he?

He loathed how lightly he was being taken. He wasn't _just_ a prince. That was the title he was born with. There was nothing he could do about it. But his character and integrity? They were something that he wasn't born with. Literally forged and fired, those were things that he had gained over the years. And he will _not_ be made fun by an arrogant princess who apparently seems to think that worlds revolve around her. He mentally glared especially at the redhead, still _seething_ at what she had indirectly implied. He was wrong. So wrong to have given her the benefit of the doubt. So wrong to trust her and _respect_ her for showing up when she did. One sister makes a fool of him and the other _mocks_ him?!

He hated them. He hated them both. They were poisonous _vermin_ with little to no regard for others' feelings. His father was so right.

The brunet chuckled humorlessly to himself. And to think the irony…he had just defended Stella — and indirectly, Bloom, too — in front of so many people. Merely hours ago. Just _hours_ ago. He was the one who raised his voice in an attempt to convince that Solaria had meant no harm.

And what did they do in return?

Accuse him of something so…low. This… _this_ is what he gets in return? He chuckled with bitterness. Well, he'll be _happy_ to pay that respect back with every drop.

Reaching the conference room, he pushed the doors open and entered. The room fell in still silence at the interruption but only for a quick moment before they resumed talking again. His parents glanced at him for a moment.

Brandon calmly took his seat without a word.

"…we can't. Could this be just an elaborate ruse to gain our trust?" a minister asked glumly.

"What ruse?" Lucas asked with interest.

The minister took a deep breath. "Think about it. The elder princess…she's not just a princess. She holds one of the greatest gifts in the universe. The Dragon Flame. She has the power to heal herself. And her sister," the minister explained. "What if the attack was just a ruse to gain our trust?"

Brandon raised an eyebrow at the minister's ill logic. So…the open injuries were self-inflicted? Is that what was being suggested here? That means the ambush, the attackers, and everything else was fake as well. A setup. _Fake enough to realistically get themselves killed,_ Brandon rolled his eyes, thinking about the assassins that his men had slaughtered a few hours ago.

The table fell silent at the minister's explanation even though there were too many plot holes to keep count.

Brandon took a deep breath before drumming his fingers on the table. "It's not a setup," the brunet said emotionlessly. "I've confirmed it," he said coldly. If he was wrong even by the _slightest_ chance, he'll KILL them. No ifs and buts.

The meeting prolonged as more points were raised. Valid ones.

"Why are we treating them? Why are we assisting them?" a peeved minister asked.

 _Yeah, I'd like to know that too,_ Brandon glanced at his parents for an explanation. He ignored the fact that he contributed to that.

Lucas and Heather glanced at each other. Well, it was mainly her idea but Lucas hadn't outright protested that well either. "…They've come for our help," Heather answered slowly. "And you know how sacred a request like that is," she said.

The meeting continued to drag on as more valid and some questionable points were raised left and right. All these ministers and nobles had to offer were situations, not solutions. They threw questions upon questions, halting the progress of the meeting.

A long while passed.

"Then, Your Highness, what do we do?" the ministers asked collectively along the same lines. This meeting had been going nowhere for the past few hours, and they were all equally tired.

Lucas sighed. He was torn on what to do. There isn't a valid solution. He couldn't find one. Despite the long meetings that spanned for _hours,_ he and his council are unable to converge to a simple answer, one that will set their minds at ease.

Brandon raised his eyes for the first time since he got here. He hasn't given a single input for a while now. But now…now was his chance. "Punish them," he suddenly said with utmost hostility. The hall fell in silence at his simple, yet powerful words, and he knew he had everyone's attention all to himself. "Punish them the same way they punished _us,"_ he same, _exact_ way. Then those liars will know. Just how much it fucking _hurts._ To be humiliated. To be laughed at. To be on the cover page of those memes that are being distributed and shared by frantic, laughing netizens. What it feels like to be hilariously humiliated and defeated.

His tone was so cold, so ruthless. It didn't escape a concerned Heather's attention.

"Brandon—" she tried to calm him, but the brunet paid no attention.

"They need to know how much they've wronged us," he said icily. "I don't care how many pep talks each of them gives," he spoke, internally rolling his eyes at the little talk the redhead gave a few hours ago, all the while making _herself_ the victim. "A sorry doesn't cut it," he hissed. Despite exercising every ounce of his self-control, he couldn't help the icy, frigid glare that left his eyes. "Actions have consequences and so far, I haven't seen any play out for them," he pitched mercilessly.

* * *

 **~ Medical Infirmary – 3:30 PM ~**

It's been nearly an hour since Bloom woke up. The trio lay scattered in Stella's room, each of them stressed to no end as they waited for the youngest of them to wake up. Her prognosis hasn't improved since she was brought in but then again, it's only been a couple of hours.

" _Dad…I h-have a fiancé," Bloom whispered, tears splashing down her cheeks in shock._

" _You…what…?" Radius slowly repeated, his shocked voice booming off the walls as he finally noticed the enormous rock on her ring finger. His eyes narrowed with sheer disappointment at the very thought of having been manipulated by his own daughter for months, possibly years. He glanced at her broken face before composing a face of indifference._

 _And his wife, the ever faithful one, stood by his side without uttering a single word but instead choosing to watch the scene unravel before her eyes._

Bloom closed her eyes tightly, shrugging off the scene that wasn't even a week ago. God…how many days has it been? Three? Four? Honestly, she didn't remember. It felt like _forever_ since she has taken the choice to vanish off the face of Solaria. And seeing the tired, restive frowns on her parents' faces, she knew they shared the same sentiments.

She bit her lip. There was no undoing what she has done. What any of them have done.

…Failures. Each one of them.

It was fear that compelled them to do what they did. She didn't run away because she felt trapped or she was held hostage. No…she ran away because she didn't know what else to do. She ran away because…because she was a coward. She should've fought. Despite knowing there's a chance of losing, she should've _fought._ She should've at least tried.

How could she even _think_ that running away and letting Stella take her place was _okay?!_ Even if she _knew_ that Stella would be engaged sooner or later, how could she?!

Her blue eyes misted, softening slowly. They throbbed with hurt and regret. She wished she could take it back, all of it.

She was alive and well. So were her parents. They were all alive and well because they chose not to fight. They chose to run the other way.

Unlike her sister. She was the purest one of them all. Stella was never known for the best judgments due to her reckless attitude, but she was also never once known to back down from a fight, regardless of the outcome. Despite her childlike exuberance, she was the first one of the two to gain her Winx. And Enchantix. Ironic that the fairy with the most powerful gift in the universe is coached by her younger sister instead of by herself. But Stella was just that good. There was always one thing about her that set her apart from everyone else. She was reliable. No matter what, good or bad, light or dark, sad or happy, the blonde was _always_ there. Bloom dabbed her teary eyes, admitting that to herself. Stella had always been there for her. Even when she didn't deserve it.

 _But the one time she needs me…_ Bloom felt her breathing go ragged and harsh as guilt pounded her being away. _I run._

* * *

 **~ Brandon's Room – 4:00 PM ~**

Retiring to his room, Brandon stood under the shower while making sure not to let the hot water touch the fresh white bandage on his injured shoulder. Closing his eyes, he ignored the pain in his tender flesh. The shower calmed his racing nerves. _By a lot._ And after today's spectacles, he needed this to relax before he ended up killing someone. He thought about the meeting that he had walked out from after giving everyone a _lot_ to think about. He shook his head, swallowing. He didn't want to think about that anymore, honestly. He's pretty sure he'll find himself softening and possibly…end up regretting his words. He just wanted to forget today and pretend it never happened.

He had been initially angry — _livid_ — at both sisters, but now…he didn't know if he could say the same for one of them. He opened his eyes and sighed. See, this is exactly what he meant by softening up. He sighed softly. He was such a hopeless cause. He glanced at his bandaged shoulder, the one that hid the twenty-four stitches underneath. It wasn't the shoulder that bothered him; rather, it was the reminder. He remembered how panicked and nervous he had been to see… _her_ — ugh, even saying her name was painful — in that dark, dingy cave.

Bitterness clouded his eyes. Maybe it's official. Maybe he'll _never_ be capable of hating her. Even after _everything_ she has done. How is this even fair? Why can't his mind be freed from her clutches? Even though he knew he was a pawn in her elaborate game of orchestrated chess, he was still unable to steer his thoughts _away_ from her. It was unfair. So, so unfair.

A long while later, he hopped out of the shower with a towel securely wrapped around his waist. Ruffling his wet hair in an effort to dry it faster, he stepped into his bathroom only to be momentarily startled with the presence of his father seated on a couch.

Brandon narrowed his eyes pointedly. "There's this thing called _knocking,_ you know," he grumbled dryly before opening the door to his walk-in closet that featured rows of tuxedos, casuals, denims, jackets, workout clothes, sportswear, royal attire (these have to be his least favorite), topcoats, well-tailored suits, etc., and, of course, accessories. He shut the door behind him before emerging a few minutes later in an olive-green buttoned shirt with the exception of the top button which was left undone, a jacket, and black jeans. He rolled his sleeves up till his elbows before glancing quickly at the mirror.

"What?" he suddenly asked with exasperation, curious to know why his father's scrutinizing glance was on him.

"Can't spend a few minutes of day with my son?" Lucas cocked his head in his direction.

Brandon rolled his eyes. They both knew why he's here. Or at least…Brandon had a vague idea why. Still, there's no reason why he can't play along. "Given all that's going on, I didn't think you would," the brunet noted before raking a hand through his rich brown hair.

"Maybe I wouldn't have but I had to," Lucas stated quietly. "What happened?" he asked. Brandon was never known for outright losing his cool that easily. Angry? Yes. Furious? Definitely. Outspoken? Not as quite but sure. But incensed and even…hateful? No.

"What do you mean what happened?" Brandon repeated with a low growl.

"Earlier. I thought I was the only one who was…unreasonable," Lucas shrugged, quoting Heather's words. If anything, he thought he would be the only one out of the three to make outright claims to punish Solaria. Never did he expect his son, who has been voicing the opposite till the past hour, to take his side.

Brandon's eyes narrowed but he didn't say anything. He felt his calmed anger building up again.

Lucas stood up with a sigh, knowing that he won't be getting an answer any time soon. "You know that you're the most important person to your mother and I, right?" he said in a fatherly tone, gently placing his hand on the little bulge on Brandon's shoulder, which hid the bandage underneath.

Brandon's eyes softened before he slowly nodded. There was no reason to show his anger on the wrong people, especially his parents who had wanted nothing but the best for him all his life. Placing a palm over his father's, he responded, "I'm fine, Dad. Really," he reassured with a slow sigh. As fine as he can be, at least. _Sort of._

Lucas returned a small smile before nodding and patting his back. Brandon watched his father turn to leave before stopping him once. "…What will happen now?" the brunet asked curiously.

Lucas turned his head to the side. "…If there's anything you want to say to them, do it now," he softly stated. Like any father, it hurts to see his son upset. What had happened, he had no idea, but if giving his son the authority to speak as he wishes will give him closure, Lucas was all for it.

Brandon watched his father leave. A frown clouded his features. He locked the bedroom before sitting on his bed quietly.

He had a good reason to be mad. And his anger didn't roll over the entire family. Not this intensely, at least. It was targeted _especially_ at a particular redhead with cerulean blue eyes. The same eyes that he once thought were powerful now made him feel… _disgusted_. And he had good reason to. He honestly felt nothing of revulsion for that girl. The girl he was "supposed" to marry. This was the best his parents could find? _Really?_ For once, for _once,_ he was glad of this ruse. He scoffed internally. She's just another one of those egotistical, pretentious girls he had met in the past. That's _all_ she was.

And it made him question. Why did _he_ run the other way? Why did he have to? Why not rub his contempt for her in the _same_ way she's doing it? For starters, all this confused anger and rage he's been feeling since nearly twenty-four hours has to _somewhere._ And what better way to direct it towards the one person he can't stand right now? "…Excellent idea, Father…" he whispered as a slow smirk graced his handsome face.

Leaving his room, he ignored the slightly giddy part of him that revolved around another certain someone.

* * *

 **~ Medical Infirmary – 4:00 PM ~**

Bloom took a deep breath, pacing slowly but restlessly around the bed. She itched to use her powers but apparently, she was a danger rather than help. With softened eyes, she turned to her parents, who looked tired. They appeared stressed but then again, who could blame them?

The redhead turned to the blonde again, her eyes narrowing with hurt at the blackening bruises on Stella's face. She almost wanted to…cry. And maybe she would've if her parents weren't here. Right now, they needed her. She needed to be strong for all of them.

"…Mom? Dad?" she addressed them softly.

They raised their heads but didn't comment. "You guys haven't eaten in a while. Do you want me to bring you lunch?"

Luna shook her head with silence, but Radius wrapped an arm around her shoulders before subtly nodding to Bloom. Dismissing her own nervousness to go out and face everyone's pensive stares, Bloom headed out anyway and kept her head somewhat lowered as she followed the signs to the nearest cafeteria.

* * *

 **~ 4:15 PM ~**

Returning back to the familiar side of the royal hospital, Brandon felt his bitterness only grew and he was beginning to wonder if being back here was a good thing. He didn't want to lose control or say something that he might regret later.

He learned at an early age that words were one of the most powerful forms of media, if not the only. Exercising control was important. And he wasn't about to break that for a _nobody._ Ouch.

He let out a low growl of discontent.

Maybe he should thank her. _For giving him the chance to think about something other than his confused feelings with…Stella—_

His eyes grimly narrowed, and he couldn't help but feel his heart start to…ache.

 _— Or maybe not._

He didn't realize how quickly his pace has increased, stopping only when he reached the designated room that held the blonde hostage. He peered inside and saw her parents nested in chairs. But Bloom…well, she was nowhere to be found. _Well, that's good to know,_ he scowled before gently opening the door.

All eyes shifted to him as he went inside before shutting the door behind him gently.

They seemed a little surprised to see him appear in casual clothes instead of his usual princely outfit. He glanced at the people in the room, his eyes lingering for a moment longer on the blonde. He turned to Luna and Radius before noticing how haggard and upset they looked. They seemed to have aged by at least a decade. And the nerve of some people to call this a staged attack. He didn't really care how angry he felt at these people, but he'd also not hesitate to defend them if lies were being broadcasted around. His primary duty was to protect the truth. Even when his enemies are concerned.

"Are you both alright?" he asked in concern, unable to help himself. He really is the most fickle-minded idiot out there. Sometimes, he's mad, and sometimes, he cared. "Did the doctors say anything new?" he asked cautiously, slowly approaching the bed.

Radius shook his head. "Just that we need to wait."

Brandon nodded before tearing his gaze away from them before letting it fall on Stella. His eyes widened at the grotesque image that greeted him. The facial injuries that were red a few hours ago were now almost…black. The bruises held ugly shades of purple, yellow, and green, the sight of which made Brandon sick to the stomach.

He felt his heart stop for a few moments. His hand started to itch with the intention to…to reach up and caress her face. But he remained put.

"…Thank you, Brandon," Radius suddenly said.

Brandon turned to him questioningly.

"Thank you for saving our daughter," he whispered with gratitude. "Were you hurt?"

The brunet replied with a curt 'no.' "It was nothing," he added with a slow shake of his head.

His eyes instantly flickered with alarm when he saw a dash of red outside of the door. His jaw grew tense when he saw Bloom entering with two trays of food, presumably for her parents. He couldn't help the glare nor the roll of his eyes he directed at her, though both were oblivious to her. "…I have to go," he gruffly said before showing himself out before that wretched girl could take any more liberty and spin wild accusations around him.

Bloom paused for a moment as she watched him leave. She didn't know why he was here, but she certainly didn't like the way he stormed out. She had been a little shocked to see him here but then again maybe not since he had stayed beside her until she woke up. She also didn't miss the edge to this tone that, for some reason, felt as if it's being directed at…her. "…What were you guys talking about?" she asked without breaking her gaze from the doors that have been literally thrown open.

Oblivious to her internal dilemmas, Radius answered quietly. "We were just thanking him. He's the one who brought her here."

Bloom's eyes doubled over with shock. _Excuse me?_ She bit her lip, wondering if that's really true. He was the one who saved Stella? And she felt like an idiot for not asking this sooner. She'd been busy worrying that she never once thought about thanking her sister's savior.

Forgetting her confusion from a moment later, Bloom quickly handed the lunch she managed to assemble together to her waiting parents before telling them that she'll be right back. With that note, she followed the prince out of the doors before wondering where he left to. She sighed in relief when she spotted turning left at the end of the hallway. Turning right, she jogged down the hallway before turning left. She quickly caught up to him, thankful that she didn't have to scream his name. She didn't need more attention than she seemed to be garnering already.

She panted as she stopped before him.

Brandon narrowed his eyes at her, wondering what she wanted right now. Catching her breath, she missed the displeased frown he sent her way.

She took a deep breath before raising her eyes to meet his stoic ones. "I heard…I heard you saved my sister. Thank you," she said, getting directly to the point.

He glanced at her with visible hostility. He didn't need gratitude, especially her goddamn one. Saving her sister? No worries. But getting _her_ the help she needed? Well, that was the mistake he had made. He folded his arms and looked away from her.

Bloom blinked, wondering what was wrong with him. Did she do something wrong? Surely, she didn't. Now that she thought about the limited interactions she has had with him thus far, he's been a little…off. And that too, only with her. He seemed to behave okay around her parents, so why the special treatment for her? _Could it be…_ she bit her lip. _Could it be because…_ She trailed off uncomfortably, not really wanting to think about the fact that he might actually…like her. Is that why he's mad? Because he found that this was a drama?

Her eyes fell on his folded arms for a moment and saw how tense he was in her presence. Her eyes narrowed subtly when she saw that his fists were slightly red and a little bruised. It also seemed as if he hit something hard. Or… _someone._

She trailed her gaze back to him and felt a little meek at seeing his brooding glare on her, one that showed no signs of diminishing. "…You don't like me very much, do you?" she bluntly observed.

Well, at least she has the perception to know that he doesn't.

Bloom continued slowly, biting her lip nervously. "Look, it's not easy for me to look at you either…I mean I know you're upset but—"

His lips were set in a thin, straight line. He tried. He tried so damn hard to mask the rage that he felt growing at her conceited words, but fury showed through his gaze. There she is again. Making that same _fucking_ assumption like the all-knowing, presumptuous little _bitch_ that she is. "Try disgusted," he hissed, interrupted her coldly. "And not by her," he added, pointing in the direction of where Stella rested. And he meant that. He admitted that truthfully. He had a bucket of bitter anger for the blonde too, but _not_ because he was disgusted by her. The reason was something different in its entirety.

Bloom softly gasped, surprised at how…ruthless he seemed. Almost as if he…as if he _hated_ her.

He suppressed yet another scoff at how innocent she seemed. What a pretentious little snob. Surely, she has a future in acting. Does she really not know? _How_ couldn't she? Her not taking responsibility for what she has done is another story for another hour. Her _still_ assuming as if she has done no wrong…well, okay, maybe she can be shown otherwise. But her flipping the tables on him and thinking that _he_ was interested in her (as if he ever was in the first place), despite the _shit_ she has caused…well, that…now THAT pissed him off.

"… _If there's anything you want to say to them, do it now."_

Oh, he'll do it alright. He'll do a lot more than that. He took a step closer, knowing that he had a point to make. "All of this," he snarled, towering over her easily. " _That,"_ he growled, pointing towards Stella's room. "Is YOUR fault," he accused acridly without any mercy in his voice.

Bloom's face instantly crumbled at what he just said.

"Your sister is like that because of _you_. The stares that you're getting is because of YOU," he hissed as his tone rose slowly. Yeah, he noticed them too. There's a hell of a lot more he wanted to say but stayed put when his eyes caught sight of the tears that swam in her eyes. But still, he felt a moral obligation to himself to clear his own name. "All of it. It's your fault," he hissed. "So, tell me, _Princess Bloom,_ what in God's name did I do to make it seem like I would _ever_ consider you to be an acquaintance, much less a fiancée?" he said coldly. He glared at her fiercely, refusing to let her tears bother him. It's because he was bothered that he falsely let her think that she had the freedom to overstep. He turned on his heel to return back to Stella's room and continue his interrupted conversation with her parents (where hopefully this stupid girl won't show up any time soon). With one last glare directed at her, he brushed past her coldly, leaving her humiliated in the hallway, speechless and tear stricken at his words.

* * *

When Brandon returned back to Stella's room, he saw King Radius forcing his wife to eat. Sighing at the sight and momentarily forgetting his unpleasant conversation with a girl whose name he's too disgusted to address, he slowly opened the door and went inside, redirecting their attention onto him for a few moments. He saw the food that was brought in earlier was left untouched.

He didn't know why he was back here. He should probably head on to his room and just wait there until further updates.

Luna stood up slowly before slowly walking over to Stella. Her eyes softened at the pain that was cruelly inflicted on her beautiful baby. If only she had fought…if only she had fought harder to protect her child from going through this… They should've been upfront from the very beginning.

Luna let out a shaky sigh before reaching down to gently hold Stella's hands. She winced at the cold hands that greeted her. Stella always had a warm glow to her. Luna stopped for a moment before she glanced down when she felt something odd. Her eyes narrowed at the emptiness of her hands and more so at the whiter patch of skin on her finger that suggested that something else used to be there. The Ring of Solaria, to be exact.

Her soft gasp caught the attention of the two males in the room.

"What's wrong?" Radius asked in alarm, slowly standing up and walking to stand next to his wife.

Without a word, Luna showed her daughter's hand to Radius.

Brandon's eyes narrowed in confusion. _Hmm?_

"She never leaves anywhere without it," Luna whispered before turning back to Stella.

Radius sighed. "She must've dropped it in the forest."

Brandon's eyes flashed with recognition. _The ring,_ he realized. His body grew warm when he felt a wall of guilt hit him. Oh…they didn't know, did they…? They don't know about last night then. The ring wasn't dropped…it was _taken._

Brandon bit the inside of his cheek tensely before slowly backing away from the unsuspecting parents. Without a word, he left the room before his mind fixated on one destination only.

 _Mitzi._

* * *

 **~ 4:30 PM ~**

Shuddering to herself, Bloom hid herself away in an empty stall of the nearest bathroom, too ashamed to face her family. Tears poured out of her eyes and flew down her cheeks as she cried silently.

She finally understood. She finally understood why he was so pissed at her. She had thought that he would try to make a pass at her. She thought she kept that feeling locked in herself. She never would've guessed he was perceptive enough to read her mind like that. She never meant to disrespect him. God, that's the last thing any of them wanted right now. She just didn't know what to think. She didn't know the guy at all!

 _Yes, you didn't,_ her conscious interrupted her, making her look down in shame. She bit her lip. Yes. She didn't know him. She shouldn't have made assumptions like that at first glance.

Tears fell faster down her face when she reminded herself of the brutality in his tone. His words were bitter and ruthless, but they weren't lies. She knew it was her fault. She shut her eyes in pain and guilt.

She knew she was let off too easy back at the cave when she saw her parents for the first time in days. She didn't deserve to act normal with them. She didn't deserve to cry with them. Or for them. Not when she's the one that was responsible for it. She knew. She knew that she must've lost the trust and faith her family had in her. They were her family by blood, and they might always choose to support her, but at the end of the day, she knew they'd never be able to look at her again with trust. They'd _never_ trust her with anything else. They'd always be wary of her decision. They'd be nervous. She would be…feared. By her own family.

And worst of all…she wouldn't have any idea on how to fix it.

* * *

 **~ 4:55 PM ~**

Brandon traveled in the palace, his thoughts drifting back to the girl he had so conveniently forgotten about.

…No, that's too much of a stretch. He didn't forget. He just had…other priorities.

He shook his head, sensing an incoming migraine. His emotions have never been in such flux. Never been so unpredictable. Honestly…he didn't even know what he was doing. He didn't know what he was really angry for. Or sad. Or enraged. He didn't know. He just wanted to sleep and pretend that this day never happened.

He didn't even know if he was angry anymore. He was tired. So very, very tired. He just wanted this drama to end. He wanted a minute of silence. He wanted things to go back to how they were before. Perhaps then…he wouldn't feel like such a…lost cause.

Sighing softly to himself, he went towards Mitzi's room, followed by two pairs of footsteps.

* * *

 **~ Mitzi's Room – 5:00 PM ~**

Feeling humiliated more than enraged, Mitzi sat in silence as she glared almost hatefully at the guards that surrounded her bed like a wall. They've been here for HOURS. Since morning, actually, ever since that crazy bitch attacked. The only time these stupid, mindless guards left was when their shifts were over, but it was only after the guards from the next shift arrived. She's a princess! She's of royal blood! Surely, she can be treated better than this.

She sat in silence, too bored and too angry to occupy herself with her phone or computer. There was only so much she could do to distract herself.

The highlight of her day had definitely been listening into the rumors she had heard from the inconspicuous (or so they thought) guards outside that her plan to eliminate her enemy was carried to fruition. It seems that that's all everyone could talk about. She chuckled to herself evilly. She really is a genius—

She, along with the guards in the room, jumped when her door suddenly flew open. Her eyes widened to see an impassive Brandon followed by two women, who were both dressed in army attire.

Brandon looked around. "Everyone. Out," he ordered, pointing them to the exit. They shuffled out almost wordlessly before Brandon stepped inside and gently closed the door behind him.

Mitzi's eyes lit up with hope though he had no idea why. After everything she did, she should be glad he's not wedging her into handcuffs. Maybe the Brandon from this morning would be livid and just plain pissed off. But now…he was tired. He wanted to get this over with, so he can sleep peacefully tonight.

"Please wait," he whispered to the two women behind him to which they nodded.

Mitzi narrowed her eyes in suspicion at the two women. Who were they? They looked nearly the same age as her. They just stared straight ahead and didn't look anywhere else. She blinked out of trance when she saw Brandon coming towards her. She scrambled out of bed before going to greet him. He took a deep breath, too battle-weary to even be disgusted at her pretense that everything was okay and that nothing happened out of the ordinary this morning.

"Mitzi," he addressed her.

"Brandon, are you okay?" she asked in sheer concern before raising her hand to touch his forehead only for his eyes to momentarily flare and swat her hand away aggressively. She gasped at the murderous glare he sent her way.

"Don't push it," he whispered in a cold voice, startling her. "You have something that I want. Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Mitzi asked innocently.

He rubbed his forehead. "…Don't test my patience, Mitzi," he warned her in a slow tone. Her face clearly showed that she's being deceptive. "I'll only ask you this once. Where is Stella's ring?"

Mitzi stared at him before suddenly letting out a nervous laugh. "Brandon, you don't really believe her, do you?" she giggled uneasily.

"…No, I don't," he nodded in agreement. "But at the same time, I don't believe you either. Hand it over. _Now,_ " he warned.

"…B-Brandon…" she gulped slightly, not understanding why he was acting a little…strange. "I don't know what you're talking about. I mean, your g-guards checked my room too!" She knew she'd be in trouble if she confessed. And of course, he'd never attack her to get what he wanted. He was too good, too pure for that. She was safe.

His eyes lost any traces of softness as he let out an exasperated exhale. "Fine then. You leave me no choice." He stepped back and as if on cue, the women behind him stepped forward.

Mitzi stepped back in fear, wondering why they're staring at her like she's a prey to be devoured.

"Search her," he ordered before turning around.

Mitzi screamed when one of them tied her shoulders behind, preventing her from moving. She continued to struggle and thrash in their holds as they grabbed her shirt before searching her thoroughly.

Brandon shut his eyes in guilt before opening them slowly as he heard her screams for them to stop. He could hear the desperation in her tone. The horror, the hurt, the fear. He could hear the sounds of fabric tearing due to her struggle and that's when he realized that it was enough. "Stop," he said firmly. The two women glared impassively at Mitzi before dutifully complying with the order.

With a deep breath, he slowly turned around only to watch Mitzi fall to the floor in tears. She cried into her hands, scared and distraught.

"Leave us," he told them softly before slowly removing his jacket.

Mitzi looked up shakily, unable to believe that he'd do something so humiliating to her. The man she loved so much…she couldn't believe this injustice.

The other two women left the room before closing the door behind them.

Brandon approached her before slowly crouching to her level by sitting on one knee. "…Forgive me. There was no other way," he said quietly before slowly draping the jacket over her. But…why was she complaining? She did something _far_ worse to another girl. Being a girl herself, how was she able to do that? She really didn't have the right to act all righteous now.

Mitzi looked at him with wide eyes before her fingers traveled up to hold the jacket close to herself. That's also when she noticed a bulge poking out from underneath his sleeve on the right shoulder. She looked back at him.

Hearing her unvoiced question, Brandon spoke up. "Do you have _any_ idea what you've done?"

She sniffled as tears firmly fell down her cheeks.

"…Do you know how many people have been hurt because of you?" he said, his eyes lost as to what in the world made her do something like this. What made her go over the edge to resort to…murder. His own men could've died under those mercenaries. It was his and their fortune that they've managed to escape with minimal injuries.

Mitzi sniffled before glaring at him. Of course, he'd say that, wouldn't he? Because he's perfect. She tried. She tried so many times. She dropped hints, confessed, tried to seduce him but none worked. NOTHING worked. So, what was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to do when a brat comes out of nowhere and tries to steal her man away from her?! "…I just wanted you to notice me," she said, heartbroken.

He stared at her for a moment before chuckling hollowly. "Well, it worked. You have my attention," he said.

"I loved you so much," Mitzi sniffled. "I wanted to be your fiancée! Why can't it be me?!" she protested before an angry sob left her.

Brandon stared at her impassively.

"If she's out of the way, we can be together! Don't you see?!"

He raised an eyebrow. "I do, actually. Who knows? Maybe you and I will get arranged to get married," he slowly said that left her to stare at him for his sudden uncharacteristic generosity. "…Even you're my wife, Mitzi, I'll never love you. I've told you that before. And I'm telling you again," he said as he watched her face crumble with his every word. But he didn't feel as guilty as he should've maybe. If this isn't made clear now, then in the future, a lot more people will get hurt. _Through him._ Indirectly or not, their pain will be on his conscience. And he won't have that.

"What does she have that I don't?" she whispered bitterly, her black eyes glistening with the hurt of rejection.

He chuckled. "What makes you think I'm comparing you to her?" He didn't want to include the blonde in this conversation any longer than he had to. "Hand over Stella's ring. Or believe me, all I need to do is say the word and they'll be back here," he said, narrowing his eyes, hoping that she won't be stupid enough to force him to do that.

A fresh wave of hot tears coated Mitzi's cheeks. "I can't believe this…" she bitterly whispered. "I can't believe you would even _think_ of hurting me," she glared at him with pain. "Did you know that I told them to not attack you? To not touch you or your friends in any way?" she hissed. Why can't he see that? Why can't he see that she cared for him? That she didn't hold him responsible for what he felt? It was that girl's fault for making him like her.

"Well, you've done a terrible job of that," he muttered sarcastically, making her eyes widen. His impassive features hardened slightly. This conversation was getting a little long for his liking. "Stella's ring, Mitzi," he hissed. _"Now,"_ he demanded in a whisper.

His tone, though it was low, was commanding and showered with an authority that she didn't dare disobey. Blinking back tears, she shakily reached into her hair where she had the ring camouflaged into the clip that held her hair back in a half-up, half-down style.

She held it out for him to which he took it.

"Good," he murmured before slowly standing up. "Guards!" he suddenly shouted, cocking his head sideways.

Mitzi's eyes widened as two guards burst in as if they've been standing right outside the door, waiting for the chance to pounce inside.

"W-What…w-what's going on?!" she screamed. "What are you doing?!" she looked at him with fear.

Brandon folded his arms before throwing her a hardened stare. "Every action has consequences. And you've yet to live with yours," he said coldly.

Mitzi kicked and screamed as the guards forcibly lifted her up. Before she could try any spell, they chained her with the same cuffs that suppressed a fairy's innate magical powers.

"Take her to the same cell Princess Stella was imprisoned," he told them.

This time, Mitzi's eyes widened with anger before she began to thrash harder in their holds. "You'll pay for this, Brandon!" she shrieked as she was dragged out of the room. "You'll pay!" she screamed her throat raw.

* * *

He held the ring firmly in his grasp as he made his way down to the med bay once more. He let out a shaky breath as the weight of the small artifact felt as if his hand was being burned. He opened his hand to view the sky-blue ring with an orange stone immersed in the center, a design that resembled the combined powers of the sun and moon.

Closing his fist abruptly, he quickened his pace, lest he start going into deep thinking mode.

* * *

 **~ Medical Infirmary - 5:15 PM ~**

Returning just a while ago back to Stella's room again, Bloom sat miserably in silence. When asked why it took her so long to return from wherever she went, she pathetically lied that she had gotten lost. Though that was a little impossible, considering how well-structured and organized this place was with all the signs and all.

Bloom sat up straight, feeling a little panicked, when a knock on the door interrupted the silence. Her heart raced as she looked to see if it was the prince. She wasn't ready to face him again. Blinking back tears, she shakily turned her head to see.

To her relief, it wasn't him.

Radius stood up immediately to go answer the door after recognizing the uniform of the palace messengers. A young lady walked in, dressed in an attire with Audelia's signature colors: red and gold. Luna stood up and Bloom followed along.

"King Radius, Queen Luna, and Princess Bloom, the royal court of Audelia awaits you," the messenger diplomatically informed.

Bloom's eyes darted towards her parents, who looked weary enough from the long day. Luna and Radius glanced at each other, knowing that it was time. They nodded before the three followed the messenger out the door. Two guards came in as protection to the princess that lay defenselessly on the bed. Just in case as she seemed to be enemies' hot favorite as of late.

* * *

Brandon stopped before his destination before resting his fingers linger momentarily on the door handle. How was he supposed to answer the questions they might ask? How was he supposed to react to the surprised and stunned looks he'll receive? What was he supposed to say if — _when_ they ask him why he has possession of the ring? Or maybe, he can take advantage of their…situation. With their current situation, they wouldn't dare question him unless it's absolutely necessary. They need the ring, not the story behind it. He sighed, feeling a little horrible at himself for thinking that way.

Opening the door, he expected to see a weary family, but what he saw was an emptied room with two guards that've come out of nowhere. "Where are they?" the brunet gestured, turning to one of the guards.

"They've been taken to the king and queen," came the prompt reply.

Brandon's eyes widened. _Already?_ Well, that was faster than expected. Quickly thanking them, he left the med bay before sprinting his way to the throne.

* * *

 **~ Throne Room – 5:30 PM ~**

Escorted by guards from behind, Bloom, Luna, and Radius approached the throne room. Their eyes simultaneously widened at the vast audience that surrounded them. It seemed that everyone with a noble ranking, regardless of how low/high, was here. It wasn't easy to stand straight in front of their piercing stares. Oh, god.

Lucas and Heather sat at the throne, overlooking the room. The moment the family of Solarian descent entered, Lucas tensed almost instantly while all Heather felt was hurt. She couldn't help but glance at Luna for a moment longer, sadly reminding herself of the cherished bond that she'll have to relinquish soon. Heather sighed at the distress on Luna's face. Her teal eyes appeared red from crying and as a mother herself, Heather understood her pain. And she could tell that this was last place that Luna or any one of them wanted to be. Masking the hidden sorrow for her former friend with indifference, Heather sat quietly as she waited.

Lucas's face incensed at the sight of them. He wasn't as enraged as he was last night, but he wasn't calm either. The meeting that had gone for hours had finally come to an end a while ago. A decision had been made.

Lucas cleared his throat, redirecting everyone's attention onto him. "Well, now that we've all gathered, we can begin."

All quiet murmurs and lips sealed themselves into silence.

"I ask that you speak only when you've been spoken to," Lucas instructed in a cold, hard tone.

Radius and Luna remained silent. They hoped any consequences that may follow will only end with them. Whatever it was, it can't be worse than having to see their children get hurt.

"King and Queen of Solaria, is there anything you have to say for yourselves?"

Bloom bit her lip, tears stinging her eyes. This was her doing. All of it. If she had never left, her parents would've never been brought to such an incriminating position nor will her sister be stuck with fighting for her life. Why should any of them take the punishment for her stupidity? "King Lucas, I—" she decided to intervene.

"I don't believe you've been addressed," Lucas interrupted her harshly, sending her a glare of warning.

Bloom flinched at his tone. It seems like she's being hated by everyone. She watched her mother send her a look of comfort but also one that told her to stay put.

"Your Highness," Radius started quietly, shifting the attention from his daughter to his. "As the king and queen, we admit our faults. Both Luna and I. We bear all responsibility for our actions. Anything involving our daughters, they've only done because of our orders," he said. "They were never willing participants in this conspiracy," he admitted the truth gladly. For the first time since he has been here, he felt liberation. The truth hurt, yes. But it also mended a damaged conscience without leaving any scars behind.

"…Dad…" Bloom whispered, tears falling down her breaking blue eyes.

Silence filled the air but only for a moment when Luna looked up with a strange fire burning in her eyes. "I agree. I swear on the love I have for my daughters that they are innocent. Both of them. We gladly plead guilty—"

* * *

"—We gladly plead guilty—"

Brandon heard as he neared the throne room. He entered the hall. His father's glance fell on him for a split second before turning to glare at the criminals in question.

"∧ therefore, we accept responsibility for fraud, intentional treason, and deceit," Luna finished without a trace of hesitance in her voice. Unlike all the other times, this wasn't the time to stay silent. Not when she was threatened as a mother.

Brandon folded his arms and watched the exchange unfold calmly. His eyes briefly fell on the redhead who was crying in silence. She looked downright ashamed of herself. It took him a little by surprise as he had never seen it on Stella's face when she was impersonating Bloom. Stella never once showed signs of vulnerability even when it was okay to. He didn't judge Bloom for it, but that distinguishing characteristic alone between the two sisters was enough for him to dismiss any weirded-out feelings he had every time he glanced at Bloom.

He saw the sisters as who they were. The redhead as Bloom and…

He sighed, drifting his thoughts away from finishing that.

Bloom bit her lip as she heard her parents bravely admit defeat. They sounded like the people she knew. But she can't allow it this time. She _refused_ to.

" _All of this is YOUR fault."_

That one harsh sentence recurred constantly in her head. It felt no less than a slap to her face, throwing her into the world of reality. This wasn't a 'family' problem. No, this was her battle and hers alone. "King Lucas," Bloom pushed ahead of her parents, not really caring if she was punished because she spoke without being addressed to.

Radius and Luna had their eyes widen before Luna harshly grabbed her wrist. "Bloom, stop—" she furiously whispered before Bloom shook her hand free before turning around and facing the throne again.

She wiped her face clear of salty moisture. "Your Majesties," she addressed them both. And somehow, they didn't yell at her this time. "Whatever has happened so far, whatever had taken place this past week, it was my fault. All of it. Punish me, however you see fit," she struggled not to choke on her tears. "But please. Please let my family leave with respect," she begged, knowing that that was all she ever wanted. "I was the one who ran away because I've been a coward to fight. I was the one who forced my family to deceive this kingdom. To deceive you," she sniffled.

She continued, "If I knew that my sister would be forced to take on my appearance, I swear I would've never, _ever_ left. I would've never let her ruin her life for the sake of mine." Tears freely falling down her face, Bloom sniffled. "…She's a good person," she whispered weakly. "She's better than I am. That's the reason she did everything she could to find me. Had I known that…I would've returned sooner," the redhead's face crumbled.

Heather's eyes softened at the poor girl because it was impossible to miss the earnest plea in her voice for everyone to believe her. It was just as impossible to mistake the honesty in her words for something else. Even Lucas felt something stir inside of him at her convincing argument. Perhaps he would've voiced something different than what he had originally intended to but the moral weight of the crown that rested on his head denied that request.

He took a deep breath, glancing at his subjects. Some refused to believe this girl, but the majority were torn on what to do. Lucas glanced at Heather who had her sights set on the center of the room. He turned towards Brandon.

Feeling his father's gaze on him, Brandon turned to him with a look of impassiveness. The brunet merely offered the faintest of faint smiles as if to say that he will trust his father's judgment. Touching but unhelpful.

Lucas took a deep breath before turning back to the three people as they waited for the final word. "…You speak well, Bloom," he said, keeping his tone a little softer than what he had initially intended to. "Yet, despite your intentions, you have misled us," Lucas nodded. "And unfortunately, an example must be made." To make sure that an incident like this will _never_ be heard of amongst Audelia's walls ever again. _Ever._

Bloom raised her eyes and blinked back more tears, waiting with a bated breath.

"You may stay for as long as your sister needs to recover," Lucas started. "After that, you must leave," he said. "Solaria's inhabitants are hereby banished from Audelia," he finished with a colder, impassive tone, letting his voice echo throughout the walls.

Hearing the judgment, Bloom shut her eyes, defeated. This was it. It was all over. She lost. She let her family down. She let her friends down. She let _everyone_ she ever knew down. And she knew now…that _nothing_ will ever be the same for her anymore.

* * *

 **AN:** ***I know that, technically, Luna _can_ try to offer her help in saving Bloom. She didn't have to stay behind. But to be honest, I really can't see her as a fighting woman, you know? She seems like such a pacifist. I think the first time we've seen her was in season five…? She doesn't volunteer to help. Instead, she just stays by Radius's side and blindly trusts Stella and the Winx. And I think that's why I made her stay behind with Bloom and Radius this time as well. It wasn't because I wanted some Brella time :D Though I admit that was a good excuse. :)

Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry if the forest scenes were confusing. I know I altered between Stella and Brandon plenty of times. And that's also why I wrote the palace scene _after_ the sequence of forest scenes because I didn't want to confuse anyone. One of the things that I wanted to focus on in this chapter was making Stella a strong character without her being invincible. I don't want her to be a perfect Mary Sue. I mean, speaking realistically, after getting whooped all night and day, the girl's gotta fall at some point. She just doesn't have to fall easily ;)

 *****Updates*****

There isn't just one chapter left but, rather, _two._ This one actually got a lot longer than what I had expected. The second half of this story (since the part where Brandon gets stabbed) was just written out of spontaneity. I really didn't plan anything, most definitely not Brandon's and Bloom's little fight. This whole chapter was already so long that I felt it was best to split it into two parts. I'll try my best to post the second part to this a little faster, though it will be a little shorter than this one.

**ALSO** Some people have asked me a lot of times to put everything else on hold and update only this story. To be honest, it's easier for me to update faster when I write multiple ones. It's hard for me to focus on one chapter for one story for far too long. I begin to grow restless and lose inspiration to write. When I feel that way, I stop immediately and go work on something else. That's just the way I write. By no means have I forgotten your reviews/PMs. Promise. :)


End file.
